


Lines on skin

by saltandlimes



Series: Lines!Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little angst?, BDSM, Background Character Death, Bloodplay, Burns, Domestic Violence, Eventual Redemption, Facials, Hux is a sadist, Knifeplay, Learning to do aftercare, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, More plot than this sounds like, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Ren is a masochist, Rimming, Scarification, Smoking, Snoke being an asshole, Spanking, because they're horrible people, but only kind, really background stormpilot, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 120,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has returned from training with Snoke to retake joint command of Finalizer. But something is wrong, and only the pain and control Hux is willing to give will help him find out what that is.</p><p>Hux has never owned anything important enough to keep before. He does now. </p><p>Neither of them is willing to change. They must find a way to play everyone around them in order not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashtray

**Author's Note:**

> It's a redemption fic in concept, but these guys are far past the point of being redeemed.
> 
> [Edit: NOT Bloodline/Aftermath compliant. Sorry y'all.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo stumbles on Hux smoking. Something changes between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited to better fit in with the rest of the plot :)

Kylo's tired, muscles aching and hands sore after hours in the the gym. It's odd, this emphasis on the physical after so many months laboring with the force at Snoke's side. Not that he forgot to train with his lightsaber, he reminds himself. Just that being back on a base, back in an almost identical gym, back with the crew from Finalizer, feels so much like before.

But it isn't before, and Kylo is reminded of that as he sweeps down the hallway from the gym toward a little balcony he likes to find to cool off after a long session. Stormtroopers jump out of his way, as they always have, and he feels gratified with each grimace and the occasional flash of stark terror that he catches from their faces. He's less enthusiastic about the wonder that flits across one or two's expressions when they see his face. Even now, after ten days on the base and two weeks on Finalizer before that, they find it strange.

Kylo finally makes it to the balcony, stepping out into the blessedly cool night of Lothal. It's a little ironic, using the seat of Empire-era insurgency for the creation of the weapons of the new Empire, but fitting. Also, he reminds himself, helpful, as most of the equipment needed to build a wide range of weapons was easily available. He's so wrapped up in his thoughts of Lothal, of the feel of the cold slipping against his still heated skin, that he fails to notice the other man on the balcony.

 _Careless_ , he thinks. Or at least, Kylo guesses that's what he's thinking. It has been too easy to read Hu's face since Kylo came back from Snoke, as if something were different between them, some sort of barrier removed, yet he hasn't actually heard a single though. In any case, it is Hux, standing at the very edge, leaning out over the street below.

Kylo stares for a moment. Hux is, as always, dressed in a perfectly pressed uniform. But it's open at his throat, and a sliver of pale skin shows the hollow between his collar bones. His hair is a little tousled, and a single piece has fallen down to brush Hux's eyebrows. It must be later than Kylo thought for Hux to look the least bit disheveled. 

Hux turns to face him, faint glow of a cigarette illuminating his face from where he rests it on thin lips. Kylo watches him blow a cloud of smoke up to the night sky, waiting for Hux to say something, anything. Waiting for Hux to leave, so he can enjoy his night in peace. Hux just sneers at him, turning back to face the city.

Kylo stalks to the railing, determined to enjoy his moment outside as though Hux wasn't there. He's never seen anyone on this balcony, and he feels a raw surge of anger that Hux would be here, would be everywhere that Kylo doesn't want him. It seems in the few short weeks since he came back that he can't escape the man, in planning sessions, at dinners that Snoke has told him to eat with the officers, walking around the base to inspect the new weapons being readied for the Order. Joint command resumed, yet this time, it felt as though they truly had to work together, to spend time agreeing on things. Kylo isn't sure if that's because he can think clearly about command now, can wonder about strategy with the weight of duty lighter on his shoulders, or if they both know the other has survived failure, and know the other will fight through to the end.

He breathes into the anger, smiling a little at the feel. In the months he'd been with Snoke, he'd missed this. The petty sniping, the constant source of power coursing thorough his veins that being around Hux always seemed to provide. He's barely a foot away from Hux, and from here he can catch the scent of the other man, something clean and nondescript, overlaid with a spicy cologne, some sort of dark smelling hair product, and the ever present faint smell of tabac, stronger now, even as Hux finishes up the cigarette. He hasn't turned to Kylo, nor even acknowledged his presence.

Kylo's anger burns a little stronger, and his about to break the silence when Hux turns to him. _Finally_ , he thinks, as Hux smirks and takes one last drag on the cigarette. Kylo's gearing himself up for a fight when Hux looks down to where Kylo's hands, bare from the gym, are clenched tight around the bannister. With a quick jerk of his hand, Hux reaches down and stubs the cigarette out on the back of Kylo's hand. Before Kylo can do more than start, shocked, Hux is inside the base, striding off somewhere.

Kylo can't decide if he's infuriated or something else. The burn on his hand smarts, small blisters already forming. But along with the pain is what almost feels like a shiver running down his spine, the sensation nestling itself somewhere below his stomach. It's a good, clean feeling in his hand, but something twisted and roiling by the time it makes it down, pushing his lips out into a little bit of a snarl when Kylo realizes he's blindingly hard.

He takes a moment to try to calm down. Hard because the general he hates put out a cigarette on his hand as though he were a piece of furniture. Hard because Hux had thought about it, looked down at Kylo's hand and chosen to burn him. Hard because Hux cared enough to do something to him.

Kylo feels his breath speed up. This was not how it was supposed to be. It should have been anger coursing through his veins, not arousal. He shuffled carefully back inside, night breeze forgotten in favor of mediation and his own room.

Of course, when he finally got there, he couldn't seem to meditate, even after he had sunk down into a crosslegged stance in front of his bed. His cock was too insistent, the throb of pain in his hand distracting. 

Kylo gives up on meditating, climbing onto his bed and shucking off the training pants. He grabs at his dick with the hand Hux burnt, feeling the stretch across the blistered skin as he starts to stroke lightly around the head. Feeling precome dripping out of the slit, Kylo smears it down his shaft, adding a little slick to the spit already wiped along its length. He moans a little, thinking of Hux's expressionless face as he'd stared down at Kylo's hand.

His dick is rock hard down, little spikes of arousal running through him and making it jump a little as he stroked more tightly, fast and harsh with his injured hand. He grabs his own hair, pulling lightly, wondering if this is what Hux would feel like tugging on it. 

It's that thought that sends him over the edge. 

When he finally comes down, wiping come from his belly and chest and throwing the rag on the floor, he almost feels ashamed, even if more of what he's thinking about is anger. He'd just gotten himself off to the memory of Hux staring at him, Hux blowing smoke at him, Hux marking him. He's more than a little ashamed.

And he likes it. That creeping feeling in his stomach is back, the arousal. It surges beyond the anger, beyond wondering who had seen him on his headlong rush back to his corridors, and fills him up.

He starts making plans to have General Hux right then.

He doesn't have him right away.


	2. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wonders how far he can push Kylo Ren before he ends up choking against a wall. He quite likes the answer he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are evil. Please don't treat people you're interested in like this. That would be bad.

Hux is tired of this cold little planet. They've only been here for twelve days, and already he can feel an ache to get back to Finalizer crawling under his skin. It's not as though it was a particularly unpleasant planet. The people had practically begged for First Order control when Hux had told them the shipyards would be reopening. Unemployment was high, food was in short supply, and the influx of First Order would solve both those problems. No, Hux was simply bored. 

Reopening a shipyard, however important the creation of new, more advanced cruisers was, didn't compare to the complex dance he had been playing the past few months. Winning new systems to the First Order though a balance of charm, competency, and the naked might of Finalizer was far more interesting to the administrative tasks on Lothal. Yet if the First Order was to continue expanding, continue its new strategy, it needed ships. Ships to carry diplomats through space, to ship food and police, to regulate airspace, to provide the support it had promised to the hundred worlds that had joined after the destruction of the New Republic capital. 

Yet Hux is bored.

So bored, in fact, that he's fallen back into his old habit of antagonizing Kylo Ren. The knight had been remarkably quiet since his return from Snoke's hideaway, showing up at meetings as scheduled, actually eating dinner in the officers lounge aboard Finalizer, and strangest of all, not a single piece of equipment has been destroyed in last few weeks. Hux has started to wonder what exactly Snoke taught Ren those long months.

It's not exactly that Hux misses Ren's outbursts. He certainly doesn't miss the wanton destruction of his ship, nor the bills it entailed. More importantly, he doesn't miss the disruption to the careful order he maintains in his troops, the edge between fear and admiration he cultivates. With Ren destroying everyone and everything he touched, the troopers and even the officers admiration of Hux was all too often subsumed by their fear of Ren. Yet Hux does enjoy having someone to match wits with, someone to push against. He misses the satisfaction of calling Ren off, of proving his control of the other man.

But he thinks he's found something that might be better with this new, more reserved Ren. He can't stop thinking about the look on the other man's face as Hux strode off the balcony two nights before. Shock, a little pain, and a twist of something darker flickering in the man's narrowed eyes. Even more, Hux feels a twitch of pleasure deep at the base of his spine every time he thinks of what didn't happen afterward. He'd half expected to be thrown up against a wall, vision disappearing as Ren choked or beat him for his insolence. Yet Ren hadn't done anything, had simply stood there as Hux swept away, taking the pain Hux had given him.

_This_ , Hux thinks to himself, _could prove even better than the fights_. If he could control Ren, could get the pleasure of the win without the destruction of his men or property, could get the high Ren always gave him, there would be little to be bored with, even on this backwater mess of a planet.

He only needs to find out how hard he can push Ren.

***  
It's later on that day that Ren comes sweeping into Hux's office, face set in a grimace and shoulders hunched as though struggling to keep himself under control. Before Hux has a moment to speak Ren begins to rant, voice rising up a little louder than the small office really demands.

“Despite what you think, I do not work for you, and I refuse to be ordered around like a stormtrooper...” Hux hardly listens to Ren's objections instead focused on the hands Ren is wildly gesticulating with. He's not wearing gloves again, and Hux can see the small raw place that marks the healing burn on one of them. A flash of something Hux thinks of as pleasure, but might be closer to desire flies through him, hair standing up a little on his arms. He stands up before he can think things through. Ren moves a little back as Hux strides around the desk to stand in front of him, eyes cold. 

“Ren. You may not be under my command, but you are an important asset on this base, and I am charged with disposing those assets as I best see fit. If I think that a scouting mission to see the old imperial mines is worth your time, you _will_ comply and scout.” Hux refuses to glare at the taller man. He simply stares at him, face calm, hands clasped behind his back.

Ren splutters a little at Hux, then opens his mouth to argue again. Before Hux has a chance to think about what he's about to do, he's slapping Ren full in the face, a little smirk climbing onto his lips. Ren's eyes widen in shock, jaw working soundlessly. Hux notices absently that he's split Ren's lip a little, and a bright spot of blood is starting to bloom. It's hard to focus on with the rush adrenaline flooding through him. Ren takes a step toward him.

Hux just stares. Now that the immediate shock has passes slightly, he can focus on the contrast between the bright shine on Ren's mouth and the whiteness of his skin, the redness of his cheek. It makes him shiver a little, how good Ren looks, how much Hux likes this. It shouldn't be so good. He hasn't even done anything, not really. But just the fact that Ren is still quiet, that he hasn't done anything to Hux, is enough. Hux pulls himself a little straighter, clasps his hand back behind him.

“The shuttle leaves at 0800 tomorrow. Be there or I will be very displeased.” Hux turns away, walking back to sit down at his desk, eyes fixed on the paperwork there. By the time he looks up again, Ren is gone.

***

The next few days pass quickly, in a blur of interviews for leaders for the newly reopened shipyard. Yet even so, Hux gets a chance to think over the past few days. He's not sure what he's doing with Ren. There's every chance that the next time – it's odd how he's sure there will be one – Ren will snap, and Hux will end up choking against a door. Part of Hux wants that to happen, wants to see a spark of resistance in Ren. The other part wonders what exactly is stopping Ren. The obvious answer is simply that he's been too surprised to do anything. That, Hux reasons, can't be all of it. Maybe, his mind whispers at night, after he's had a drink of the local Lothal whiskey, maybe he's simply too used to being hurt by those superior to him. Hux doesn't like that thought, for some reason. It makes him uncomfortable in a way that thinking about Snoke never has before.

_Maybe because he wants to be the only one to hurt Kylo Ren._

He tries not to think about that when he wakes up. More, he thinks how things have gone back to being boring in the few days Ren had been gone on the scouting mission. Hux didn't see them leave, but he has it on good authority that Ren showed up at the shuttle pad a whole fifteen minutes early, a first, as far as Hux knows. It makes Hux smirk when the Lieutenant Mitaka tells him, and from Mitaka's face, Hux know's its not a kind smile.

Hux has started to entertain himself by thinking of what else he could do to Ren, what Ren might let him do. Some of the ideas are a bit of a pipe dream – holding Ren down, dragging a knife across his ribs while Ren bites his lip; making a line of those pretty burns down Ren's back, slamming Ren against a wall while he palms the taller man's cock through all those layers. It's only when most of the ideas start to involve fucking the other man that Hux wonders if this is really the best way to alleviate his boredom.

He quickly decides it's not worth worrying about. Hux does that often. It's how he's so organized, so competent. Most of his subordinates seem to think that Hux worries about everything. In reality he worries about almost nothing. He knows his own steel-trap mind, knows his own capabilities. He acts when he can, and when he can't, he doesn't spend time thinking about it. So now, thinking about fucking Kylo Ren is nothing more than a fantasy to get him through the day (and a bit of the night). 

If Ren responds well to some of his more reasonable ideas, maybe it could be more. 

***

Hux is standing on the balcony near his office enjoying a quick break to smoke when he sees the scout shuttle landing. His lips curl up a little, not quite a smile, but something close. Ren is finally back. Hux wonders if Ren thought as much about him these past few days as he's thought about Ren. Actually, knowing the man, he'd probably done little else. It was just like Ren to obsess over something. Hux takes a long drag, wanting to finish the cigarette quickly now. He has better things to do. 

When he gets inside it's been long enough for the shuttle to have gotten squared away, for Ren to be on base. He finds the closest com station. 

“Kylo Ren, report to General Hux for debrief immediately.” It echos a little as the com system destorts his voice. He dislikes the antiquated system on the base, voices echoing out loud to relay orders rather than through an earpiece, but he'd decided from the first that since the Order personnel who were to stay on Lothal would have to use the system after Finalizer left, they might as well start now. It set a good example for the community.

It was almost half an hour later when Ren finally stomped into Hux's office, disgruntled. Hux wasn't feeling too pleased himself. He'd been forced to start some more paperwork when Ren hadn't shown up in the first ten minutes, and now he was going to have to put it away again to deal with Ren. 

“Do you not know the meaning of immediately? Or are you simply too preoccupied with whatever petty concern is making your shoulders twist like that?” Hux can't keep the annoyance out of his voice as he stares at the man. Ren splutters a little, but when he speaks his voice is razor sharp with anger, pitched low.

“I don't answer to _you_ , Hux”

“Oh yes, you do,” Hux grins a little as he walks around the desk to face Ren just as he had the last time they faced off in this office. “Hold out your hand.”

“Why?” Ren looks at him, still furious, but also a little confused.

“Do it,” Hux almost snarls, and Ren stretches it out. It's the one with the healing burn, Hux knows that, even with Ren's gloves on. “No. The other one.” Ren stares at him, even as Hux strips the glove from his newly outstretched hand. Hux turns slightly, keeping ahold of Ren's wrist where he'd grabbed it after removing the glove. Picking up the candle he'd lit on his desk, he turns back to Ren.

“The next time I tell you to do something on a base I'm in command of, you do it.” As Hux speaks, he pours a little of the wax from the candle onto the back of Ren's hand, stomach twisting up pleasantly at Ren's wince. “On Finalizer we may be in joint command, but here, I'm in charge of this base. Don't try my patience.” He's painted a series of lines on the knight's hand and wrist. The wax isn't hot enough to cause any serious burns, but it hurts. Ren says nothing, just stands there, wrist trembling a little in Hux's grip. Hux wants to shake a little himself, power rushing through him. He catches himself before he starts panting, but can do nothing about his dick, hardening a little. He turns back to put away the candle, letting go of Ren's wrist in the process. Over his shoulder, he tells the knight to report on the scouting trip.

As Ren's words wash over him, Hux absently notes that the man's voice trembles slightly, full of something Hux can't quite identify. It's only as the man is telling him that “the northern moors, of course, are utterly unsuitable for any type of military instillation. There's simply not enough solid ground. If they didn't look so much like moors, I'd call them bogs,” that Hux recognizes arousal for what it is. That's the sound in Ren's voice. He lets Ren run down, finishing a report that Hux will have to ask for in writing to read when he's less distracted. As the dark haired man's voice trails off. Hux smiles at him, this time without the mocking edge that most of his smiles have. He takes a step closer to Ren.

“That's a very thorough report Ren. There might be hope for you, yet.” Without warning, Hux steps the rest of the way into Ren's personal space, one hand reaching out to pull the knight to him around the waist, the other clamping on to Ren's ass just as close as the man is close enough. Hux grinds their hips together as he pitches his voice lower. “A very good job, indeed.” Ren's eyes widen in shock as their dicks brush, and Hux is delighted to feel that Ren is just as much on the way to hard as he himself is. He takes another moment to palm at Ren's ass, relishing the feel of the knight's strong muscles under his kneading fingers. Then he pulls himself away, reminding himself that he's still trying to push Ren, to control this beyond a short roll in the sheets. He goes to sit back behind the desk, legs spread a little to accommodate the swell of his dick between his legs. Ren's face is flushed, his breathing fast. He looks about to say something, but instead he simply turns and stalks out of the room. 

Hux smiles a little to himself again. It looks like the knight can be pushed quite far indeed.


	3. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds a problem with his control of the Force. Hux steps up the game a little. They actually share and care a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not how the Force works. I am not worried.

Kylo has been trying to distract himself from his meeting with Hux. This is not as easy as it should be. Of course, distracting himself from things he doesn't want to think about is never easy for Kylo. That's part of the problem, that he can't ignore the annoyances that flit about him every day. But it's being particularly difficult this time. Even here, in a cell with a prisoner he's supposed to interrogate, he can't stop his mind from flitting back to the feel of Hux's hips pressed against his, the rough knead of Hux's thin fingers on his ass.

It doesn't help that he feels the burns on his hands every time he moves them. He's not wearing his gloves again today, because when he pulled them on this morning, he could feel his cock getting harder with every flex of his fingers. Hux is infuriating, even when he's not there.

Kylo pushes Hux and the burns out of his mind, staring at the prisoner. It's not really anyone important, just some resistance sympathizer that they'd picked up the first few days on Lothal. But he wants to make sure the man didn't have friends who thought as he did. One of the most dangerous parts of the rebellion had originated on Lothal back under the Empire, and Kylo was determined that it wouldn't happen again. Yet try as he might to break through the man's defenses, he couldn't.

Kylo stalked around the interrogation chair, wondering if there was more to this man than first met the eye. He didn't think so, yet every time he tried the subtle twist that usually let him into an unwilling victim's thoughts, the Force slipped through his fingers, twist sliding away into nothingness. Before he could stop himself, Kylo felt his hand fly out, fist slam into the side of the chair in rage. The prisoner jumped, and Kylo calmed his breathing just enough to hiss out a question.

“How are you resisting me? You know I'll break through in time, and then it will be far worse for you.” His voice rasps without the mask, eyes bright on the man's bloody face. Kylo had let a few of the techs have a crack at the prisoner while he'd been scouting for Hux ( _don't think about Hux_ ) and they'd left a few more marks than Kylo usually liked. Yet he knows that neither his stray thoughts about the general – his hand is throbbing now where the burns from the wax pulled a little in Kylo's punch – nor the techs' work is the problem. He simply can't reach the right part of the force. Frustration burns like a coal in the pit of his stomach and he storms out of the room, saber already in his hand. 

It's a short walk from the interrogation room to an auxiliary control room for the currently inactive landing strip. Kylo makes it in less time than usual, stormtroopers springing out of his way as they see the red glow of the lightsaber. Fortunately for both the officers and troopers on base, the room is deserted when Kylo walks in, and as his vision starts to go red in anger, he can swing his saber through panels, not flesh. Not that he would have stopped if someone had gotten in the way, Kylo thinks as he breaks yet another thirty year old monitor. _He simply can't..._

_There's no way to understand it..._

When Kylo comes back to himself, the room is smoking a little, the acrid smell of burnt wiring and screens making his nose twitch. He still doesn't understand his block, how something that has always been so simple is now out of his reach, even with all the additional training Snoke has given him, but at least now he doesn't feel as though he needs to choke a few stormtroopers to make up for his inability to learn anything useful from the prisoner.

***

It's a few hours later when Kylo looks up from where he's seated in mediation in the front room of his suite to find Hux staring down at him. He stands, drawing himself up to his full height. He is going to maintain the upper hand this time, whatever Hux does. He's done taking what the other man has been giving him. 

Hux covers the few feet left between them in short steps, hands clasped behind him as they always are, hat perfectly covering that damnably perfect hair. Kylo opens his mouth to speak, maybe to ask why Hux is there, maybe to point out that these are his personal quarters for as long as they're on Lothal, and Hux can't just barge in. Before he can get a word in edgewise, Hux has a hand on his chin, holding it firmly yet not roughly. A gloved thumb strokes over the side of Kylo's face, and he can't stop himself from pressing in to it just a little. Whatever else Hux has been making him feel, interest is one of the strongest emotions.

Hux's slap, when it comes, is just as surprising as the last one, despite that Kylo could have anticipated it, had he been paying attention to anything other than the caress of Hux's other hand on his face. It hurts, the sharp crack of pain that stings and then fades only slowly. But Hux follows it with a bruising kiss, still holding Kylo's jaw still, taking what he wants. 

“Don't destroy my base.” It's all he says, yet Kylo can hear the icy tone of his voice, the tightly controlled anger. It makes his stomach flip over a little to know that Hux has started letting some of that beautiful rage out around him, letting it crackle against Kylo in burns and bruises. Maybe it's the satisfaction of knowing that Hux is loosing control around him, maybe he simply needs to talk through his with someone, but he finds himself sinking on to the one stiff couch in the room, pulling Hux down next to him by the hand that had been caressing Kylo's face.

“I was... unable... to invade the prisoner's mind today.” Hux keeps control of his face, yet Kylo can see the flicker of surprise in the general's clear eyes. “I seem to be...” Kylo pauses to gather himself, “blocked somehow.” 

“Is the prisoner resisting you?” Hux looks concerned now, a note of worry, maybe a memory of the scavenger.

“No.” Kylo can feel his anger flare again, his frustration at himself, at how he can't seem to do the things that have always been the simplest. “I'm simply unable to correctly manipulate the Force.” In a flare of rage, he keeps going, though he's sure it's not a good idea to be telling this to Hux. “I don't understand it. Snoke has been training me for months. How can I be less now than before?” 

Hux grimaces, and seems about to say something than bites whatever it is back. When he speaks, it's simply to say dryly, “One would think that training would make one more capable, rather than less.” He smirks a little, and Kylo knows that whatever he's about to say, Kylo isn't going to like it. “Nevertheless, this base is fragile enough without your interference. I suggest you find other outlets for your frustration.” The smirk is too much for Kylo.

“As you're doing?” He hisses at Hux. The audacity of the man, to criticize Kylo's choices, when he seems to have decided to make the knight his personal stress ball. Another smirk flutters across Hux's face as he leans closer.

“Exactly,” he whispers against Kylo's mouth, soft lips catching Kylo's full on. This time the kiss is more tender, slower than before, and Kylo has a chance to pull away.

He doesn't.

Instead, he reaches out, one hand trailing across Hux's shoulder before coming to curl around the back of the general's neck. Hux tastes like cigarettes and caf, like too much work and too little sleep. He kisses like Kylo is helping him breath, like he can find the secrets of the universe in Kylo's mouth. For once in such a very long time, Kylo doesn't think, doesn't feel anything more than the thrill of Hux's lips, usually curled in a sneer, smoothed out as they press against his. 

Then Hux's teeth bite hard enough into his bottom lip that Kylo tastes blood.

Before he can do more than start back, the general is on his feel, almost at the door of the room. Kylo stares at him, yet doesn't follow. This time, it's not that he's too surprised, but that he likes whatever game the general is playing. He'll let it go on for now.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux thinks a little more about his role in the First Order, and has a talk with Ren. They find a little more to do with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the talking things out in this one. I couldn't leave them without some sort of agreement and safeword. It just didn't seem like Hux's planned, perfected way of doing things. Also it made me sad.

Hux isn't sure why he decided the best way to alleviate his crippling boredom is to push Kylo Ren to the breaking point. It might have been the blank, calm look on Ren's face that first time. It might have been how quickly Ren had slammed his hips into Hux's the day Hux had slapped him the first time. And just a little bit of it – _Hux can admit this to himself_ – is because he's worried about Ren, worried about the knight's behavior since coming back from Snoke. The man, usually so easy to needle, so easy to manipulate, has gotten even easier, less in control, even as he functions better as part of the crew. There's something odd going on here, and Hux can sense it. As much as he doesn't like the man, he can acknowledge how important Ren is to their success, both on the battlefield and politically. Anything that disturbs Ren's already tenuous balance is worth worrying about. And worth trying to get to the bottom of.

Why fucking him will get to the bottom of it isn't quite clear to Hux, but it seems like a start.

And it's not as though Hux himself won't get something out of it. Just the remembered taste of Ren's blood on his lips has Hux breathing a little harder than he would like, fighting to stop himself from planning out a way to get to Ren the next time they're alone together. Instead he stalks out of his office, nodding to the stormtrooper he passes in the hall. JH-1506, he thinks. Phasma's spoken highly of that one's leadership potential. 

The balcony is blessedly Ren-free when the door slides open in front of Hux. At least he doesn't have to worry about Ren right now. He stares down at the shipyards, then across Lothal's wide plains. Such an odd world to have sewn the seeds of revolt across the old Empire. There's nothing here of note, nothing but a factory town rather better built than many of the other Outer Rim capitals. Flicking ash from his cigarette over the balcony he wonders at it. There is nothing now that gives an answer to his questions. The people are all too happy to see the First Order, to know that there will soon be jobs, food, and medical care for all that ask. A broken world, one that never found the prosperity it was looking for in freedom.

Hux feels his lips quirk a little around his cigarette as he thinks of the New Republic. It's not as though he doesn't understand what the Resistance is fighting for. Freedom, democratic rule, and representative government were all good on a planetary scale, but they simply didn't work when one tried to control an entire galaxy. The bureaucracy gained too much power, the people lost their voices, and there was no guidance, no leadership. On the First Order homeworlds, on the distant planet in the Unknown regions he grew up, the world had a senate, local politics were democratic. Yet every planet also bowed to the will of the Supreme Leader and his starships, his generals. Now they bowed to Hux.

Hux doesn't really want power for himself. It's something he knows Ren doesn't understand. He wants power because he's the best man for the job, because he can make the galaxy right. He wants it because he can help.

Cigarette finished, he goes back inside. There's work to be done if the citizens of Lothal are going to have jobs any time in the next few months.

***

It's late that night when Hux hears a knock at his office door. He doesn't have to thumb the viewscreen to know it's Ren standing outside the door. No one else but Phasma would bother him this late, and she'd use the screen, not bang on his door like this was some backwater smugglers' den. 

“Come,” he says, waving his hand desultorily at the door, and Ren sweeps in, mouth already open to speak. When he does, it makes little sense.

“I'll not be put off this time, Hux. We're going to talk, and you're not going to worm your way out of it.” Hux blinks at Ren's furious face.

“What, pray tell, have I been – did you say worming? - my way out of?” He asks. He's sure Ren wants to talk about what's going on between them, sure this is going to be when Ren finally decides he's had enough. Pity. Hux has been starting to enjoy himself.

“You know what. The slapping and the kissing and the...” Ren splutters off in the face of Hux's cold stare. At least he hasn't started choking Hux. Perhaps there is some interest there after all. “I'll have you know I'm not just some toy you can slap around when you want.”

“Oh, Ren,” Hux knows the smile that slides onto his lips is predatory, to say the least. “You're no one’s toy, least of all mine. But I rather thought you were enjoying yourself.” He walks around his desk, as he's done so many times recently, but this time, instead of coming to stand before Ren, he takes the other man by the arm and leads him over to the low backed couch against one wall. Perhaps if they discuss this a little, they can form some sort of agreement. Looking at Ren's face, at the mixture of desire and anger, makes Hux just that much more interested in making an arrangement. 

“Enjoying myself?” Ren's voice actually squeaks a little as he allows himself to be pushed down onto the couch. Hux looks down and is delighted to see Ren's cock has hardened a little, pushing at the soft pants he wears and visible where Ren's robe has slid out of place. It seems as though even his firm grip on Ren's arm is enough to interest the other man.

“Yes, Ren. Rather a lot, I think,” Hux runs on finger down the length of Ren's cock as he speaks, then draws back so he's not touching the other man at all. “Look, Ren, I'll be honest with you. I didn't plan any of this. But you like it, and I like it, and there's nothing else to do on this damn planet. It doesn't have to be a big deal.” Hux doesn't think he's spoken a more honest sentence about his feelings since.. well ever.

“Doesn't have to matter! I'm not your plaything to take out all that bottled up anger on. Find a punching bag, Hux!” Hux would be more convinced of Ren's sincerity if the other man stopped glancing at Hux's hand where he'd drawn it back after stroking Ren's dick.

“Oh, Ren,” and Hux sighs. “I don't want to change our relationship... such as it is... outside of the bedroom. I'm just proposing actually creating one inside it. You want me to hurt you, I know you do. I admit I find the idea... appealing. You're attracted to me,” Hux licks his lips slightly, an obvious move, but Ren's eyes track the motion as if drawn to him, “and I don't think you're half bad, at least when it comes to appearance. As long as it doesn't interfere with our daily activities, what's to worry about?” And there, Hux has made his play. It's up to Ren to agree or reject him. Honestly, Hux would be almost as happy seeing Ren suffer a little before his final agreement as starting this little game right now. He has no doubt of Ren's eventual capitulation. The knight is almost panting for it. 

The crash of Ren's lips on his is a shock, Hux has been so wound up in imagining Ren's submission that he's lost track of the Ren sitting right in front of him. It's a clumsy kiss, too much teeth and Ren clearly isn't good at leading. But Hux quickly takes over, slipping a hand behind Ren's neck to pull sharply at his long hair. Before the kiss can escalate, Hux breaks it with a sharp bite to match the alst one. 

“I take it you agree?” Ren nods and Hux glares a little. “I'll not do this without you telling me you want it, Ren.”

“Yes. Fine. We can do whatever you want. Just...” Ren's voice trails off as he reaches back to Hux, trying to pull the other man closer to him. 

“No.” Hux stops him in his path again. “If you want this, we're going to set some rules. We're in joint command on the ship, but in the bedroom I'm in control, unless I say not.” Ren grimaces but nods again. Hux knows it's what the other man wants, after all, even if it bothers him to admit it. “You want out of anything I do to you, you just say “I want out” and I'll stop.” Ren sniffs at that, but Hux continues on. He has to work with this man for the foreseeable future. He'll not have something broken between them. He doesn't get off on that anyway. That's whats been so amazing about Ren so far, standing there taking the pain Hux gives him without a complaint. “You want to makes marks on me, go ahead as long as they can't be seen. I'll make whatever ones I choose on you. You want to do anything, you just ask, and I'll try to... accommodate you.” Hux smirks. This is going to be the opposite of boring. Ren really is panting a little low in his throat, as if Hux's words are conjuring some rather appealing images. Hux stares at him, and Ren finally figures out he's supposed to respond somehow. 

“Fine, fine. But...” He reaches out to Hux again, and this time Hux allows it, letting Ren pull him in closer for another bruising kiss. Hux has plans for this now, and as he pulls away he lets himself look at Ren's flushed face, imagining all the things he can do to the other man. He stands walks to the door.

“Well come on then. I don't have all night.” Ren scrambles after him at an almost unseemly speed. 

***

When they finally make their way to Hux's rooms, the first thing he does is turn the fan on full blast. They're going to need it for what he wants to do. 

“Strip,” he orders Ren, and to his great delight the other man obeys with only a slight glare in his direction. As he watches Ren peel of layer after layer, he pulls a cigarette out of the slim case in his pocket, lighting it and taking a lazy drag while enjoying the show. Ren did have a nice body, toned from all that practice with the saber, not that much worse after his time with Snoke. He's got a few scars, not to mention the large one where the bowcaster bolt had caught him on Starkiller. There are some that seem to be from a lightsaber and others that Hux can't quite identify the cause of, looking as though they were simply ripped into his skin. Hux grins. By the time he's done with Ren, there'll certainly be a few more. 

Finally, Ren is standing in front of him, perfectly naked. His cock is almost hard, and he stands as though he's a little uncertain if that's what Hux wants to see. It is. Hux himself is hard, can feel the fabric of his uniform stretching out across his arousal. He walks to Ren, pushes the butt of the cigarette against Ren's lips. 

“Hold this,” he orders, stripping off his jacket when Ren complies. Ren's lips are pursed a little around it, and Hux can't help but think of how those lips might look wrapped around him instead. It makes a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, and he carefully unbuttons the shirt as well. He's left in the thin undershirt and his uniform pants, tags dangling about his neck. He suddenly feels just as undressed as Ren, exposed before this man in a way he's never been before. Hux pushes the feeling away. Now is not the time. 

“Kneel,” he takes the cigarette back from Ren and admires the way the muscles in the tall man's back flex as he lowers himself to his knees. When Ren is finally sitting back on his own heels, Hux walks around behind him and kneels down too. Blowing smoke up and away from Ren, Hux kisses the back of his neck, then, just as he pulls his mouth away, grinds the cigarette into Ren's skin, relishing the hiss of the butt as it extinguishes. Ren grunts a little, but doesn't cry out, and Hux smiles. “Good boy, Ren,” his voice is soft. “You might do well after all.” Hux pulls another cigarette from the case in his pocket, lights it. He runs one hand down Ren's side, skimming lightly over the bowcaster scar. Even from behind, he can tell how Ren's face twists as Hux's hand reaches around to pet at the knight's hipbones. 

“Get on with it, Hux,” Ren growls. He's clearly trying to regain some sort of control. But Hux can feel how he shakes when Hux's long fingers sweep lightly across his abs, rub at a spot high on his thigh. Yet Hux can't let this impatience go unpunished. As he murmurs to Ren soothingly, he drags the new cigarette across Ren's shoulders. It's not enough to put it out, nor to seriously injure Ren, but it has to hurt like hell. Hux can feel Ren's cock jump. 

“Patience, Ren,” Hux tells him, then blows smoke at Ren's neck, across the new burn. Ren shivers again, and Hux reaches out and runs light fingers down Ren's cock. It's a nice size, a good shape. Not overly large, yet not small. Ren's leaking precome and Hux can feel the slippery glide as he starts to stroke Ren. The knight feels good in his hand, filling it up. As Hux strokes, Ren's breathing speeds up. Hux goes to kiss at the side of Ren's neck, biting hard so there'll be a mark. Ren starts to thrust against Hux's hand.

“Calm down and take what I give you, Ren.” Hux punctuates that by putting out the second cigarette on the back of Ren's right shoulder. Without warning, Ren's cock is jerking, and he's coming, painting Hux's hand and and his own chest. Hux bites harder at Ren's shoulder. He hadn't thought the knight was that close. He can feel his own erection pressing into Ren's lower back, can feel how hard he is. When Ren's breathing finally calms, Hux is impressed to note there's hardly a tremor in the knight's voice.

“Let me help you with that?” 

“Do you want to?” It's a fair question. Hux did tell Ren to ask if he wanted anything. 

“Yes. Please.” Now Hux can hear the pant behind Ren's carefully controlled voice. Fine then. He'll let Ren have that one. He turns Ren's shoulders around and pushes the knight's head toward his crotch. He deserves this.

It's not the best blowjob Hux has ever had, but it has potential. He's already hard enough that his dick almost hurts, and Ren's mouth is warm and pliant. He keeps his teeth in check, and even manages to use his tongue a little before Hux starts fucking up into his mouth, holding Ren's head down with one hand lightly cupped behind his neck, fingers teasing the bruise he'd been sucking earlier. When Hux does come, Ren tries to swallow it all, yet doesn't quite manage, and a line of come runs down his chin. Before Hux can think about what he's doing, he's licking it away, licking into Ren's mouth. It's just as soft then as it was around his dick, but he can feel the place where Ren bled last time they kissed, and he tongues it open in a second. A thin metallic taste mingles with the taste of Hux's own come, and he feels the ends of arousal twist in his stomach. Finally, finally, he pulls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Did that meet with your expectations?” Ren looks a little wiped, as though thinking about an answer to Hux's question is beyond him. But he nods in response eventually, gathering himself off the floor to shrug back on his robes. “Same time tomorrow?” Hux asks, loving the flash of excitement in Ren's eyes. Ren merely nods, though, and stalks to the door. When he gets there, he turns and, with a little smirk, runs his eyes up and down Hux.

“Better clean up, General. I'd hate for you to be seen in such... disarray.” It's only then that Hux realizes he's standing there in an undershirt and uniform pants, open at the waist. He snorts a little, almost a laugh. He'll give Ren the last word. This time.


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo works up his courage to talk to Hux. Hux reacts rather unexpectedly to Kylo's confession about the problems he's been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: sorry this took so long to post. It's been my anniversary in RL, so I've been doing things for that. 
> 
> Also, this chapter was originally supposed to include another huge chunk of the plot, but the size got away from me, so that's that.
> 
> This is a little fluffy. We'll return to Hux being a bastard in the next chapter.

Kylo stretches up a little, feeling the throb of the bruise Hux left last night as a dull ache beneath his left shoulder blade. It's a good feeling, warm and low in the pit of his stomach. Three weeks ago, when he'd finally managed to say something to Hux, he hadn't expected this. 

He'd maybe hoped for a little pain, maybe a kisses or sessions like that first one. He hadn't expected how much he would come to need Hux's lips on his, the other man's hands painting bruises along his hips and burns down his arms. He isn't sure about needing this much. It's... odd. It's not the glare of the light he feels every time he reaches out, trying to find his mother for Snoke. It's not even the blatant desire that he's felt for sexual partners in the past – though those have been few and far between. It's something like... confidence. He's certain in Hux's need as well – it was the other man who started this, after all. He's certain that Hux will hurt him, yet never go too far. He's certain of who he is when he's with the general. He feels, in some odd way, secure when he's around Hux.

It's a little too much. 

Kylo wonders how addiction feels. He supposes he could ask Hux – the man certainly smokes enough – but he thinks he already knows. It's the reason that he comes back to Hux every night, even when he's tired, or angry, or when he knows Hux doesn't want to see him. It's the reason that he hasn't broken a single computer since that night a few weeks ago – he's letting Hux do the breaking now. And even he can see it's working for the general as well. The man seems more focused, more attentive. Hiring is up, the shipyard is almost ready to begin production, and Hux has finally started to think they can set a timetable for getting off Lothal. 

Kylo isn't sure he wants to leave. Lothal has been... unusual. He feels as though, for the first time ever, he has someone around him who wants him for something other than the Force. As he moves to the punching bag in the corner of the gym, he smirks a little. Well, maybe the only thing Hux wants him for is a punching bag that gets fucked afterward, but still. That's something.

His fists slam rhythmically into the bag. It's not really helping take his mind off of Hux, which isn't surprising. All his life, he's known what people around him want. Most of the time it's obvious, but the rest of the time, a light brush of their minds gives him all the information he needed.Luke wanted to fix him, to somehow erase the fear and the passion that made him less than a perfect Jedi. Snoke wants to use him, to make Kylo into the perfect dark weapon, bringing Snoke's power throughout the galaxy. Neither of them have cared about what he is beyond the Force. Hux though... Hux wants things from him, of course. But they have nothing to do with what he can do, have everything to do with Kylo himself. It's heady, and absolutely distracting. 

An odd thought creeps in as he switches to kicks interspersed with the punches. He doesn't actually know that's what Hux wants, because he still can't touch the minds around him as easily as usual. It's been worrying him since trying to interrogate the prisoner all those weeks ago. Maybe, because Hux isn't Snoke, isn't Luke, Kylo can ask him what he thinks of this trouble. It's not as though Hux will know how much of a problem it is, won't know how weak this makes Kylo seems. And Kylo trusts the general's advice, even if the other man is a pain. 

***

It's hours later that Kylo finds himself stepping into Hux's room, having finally worked enough courage to ask Hux for advice. Hux's hair contrasts with the grey of the walls and the deep black of the desk, couch, and chairs in his front room. Kylo fixes his eyes on it as he walks to stand opposite Hux, not thinking about the slight smirk of the man before him. 

“Can we talk?” He barks out, a little harsher than he intends. It's not as though this is easy, but Kylo doesn't know who else to ask, and he can't keep worrying about it himself. If there's one thing that Starkiller taught him, it's that he needs to collaborate with Hux on things that are problems for both of them. 

“It depends. I'm rather busy, but if this can't wait...” Hux trails off. He must have seen something in Kylo's eyes that told him this wasn't one of the petty complaints that even Kylo can admit he brings to Hux sometimes just to annoy him. Hux stands, walks to the low backed couch. Kylo follows him. This is so like the one in Hux's office where they'd talked all those weeks ago. It makes Kylo shiver a little before he reminds himself that he needs to do this. 

“What's going on, Ren? You look... I might even say concerned, if I didn't know you better.” There's a sneer in Hux's voice, but his eyes give it the lie, a slight crinkle at the corners showing he know that anything worrying Kylo is something that worries him as well. 

“I need to talk to someone about... a problem. And I don't think I talk to anyone but you.” It pains Kylo to admit it, but even Phasma isn't a truly a friend. The only person close to him is this man who burns and beats him when he needs it, yet kisses him so sweetly when he doesn't. 

“If it's truly a problem, I'm sure Snoke would be better to talk to.” There's an odd gleam in Hux's eye, one that suggests that he might not actually believe what he's telling Kylo.

“It's... I can't... He'd...” Kylo can't believe he's stuttering, grabs a handful of his robes and twists to steady himself, biting a little at the inside of his cheek, the pain pushing him back on track. “Look. Ever since I went to train with Snoke, I've been having trouble accessing the minds of those around me. I couldn't break in to the mind of that prisoner, and he wasn't even trying to shield. I haven't truly read yours for months, and you're usually much easier than most.” There, he's said it. 

Hux is sitting still. His face hasn't changed, yet he hasn't said anything yet, and that's something in an of itself. When he speaks, his voice is slow. 

“This is... not what I expected you to say. It is troubling. Do you know why?” Kylo almost screams with frustration.

“Of course not! If I did, I'd be fixing it, not asking _you_ for advice.” Hux blinks, the only sign he's noticed how stupid his question was, and Kylo sighs, calms himself enough to keep talking. “I'm worried that there's something blocking me.”

Hux grimaces and seems about to start to say something, yet chokes himself off. Instead, he reaches out and runs one hand down the side of Kylo's cheek, fingers soft where they slide over Kylo's chin.

“We'll figure it out. _I'll_ help you figure it out. You were right to tell me, I'm sure you were.” His voice is softer than Kylo has ever heard it, and somehow he feels that Hux is right. Together they can work anything out, even if Hux doesn't have the first thoughts about how to use the Force. Hux's hand is still stroking down Kylo's cheek, fingers coming to curl around the back of Kylo's neck. There's a slight push, and Kylo leans forward toward the other man. When Hux leans forward as well, it's to place a series of soft kisses across each of Kylo's cheekbones. 

Kylo doesn't quite know what to do as Hux sucks on his lower lip, mouth sweet and gentle. He's still coming down for the rush of panic that flooded through him at telling Hux, from the clean joy of feeling as though he and Hux can solve this. Hux's hands pull Kylo closer, wrapped around his waist, and he suddenly realizes he's almost sitting in the older man's lap. One of Hux's hands is now rubbing up and down his back, the other is tangled in Kylo's hair. Hux has deepened the kiss, yet it's still sweet, still soft. 

Suddenly he's pulling Kylo to his feet, and Kylo can feel Hux trying to lead him somewhere. Kylo doesn't know when his eyes slid shut, but he wrenches them open now to see Hux looking back at him as he pulls Kylo towards the door leading out of the room. Yet it's not the door into the corridor. Rather, it's the door that has to lead to Hux's private chambers. 

Kylo's never been through that door before. 

There's an odd look in Hux's eyes. If Kylo didn't know better, he'd think it was concern. Hux is still tugging on him, so Kylo follows him as Hux pulls open the door. He only gets one look around the chamber, a bed with grey sheets, a small nightstand, one door that must lead to the refresher, one to the closet, before Hux is kissing him again, hands smoothing across Kylo's shoulders. 

He gasps a little as Hux bites down lightly near the corner of his jaw, trails his tongue up to Kylo's ear and takes the lobe in his teeth. It's still soft though, and Kylo can feel his breathing speed up, can't control it. Hux is pulling Kylo's robes off, has somehow managed to get out of his own jacket while Kylo was distracted. It's the first time that Kylo has ever thought that Hux might let him touch softly, and he slides his hands up Hux's arms to reach the other man's collar. As he unseals it, he feels his robes fall down, tangling around his arms. 

By the time he's struggled out of them to stand bare chested, Hux is down to nothing but his dark boxers, polished boots and trousers lying in a heap on the floor. He's pulling Kylo over to the bed and suddenly Kylo can't breath again. In their earlier interactions, he's never really gotten a chance to look at Hux, to caress that pale skin with his eyes, and he feels almost shy about it now. But Hux certainly isn't feeling shy, and he's pushing Kylo onto the bed and dragging down Kylo's tight-fitting undergarments at the same time. 

He's on the bed with Kylo the next moment, kissing his way down Kylo's chest. There's a fizzing sparking feeling every time Hux's lips press against Kylo's stomach, and it only gets greater as Hux nuzzles at the corner of Kylo's hips. Then Hux's mouth is on Kylo's cock, and it feels a little like his mind explodes. 

When he calms down enough to think, one of Hux's fingers, wet with some lube he must have grabbed when Kylo wasn't really able to think, is pressing in to him, Hux's mouth still warm on his dick. He manages to grunt out a single “Hux...” and the man looks up at him, eyes bright, one lock of hair falling across his forehead. His lips are pink where they're stretched around Kylo's dick, and Kylo can't help but think how beautiful he is. Then another finger is pressing in, and Kylo can't think at all.

He's shaking a little by the time Hux gives him the half grin that Kylo is starting to understand isn't a sneer at all. 

“Ready Kylo?” Kylo can only nod. It's the first time Hux has ever called him by his name, and it sounds almost as good as Hux feels, pushing in to him. It's bubbling through his blood, and the little bright sparks of pain from Hux's cock in him are helping it along. 

Hux pauses when he's fully inside Kylo, the half smile faded to a look of concentration, focused on Kylo alone. It's weighty, to have all the attention of a man like Hux, perfect focus and order, pointed at him. It's...

Hux starts to move, and as he moves, he bends forward to bury his face in Kylo's neck. He's murmuring something, probably doesn't think that Kylo can hear him. But the Force is more than just something that Kylo can manipulate, it sharpens his senses as well. 

“It'll be ok. You'll be ok. We can do this. Together. I know it... I know we can.” It's an endless rush of reassurances, a cascade of confidence. It's that, more that anything else, that has Kylo shaking as Hux runs one hand down his chest, and coming faster than he's ever before once Hux grabs ahold of his dick. Hux groans low in his throat at the feeling of Kylo squeezing down around him, and then he's pounding harder into Kylo, face screwing up. Kylo can feel it as Hux's cock jerks inside of him, feel the slickness as Hux fucks him through it, sliding easily in his own come. Finally, Hux slows, draping himself across Kylo's chest.   
Kylo can feel something running through him, stronger wherever Hux is touching him. As Hux's soft cock slips out of him, he realizes what it is.

Joy.

He's up in a second, struggling into his robe as he almost runs from the bed. He pauses at the door to see Hux looking after him, not the least bit nonplussed. The half smile is back, yet this time it's a smirk of satisfaction. Kylo slows, sweeps out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

He can deal with this later. Right now he needs to break something. Something that isn't Hux's beautiful smirking face.


	6. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tries to take advantage of the situation. If Snoke doesn't want to use Kylo Ren, he's ripe for the picking. And Hux likes easy prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to our regularly scheduled pain and fucking. Hux really doesn't know what he's getting himself into. This is the second half of what was supposed to be chapter 5.

After Ren almost runs from the room, Hux just lies on his back for a few more minutes, savoring the taste of yet another victory over the knight. The look on Ren's face as he came down from the high of orgasm is something Hux will be thinking about as much as he can the next few weeks. 

He'll be thinking about other things, of course. Most of all, what exactly Ren's confession means. He has a sneaking suspicion that's going to lead him somewhere he really doesn't want to go. Well, maybe doesn't want to go.

He gets up slowly, cleaning himself off and folding the clothes he'd dropped to the floor in his rush to get Ren undressed. While he'd seen the other man naked more times than he really wants to count, this had been different. Ren's trembling caresses, the way he'd seemed almost out of his mind, it had all been almost as arousing as his quiet obedience. If Hux is honest with himself (which he rarely is) the contrast between the burns running down the knobs of Ren's spine and the way the knight had shook when Hux called him Kylo was definitely as arousing, maybe more.

Hux shakes the thought off. There will be plenty of time to worry about that in the morning. 

***

Hux has spent the last three days thinking over Ren's problem. He doesn't like what he's been thinking. Ever since he started this thing with Ren, he's wondered why the man has seemed so used to pain, so willing to take what he's given. Maybe Ren's just naturally submissive, but Hux doesn't think so. He's becoming more and more certain that Ren simply knows pain as a sign of care, that's all Snoke has ever given him. 

That has started him wondering again about what exactly happened those long months after Starkiller. Why was Ren blocked? More importantly for Hux, he's noticed that Ren hadn't had a single mission since returning to Finalizer. For all intents and purposes, he truly is nothing more than Hux's rather incompetent co-commander, interrogating prisoner (poorly), intimidating those who needed it, and generally standing as a silent shadow behind Hux during his negotiations. It looks almost as though Snoke has forgotten about the knight.

That was a rather more cheering thought than Hux really wanted to acknowledge. Yet however much Hux hides his own feelings from himself, he is more than willing to consider them if they revolve around something that benefited him. And he is fairly certain this will.

A Ren who Snoke was ignoring, who wasn't being used for the Supreme Leader's purposes, was a Ren that was ripe for the picking. If he wasn't Snoke's right now, he was half Hux's. Hux snorts to himself. More than half already. There was that look on Ren's face as he stared at Hux's naked chest, as though he were looking at something truly beautiful. 

Hux can feel himself dancing around questions about why exactly Snoke was ignoring the knight, what he could have done that would have made Ren both more unstable and more tractable, blocked from part of his power. There isn't anything he can do about that without more evidence, and it would just lead him to thoughts and places he didn't want to go right now.

Better to think about how, if Ren was in need of a master, Hux can step in to fill that role. It wouldn't be easy. Ren wasn't one to let strings be tied to him without feeling that he was getting something in return. Even more than that, Hux can see that at least part of what Ren liked about their interactions was the fact that Hux was not trying to influence Ren's use of the Force. Hux wasn't Snoke, and he certainly wasn't Luke Skywalker. Hux can't let Ren see how much he wants Ren for that same power. And if Hux is honest, he wants Ren for more than that. For a quick fuck, sure, but also for support when he stands before the Supreme Leader. For a fellow man on knife-edge of the First Order hierarchy, one he can trust to support him, and none other. For a companion who is an equal. 

To get this, to truly own Ren, he has to give something in return. It's a conclusion he's come with some hesitation. Ren doesn't give something for nothing, and the look in his eyes when he fled the other day had made it obvious that something is Hux himself. Hux isn't worried about maintaining the upper hand – Ren is so scattered, so preoccupied with his problem that it's practically child's play. Rather, he's needed these days to build himself up to giving a bit of himself away.

It's not something Hux is used to.

But it's more than necessary. With Ren, he can feel safer in his position at the head of the First Order. With Ren, he can stop worrying about his back during every talk and dinner he attends on every planet he brings into the fold. With Ren, he can finally set his feet on the path to a greatness the explosion of Starkiller had robbed from him. 

So he knows what he needs to do. Now he just needs to convince Ren.

***

Over the next few days, Hux sees Ren three times. Twice it's in his office, hand caught around the knight's throat or thin blade sliding against his ribs and he sucks Hux's cock on his knees. Once, this morning in fact, it's for a strategy meeting discussing how to turn the factory over to both the locals and the offworlders the First Order has brought in to staff some of the local governmental offices. He throws Ren a glance at the end of the meeting, one of those half smiles, those smirks, that Ren seems to like so much. The knight flushes and hurries from the room, yet Hux knows it's time. He's got Ren right where he wants him.

It's no surprise when the knight turns up at Hux's office that evening. What is surprising is the small packet he slaps down on Hux's desk after he almost storms into the room. It's a pack of Umbaran cigarettes, shade grown tabac something Hux finds himself craving even when he has the perfectly serviceable cigarettes sold in Finalizer's small commissary. He wonders for a moment how Ren knows this little weakness of his. 

“You like these.” It's a question disguised as a statement. At first Hux wants to laugh a little at the thought that Kylo Ren, of all people, has brought him a present. Instead, he only lets a slow smile spread across his face. It's a real smile, or as real a one as Hux knows how to give, and it soothes Ren's ruffled feathers. Yes, he has Ren right where he wants him.

“Follow me,” he says, picking up the packet on his way out the door. The nights are getting colder on Lothal, and Hux can't wait to get back to the climate controlled rooms on Finalizer. But for right now, he's grateful to be here, where Ren's and his presences aren't as obvious, where he can lead the knight to his room and know that no one notes their going.

He leads Ren over to the couch where they'd had their last serious talk, sitting the knight down closer to him, then almost pulling the larger man into his lap. If this is going to go how he wants it to, he needs Kylo Ren to feel like he's part of Hux's world, an important part that needs to be kept hold of. 

Ren comes less reluctantly than Hux expected, and sighs a little as his chest rests against Hux's. This is already going well. Hux cards one hand through Ren's hair, and is surprised to see Ren almost purr. This, from the same man who just yesterday had let Hux trace a knife along his collar bone, drawing blood. 

_Perfect._ Hux feels the thought slide along his mind, then quickly shuts it out. Yet, Ren is perfect for his plans, perfect for what he needs. He wonders for a moment why that thought seemed so... uncomfortable, then puts it aside. There are other things to think about.

“Are you fucking anyone else?” He's thought long and hard about how to start this, and he knows Ren can understand harshness. The knight starts against Hux's chest but Hux grabs tighter and pulls Ren back against him.

“No! No, of course no! Hux...” Ren trails of for a second, seeming confused. Hux takes the moment to caress down Ren's back, pushing a little at the places he knows are round burns from his cigarettes.

“Good,” he tells Ren, truly smirking now. “I don't like sharing my property.” Ren splutters at that, pushing back from Hux to glare.

“I belong to no one, General.” Ren's voice is angry, though his eyes spark with what Hux knows is lust. This is going well. Yet Ren is still glaring at him, and Hux has to move fast before the stupid, mercurial man works himself up to truly be annoyed. 

“I suppose you're right. At least for now. I always let people know what's mine. And how would they tell?” Ren looks a little calmer, and slightly intrigued by what Hux is babbling about. 

“What do you mean?” He's definitely interested.

“Well,” Hux pauses, running his eyes over Ren's clothed body, “if you were mine, I'd make sure that anyone fool enough to try to fuck you would see it written across your skin. I'd make sure that every time one of those fool men in the gym runs their eyes over your back as you practice, they'd know not to touch you.” At Ren's indignant look, Hux chuckles. “You know they look at you, don't you? Well no matter. You've said you're not mine. And I suppose the converse is true as well. I'm no man's possession.” And there, he's set the bait. Ren bites at it even harder than Hux expects.

“You mean...” He swallows noticeably. “You think about this a lot, Hux?” And there's an air of bravado Hux feels a rush of what might be pride about. Ren is nervous, shaky, and it's all Hux's doing.

“You don't?” He responds, pulling Ren back against his chest by the waist. The knight has one leg thrown over Hux's lap, one arm curled to rest lightly on Hux's stomach. He can feel Ren's hand trembling. 

“Maybe... I just never thought...” Ren is having trouble finding words, it seems.

“Never thought I'd want both? That I'd want you and be willing to offer something in return?” Ren nods, apparently glad Hux has spoke for him. Hux grins. “I know better than most that nothing comes without a price. Having you as mine is worth a little sacrifice.” Hux has never spoken a truer word, yet he makes sure to sound as though it's only Ren he wants, not the power he would have with Ren by his side. In the moment, he almost believes it. 

“You'd... show this,” Ren gestures between them, “off to people if you could?” Hux strokes his hand down Ren's back again.

“In a heartbeat.”

“Fine.” And Ren's already acquiesced. That was even faster than Hux expected. “Fine. Just... whatever you do to me, I get to do to you. Fair's fair.” Ren's voice is a little husky, and Hux can't believe he's already capitulated.

“Strip,” Hux orders, and Ren is up pulling off his robes and undergarments in swift practiced motions. He takes the time to admire Ren's fabulous body, then strips of his own shirt. No need to get blood on it as well. He's walking over to the bedchamber by the time Ren finally gets rid of the last layer, standing naked and slightly aroused in the middle of the room before he makes his way over to Hux.

Hux pulls him through to the bed, pausing to grab the thin knife sitting on the desk. It's razor sharp, and exactly what Hux – and Ren – need right now.

“On your belly, on the bed.” And Hux isn't quite sure how this is going to work, but the sight of Ren spread out underneath him drives his worries from his mind. “This is going to hurt, but you'll be mine after it. You can do the same to me when we're done.” And with that promise, he slides the knife into the meat on Ren's shoulder blade, a strong downward cut. 

Slowly Hux's carving comes to take shape, leaking blood out like a small tap just barely turned on. There's another vertical line, and one horizontal in between them. Each cut is a slight diagonal, and Hux pulls out the ash he'd stored away in a sterile bag and slides some into each cut, packing them full. Through it all, Ren stays quiet, barely flinching at the cuts of the knife. He whimpers a little as Hux fills the final cut, then chokes himself off. Hux knows that when he flips Ren over, the knight will be hard, can see the little jerks of Ren's hips into the mattress. He doesn't scold Ren for rubbing himself off like teenager right now. He's too hard himself from seeing what will form a permanent scar of his initial on Ren's skin. He bites the back of Ren's neck. As he gentles it to a kiss, he lets Ren flip over, then kisses him full on the lips.

“Your turn,” he says, as he finally pulls his hips away from where he's started to grind against Ren, from where his lips press against the full lips that are so tempting to him. Ren starts.

“Can I look at it?” Hux nods and Ren totters to the mirror on unsteady feet. He gasps as he cranes his neck around to look at the “H” writ large across one shoulder blade. In less time that Hux could have believed possible, Ren is back at the side of the bed. For a moment, Hux thinks he's angry, until Ren's lips come crashing back on his. 

“You're really going to let me do that to you?” Ren asks, breathless. Hux nods his assent again, and Ren's cock jerks where it's nestled against his hip. To get anything, you have to give something in return. A letter scarred into his skin is little to pay for the kind of control he will get from having Kylo Ren tied to him, and him alone. 

“Show me how?” Ren sounds almost like he's pleading. So Hux does.

When it happens, it's less painful than he expects. Hux has been through a lot, been shot, stabbed, even shocked many times. He's never had any of that happen while he's desperately turned on, while Ren is grinding against him at every break between cuts. There's a sort of sparking pain, more than the half remembered pain of a tattoo but less than being shot. It takes longer than the “H” takes, and Hux wonders what exactly Ren is carving in to him. Yet when it's finally over, and Hux looks in the mirror, all he sees is a “K” mirroring exactly the carving on Ren's shoulder. Ren's done a good job, packing the cuts so they'll scar, wiping away the blood. 

Hux slaps a bandage onto Ren's shoulder, stroking a little at the man's dick in the process. He feels Ren do the same, batts Ren's hands away as they reach for his cock. This is still his show to run. He pushes Ren facedown into the mattress, shoves a finger roughly up his ass. Yet not too roughly. He wants this to be good for both of them. 

Ren's already groaning by the time he slides a second finger in. They're both too worked up to make this last long. Hux can feel his cock throbbing between his legs, a shiver running through him every time he glances at the bandage on Ren's shoulder. _It's too fucking much,_ he thinks, and he's shoving in to Ren, tugging a little clumsily at the knight's dick as it hangs down. Yet Ren is slamming back against him, swearing, sweat dripping off his sides. 

Hux can feel the heat around him, and it's better than ever now that this is his. Ren is his to fuck, to cut, to burn, and to send where he likes. Ren is his, marked so that everyone can see. Hux's vision whites out as he comes, and he can dimly feel Ren shaking around him, cock jerking as Hux strokes him through his orgasm. Hux can hardly think. For once, he can't even worry. 

When he finally comes down, Ren is still beside him, curled up in the curve of Hux's body as they somehow lie side by side. Hux doesn't have the energy to convince Ren to leave.

_Anyway, why should he? Ren is his now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: The scarification technique that Hux is using is similar to one practiced in Africa, not those usually used in the US.


	7. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren prepare to leave Lothal and rejoin Finalizer. They both have questions that need answering and problems to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is some porn people. It just got... swamped by a little bit of the plot. Also, the next two chapters after this are already sketched out, so they should be going up in the next few days.
> 
> Your comments make me so happy. Thanks friends.

Kylo's sitting on floor in his room, stripped to the waist. He'd only meant to take off the bandage, check how his shoulder is healing, but he'd gotten distracted by raw lines of the cuts. It's healing well, the wound slowly pushing out the ash packed into it. He's sure it will scar, sure he'll be looking at this years from now. 

If he's alive to see it.

He pushes that thought away and looks back at the small mirror he's holding up. It's still there, of course, _his_ name pained brightly on Kylo's back. Yet as Kylo stares, he reminds himself that Hux is just as marked. Passing near the general in the corridor earlier that day, he'd bumped into the man, seen the wince as Kylo's shoulder slammed into the rough spot on Hux's back. Something near lust had sparked through Kylo, and he'd sped up even more in case Hux had seen what it was on his face.

It was possession.

Kylo has never owned anything. He can think about this – can admit that it happened now, maybe because it doesn't remind him of the good, maybe because with Hux, the world is different now. As a child, he and his family had lived mainly at the whim of the many people who saw Leia as the savior of the galaxy, the Princess without a planet. A ship, and an interminable series of borrowed rooms and empty palaces, that had been his childhood. After he'd been sent to Luke, he'd given away the few possessions that he had, vowed and devoted himself to the Jedi. Finally, blood drenched and free, he'd come to Snoke, and found nothing material there. Anger and release, yes, but he'd traded brown robes for black and selfless abnegation for selfish denial of the necessity of anyone else. 

He has something now. Infuriating – just the other day, Hux had said something, nothing important, and Kylo had needed to go out to the city, wreak havoc on an abandoned building – but also his. Hux, with Kylo's name painted forever on him, is his. It's almost too much for Kylo to think of.

Even worse, he _feels_ something. Annoyance, of course, because there is nothing more infuriating than the general's smirk, the quite denial of one of Kylo's ideas, the slight snicker when Kylo arrives late to a meeting. Calm, when Hux slaps him, cuts him, burns him, relaxation into the mindlessness that Hux gives him at night. But this is something else. 

Kylo carefully tapes the bandage back on, wondering if Hux is having to get a droid to help him – Kylo couldn't do this without the Force. At least he can do this. Maybe he can't read people, can't help with an interrogation, but he can still physically manipulate the world. Thank goodness.

He shivers a little as he pulls his tunic on, pushes thoughts of the Force out of his mind. Hux. Odd, how he'd run to the man the other day. He'd had to go to the gym the next day, had broke three training dummies. It had been too much, Hux's quite understanding, his care. It had almost been... kind.

Even worse, Hux allowed the mark, had let a tear squeeze out of his eye and then Kylo wipe it away, as he wiped away the blood pooling on Hux's pale skin, redder than the man's perfect copper hair. Hux had pushed back against Kylo as he'd ground his hips into the smaller man's ass, had groaned as Kylo slid the knife into his skin. 

Hux had looked in the mirror with something between satisfaction and awe.

Kylo doesn't know what to do about it. It's not manipulation as he understands it, at least not what he's always gotten from Skywalker and Snoke. That he understands. Each in their own way, Snoke openly and Skywalker behind a smokescreen of platitudes and virtuous sayings. But each in a way Kylo can understand. There's something else behind Hux's eyes, something real. Even without being able to read his mind, to scan through the emotions swirling behind that tightly controlled exterior, Kylo can recognize true want, desire to make Kylo his alone. And he doesn't know why. 

Kylo stalks out of his room, robes perfectly in place again. Yet another strategy meeting where he will sit and do nothing, say nothing. The factory on Lothal is almost completely established, locals have begun to appear throughout the base. They'll be leaving soon.

Kylo almost feels a pang of regret for it. He's come to like the wide open moors, the clean lines of the city. He likes to step out onto a balcony and find the general smoking, to remember that first time. He almost feels as though they've been living in another universe here, one where all he has to worry about is some stormtrooper walking into Hux's office when he's down on his knees, face buried in the general's lap. No Snoke, no First Order, no Resistance, just him, Hux, and their little factory world. 

He rolls his shoulder back, feeling the pull of the healing wound. No, not a different world. This will still be there when they get back to Finalizer. This will still be there when they face their leader, when they try to negotiate with another of the innumerable worlds Hux somehow wants to bring to the First Order. 

***

Hux smiles wolfishly as the few officers and the high ranking civilian officials here on Lothal file out of the conference room. It's been a good meeting. He's made it clear his expectations, made it clear that First Order support is contingent on the continued operation of the shipyard. He could see the contentment on their faces when he explained that he and Kylo Ren were to leave with most of their troopers in four days. He'd needed to make sure they understood this was a reciprocal relationship, not simply charity given by the First Order. Yet only a few had looked terrified when they left, and that's for the best. A little fear and a large dose of respect always worked better than the converse.

“Ren, wait a moment,” he calls, just noticing that the knight is about to leave the room. Hux hasn't been avoiding the man, had turned Ren over his knee and spanked the man till his ass was red and as hot as coals after finding out the man had destroyed a building in the city, yet he hasn't talked to Ren about anything serious since that day he'd made Ren his. He's wanted to let the understanding and acceptance of his mark set in, to have it become part of Ren before he pushed. Now is the time.

“What do you want, Hux?” Ren's voice is rough, rasping. Hux almost snickers. You'd think that Ren was the pack-a-day smoker, not him. Well, he reminds himself, not that bad. Only when Ren is around to put out the cigarettes on. Still, it's a dark voice, husky and more than enough to make Hux's dick stir a little in his pants. But now is not the time. He needs to know this, badly.

“Have you been given an assignment by the Supreme Leader since you returned from your training?” Hux asks, careful to keep his voice level. 

“I hardly think that's a concern of yours, General,” and Ren's voice is cold, yet Hux sees a light in the knight's eyes that he likes. Likes quite a lot.

“Ren,” he pauses, “Kylo. Anything to do with you is my concern. Have you so quickly forgotten?” He reaches out to dig his fingers a little into the edge of the H on Ren's shoulder, pulling the knight to him in the process. “You're mine. And I care what happens to my property.” Ren's face flushes, but not with rage. Instead, it's some other emotion, not embarrassment, yet maybe something close.

“I...” Ren trails off, pushes up a little into the hand Hux has moved to hold lightly at his neck. “No. Nothing. I'm simply to assist you as best I can. I've only talked to him with you there.” Ren almost sighs as Hux caresses his cheek. 

“Thank you, Kylo,” Hux figures he should reward good behavior, at least until Ren starts behaving better more consistently. If it works with his troops, it should world with Ren as well. He has to think about Ren, can't think about his answer to the question right now. It's too... worrisome. “You've done well to answer me this quickly. Come to me later and maybe we can work on your understanding of what it truly means to be mine.” And with that, he pulls his hand back from where Ren is almost nuzzling it and sweeps out of the room. He needs time to think, time without Ren distracting him. 

***

By the time Hux gets back to his office, he's almost panting. He can't stop thinking about Ren's response. 

As much as it pains him to admit it, Kylo Ren is one of the First Order's most important assets. If he didn't know that, he'd never have let the man carve his own initials into Hux's perfect skin. So Snoke disregarding him, reducing him to little more than Hux's strategy sounding board, seemed a strange choice. It's all tied to a thought that Hux has been dancing around ever since Ren ran to him, confessing the block.

_How hasn't Snoke sensed the block?_

If he has, Hux wonders, why hasn't he done anything about it? With Skywalker on the loose, they need Kylo Ren if the First Order has any chance of triumphing. The Empire fell due to Luke Skywalker. The First Order cannot afford to be unable to match him.

If Kylo Ren is unable to use the Force as he should, he will not be a match for Skywalker. Snoke should be working as hard as possible to help Ren advance, yet he is not. Hux grimaces to himself. Snoke cares about something more than he cares about helping Ren learn to defeat Skywalker. With the Supreme Leader's recent obsession with the last remaining Jedi, it simply doesn't make sense.

These all seem to be pieces of a puzzle that Hux desperately doesn't want to fit together. He's certain that wherever it leads, he won't like that place one bit. Yet Hux has never been able to stop himself from putting together unfortunate truths, he only needs enough information. 

And he doesn't quite have enough, thank goodness. 

Instead, he can sit down at his paperwork, push this problem to the back of his mind. There is nothing he can do about it right now, and Brendol Hux does not dwell on things until he knows there is a solution to be found. For now, he has the final preparations to begin for their departure from Lothal, and Ren to fuck when the knight inevitably appears later that evening. Perhaps he'll kiss Ren, fuck him with his hands wrapped around the dark haired man's throat, parodying that tight grip that Ren likes to use on whichever of Hux's officers displeases him that day. 

Yes, that's what he'll do.

***

The shuttle back to the Finalizer hums a little underneath Kylo's feet as he looks out the small viewport in the officers' bunkroom. Since he and Hux are the ranking personnel on the craft – the ranking personnel in the Order, he supposes – they've got the room to themselves, the other officers squeezing together in the larger enlisted room. The other shuttle racing through space alongside them holds the rest of the stormtrooper contingent they hadn't left on Lothal and a few engineers that they were bringing along with them to their next port of call. It's a day and a night's journey to where the Finalizer is stopped, waiting for them, on the edge of the Unknown Regions.

Almost home. Kylo chuckles a little to himself. Despite spending the second half of his teenage years there, he's never felt as though the homeworlds of the First Order are home. He's never felt as though anywhere is home. Yet he knows some of the crew, the younger ones particularly, had been glad to get some shore leave in familiar territory while he and Hux were on Lothal. And it's more convenient, not to mention less expensive, for them to fly the shuttles to meet the Star Destroyer, rather than the other way around.

It doesn't stop Kylo from feeling a little resentful of the close quarters. He imagines the general breathing down his neck almost continually, and keeps having to center himself, meditating lightly, to prevent himself from wrecking something vital on this tiny craft. 

Speak of a rathtar and it appears. He can hear someone slipping up behind him, and the light rhythmic steps are enough to let him know it's Hux. He still starts when the man's thin hands slip around his waist and his hot breath whispers on Kylo's neck. 

Hux has gotten more demanding in the past few days. It's not exactly that the force of his punishments have increased, though they have gotten slightly more creative. Rather, it's that he's pulled Kylo into bed with him when they've fucked at night. He's woken Kylo up by teasing a finger into Kylo's ass, stretching him out before lazily fucking him, cock sliding slowing in and out with morning lassitude. He's left bruises trailing down Kylo's neck that only his high collar hides.

It's not that Kylo objects. The general is rapidly becoming his favorite way to amuse himself when he's not training or trying to work through his block. Yet he still doesn't know what the other man wants, and it's driving him a little crazy. 

Kylo fully intends to pull back from Hux, spin him around and get answers from the smaller man. He can do it, in this small space Hux can't make too much noise, can't scream his disapproval for Kylo's rough treatment, nor slap Kylo hard enough that his split lip and swollen dick are leaking just the same amount. That's what Kylo means to do.

Instead, he leans back into Hux as the general wraps a hand around Kylo's throat, squeezes the knight's hip hard enough to bruise with his other hand. Hux bites a little at the back of his neck, the spins Kylo around, pushing him to his knees in the same motion. Kylo gasps, face to face with the bulge where Hux's uniform stretches tight across his straining dick. Hux is fully hard, must have been thinking about this for a while to be so worked up. 

Kylo claws the pants open, shoving them down around Hux's ankles. He can't believe he's this eager. Yet he is. What is Hux doing to him?

The heaviness of Hux's cock on his tongue makes Kylo moan a little. It's solid and straight, long and erect, like Hux himself much of the time. Yet Hux is bowing over a little now, hands on the viewport as he pants. Kylo sucks harder, feeling the brush of Hux's dick on the back of his throat. The first time he'd done this with Hux, he hadn't been able to take much more than half of the man's cock, stroking the rest inexpertly with this hand. Now he can feel his throat flutter as Hux starts to fuck his mouth.

He never asks Kylo if he can, and Kylo can feel lust spiking through his body at the thought. Hux takes, and takes, and then when he gives back it's huge and grand, and utterly unexpected. It's good enough that Kylo would get on his knees every day and let Hux fuck his throat raw just to see those moments. 

Hux is jerking his hips faster now, and Kylo has stopped trying to bob his head, sucking as much as he can as Hux slams into his mouth. The general's face is screwed up, panting. Suddenly his thrusts grow erratic. One hand flies back, tangling in Kylo's hair, pulling him off Hux's dick. Kylo struggles for a moment – he'd wanted to feel Hux's come sliding down his throat. Yet Hux's cock is jerking, and Kylo feels his face grow wet as Hux paints it with his release. 

When Hux slides down the wall to lick himself off of Kylo's cheeks, Kylo decides that this is just as good. Or better.


	8. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren meet with Snoke for the first time since returning to Finalizer. They both have some unpleasant realizations.

The wall of the fresher is cold even through Hux's thick uniform tunic. Hux almost doesn't notice, only inhales deeply, taking another long drag on what has to be his third cigarette in the past ten minutes. The smoke that fills his mouth feels like a lifeline, tying him down. As he pulls it into his lungs, it is an anchor that stops him from drifting off, panicked, into a wild sea of space. The thin cloud he breaths out to the waiting fan is the only thing that keeps him from panting, breathless with worry.

He's been here before after a meeting with Snoke, has leaned against this same wall, panting. The last time was after Starkiller fell, and then he'd been curled up, knees to his chest, as his head pounded with remembered pain. Yet even then he'd been confident in Snoke's actions, had known that he deserved the punishment he'd taken. Now nothing hurts, no phantom aches or half remembered lines of light spark behind his closed eyes, yet this is infinitely worse. 

He hadn't expected to end up here. He thought he'd be back on the bridge, privately celebrating the compliments the Supreme Leader had paid him. Of course, in reality, there had been no compliments, hardly a recognition that Hux had done anything at all. He grimaces as he runs through the meeting for what seems like the hundredth time. 

“I'm pleased to report that our mission on Lothal was a success.” He'd worked hard to keep his face straight as he stared at the giant hologram. Yet he knew that a little of his delight had shown through in his eyes, had seen the echoing satisfaction on Ren's face. (Not that Ren had anything really to do with their success, but Hux was willing to grant him some credit this time. He was feeling magnanimous.) Yet Snoke's face had hardly changed. Hux felt almost compelled to add more, to remind Snoke of their recent triumphs. 

“Lothal makes the forty-first system that the First Order has come to control since the destruction of Starkiller base. In that time, we have only fought three battles for control of a system. Clearly, the destruction of the New Republic home worlds has been more successful than we ever imagined it would be.” At this, Snoke had blinked a little, yet when he had spoke, he did not even acknowledge the value of those systems. 

“What of Skywalker? Has there been word of him?” Beside Hux, Ren had blinked a little, startled and stuttering as a result. 

“N-no, master. I have been... assisting General Hux and have not heard a report on him in quite some time.” Ren's voice gained strength as he spoke, yet even so, Hux had heard the note of concern in it. Ren's worry was obviously justified, as before the sound of his last word had faded from the echoing chamber, he was on his knees, clutching his head, screaming without sound. 

“I will not be put off by platitudes. If you are unable to both help the General and find Skywalker, perhaps I will find someone who can.” Hux had forced himself to stand impassively by as Ren had toppled over, face on the floor, curling into a ball. He'd pushed away the sharp spike of jealousy as Snoke had tortured Ren. It was not the time. 

Snoke's voice had boomed on and on, ranting about how Skywalker was their first priority, how his destruction was more important than any petty news that Ren or Hux could bring him. Finally, finally, he'd disappeared, leaving Ren panting on the floor and Hux not much better, standing above him, despite not having actually been hurt. As Hux had reached down, tried to help Ren to his feet, the knight had stormed off, ignoring Hux's outstretched hand and disappearing before Hux could get a word in edgewise. 

And so here Hux was, trying not to panic or to make himself faint by smoking too much in compensation. He takes another drag on the cigarette, thinking with regret that it's almost gone. He's never worried about the Supreme Leader's plans before now. Of course, he'd questioned particular tactics, given suggestions or recommendations, just as any good general would, yet he's never worried about Snoke's rationality, his ability to make choices that would lead the First Order to victory. He's worried now.

If Snoke doesn't care about the peaceful conquest of the systems Hux has worked so hard to bring to the Order, doesn't care about the resources, not to mention the lives Hux has saved over the past few months, does he care about the Order at all? As Hux has always seen it, the purpose of the First Order is to make the galaxy a better place, to save them all from the chaos and corruption of the New Republic. The peaceful addition of new systems should be of the highest priority, should be the most valued achievement.

If Snoke doesn't think that way... 

Yet again Hux feels as though there are pieces he has, scattered sparks of information that are coalescing into a whole that frightens him more than anything he can imagine. If Snoke is so obsessed with Luke Skywalker, why is he letting Ren go on, blocked? Would it not be much easier to find the Jedi if Ren could use all his abilities? For that matter, what possible reason could Snoke have for considering the search for Skywalker more important than the expansion of the First Order?

Hux blinks the questions away. If he thinks too hard about them right now he'll break, sink down to the floor in a panting heap. He focuses instead on his neglected anger and jealousy. He'd been almost surprised to feel it spark through him as he watched Ren collapse onto the floor. 

He hadn't expected this. 

Hux wonders if he's miscalculated. When he decided Ren was his for the taking, he'd forgotten to take into account Snoke's reactions when the knight disappointed him. Hux has never taken kindly to other people touching his possessions, and it seems as though Ren is just like any other thing Hux has ever owned. The spark of annoyance as he'd seen Ren fall to his knees was nothing compared to the true anger that had surged through him as Snoke berated Ren for helping Hux.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking that it wasn't Snoke's place. It was Hux's right to castigate and to reward. Snoke had forfeited that right when he allowed Ren to walk about with a block that he could have removed, or at least helped Ren work around. 

Hux realizes that he's bitten through the filter on his cigarette, clenching his teeth together in frustration. He spits it out and grinds the glowing tip into the floor with the toe of his boot. He can have just one more. He pulls out the pack of Umbaran specials that Ren gave him those weeks ago, lighting the second-to-last one with a flick of the little sparker that he hides in the cuff of one sleeve. The first inhale is pure pleasure, especially compared to the standards he's been smoking. It helps pull him back from the white hot edge of anger he'd been teetering along. 

There's nothing he can do about it now. He's tied Ren to him as tightly as he can in the short time he's had to work, and he couldn't cut those ties if he wanted to. And he doesn't want to. Unbidden, the look on Ren's face as Hux had sunk to his knees before him on the shuttle back to Finalizer rises to the front of Hux's mind. Ren had looked so good with Hux's come painted across the front of his face, a little caught in those long eyelashes, making them glisten. He hadn't been able to stop himself from leaning forward, licking along Ren's cheek to taste himself mixed with the taste of Ren's skin. Ren had moaned so sweetly, turned his face up to Hux as though nothing could be better than Hux's tongue rasping across his skin, had licked the come out of Hux's mouth when he'd finally pressed their lips together, little needy sounds escaping the knight's mouth. He'd gasped, struggling not to make noise as Hux had drawn him out of his pants, hadn't been able to stop his loud panting as Hux stroked hard at his cock. 

Hux doesn't want to lose this. It's better than he expected. The rush he gets running his fingers over Ren's shoulder, feeling the almost healed scar, pulling Ren to him and fingering the burns down his spine that Hux remakes every time they seem to be fading. He doesn't want to, can't, let Snoke take back what is his now, and Snoke's erratic behavior makes him even more sure that he needs Ren behind him, backing Hux before any of the men who have thrown him away. 

And so Hux silently fumes, watching the smoke of his cigarette curl up to the fan intake, as he thinks about Snoke hurting Ren. What a pointless waste of Ren's beautiful pain, a pointless abuse of the man's talents. If there's one thing Hux hates, it's waste, and particularly waste of something that's his.

The cigarette burns down.

Hux leaves, still caught in a storm of worry and anger, snapping at the stormtrooper who fails to move quickly enough out of his way as he heads to the bridge. He can tell he smells too much of cigarettes, that his hair is a little ruffled, that his walk has too much of a snap in it, yet he can't bring himself to care as much as usual. He has too much to think about.

***

When Kylo finally makes it back to his rooms after the meeting with Snoke – he's had to pause twice to stop himself from collapsing in the corridor – it's all he can do to pull off the black cowl around his neck before doubling over the toilet, retching up everything he's eaten for the past few days. The pain in his head is blinding, but it's the oily feel of Snoke's mind touching his that has him vomiting for what feels like hours but can really only be a few minutes. As he finally comes back to himself, his stomach giving an unpleasant heave, but so empty that he can do nothing more than let a little bile dribble out of his mouth, he straightens and makes his way to the outer room, collapsing into the one deep chair.

It's not as though he isn't used to the feeling of Snoke in his mind. It's just that usually he can mount some defense. And usually Snoke doesn't push so hard at nothing. Snoke looks often, but punishes without direction rarely. And this time he hadn't even glanced at a single one of Kylo's thoughts, simply ripped through, inflicting pain without any regard for whether or not Kylo has actually done anything to deserve it. 

And it's not as though Kylo hasn't felt pain he hasn't deserved before. Part of his training with the dark side has been designed to help him deal with pain, to channel it into productive power. Yet this is different. He knows Snoke was punishing him for Skywalker. Yet he'd never been ordered to continue the search. He's simply been helping Hux, taking up the mantle of Finalizer's co-commander. And then to have Snoke punish him – it's surprising, to say the least. 

But that's not why Kylo starts to shiver as he curls into the couch. The pain is transient, simply another thing to prick at him, to remind him of his materiality, his place in this world. More lasting is the terrible thought he'd had as Snoke ripped through his mind.

If Snoke had been in his mind, he should have sensed the block.

And the more Kylo's thought about it, the more he's come to realize that the block has been there since before he returned to Finalizer, to Hux. Snoke had been in his mind dozens of times during Kylo's training, showing and guiding him. Kylo shivers harder, reaching out one hand to pull a blanket to himself with the Force. Snoke had been in his mind and had not mentioned the block.

Worse, he'd not done anything to remove it. Kylo buries his face in his arms, now feeling almost as though he's going to cry, shaky and breathing hard. This isn't anything he's ever felt before. Even when he'd found out that his mother meant to send him to Skywalker, even when he'd learned Skywalker's fears about him and his determination to stamp out the feelings that Kylo can't imagine living without, he hasn't felt like this. He doesn't want even to say it in his mind, doesn't want to make the connection that he'd stumbled upon as he lay panting on the floor, Hux standing above him with a look that might have been concern on his face. 

But there's nothing he can do about it. Kylo has never been good at disciplining his thoughts, has never caught Hux's trick of pushing things into a corner to deal with later or Skywalker's talent for accepting a thought, then simply moving beyond it. He's always been like a loth-cat with a bone, worrying over a problem until he exploded. 

Well, this time he doesn't feel as though he's going to explode. Rather, he thinks he might shake apart at the carefully constructed seams of his life, fall into pieces that even Hux – and why had Kylo thought of him – might not be able to pick up. Yet there it is, shining in front of him, a realization he could have staked his life on, and might have to.

Snoke had set the block. 

Now that he's thought it, he can feel the slimy edges of Snoke's work in his mind, can feel the darkness and decay of the Supreme Leader's mental touch as he reached out to access the minds around him. There wasn't any doubt. 

Kylo bites back a sob. He doesn't know what to do.

***

Five hours later, Kylo still doesn't know what to do. He's been through every single scenario, and the only possibilities are that this is some sort of test or some way to force Kylo to break through a block, some measure to prevent Kylo from becoming so engaged in the minds around him that he looses another fight, as he had done with the scavenger in the woods, or something... that even Kylo doesn't want to imagine. He refuses to consider a different possibility. 

Yet Kylo knows that his tactical imagination is... not the best. He's a brilliant commander during a battle, deadly and an able tactician, able to bleed confidence into those around him simply by his sheer competence. Yet he knows his broader strategic abilities are slightly lacking. He's clouded by the anger that wells up in him at the slightest provocation, too ready to believe the worst. And so he's come to a conclusion.

He needs to ask the best tactician he knows. 

That he desperately wants to talk to that man is, he reminds himself, not a factor in deciding to go to him. That he terribly wants Hux to free him from worry, to burn it out of him with the force of a hand or a belt or a gag is not important. He needs the man's advice, nothing more. 

By the time he finally makes his way to Hux's quarters, he's almost got himself convinced. 

Hux has been off shift for thirty minutes now, and Ren is almost sure he'll be here, not in his office. He's glad to find his guess correct when a sharp voice calls him to come in after he thumbs the chime.

Hux is sitting at his desk, tunic and greatcoat off, the top of his shirt undone revealing a flash of pale collarbone. Kylo stares for a moment before jerking himself back on track. Now is not the time, however much he likes looking at Hux. Now he needs to talk.

“I... need your advice, Hux.” Something Kylo thinks might be satisfaction flashes across Hux's face, yet when he stands to walk to the couch, it's been replaced by the blankness that Kylo privately calls Hux's shield. It's the face Hux makes when he needs not to be a person, but rather almost machine-like, laying aside all the emotions that somewhere inside of him he must feel to calculate what must be done with perfect clarity. 

“Sit, Ren.” Kylo winces a little at the sharp tone of voice, and Hux's face relaxes for a moment, a corner of his mouth quirking up. It's not as though Kylo doesn't like Hux being commanding – it's intoxicating – but that's precisely the problem. He can't think if Hux is ordering him around, can do little more than obey, his mind a blank, ready for Hux to remake him and scour away the fear and pain. He needs to be fully here, not lost in the space he goes to during their more violent interactions. 

“Come on, Kylo. You'll be more comfortable over here.” That's better. He makes his way over to sit beside Hux, smirking himself a little as Hux's hand finds its way to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair. It's as though Hux doesn't even notice the motion, and Kylo's stomach twists a little at the familiarity behind it. Yet he doesn't shake Hux off. The slight rub of the general's fingers against his scalp actually seems to center him, to make it easier to continue.

“I think I've discovered why I've been blocked.” He checks to see Hux's reaction. The man's face is blank.

“Oh?” and Hux's voice is as void of emotion as Kylo has ever heard it. He feels anger sparking. This is important. The least Hux could do is sound concerned. 

“Yes!” His own voice rises as he feels the panic from earlier returning and he tries to bury it in his annoyance at Hux. “And you're not going to like the answer at all.” He's on the edge of yelling now. 

“Really? Try me.” Hux responds, voice as flat as ever. Kylo wants to slap him, to bite the blank look off of his face. But the light tug of Hux's hand in his hair stops him. Hux may be able to school his voice and his expressions, but that hand is something else, something Hux hardly seems aware he needs to control. It doesn't really cool Kylo's anger, but it stops him from physically lashing out at the general. 

“Snoke!” and he is yelling now. “SNOKE is doing this. He was in my mind, he saw all this! It's his work. I can feel it now. I can...” And Hux is staring at him, then slaps his free hand across Kylo's mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. 

“Quiet, Kylo.” Hux's voice is still icy, yet Kylo catches the hint of something like his own earlier panic at the edge of that cold void. “You don't know who might be listening.” Kylo takes a deep breath. Hux is, not surprisingly, right. He can't yell about this, of all things, even in the relative safety of Hux's quarters. They may be the top ranking members of the First Order, but that only means they have the greatest number of people who want their positions. 

“This is important, Hux” he hisses. “I don't know why he's doing it. For all I know, this could be some sort of test.” At that Hux's face twists, but before Kylo can parse the expression, it's back to glassy indifference. How one man can be so cold and yet give Kylo such passion he can't understand. But now isn't the time to worry about that. Now he needs Hux to help him. “What do I do? I can't ask him.” Hux is slow to respond. 

“I,” and he bites off whatever he's going to say. “That is, it's a good thing that you came to me about it. We'll find an answer. Didn't I already say we would?” And Kylo remembers that, it's part of the reason he came here. But he wants more of a reaction from Hux, wants to be sure the other man understands how catastrophic this conclusion is.

“Hux!” he's back to a desperate hiss, voice just above a whisper. “I can't believe you. This is vital information. The least you could do is be a bit grateful.” And now Kylo does recognize the expression on Hux's face. It's frustration.

“Kylo Ren. If you think for one moment that you have brought me some sort of information that I should thank you for, you have less intelligence than I usually give you credit for. I have known for weeks that Snoke was responsible.” And this time Kylo almost really does punch Hux. Known for weeks! He splutters. 

“Would you have believed me if I'd told you?” Hux's voice is flat again, and as quickly as Kylo has puffed up with hurt, he deflates. Hux is right. There is no way he would have believed Hux before today. Hux apparently sees the realization on his face, for the mask breaks a little and the slight smirk slides back onto his face. “We will work this out, Kylo. I promise. I need some time to think about it, though. I have... more pieces now than I had before.” 

Kylo sighs out his relief. If anyone can figure out what to do, it's Hux. Dislike the man as much as he does at times, he can recognize genius when he sees it. And Hux is brilliant. 

The crash from his blinding annoyance at Hux and anger at the situation hits him fast after that sigh. In its wake comes the same shuddering panic that he fought through earlier after the meeting. Hux must feel the first shivers against his hand, for he wraps it more tightly around Kylo's neck and pulls him forward. The next thing Kylo knows, Hux is resting his forehead against Kylo's and starting into his eyes. 

“You need to calm down.” And Hux has never spoken a truer work. Yet Kylo doesn't know how to pull himself off this edge. He's sure that running his lightsaber through a console or two won't help with this. As if reading his mind, Hux smirks. “And not the way you usually do. I can give you what you need. I can force the fear out of you.” Kylo nods. “Strip.”

This time, the command is welcome and Kylo springs up. He's a little sad to leave that hand behind, but he knows it'll be back on him in a moment. Hux's blank expression is gone, his eyes hot as he watches Kylo pull off robes, belt, undershirt and pants, standing in his underpants, nipples peaking at the chilly room. Kylo just stands there, waiting for Hux to decide what to do with him. It's sweet, the waiting, almost driving away the shudders that are running through him, the panic that Hux's command has just barely driven back. 

“You've interrupted me working. And demanded I thank you like a child who has followed a rule and expects to be rewarded for it.” Kylo knows Hux isn't really that annoyed, but he can feel the force in the general's voice all the same. “You deserve to be punished for it, don't you think?” It's said conversationally, yet Kylo's voice catches in his throat. Before he can stop himself, he's gasping out a reply.

“Yes.” He would take it back if he could, the quick acquiescence to Hux's wishes, the pull he feels to fulfill whatever depraved desires the other man is hiding at the back of his mind. 

“Come here.” Kylo walks to stand in front of Hux, close enough to touch. “You won't be needing those.” Hux points to the underpants, and Kylo strips them off without another word. He shivers again, yet this time, it's entirely from the heat running through him, the sparks of lust driven by his nakedness and Hux's uniform, the only bit of the other man exposed is the sliver of collarbone and the cure of his neck. 

“Bend over my knee. If you insist on behaving like a child, you'll be punished as one.” And Kylo feels a little flame of anger. When they've done this before, it hasn't been a punishment, simply a way for Hux to get off on hurting him, for him to feel the cleansing pain that Hux is so good at giving. This time it's something more. Yet he drapes himself over Hux's lap, ass up, face buried in the cushion on the other side of the man from his legs. “Ah... Good boy.” Hux purrs, stroking one hand across Kylo's ass. Kylo flushes a little. As many times as Hux has seen him naked and begging, desperate for a burn or a slap or a kiss, the feel of Hux's half hard cock digging into his stomach coupled with the humiliation of being bent over the man's knee has him more off balance than usual. 

The first crack of Hux's hand against his ass makes him lurch forward. He hasn't been expecting it, and without his muscles tensed it hurts more than he expected. He gasps. Almost immediately another slap comes, and along with it Hux's sharp voice.

“You will say 'thank you, general' each time I spank you. This is for your benefit, after all.” Kylo has his doubts about that. He can feel Hux's dick hardening with each passing moment. But he can't prevent himself from gasping out an affirmative response. There's little he can do but obey.

The next few slaps cross his ass. It seems like Hux is trying to pink up every possible piece of his skin. After a few more, it's all Kylo can do to gasp out his thanks after every hit. He's having trouble stopping himself from rutting against Hux's leg, and he can hardly think. Hux is focusing these new slaps at the juncture between Kylo's ass and legs, and he's finding that spot particularly tender. Each new hit seems to send a jolt of sensation directly to his balls and cock, and he knows he's leaking against Hux's pants. He doesn't worry too much about that. 

Hux starts rutting against Kylo's stomach, each crack of his hand punctuated by a thrust of his hips. It's enticing, these twin sensations, and Kylo finds himself getting lost in them, particularly as Hux starts to go back over spots he's already spanked to a burning red. 

Kylo starts to feel as though his ass is on fire, and yet he can't think, just keeps jerking up into Hux's hand. Finally, after he hears his voice gasping out a broken thanks for what seems like the hundredth time but can't be more than thirty, Hux stops, smoothing his hand over Kylo's ass. He's stopped rutting against Kylo's stomach, seems to be holding himself still. With the little that's left of Kylo's conscious mind, he wonders what Hux is planning to do. 

He gets his answer when one of Hux's fingers slides between the burning cheeks of his ass to stroke at his hole. The other of Hux's hands massages at the pained tissue of his ass. Hux has pulled lube from somewhere, and it's a cold contrast to the burn that is radiating out from the reddened skin near it. Kylo moans as Hux's finger slips inside him. He's more than ready for whatever Hux wants to do to him, doesn't think he can last for much longer. He only realizes he's said as much when he hears Hux's voice hitch and his dick twitch under Kylo.

“It's going to hurt, Kylo. You're not ready yet.” Kylo nods agreement, then realizes his face is still buried in the couch. He quickly looks back over his shoulder. Hux is staring at him, a greedy broken look on his face. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me now. Hux, now. I don't need anything else.” Hux doesn't need to be told a second time. He's shoving Kylo off, standing to almost frantically strip off his clothes. As he steps back to the couch, pulling Kylo to all fours and slapping one more time at his ass in the process, the look is back, more greed than desperation, but a healthy dose of pure need. He's slicking up his cock, and then kneeling behind Kylo.

The first breach of his cock is like fire. Kylo isn't really stretched out enough for this to be pleasant at all, yet he needs this all the same. Hux is breathing heavily, inching his cock inside Kylo. Kylo feels fuller than he's ever been, the rough drag of his skin against Hux's intoxicating. Hux is muttering, and Kylo turns his head enough to hear him.

“Fucking slut. You're so hot, I can't believe it. Fuck, that ass. And you want me to just fuck you. Kylo.” And as he gasps out Kylo's name, Kylo can feel Hux's balls brush his ass, his cock fully seated inside. He breaths a little. It's more painful than he'd thought it would be, but he's not surprised to feel Hux's hand on his own hard dick, and the little slices of pleasure that glide through him as the other man begins to stroke him. He isn't going to last long, even if Hux is fucking him with almost no preparation. 

From what he feels of the force of Hux's strokes as the older man begins to move, Hux isn't going to last either. 

For a moment, Kylo looses himself completely in the burn of Hux fucking him, the sparks of pleasure, the pain as Hux digs his fingers into Kylo's abused ass. It's more wonderful than he could ever have imagined. Then he feels the beginnings of orgasm curling through him, it's pleasure sparking up his spine. Any other time, he might have tried to hold it off, yet Hux's thrusts are starting to become erratic, and he knows the general won't hold out much longer. So he surrenders to the shaky pleasure, and, as he feels the wetness of the general's come spread inside him, comes all over the shirt that the general has somehow slipped underneath him when he wasn't paying attention. He collapses, ignoring the come he's spreading on his stomach. 

Hux is panting, plastered to Kylo's back, petting feebly at Kylo's hair as he comes down. These are the moments when Kylo likes the general best. The mask is wiped away, and in its place is an impulsive, passionate, cruel man who clings to Kylo like the knight is the only thing anchoring him to the world. 

Kylo chooses to ignore his own tight hold on Hux. 

He's drowsing by the time he notices that Hux is trying to drag him to his feet. He goes willingly. He'll probably do whatever Hux asked right now, as long as the man doesn't let go of Kylo. He finds himself led to the fresher, a washcloth run across his stomach and ass, come cleaned away. Hux bundles him off again, and Kylo smiles a little as the general leads them to the big bed in the corner of the bedchamber. Hux lays him down, then sets himself up leaning against the headboard, reaching over to light a waiting cigarette. The last thing Kylo sees before he drifts off, one hand clenched around Hux's thigh, is Hux, cigarette firmly clasped between his lips, red tip glowing in the room's low light, staring down at him, a corner of his lips quirking in the smile that Kylo knows means Hux is thinking about him. 

It's a smile that Kylo thinks might promise more than Hux wants to say aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we finally find out how Ren is blocked, but not exactly why. Poor Hux. He really doesn't want to think this through.


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is ignoring him, and Kylo wants to know why. Hux, on the other hand, has a lot to think about and a lot to plan - he's finally put the pieces together, and he doesn't like what he's found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is longer than I expected. Also, more porny. Ah, no matter...

Kylo is busy. So busy that he can't think about anything but the blaster bolts he's programmed to fire randomly at him from the training droids. They're not enough to kill, but he'll get a nasty burn if any of them hit him, and he'd rather not have to spend time recuperating. His lightsaber is still hanging at his belt as he stands in the center of the room. He's not using it. Rather, his hands fly out as he turns the bolts back with the Force. This may not be the most efficient way of avoiding them – the saber is better by far – but he might not have access to it some day, and this might be the difference between death and escape.

It's also a rather good way of distracting himself.

But like any distraction, it can't go on forever. He's been at this for an hour already, and he can feel himself weakening. The bolts he turns away are closer now then they were half an hour ago, and he's fairly certain that the most recent one came close enough that he could feel the heat from it on the skin of his outstretched palm. It's time to stop, before he actually lands himself in the medical center.

“End program,” he gasps out, and as the droids crumple lifeless to the floor, so does he, sinking down to his knees in exhaustion. His thin undershirt is soaked in sweat, hair dripping. But his mind is blessedly clear, at least for the moment.

Kylo hasn't been able to stop thinking about the block since he'd walked out of Hux's quarters three days ago. He'd woken to Hux tracing the scars on his back, an odd look of concentration on the other man's face. But before Kylo could ask him what they were going to do, ask Hux what he'd come up with, the general had busied himself with getting ready for his day, focused on creating the implacable face of the First Order's highest ranking military officer.

They haven't spoken since. 

Hux has been mysteriously absent every time Kylo has gone to find him, not in his quarters when Kylo checks and not in his office when Kylo looks there. In fact, the only time Kylo has seen him has been in meetings and on Finalizer's bridge. But each time he's tried to hold Hux back, to get a word with him alone, the general has simply grabbed tight to Kylo's shoulder, pressing into the lines of his name.

“Not not, Ren,” he's said, and somehow Kylo hasn't pushed. But it's getting to be too much, and he doesn't know what to do. Usually he'd ask Snoke what to do about a problem he's having with the Force, but he can't now. Now he has to wait for Hux, with his total ignorance of the Force, to come up with some way of fixing Ren. 

It's almost unbearable. Something has to break if it doesn't get resolved soon. And Kylo is afraid that it's him. 

***

Hux can admit to himself that for once he's been avoiding Ren. He can't talk to the knight until he truly accepts what he's come to realize, and that hasn't happened yet. He can't go to Ren without some solution.

He promised.

And Brendol Hux does not break his word, no matter if it was given in order to tie yet another string between him and the knight. So he's taking the time to stand in front of a viewport, worrying over the problem in is mind.

It doesn't hurt that Ren doesn't know this place exists. Hux had it put into the plans for Finalizer late, just a last minute addition. It's a small room, just enough space for a chair and side table, a huge window dominating the room. It's one of the few true viewports on the ship, rather than a screen projecting the space outside. Hux doesn't sit. Rather he smokes, paces. 

He's backed himself into a corner without realizing it. He doesn't chide himself about it. He was simply missing a piece of information, didn't understand what was happening to Snoke. But now that it's happened, Hux has a problem. 

He'd always thought that his singleminded devotion to the goals of the First Order was an asset, not a liability. He'd always believed that the clear link between his ambition and his desire to set the galaxy at rights was what had kept him from the fate often suffered by his similarly ambitious colleagues. He's never been a liability, because he doesn't want power for power's sake, but rather for what he can do with it.

And he's sure that in the past, this has been an asset. But he's equally sure that it's going to be his downfall now. If he'd simply wanted to lead, to rule, because of his own greed, he wouldn't be worried by Snoke's obsession with Skywalker. Even more, he wouldn't have showed that worry to the Supreme Leader. Thinking back over their past meetings since the fall of Starkiller base, he can pick out the moments where there is worry in his voice, concern about the Supreme Leader's choices. At the time, he'd simply thought he was offering constructive criticism, something he's done countless times in the past. But in the past, his and the Supreme Leader's desires had been aligned.

Hux has had the terrible realization that they are no longer. Tracing back along the path of his memory, he sees the times when Snoke has dismissed some great advance for the First Order with a biting statement about Skywalker, has diverted vital resources so that the search for the Jedi can be continued at the expense of their wider goals. 

Skoke is obsessed.

Hux chides himself on not seeing it before as he takes another pass in front of the window. His mouth is growing dry. He never used to chain smoke. Yet he finds himself reaching for a third cigarette as he worries over the problem in his mind. _This one's the last,_ he reminds himself.

His position is getting unstable. He knows that, just as clearly as he sees that Ren's is even more precarious. They're teetering at the edge of a precipice that Hux has to find a way around, find a way for them to escape. And it has to be both of them.

That's something else he's come to realize over the past few days. Ren is rather important to him. It's not that Hux particularly likes the man, nor does he worry about living without the man's admittedly prodigious physical charms, though his stomach does flutter a little at the thought of never getting to see that blank worship on Ren's face again. But in the end, that's not what matters. What's important is that somehow, without Hux even being conscious of it, the shape of his plans has shifted. 

He likes to think that he's simply realized what a valuable asset Ren is, and has built his plans around that. Yet he has a bad feeling that it's something a little more than that. The strings he's tied to Ren lead both ways. And trusting that Ren is his has meant shaping his plans around the man just as much as they're shaped around Hux himself. 

And now he doesn't know how to cut Ren out. It's been months since he's made a plan that doesn't include the knight. It's become a fundamental assumption: Hux will have Ren's support, his assistance, no matter what he needs done. 

And now Ren stands on a knife-edge sharper than even the one Hux is perched on. And Hux has to save him, if he wants anything to work out as he plans. Has to save Ren to save the galaxy. Hux is the only one who can do that. It might be vanity, might be something else, but Hux chooses to think about it as honesty. 

Yet Hux is starting to worry that he can't do it within the First Order. There's no way to wrench the organization out of Snoke's hands – he's thought this through a thousand times in the past fifteen years, ever since he realized he'd caught the fast train to the top of the military structure, a mere lieutenant at the time. Snoke is too much a part of the warp and weft of every officer's consciousness. There is no way to weave him out of the fabric of the First Order. 

It's never really bothered Hux before. The Supreme Leader is admittedly brilliant, and his clear powers with the Force make him a highly capable leader. As long as his ideals aligned with Hux's, the general didn't worry. Yet now he does. There is no way to manipulate Snoke, no way to change him from his singleminded obsession with Skywalker. Hux wouldn't survive the attempt. Snoke is not Ren.

Hux stops short in his pacing.

He's been able to shape Ren, to make the man come at his beck and call. He's been able to gain enough control with a few concessions, some pain, and a little tenderness that when he stares into Ren's eyes and tells him to wait, the volatile, fractured man does. And if he can shape Ren, perhaps he can shape other Force users. Perhaps ride them to victory, then put the galaxy together as he sees fit.

It's an arresting thought. Not one Hux has ever had before, yet now that he thinks about it, it's more obvious than not. He supposes he didn't have enough evidence before, thought all Force users were as intractable as Snoke. Yet he knows they are not. And this may be the solution. 

He can talk to Ren now.

***

Kylo's kneeling, sitting on his heels, deep in mediation, when he hears the chime of door ring at the back of his mind. Finally. He stands quickly and waves the lock open, taking a deep breath before Hux steps into the room. 

“Have you finally decided I'm worth your time?” And it comes out a little more bitter than Kylo intends it, but he'd gone to Hux with his fears, opened himself to the man, and gotten noting but some empty reassurances in return. He deserves more. 

“I'll thank you not to take that tone with me. If you must know, I've been trying to find a way out of this mess for you.” Hux's voice is cold, just as icy as it always is, yet Kylo knows him well enough to register the thin edge of hurt that echos at the edge of it. Yet he can't let Hux off the hook yet.

“And you didn't think I should be party to that?” he can feel annoyance, of course, but it's faded to the background. He should have known Hux wouldn't just be ignoring him. He pictures the lines on Hux's back. No, not ignoring him. 

“Not until I'd thought some things through,” Hux pauses, clearly considering if he should continue. When he speaks, it's a rush, more off balance than Kylo has ever heard him. “Ren. Kylo, you have to know that you're more in trouble here that I am.” And is that concern? Kylo's stomach twists a little with something he doesn't want to look too hard at.

“What do you mean?” And he thinks he knows the answer, but he can't say it himself.

“Snoke has you blocked. Either he doesn't trust you, or he doesn't want you to become more powerful. He's punishing you for things outside of your control, for things you weren't even ordered to do. He's unfocused. Worse, he's ignoring the goals of the First Order, obsessed with Skywalker. You're a threat, and we both know how Snoke deals with threats.” Hux's voice is pitched low enough that Kylo wouldn't be able to hear him without the enhancement of the Force. As it is, he catches every word. And sinks down to the floor in a heap.

Suddenly, Hux is reaching under his armpits, pulling him upright and leading him to chair in a corner. He lowers Kylo into it, perching on the arm to look at the knight with bright eyes. Kylo feels like he can't breathe. He's had the same thought at the back of his mind since their meeting with Snoke, but he's been ignoring it. To hear Hux say things so matter-of-factly has made it real. 

“Hux, I don't know what to do!” he finally gasps out, terrified. Snoke has been his protector for as long as he remembers. He was there to comfort Kylo in the dark after yet another cruel jape from his father, after another sharp look from Skywalker. He was there when Kylo sobbed on the floor, covered in the blood of the first people he'd ever killed, before it stopped hurting and became a thing of joy. And Hux is right. He's going to throw Kylo away like a toy that he's tired of, like a piece of trash. And Kylo doesn't know what to do.

“Breathe, Kylo.” He feels Hux's hand stroking up and down his back, realizes he's panting, about to hyperventilate. Hux's voice is a lifeline that Kylo grabs onto with all his might. “You're mine, remember? And I don't let people take away what is mine. He'll not do anything to you while I'm still here. No one will. You're mine.” And Hux's voice is soft, quite, yet there's an edge of steel in it that gives it the ring of truth. Kylo feels himself relax a little. 

“You have a plan?” he manages to rasp out. Hux nods. Good. He's only seen one of Hux's plans fail, and that time, he himself had accidentally helped it happen, leaving the charges on the oscillator in his blinf dace to chase the scavenger. 

“I do. You're not going to like it, but it is the _only_ chance we have of surviving this. It's the _only_ chance we have of saving everyone, of making the galaxy a better place, and us a part of it.” Kylo knows now this is what Hux has been thinking over the past few days. Whatever this plan is, Hux dislikes it just as much as he says Kylo will. Yet Kylo knows Hux. If this is the only chance, then it is.

He smiles a little up at the red-haired man. He's never trusted someone like this – yet Hux has proved himself time and time again. Whatever he wants to do, Kylo will support it. 

Hux's lips quirk up as he looks back and Kylo recognizes the smirk that is for him alone. 

“I've missed you these past few days.” Hux says this in a more normal tone of voice. The discussion is clearly over. Kylo doesn't really mind, even if Hux hasn't revealed his plan. He's missed Hux as well. He needs the clean feeling Hux gives him, the calm. Whatever they're going to do, Hux will explain it when the moment is right. 

“I have as well.” Hux truly smiles at that, cups his hand around the back of Kylo's neck, then traces his fingers down Kylo's back. 

“It seems like I have some work to do.” And Kylo knows Hux is referring to the burns down his spine. They're not serious enough to scar, not without repeated re-burning. And Hux seems determined to leave as many marks on Kylo as he can. Yet he has waited until these are almost healed over, waited to re-make them. Kylo thinks he's been waiting for the right moment. This must be the time.

“Get on with it, then,” he can hear the tremor in his voice, can feel his cock start to fill as Hux's eyes light with the challenge. 

“Shirt off. Kneel before me.” And Kylo rushes to obey. Three days is too long without Hux. 

The air is cold on his back as he kneels in the center of the room. He can feel Hux's eyes on his back, can feel the man pacing a little to examine Kylo from all sides, but he keeps his eyes resolutely on the floor. If he looks up, Hux will be displeased.

“Do you know how good you look, Kylo?” Hux's voice is a hiss, cold and cruel, yet underneath it is the strain of passion that Kylo knows will soon break free, the frantic need to possess that Hux would deny if he could. Hux continues, arousal lowering his voice to a growl. 

“Do you know what you look like with my name on your back? You're mine. Anyone who sees you knows it. And you can't wipe the mark away. No matter what, you're mine.” There's greed in his voice now, a fierce urge to possess that sets Kylo's heart beating a little faster. Hux is talking more than usual, more honest than Kylo remembers him being. There's a crackle as Hux lights a cigarette. 

For a moment, Kylo remembers they're in his quarters, that after Hux leaves, the smell of tabac will linger and Kylo won't be able to meditate here until it fades. But just as quickly as the thought comes, it fades away, pushed out by the feel of one of Hux's hands stroking down the nobs of his spine, across his ribs. Hux's hand is cold, as he always is before completely loosing himself in the throws of passion, and Kylo shivers. 

He can feel Hux invading every corner of his mind. There's the sharp spicy smell of Hux's cologne, the bitter tint of tabac. There's the slide of Hux's skin against his, the hum of Hux's contented purr in his ears. It's as though the other man is slipping into Kylo's consciousness, pulling them together into one linked organism. 

He's panting again, but Hux does nothing to soothe it away this time. The burn of the cigarette, when it comes, it almost a relief. It pulls him back from the brink of whatever he was about to shake apart into. He can tell that Hux hasn't put it out, that he's simply used the tip to mark Kylo's skin, to put yet another sign of his possession on Kylo. Hux is still talking.

“You're fucking perfect like this,” and Kylo loves it when Hux forgets himself enough to curse, loosing control of that perfectly proper facade. It's a sign that the ice is sliding off, the passion that Kylo likes so much is starting to show through.

“I've never met someone who wanted this as much as you do. You're panting for it. I bet you'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you, Kylo?” At first Kylo doesn't realize it's a question, but as he hears Hux let out a chiding noise he nods frantically. Yes. He'd let Hux do almost anything, just to feel that voice slide over him, those hands on his skin. Another burn comes as Hux sighs a little, pleased at Kylo's response. But when he speaks, his voice is harsh.

“Don't take so long to respond next time. Don't make me wait on you.” And Hux is jabbing his fingers into Kylo's back, just where it hurts the most. Kylo gasps, cock jerking at the sudden pain. Yet he says nothing. Hux was right. He'd taken too long.

He babbles something out about being better next time, and Hux makes a pleased noise. Yet it doesn't stop the next burn of the cigarette. Hux has come even closer, yet that poke of his fingers is the only bit of his skin Kylo has felt. 

“Are you still hard, Kylo?” This time he nods quickly in response. “Such a slut. Hard as I mark you... Fuck, Kylo.” Hux groans at the end, ice and calm completely gone. Suddenly Kylo can feel the cigarette hiss and fizzle at the bottom of his spice, and Hux surging forward to grab at his waist, pull him up to stand. 

“Light and Darkness, I've missed this.” Hux's voice is still harsh, but Kylo can feel him breathing hard as he steers Kylo through the door to the bedroom. His hands are running up and down Kylo's sides, careful to avoid the throbbing places on his back where new marks must be standing out red. He chances a response.

“Me too, three days is too long without you, Hux.” And Hux's hand clamps over his throat as he throws Klyo down onto the bed. 

“Did I say you could speak?” His eyes flash, but there's a quirk of his lips that shows he's pleased with Kylo's response. Kylo shakes his head. “I don't want to hear another word out of you until you're begging me to let you come.” And Kylo's dick jerks at that. Hux smirks even more as he feels it, pulling his hand away from Kylo's throat to work at the knot holding the knight's loose meditation pants up. As he pulls them off, Kylo realizes that Hux is still fully dressed, wonders if the general means to fuck him like that. He's done it before, taking his pleasure in uniform, forcing Kylo to call him sir. Yet even as he thinks it, Hux is tugging off his clothes. Kylo feels a little flash of gratitude. He hasn't felt Hux's skin against his in days. He needs it now.

Some of this thoughts must show on his face, for Hux gives a little cruel laugh. 

“Need me that much, do you?” Kylo nods again, not willing to give Hux a reason to decide that he can punish Kylo a little more before fucking him. The need is almost unbearable as it is. 

Hux bites at his throat as he pushes Kylo's legs apart, settles between them. He's gotten a bottle of lube from somewhere, and Kylo can feel a finger tracing his entrance. It's warm now, Hux all passion, control gone in the hiss of his cigarette against Kylo's bare skin. Kylo pushes back against the finger, wanting it inside him.

“Needy little fuck, aren't you?” Hux's eyes are bright. “Three days without me inside you and you're panting for it.” Kylo wouldn't deny it even if he could find the air to speak. It's true. He knows the answer to a question he'd asked himself weeks ago. 

This is what addiction feels like.

The next finger slides smoothly in as Hux presses at his prostate. Kylo can feel himself arching off the bed, a sharp keen slipping out of his mouth. He clamps it shut. Hux had said he only wants to hear Kylo begging to come, not to be fucked. So he'll be quite for now. 

Hux himself is looking a little frantic, as though he's holding onto himself with every ounce of his usually excessive control. The third finger he adds is a little rougher than the last two, but Kylo can't care. He's lost, skin burning as Hux's other hand strokes up and down his sides. He can feel the rough spots where the new burns press into the sheets, but what must be pain is only pleasure. His own breathing is harsh in his ears. 

“Fuck, fuck, Kylo, are you ready?” he frantically nods his assent and Hux is pulling his fingers out just a little too fast. Kylo can feel himself empty, moans a little at the loss. “It's alright, fuck, almost there.” Hux is reassuring him, lining his dick up to push in. 

The first press of his cock is as though Kylo has been suffocating and gotten a breath of fresh air. Hux eases slowly into him, then stops, panting. He waits for a second, eyes fixed on Kylo. Kylo can't seem to focus on anything but Hux's face, the flutter of pleasure through him wiping away any other part of the world. He's panting, heat rolling through him. There's nothing but Hux.

Then Hux starts to move and Kylo can't stop himself from groaning. It's too good, he doesn't know how to handle this much pleasure. A slap of Hux's hand around his throat grounds him a little. There's only a little pressure, not enough for him to have trouble breathing, but it's enough that he can focus his eyes back on Hux, can watch as the man throws his head back in pleasure. 

Yet the focus only last for a moment, and almost as soon as Hux lowers his head, starts to fuck faster into Kylo, his mind falls apart again. It's all he can do to hold tight to the sheets, slam his hips up to meet Hux's.

“So good. Can't let this go. Fuck.” And Hux is moaning against Kylo's skin. Kylo isn't sure he can talk, but a thought flickers across his mind, and he opens his mouth to try.

“Hux,” he gasps out, breath catching, “please Hux. I can't. Please. I need to come.” And he's begging, but it's either that or fall apart in Hux's hands. The general moans again, teeth scraping at Kylo's neck. 

“Yes...” His voice is a hiss. “Fuck, Kylo. You're begging. Fuck.” Hux's thrusts loose their rhythm. He snakes a hand between them to rub just below the head of Kylo's dick. “Come for me. Come now.” And Kylo can do nothing more than obey, body shuddering, ass clamping down on Hux's dick. Dimly he can feel Hux falling over the edge as well, spilling himself into Kylo. 

It's a long time before Kylo opens his eyes, unsure when he'd closed them. Hux is slumped over his chest, one hand playing idly in Kylo's hair. His breath sounds loud in Kylo's ear. At some point his cock must have slipped out of Kylo, for Hux is lying half off of him, leg draped over Kylo's longer ones. Kylo pulls him closer absently. He feels so good like this. Hux strokes his free hand down Kylo's side.

“You were so good,” he purrs into Kylo's ear, kissing lightly at it. Kylo can feel his stomach twist at that, pleasure warring with embarrassment that Hux can manipulate him so easily. Yet Hux's voice is honest, the ring of true delight in it. “Mine, and so good at giving me what I want,” Hux sounds exhausted, and as Kylo focuses his eyes on the other man's face, he can see the shadows under his eyes. No wonder he hadn't been able to find Hux in his quarters. It looks like the man has hardly been sleeping. 

He waves a hand to summon a wet cloth from the fresher. It's a little cooler than he would like, but he doesn't have the energy to get up to warm it. As he starts to drift off a little, feeling the smooth motions as Hux cleans them both off, then drops the cloth to the floor next to Kylo's bed, he smiles a little and feels Hux smirk in return. 

They can worry about things tomorrow. Right now, Kylo is going to sink into Hux's warm hold on his arms, going to throw his fear away in the face of Hux's control, going to let Hux shield him against the terrors of the night.


	10. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds out he needs to shorten his timetable. Kylo doesn't like Hux's solution to their problems, but is convinced. Leia has hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy. First of all, sorry about some this. I just had to remind everyone that Hux and Ren are creepy evil people. 
> 
> Poor Leia. She didn't get that memo. 
> 
> Rakata Prime is canon, though we don't actually know it's the home planet of the First Order. Despite the details that seem to echo its status in Legends, since we don't know if the Eternal Empire is canon since KoTR isn't anymore, I'm not actually including that as part of the universe of "Lines on Skin."

Hux wakes with a start. This isn't his room. As he looks down as Ren, still asleep beside him, the night before comes rushing back. Ren, eyes bright, almost feverish, panting beneath him. His own voice, his need to make it absolutely clear who Ren belonged to. Ren, falling apart, begging for Hux's permission to come. It's exactly, perfectly, what Hux has wanted since the moment this started. 

He finally has Ren exactly where he wants him. He can feel himself smirk a little, that half smile that Ren seems to bring out, as he remembers Ren's desperate look up at him, begging for Hux's advice. It makes him feel alright about the other part of last night. He can admit to himself that his mutters to Ren, his almost frantic need for the other man hadn't been entirely manufactured. The knight is more than just a passing fuck, and in the privacy of his own mind, in this early morning quiet, Hux can admit that he's more than satisfied with what seems to be becoming a rather long term arrangement. He's got the most powerful man in the galaxy in his pocket, and a companion he can fuck and hurt, release the parts of himself that are bottled up so tight every day. 

And so, as he looks down at Ren's slack face, he feels almost smug. He's achieved what he set out to do those months ago. He knows that whatever he suggests, Ren will follow his lead, if only because he suggested it. Ren will even follow him into the mouth of the beast that Ren has spent his entire life trying to escape, to the Resistance itself. Ren will follow him to a world where he and Hux have to hide their very souls in order to fit in, and he will do it so he can be with Hux. Yes, Hux admits, he'll do it to save his own skin, to regain full control of his powers. But Hux is certain that the larger part will be because Hux has led him to it, has shown him that this is the only chance they have for Ren to keep the one thing he has ever laid claim to: Hux himself. 

He runs one hand down the side of Ren's face, scrubbing his fingers through the man's long fine hair. It slides like liquid down the back of Hux's hand, and Hux feels something that almost might be affection. For a moment he doesn't breathe. That isn't something he's felt before. Not ever. Then he lets out the breath he's holding. No, he's never felt it, but he's never owned someone as completely as he does Ren. It's not really surprising in that light. _For_ , Hux thinks to himself, _isn't affection just a care for one's possessions?_

***

All thoughts of the knight under his thumb are washed away by midmorning. They've been driven clean away by a report of some other knights that crosses his desk just half a cycle before lunch. Hux has been staring at a list of potential planets for his next diplomatic missions and has just finalized the next few, Yag'Dhul and Malastare. As much as Hux doesn't care for the dugs, Malastare is on the Hydian way, and the hyper-route is an important trade line between Eridu, long controlled by the First Order, and the still rich core worlds. Yag'Dhul, fairly close to where Hosnian Prime was, had been a de facto closer supporter of the New Republic, but polling data suggestes a strong orientation towards the First Order, and a foothold in the inner rim will be invaluable for future expansion.

Hux almost laughs as he makes notes in his datapad. It almost seems futile, given what he is trying to plan, yet he has never done a job poorly. And he is going to continue doing his job for the First Order until the moment when he has to start doing something else. Anyway, it is good to have a sense of what general course the Order is following, even if they scrap all his planning sometime in the future. 

That future starts to look a little more immediate as he scans the new message on his datapad. It's the most recent report from his observers about the Knights of Ren. Hux has a sizable network of officers who send him tidbits of information from time to time, and who, in turn, are protected from the more capricious whims of their superiors. It has served him well in the past, a group of people who are tied to him both through loyalty and a general sense that what they are doing is somehow against regulations, and thus must be concealed. And it's times like these that Hux is eternally grateful that he has cultivated them for so long.

“Attn: Gen. Hux,” the message reads “recommend avoidance of Yag'Dhul if planned as future FO conquest. Recent polling data inaccurate. Opinion shift due to 'nighttime' activity, search for missing pilot.” The code isn't too difficult to understand, if one knows what Hux has his informants looking for, but Hux doesn't need it to be. These messages are encrypted at the highest level. Only he, Ren, and of course Snoke have the clearance needed. They are couched in just vague enough terms that a quick scan by either Ren or Snoke would see nothing amiss, and that's all that's needed. Luke Skywalker is the missing pilot, flying rebel x-wing before he had become a Jedi. The nighttime activities are those of the Knights of Ren, and for Yag'Dhul feelings about the First Order to have shifted enough that Hux is being warned to avoid it, those activities have been even more than brutal. 

It's the fourth report Hux has gotten in a week detailing atrocities committed by the knights on First Order allied or sympathetic planets. One of those wasn't even from an informant, just a well meaning captain whom Hux had met once, but who thought the highest ranking General of the Order should be informed about major unrest on Rattatak, long a strong supporter of First Order expansion. 

It brings back all the worry Hux has felt building up over these past few days. Things are spiraling out of his control, and he has to get himself out before something too big escapes him. Hux laughs a little to himself. More exactly, he has to get both Ren and himself out of Snoke's reach before the Supreme Leader has one or both of them executed for failing to find Luke Skywalker or prioritizing the expansion of the First Order over the inane search for the missing Jedi. _I suppose it wouldn't really matter if he only kills one of us as long as it's me,_ Hux muses to himself. He laughs again. Well, it wouldn't matter because Hux is almost certain Ren has no plans that his death would ruin. It would matter quite a lot for Hux personally. 

The twist of his smile only fades away as he starts to consider the problem at hand. How to convince Ren of the correct course of action. He supposes his explanation that he might be able to get some control of the Resistance and thus salvage his position in the galaxy isn't going to be terribly compelling to Ren, given that it's based in the ease Hux has had steering Ren, something he's not going to tell the other man. 

There has to be a reason that might satisfy the other man...

And then it comes to him. Ren has had, as far as Hux can tell, no luck removing Snoke's block on his own. This may be his only chance to regain his powers. And Hux knowns, with all the certainty that he ever feels about something he hasn't felt or seen with his own eyes, that Ren will do almost anything to have the access to all of his talents back. 

It's allowed Hux to get control of him, after all.

***

The meeting is finally beginning to break up at 16:00. Hux can't believe that his staff have somehow just spent almost two hours discussing whether or not Malastare is an appropriate next target and have still not reached a conclusion. 

Some of that, he admits to himself, is that he guided the conversation rather less than he normally does. It had seemed so immaterial, so useless, given that he's planning a rather shorter timetable for their impending defection than he had been anticipating when he scheduled the meeting. 

He hadn't even been thinking that word to himself this morning. Defection. His father was rolling in his grave. Actually, as Hux gave it a second thought, his father was probably the only person who would be proud of what Hux was planning. The older Hux had always prized personal advancement over the general military, so obviously so that Hux remembers a story the Commandant had told of Tarkin sending an officer to investigate the Commandant's cadets on Arkanis, concerned that Hux was letting his ambition run away with him and creating an independent organization inside the Imperial military. 

Tarkin had been right, of course, but somehow in the subsequent busy years, nothing had been done about it. And then Hux Senior had survived where Tarkin had not, thanks in large part to his network of fiercely loyal officers and a willingness to grab hold of the first new shred of power he could hold onto, the rising star of the First Order.

So perhaps Hux Senior would be delighted to see Hux now, see his singleminded devotion to something that might, on the outside, appear to be ambition. It wasn't, Hux was able to see well enough to know it as a desire to put the galaxy at rights much more like Tarkin's vaunted principles than his father's blatant opportunism, but defection wouldn't have seemed inherently problematic to the older Hux.

It was irrelevant, in any case. Hux Sr. had died five years before, a wasting sickness that could only be cured by a rare medication manufactured in the core eating away at his bones. Hux hadn't shed a tear, had hardly registered the man's absence beyond a sense of relief that there was no longer anyone to avoid at high command meetings. He was not about to start worrying over the dead old man now. 

He's almost to the training compound before he drags his mind back to the matter at hand. He bottles worries about what he's about to suggest away into one of the many boxes he keeps things in at the back of his mind and breathes deeply. 

Time to talk to Kylo Ren.

When he opens the door, the first thing he notices is that the room is almost deserted. A thin officer stands in corner, adding weights to a bar with careful precision. Hux thinks he's one on one of the gunnery teams, but on a ship the size of Finalizer, he doesn't know every lieutenant. 

On the other side of the gym, the only other inhabitant is punching a bad with quick jabs, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His shirt is off, back slicked with sweat, muscles standing out against a maze of scars and bruises. The raised lines on his shoulder stand out more than usual in his exertion.

It's Kylo Ren.

Hux feels his stomach twist up with a dark feeling. Ren, shirt off, in public, with Hux's initial plastered across his shoulder, there for anyone to see. It's true, the young officer isn't looking, yet he could, and with Hux in here now, there's no chance he won't make the connection.

It makes Hux almost queasy with a mixture of want and worry. It's exactly what he's been imagining, the lines of the leash he's tied on Ren visible for the world to see, yet he's acutely aware that this is not something they want the wider world becoming aware up, at least not until he can execute the plan that's almost fully formed in his mind. 

He's almost certain, as well, that with Ren's block, the knight can't just erase this from the young man's memory. They'll have to deal with it a different way. But not until Hux has done what he came to do. 

“Ren!” He calls, his voice low, so as not to startle the officer into leaving just because his superiors are in the room. It's loud enough that Ren can hear him though, as Hux is almost to him, striding straight across the gym floor. Ren looks up, his face lighting up before he can get it under control.

_Oh yes,_ Hux has him exactly where he wants him. 

“General, to what do I owe the pleasure?” And now Ren's voice makes it clear that whatever the general had to say, Ren is sure it is the farthest thing from pleasure. He's clearly remembered where he is now. 

“We have a solution to some recent... issues... we need to discuss.” And Ren's eye fill with something like hope, yet his voice is cool.

“You needed to interrupt my training to inform me of this, Hux?” 

“Our timetable seems to have moved up since we last spoke.” Ren huffs out a breath that could be taken as frustration, but Hux can see it for worry. He gives Ren the smile that Ren seems to like so much, and the knight relaxes a little. Yet when he speaks, it is the same tight, angry tone he often uses for Hux in public. 

“Fine.” He goes over to pull on his tunic and Hux follows him over, leans down to whisper beside him.

“What are you going to do about the officer? He's going to talk about your back.” Ren's eyes flash a little.

“I don't know, Hux. He came in when I already had my shirt off. I don't even know if he noticed. Anyway, I thought you wanted people to see!”

“I do, Ren. But our position is precarious as it is. We can't have a rumor getting back to Snoke. I don't suppose you can simply make him forget all about this.” He sees the look on Ren's face and grimaces. He really didn't want to do this. It's such a waste. 

The blaster is in his hand before he turns, the man slumping over the bench before Ren can even straighten to watch. 

“What did you do that for?” Ren's voice is a little like a squeak, and Hux takes a sort of perverse pleasure in seeing the shock on the man's face. 

“He was going to talk, no matter what I said to him. This is just too good a piece of gossip not to share. And this way, you can go over, chop at him with your lightsaber a little, and we'll write it off as yet another casualty of Kylo Ren's temper. No loose ends. And,” he says, backing Ren up against the wall behind him, pressing their bodies together, “this way, I got to see you flaunting my mark, and you get to take out some of your worries on that corpse over there.” Ren's eyes are wider than he's ever seen them, and the pupils look like holes he could fall into.

It's somewhat of a surprise when Ren grabs his waist, pulls Hux tight against him, almost attacks his mouth with a hot kiss. But Hux allows it for a second, feels Ren start to harden against him and himself react in turn. But he pulls away before Ren can take it too far to wave at the officer.

“Better get to that before someone else walks in here and we need to get rid of them as well.” Ren's eyes are still bright as he stalks over, making short work of the unknown lieutenant and the weight bench. He turns back to Hux, a quizzical look on his face, and Hux only then remembers what they're supposed to be doing. “As this room now seems to need cleaning, I suggest we adjourn to a more private location.” Ren nods to him, and Hux lifts his communicator. “Hux to sanitation, personnel offices: There's been an incident in the officers' gym. I suggest the usual clean up team for such events. Oh, and please inform the mortuary of one casualty. Hux, out.” And Hux makes sure his voice is just as tight as usual after an “incident” involving Kylo Ren.

He leads Kylo Ren out of the gym, even managing to keep the smirk off of his face. It's perfect. Anyone who sees them will assume that Hux is dragging Ren off to chew him out about the dead officer, and he can spend a few hours discussing plans with Ren with no questions asked.

***

The observation room is as deserted as it always is, and Ren looks around it curiously as Hux leads him inside, sliding the small door closed after them. 

“This wasn't on the plans I studied,” Ren comments, glancing at the armchair and table before going to stand at the huge viewport. Hux slides in behind, wrapping one arm around Ren's waist. He's still buzzing a little from Ren's earlier kiss, and he knows Ren is more tractable with Hux's hands on him. 

“I added it late. I'm not even sure that anyone but the engineers and me know it's here.” It's one of the many reasons this is his favorite room on the ship. The lack of cameras is another one. He pulls out a cigarette. The good filtration system and fans is another one. 

Ren quirks up his lips, yet when he speaks, it's to ask about the reason they're there. Hux explains as quickly as he can about the Knights' increased activities, and the worries he has about his and Ren's impending expungement from the rolls of the First Order and possible executions. Ren nods his agreement and Hux almost sighs with relief. He'd worried it would be difficult to impress on Ren the immediacy of their predicament, yet he seems to be completely in agreement with Hux. 

Hux takes a deep drag on his second cigarette. Now comes the hard part.

“We need to leave. And, Kylo, we can't just disappear. There's no place that the First Order wouldn't eventually catch up with us, if we were alone and friendless. Not to mention the fact that disappearing would mean you would remain blocked.” Ren smirks at him. 

“And, my general, that's not even mentioning that you're not going to disappear off into obscurity during this lifetime.” Hux shivers a little at the near-endearment. Yet Ren is, in substance, correct, and Hux is glad that he understands that aspect of Hux's planning as well.

“True. This leaves us with only one alternative.” He can see when his meaning hits Ren. It's almost as dramatic a reaction as his vocalization of Snoke's true intentions had garnered. Ren looks a little weak in the knees, and Hux takes the chance to steer him to the armchair before he collapses. 

“Hux, you can't be serious! I can't go back there. They'll never let me, for one. They'll never let you!” His voice rises as he breathes faster, and Hux can see the panic filling in his eyes. He quickly settles himself to straddle Ren's legs, puts his face close to the taller man's.

“The highest ranking members of the First Order military? They'll fall over themselves.” He scoffs at Ren. It'll certainly not be easy to convince the Resistance to trust them, but General Organa is sharp enough not to pass up this opportunity. 

“Hux I _can't._ My whole life has been about trying to leave them. _I can't go back._ ” And he sounds frantic now, Hux's hands smoothing across his shoulders not enough to ground him. Hux has thought a lot about what he'll say to this, and it's carefully that he chooses his words.

“No, it hasn't.” Ren opens his mouth to protest, but Hux rolls on, ignoring him. “Ben Solo tried to escape them. The man I know is Kylo Ren, and he can do almost anything if he puts his mind to it. Ben Solo might not be able to go back. But _you_ can.” Ren's face, which a moment before was wide eyed with terror, crumples a little, and when it smooths out, Hux can see determination mixed with what might be called gratitude on a different man.

“What about you, though? I may not be Ben Solo, but I have those memories, and I'm fairly certain that the Resistance is furious about Hosnian Prime. Not to mention that offhand murder of one's subordinates isn't usually something they like.” Ren sounds more relaxed, and Hux feels a flash of triumph. This is being easier than he anticipated. Yet he'd also been sure that reminding Ren of who he is would be enough. It's the naked truth, and that's always reassuring. He hasn't answered Ren yet though, and the man looks close to repeating his question. Hux needs to distract him, keep him relaxed so he can't start worrying too much. Yet he also needs to reassure Ren that Hux himself will be fine. 

The strings run both ways.

So he leans in close, letting his breath ghost across the side of Ren's face. His voice, when he speaks, is low, yet perfectly clear.

“I'm a terribly good actor. They'll think I'm the soul of kindness.” And Ren laughs a little at that, but Hux is so close that he can feel a shiver run through the knight. It's delightful. Ren still looks concerned though, and as Hux pulls back, a flood of new questions come.

***

It takes almost half a cycle for Hux to convince Ren this is their only course of action. Just as he expected, in the end it is the block that tips the scale for Ren. If he ever wants full control of his powers back, he has to find someone to help him, and as far as either he or Hux knows, the only person who can conceivably help other than Snoke is Luke Skywalker. As Ren's protests finally die away, Hux voices the one flaw in his plan.

“We need some way of contacting the Resistance. I don't think walking into a known base and surrendering is likely to get us anything other than a chestful of blaster bolts apiece.” At this, Ren looks thoughtful, then a little hesitant.

“I think I might know a way.” Hux makes a slight noise as Ren pauses and seems to have no intention to continue. “It's just... I... I think I can speak to General Organa.” He must see the confused look on Hux's face, for he goes on in a rush. “We have a sort of connection. It's not touched by the block. If I reach out to her, I should be able to talk to her.” Hux is delighted. This is exactly what they need. Before he can stop himself, he's leaning forward, sliding a hand behind Ren's head and aligning their hips better together. Then they're kissing, and Hux looses the train of his thoughts for a moment.

***

“Clever boy,” Hux exclaims, and the praise makes Kylo's head spin a little. He pulls Hux down on him a little, loosing himself in the feel of Hux's lips against his, the little roll that Hux has started up against his hips. He's feeling more than a little lost, anxious.

When he'd thought about what solution Hux might find to their problem, this isn't one of them. Yet now that Hux has explained it, it makes perfect sense. It's just... not what Kylo would prefer. Hux is right, he's not the same man who's devoted his life to escaping being Princess Leia Organa's son, but he doesn't think anyone's seen fit to tell her that, and anyway, for this to work, he'd going to have to at least pretend to similarity. 

He's more than a little worried for Hux, though. He's not sure Hux can even begin to understand how different life with the Resistance will be. Kylo has been to Rakata Prime, where Hux spent most of his childhood, more than a few times. It's the political center of the First Order, and about as different from the Resistance and New Republic bases and towns that Kylo grew up in as possible. When the remnants of the Empire, battered and beaten, had limped into the unknown regions, they had found the ruins of old cities, broken and abandoned for who knows how many centuries. They'd moved in without a second thought, setting up a perfectly ordered, tightly controlled society. Everything in its place, everyone with their purpose. No chaos, no irregularities. 

Kylo can't even begin to imagine Hux in the center of the whirlwind of the Resistance, the riot of colors, of species. He also doubts Hux is quite as good an actor as he says he is. He simply doesn't know what he should be acting like. It's something Kylo's also noticed on Rakata. Given a blank slate, an entirely new world to create, the First Order finally achieved what the Empire never had. It has stamped out anything but practicality, anything but self interest from its citizens. He'd thought about it when Hux had shot that officer earlier. Hux hasn't given his actions a second thought since then. The officer threatened something Hux finds important and the simplest solution was to get rid of him, so Hux did.

The thought makes Kylo arch up a little more against Hux as the general bites at his throat. It's intoxicating, that he's important enough, that Hux considers their relationship more important than the waste of an officer. 

Kylo knows the Resistance will never accept someone like Hux. It's one of their great flaws, their unwillingness to prioritize. When he'd left them, Kylo hadn't even thought about that, had only wanted the knowledge about the Dark Side Snoke could provide, the escape from Organa, from Skywalker, from Solo. 

Yet he's spent enough time around the First Order to realize the value in their beliefs. He's spent enough time with them to see how much better the lives of children on Rakata are than his own was. 

So he's worried about Hux. Yet he knows there's nothing they can do. He simply has to trust that his general – and he can feel himself smirk as he thinks that Hux is _his_ – knows how to behave. And right now, Kylo needs to stop thinking, because Hux's hands are reaching up underneath his robes to run lightly over Kylo's stomach, and Hux is making a frustrated sound that Kylo isn't helping him take them off. 

In fairly short order Kylo gets himself out of the robes. It's only then that he notices something. Usually by this point he'd have a new bruise, a cut, a burn. Yet, excepting the marks he's certain Hux has sucked onto the side of his neck, there's a surprising lack of pain. He barely has time to start wondering before Hux pulls himself to his feet, sinking to his knees before Kylo and pulling down Kylo's pants in the same motion. 

Kylo has never seen Hux like this, bright eyes looking up at him from where Hux knees between Kylo's legs, pupils blown. 

“What...” he trails off and then tries again, clearing his throat. “What are you doing, Hux?” That's better. He sounds a little less blown away at the mere sight of Hux crouched before him.

“You were so beautiful in the gym, flouting my name for the world to see. And you've been so attentive this entire time. The least I can do is reward you for good behavior.” And while Hux's smile is mocking, Kylo hears the ring of truth in the first part at least. Hux hadn't been kidding he'd said how much he wants the world to see Kylo marked as his. He lets Hux push him back a little to lean against the side of the armchair, then focuses his eyes back on Hux, who has slid back between his legs. He's tracing small patters with one hand on Kylo's hip, the other steadying Kylo's leg as Hux leans in to kiss and bite his way across the soft inside of a thigh. Kylo has to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from trying to tug Hux higher up.

He may not really understand why Hux is doing this, but he's desperate to feel more of it. It's intoxicating, the way in which he can feel himself bending to Hux's every wish, yet Hux is the one on his knees. There's something incredible about the flash of power still in the man's eyes, the calm command in the set of his shoulders as he leans forward to take a lick along the bottom of Kylo's cock. It's as though Kylo has no control, is utterly at Hux's mercy in this moment that should give Kylo a flush of power over the general.

It's incredible. 

And so is the feel of Hux's mouth, as he begins to suck lightly at the tip of Kylo's cock. Kylo's had this done more than a few times – sex is a way to feed the emotions of the Dark Side, and he's had his cock sucked more than a few times on an outlying world or deep in Hutt space, finding a pretty eyed boy in some brothel and fucking his mouth. This is something completely different. He feels as though every swipe of Hux's tongue, every brush of the tip of his cock against Hux's throat draws a little something out of him and pulls him and Hux closer together. 

It's intoxicating. 

Yet it's going to be over too soon if Hux keeps doing this. He's remarkably good at this, and for a fleeting moment Kylo wonders where he's gotten the practice. He has a swift image of a younger Hux, uniform perfectly in place, knelt at the feet of some faceless general, mouth working. He pushes it away. Hux is his now, and he's not going to let his general go. 

Hux is pulling off him, tearing off shirt and coat in a frantic rush to press his and Kylo's chests together. Kylo's dick is almost aching, missing the tight warmth of Hux's mouth. Yet Kylo is alright with the general's new location, biting at his throat again, voice a light purr in Kylo's ear. 

“I'm going to fuck you now, Kylo Ren.” Hux is telling him. “I'm going to fuck you in front of the stars, in my ship, fuck you where anyone could walk in.” Kylo is getting goosebumps. “I'm going to pound into your ass, fuck you hard enough that you can feel it later when you talk to Organa. I'm going to fuck you so well that no one you've ever been with can compare.” Kylo moans a little, and Hux cuts him off with a rough kiss. It's harsh enough on Kylo's already cracked lips that they split a little more, and Hux licks at the bit of blood that starts to run down Kylo's chin. 

“Do you think he thought of that?” Kylo is confused about what Hux is talking about. It's hard enough to think with the man's hands running up and down his sides, cupping his ass and squeezing. He can hardly been expected to answer questions. Yet he manages to gasp out a response.

“Who?” And then he returns to the feel of his hands cupped around Hux's waist, the sparks of pleasure that pass through him as he grinds his naked dick into Hux's, the other man still covered by his underpants. 

“That officer I killed. Do you think he was thinking of us fucking, thinking that's why you have my name on your fucking shoulder?” Kylo groans a little. Hux's recent odd sweetness has almost let him forget the man's casual cruelty, the hard passion he finds whenever he manages to strip away the facade of calm efficiency that Hux has built to show the world, to shield perhaps even himself from the reality of the monster inside him.

Yet Kylo gets drunk off of it every time he's reminded of who Hux really is.

He moans a response, arching up to try to get more contact, more of Hux's body plastered to his. Hux smirks and crowds Kylo forward, pressing him harder against the side of the chair. He bites at Kylo's already split lip and more blood seeps out. He lets it run a little down Kylo's chin before licking it away, tongue shoving inside Kylo's mouth to lick the rest of the blood off of his teeth. When he finally pulls away, Kylo has to take a moment to collect himself before he rasps own a question of his own.

“Did it turn you on, Hux? Killing some poor officer just for having looked at me?” And Hux's face is a snarl now, but Kylo knows his words have hit a mark, as Hux grides their hips even more firmly together, pulls Kylo's waist against his. 

“Fuck, Ren,” is all he gasps out in response, and Kylo is grateful for it. He doesn't think he's going to be able to form coherent thoughts much longer, especially as Hux has reached one hand around behind him, is starting to slide a finger down Kylo's crack to circle his hole. 

Suddenly he finds himself spun around, bent over the small table, staring at the starts. He can feel Hux behind him, panting a little. Then Hux's fingers are back teasing his hole, slick with something. Kylo can hear himself moaning, but he can't stop it. Hux knows well enough what Kylo likes that the push of fingers is just the right speed, just the right stretch to make him fall apart. 

One of Hux's hands comes up to cup lightly around Kylo's throat. There's little pressure, but Kylo feels even more used, owned. It's almost too good. 

“Are you ready, Ren?” Hux is panting too, and Kylo realizes he has yet to touch the other man, or see Hux touch himself. Hux is desperate just from sucking Kylo, from their short bantering conversation. It's too good to be real. He nods in frantic agreement. He needs Hux inside him, needs to feel the other man's blind desire. 

And Hux is shoving in, cock large and full as it slides inside Kylo. Then he's pulling Kylo up a little from where he's sprawled over the table, breathing against Kylo's ear, one arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Too bad you're not a fucking slut, Kylo Ren. You bend over so easy for me. I bet there are quite a few people who'd give a lot to see that ass of yours being split open by their cocks. But you're mine...” Hux's voice breaks off for a few seconds, the rhythmic strokes he's started faltering for a second as he gets himself under control. “You're mine though. Mine, and anyone who tries to fuck you will see it. Mine and you'll only be a whore for me.” Kylo feels shivers run up his spine as Hux hisses profanities in his ear. 

He's falling apart a little at the seams, each word from Hux's lips tearing him a little more open. Hux is still talking though.

“Light and Darkness, Kylo, you're so hot for me,” he moans into Kylo's skin, his thrusts picking up. Kylo feels broken apart, and his breath just speeds up at Hux reaches one hand down to stroke at Kylo's dick. He's making little noises with every shove of Hux's dick deep inside him, focusing on the stars through the viewport in a desperate attempt not to come yet.

“I'll not give you up. You're fucking mine, and damn Snoke and the Resistance, and the fucking galaxy if they don't like it.” And Kylo looses it. He can hear Hux groaning a little through the roar in his ears as Kylo spills himself on the tabletop, back arching and cock jerking. His can hardly think, can only hear Hux's words echoing in his ears _...damn Snoke and the fucking galaxy..._ as he comes harder than he ever remembers before.

It's only a few erratic strokes before he can feel Hux's release flooding into him, can feel Hux starting to slump over his back. He's lying across the table, his own come on his stomach, too exhausted to move.

He's surprised when he comes to himself a little more and he realizes that Hux has steered them to the oversized armchair, produced a set of disposable wipes from somewhere, cleaned up the come leaking from Kylo's ass, and is wiping off Kylo's stomach as he settles the knight against him, almost cradling Kylo in his lap. Kylo leans gratefully against Hux's chest, smiling at the general's preparations. He wonders if Hux always carries lube and wipes, then realizes he doesn't care. Right now, all he cares about is the feel of Hux's chest against his, the soft hands running up and down his back and burying themselves in his hair. 

Kylo doesn't know how long they sit there for, but it's enough time that he can feel the goosebumps that have started on Hux's exposed skin. He pulls himself up, knowing the general is going to become too cold any second. Rakata is a warm planet. Kylo doesn't know if Arakis was, but Hux has always seemed not quite acclimated to the standard climate aboard Finalizer. He goes to where Hux's clothes are scattered across the floor, grabbing them up and bringing them to Hux. 

There's a genuine smile on Hux's face when Kylo hands him his clothes. It's not the smirk that makes Kylo's stomach twist every time he sees it, but something softer, more caring. He turns away to grab his own robes, but finds his wrist caught in Hux's steel grip. He turns back and Hux pulls him down to kiss softly at his lips. He can feel the smile in that kiss, and feel himself falling into it, relaxing into the care and possession that it seems to promise. 

It's only with reluctance that he pulls himself away. They both have work to do, him especially, if they're going to pull this off.

***

After Hux leaves, a smell of tabac and reapplied cologne trailing in his wake, Kylo stays staring at the stars. They've worked out a little more of what he's going to tell Leia, and Hux has make him swear to only try to communicate with her in this room. He seems to think that its secret nature will somehow make it more secure, even for this sort of thing. Kylo didn't try to argue. He likes this little room of Hux's. It's more the general than any other place on the ship, and Kylo feels as though Hux is there to hold him, even after the general stalks out, muttering something about the bridge crew and incompetence. 

It's strange, to need the reassurance of a man like Hux. But Kylo is dreading what he's about to do, and any scrap of support is welcome. So he takes a deep breath, filling himself with the smell of Hux, then curls up on the chair, face to the stars. 

He needs to get this over with.

***

Leia is bent over her desk, eyes blurring a little. The First Order has been adding planets at an almost incomprehensible rate, and she's not sure what to do. Reports from those planets suggest that the takeovers have been peaceful, mainly the result of careful maneuvering by that general who seems to be the First Order's top ranking military officer. 

Hux, that's his name. 

He's clearly brilliant, even if he's committed atrocities that Leia can barely wrap her head around. Sometimes she wishes the Resistance had a mind like that on its side. She herself can keep up, but she's been playing this game for much longer than he's been alive, and she spent her entire childhood maneuvering through Imperial high society. The First Order general's diplomatic work is pure talent coupled with clear tactical genius. 

Yet it's no use wishing for something they don't have. She can only keep reading reports, trying to put together a more comprehensive strategy for the Resistance, for her people who are still reeling from the frantic move that followed the destruction of Starkiller base over a year and a half ago. She's so tired that, for a moment, when she first hears it, she thinks she's fallen asleep.

_General Organa?_ It's a whisper, deep somewhere in her mind. _Leia?_ She thinks she recognizes the voice, knows now that it's real, not just a figment of her imagination. 

_Mother?_ And Leia can feel her heart speed up, has to grab hold of the desk to ground herself. It's his voice, deep in her mind, a voice she hasn't heard for over a decade. She doesn't know what to do.

_Mother? We need your help, mother._ And it feels like him, yet somehow different than the last time they'd spoken like this, light years apart. Then, a child, he'd sounded desperately angry, confused, scared. Now there's a tinge of that at the edge of his mental voice, yet more control, maturity. She has to speak back. 

_Ben? Is that you?_ It has to be. The only other person she shares this sort of connection with is a few rooms away and would never call her mother. 

_Kylo,_ he corrects. The name is a small does of cold water, reminding her that he's no longer the boy that she remembers calling out to her in her mind at night, frightened by a bad dream. Yet he goes on before she can worry too much over the name. _Mother, we need your help,_ he repeats. She notices the use of the plural this time, but decides to leave it for now. 

_What is it, Kylo?_ It pains her to even think the name to him, but after all this time, she needs to know why he's contacting her more than she needs to fight over this little thing. 

_Snoke. He's going to kill me, or maybe someone... important to me._ Leia can hear the pause before the word “important” and wonders exactly what else Ben had wanted to say. Yet he continues before she worries over it. _We haven't... been following his orders as he wishes. Hu... Someone thinks that Snoke's lost his grip on things. He thinks that the Resistance is the only hope the galaxy has to resolve this chaos. And that Snoke doesn't care what happens to me. He says you're the best chance for us to survive._ Ben adds the last almost as an afterthought, but Leia can hear the real fear in his voice. Yet she wonders who is saying this to Ben. Who, after all this time, has pulled him far enough away from Snoke that Ben can finally see what Leia has seen for so many years. 

_What do you think, Kylo?_ She holds her breath. There's a swelling feeling in her chest. It might be hope.

_He's right._ The answer comes almost immediately. _You're the only ones we can turn to. We're willing to tell you everything. Just allow us to help._ There's an edge of desperation in Ben's voice that Leia has never heard before. 

_Who is “he?”_ She can't even entertain the notion of helping them unless she knows exactly who Ben is talking about.

_General Hux._ There's a defiant quality to Ben's voice now, as if challenging Leia to say something critical. Leia almost laughs aloud. Just as she had been wishing for a Hux of her own, here Ben offers the man himself to her. It would seem almost too much of a coincidence if she didn't hear the naked fear in Ben's voice, the almost frantic quality of his thoughts. 

_Are you certain of his intentions?_ She has to ask, even if whatever answer she gets will be suspect. She isn't sure she even believes _Ben_.

_As certain as I am of my own existence._ There's a clear tone of annoyance now, as though Ben is more offended by her doubt of Hux than he was by her use of his name earlier. Leia thinks back to that pause before “important” and wonders more at it. Yet when she sends back a thought to Ben, it's of a more practical nature.

_What do you want me to do about it?_

_We're offering to defect. The two highest ranking members of the First Order military structure. Hux will tell you everything he knows, every detail of First Order deployment and plans, as long as you give him a chance to help out the Resistance with strategy and tactics. I will... not fight against you. I cannot promise to fight for you until... I straighten some things out, until I work on a problem with Skywalker. But we will both submit to his questioning, will allow him to search our minds to prove the truth of our defections._ It's more than Leia expected. She's been half certain that this is some sort of First Order plot to infiltrate the Resistance, yet Ben has never been able to lie to her across their link, and she does not think he is lying now. He and this general of his do indeed want to defect. Yet she does not want to be too cavalier. She is the leader of the Resistance, this is indeed her decision to make, and make it she will. Yet she must put as many precautions in place as possible. 

_We will help you. I will help you, Kylo. But,_ she quickly cuts off the thanks he's about to offer, _you must show everything to Luke, not simply prove your intentions. We'll settle for simple proof of your General's defection, but you will have to come completely clean about everything. We have no history of the General's betrayal. We have one of yours. You will make your way to the Resistance base on Onderon. They will put you in suspended animation and bring you here. Do not let yourself be tracked. I will tell you the coordinates of the base when you contact me to tell me you have arrived in orbit above the planet. This is not negotiable, Kylo._ She puts a touch of steel in her voice. The commander on Onderon is a competent man, and not likely to take nonsense from either Ben or this general who seems to have done what Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia herself could not: wrenched Ben far enough away from Snoke that he finally sees the monster Snoke really is. Onderon is far enough away from the Resistance's new base that they will be able to make plans before Ben arrives. It's also rather friendly toward the First Order, so Ben and Hux should have no trouble making their way there. 

This is a boon, Leia tells herself, as she starts to worry over the risks. The top ranking officers of the First Order, gone to join the Resistance. If nothing else, it's the greatest propaganda coupe since Palpatine's rise to power. It's worth the risks, she could see that in an instant. It will continue to be so. It has to.

_It will be so. I need your promise though. Hux and I will not be harmed, nor will we be imprisoned indefinitely. Your promise, mother!_ He sounds almost desperate again, as if terrified that she will bring Hux and him to the base then simply execute or lock them up. She winces. What kind of a world has her son been living in, that he thinks she will execute her own son out of hand, whatever he has done? Yet she's also immediately cheered by the fact that he believes her promise will bind her. It will, of course, Leia has never truly broken her word in her life, but she's glad Ben still understands that. 

_My word, Kylo. I swear, no harm will come to you or to General Hux, nor will you be imprisoned after you have proved your good intentions toward the Resistance._ She smiles to herself. Ben is coming home. Finally, finally. Whatever else, she will soon have her son back. 

_Thank you, mother. I... We are grateful. We will contact you when we are in orbit around Onderon. It may be up to a week and half from now._ There's palpable relief in Ben's voice, then his mental presence winks out. 

Leia stares down at her desk, the slowly rises. She needs to call a meeting. She needs to see Luke. She has so much to arrange. She hurries to the door, then pauses. She turns back a little, and from deep in a filing cabinet against one wall she pulls out a small holo portrait cube. She presses the button to activate it for the first time in years, feeling a smile spread across her face as it springs to life. There's a boy in it, staring hard at something in the sky. The look on his face is somewhere between wistful and wondering, and his eyes are wide. His long dark hair hangs down against his cheeks, and his nose looks as though he hasn't quite grown into it yet. Without taking her eyes off of him, Leia walks over to her desk and places the holo on it it. The boy smiles up at her as she turns away, heads to the door. 

She's finally going to get her son back.


	11. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Ren spend their last days aboard the Finalizer. Leia tries to find out more about the new members of the Resistance.

Hux is staring at his closet. A row of black jackets, black shirts. Carefully hung and pressed pants. He pushes them all to one side. There, in the back, are his civilian clothes. Three shirts in varying shades of grey. A black vest, a heavy black jacket. Dark pants that are tighter than his uniform and always bother him a little when he wears them. A blaster belt that straps around his left thigh. He runs one hand down the greatcoat hanging just in front of them. It's soft and there's a little twist somewhere inside his ribcage as he thinks of never wearing it again, of spending the rest of his life without the feel of those four bars on his sleeve. He's worked so hard for them. 

It's this, more than anything, that Hux is having trouble wrapping his mind around. He's been so focused on working out a plan, convincing Ren of their course of action, that he hasn't really taken the time himself to think about what he's about to do. But here, thinking about getting dressed for a command meeting to discuss the upcoming new mission to Onderon, it's finally hit him. This is what he's giving up.

A world where he knows exactly his purpose, his course of action. A world he has always understood, has been trained since childhood to navigate. A world that he can manipulate with a twitch of his fingers, a nod of his head. He's sacrificing this all for the chaos and disorder of the Resistance, for a world of sentiment and stupidity. 

He can hardly believe it. Yet perhaps, he reminds himself, this is a good thing. He is only thirty-five and already the highest ranking officer in the First Order military. Where can he go from here? There is no room for him to achieve what he wants, not with Snoke apparently uninterested in the betterment of the galaxy. And it's not as though the First Order can offer him a better position, one with more influence, than the one he already has. 

The Resistance might be able to. He can influence not only the military there, but politics, the very warp and weft of the galaxy. Organa, in her absurd role as both politician and general, wields more power than Hux does even now. He can join her in that, perhaps supplant her role. He can model himself off of the Emperor, finding a place as chancellor or president of the galaxy after he's brought it to heel with the Resistance. 

And so he has little choice. To achieve what he wants, needs to, he has to give up the careful structures he trusts so much, abandon it all for a chance. Nothing wagered, nothing gained, and Hux has never been afraid to take a chance when he knew the risks. 

Yet for this to work out, Hux has to ingratiate himself into the structure of the Resistance. He has to make them believe him to be just as they themselves are, misguided, sentimental, weak. He has to show them his idealism, but not pragmatism. It's a challenge just to imagine it. He'll need to conceal just the part of himself that is truest, at least for a while.

In time, of course, he can mold the Resistance, the entire Republic that they're sure to try to rebuild, along his own lines. Can help them see their own weaknesses, their own sentiment. But first he has to let them believe they themselves find those things to be a problem. He must not seem the instigator. 

So for now, Hux needs to hide himself in trappings. He'll let himself out around Ren, of course. It makes it a little easier to think of, knowing that Ren will be there with him. He can let Ren see anything. 

Ren has already seen the darkest parts.

He thinks back to last night, to the flare of arousal that he'd felt as he'd thought about that gunnery officer's blood, spreading across the floor of the gym, Ren's voice as he whispered in Hux's ear. 

_Did it turn you on, killing him because he looked at me?_ And he can almost hear it now, feels the same twist of lust deep in his stomach. He'd just groaned, but in the back of his mind, now, he answers Ren. Yes, yes it had, more than he'd thought it would. The rush of power – he can do whatever he likes on Finalizer, and explain it any way he like – but also the knowledge that Ren was pleased, liked the idea of his perfectly prim general's casual violence. 

Ren has seen his darkest parts, and Hux can tell that he's enthralled by them.

Hux reminds himself he has a meeting, pushes away the curls of arousal that have started winding their way through him as he remembers the night before. Now is not the time. He can push those thoughts away, just as he's going to have to with the Resistance. He'll let Ren know, eventually, of course, about his plans for the Resistance, will let that dark part out, but he knows even then he'll still have hold of the man, have him ensnared. The lines are too tight, and this will only pull Ren tighter to him, the man is enamored enough of any moment of what Hux thinks might be called cruelty. 

Yet Ren is also going to be difficult to handle with the Resistance. He seems to have gotten better at controlling his emotions in the long months since Hux pulled him almost lifeless onto a shuttle and away from Starkiller's collapsing forests, but Hux isn't sure that he'll be able to maintain his calmer facade around the Resistance. He hope so. It would be just like Ren to kill the wrong pilot and get them both executed or banished to spice mines. He'll have to keep a close eye on Ren, make sure the man works off his anger in better ways.

Hux smiles a little at imaging ways he can help Ren keep ahold of himself. He does enjoy the man. 

***

The meeting is as boring as Hux expects. Phasma spends almost fifteen minutes detailing problems with the stormtrooper program that Hux finally promises to take a look at, bringing what might have been sighs of relief out of several of the officers present if not for the blind fear many of them seemed to feel for Phasma. 

After she's done, and before anyone can raise any more irrelevant problems that demand Hux's personal attention, he reminds them of the purpose of the meeting. Their next target. 

“I know many of you were expecting us to head to Yag'Dhul next.” Hux feels a twinge of regret. He's going to loose his carefully constructed intelligence net. He'll have to build an entirely new one. What a waste. “That is both a significant distance away from our current position in the galactic north, and intelligence reports suggest that Yag'Dhul would be a poor candidate for peaceful takeover. Upon reviewing the evidence, I believe that Onderon will make an appropriate replacement candidate. It is farther from the Core and thus less likely to directly provoke confrontation. It is also on a major shipping route, and close to Umbara, whose medical resources the First Order desperately needs. Are there any objections to this new target?” Hux likes to give them the illusion that their opinion matters. And he is perfectly willing to admit that sometimes, very infrequently, they catch something he himself has missed. 

“What does the polling data suggest? How likely is a quiet capitulation?” And that's Mitaka. For all his jumpy eyes and rather rabbity manner, there's a good mind in there. Hux rather likes him.

“Favorable. When we arrive Ren and I will go down to the planet to negotiate.”

“Alone?” That's Phasma. She looks a little concerned, or at least seems concerned behind that chrome polish. 

“Yes. From what my intelligence reports suggest, a direct conversation between the King of Onderon and myself is most likely to result in a positive outcome.” He smirks a little at her, the slightly patronizing smile he uses when he's appeasing a concern he finds silly. “I will take Ren with me. Unless you mean to suggest that he's not adequate protection.” Somewhere down the table, someone coughs something that sounds like “not from himself,” but by the time Hux looks, they are all sitting with straight faces, eyes fixed on him. Phasma, for her part, shakes her head minutely. She won't argue. 

“If there are no more questions, go back to your stations. We have work to do.” They all stand, and Hux feels a rush of satisfaction. Finalizer is really a well ordered ship. He's going to miss it. 

***

Leia is alone in her office once again, once again working late. This time, however, she's not pouring over endless strategy documents or inane analyses of the current political climate. Instead, there's an intelligence report open on her datapad, a dossier compiled by one of her best agents. She's trying to get a better feel for a man she's soon to meet, a man who is “important” to her son.

Ben had refused to say much about his and General Hux's relationship beyond the fact that the general would be coming with him when he defected, and that he trusted the man with his life. Leia has a horribly strong feeling that this doesn't quite cover things. From all Ben had said in both their first conversation and their shorter one earlier today, when he'd updated her with his ETA to Onderon, the general was the primary reason he had become convinced to leave the First Order. 

Leia wants to understand why. 

She wants to know who this man is, that he can influence even her intractable son. She wants to know who he is, that her son, who killed his own father, will bargain for his life with so much fervor. And so she reads. Yet she knows that the dossier is nothing compared to a meeting with the man, or almost as good, a conversation with someone who has met him. And so she is here, waiting for the evening patrol to return so she can have that conversation. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, there comes a quite knock at the door, hesitant. She gestures and the door swings open, pressurized seals unlocking. Finn peeks into the room, as if still uncertain if he's allowed to be there. Even after a year and a half, he sometimes seems to think that he'll get yelled at, or worse, for disturbing her. She smiles, and he relaxes a little. 

“Come in, Finn. I have a few things I want to talk to you about.” He edges into the room, then slides into the chair she indicates, clearly tired from the patrol. But his voice is strong and clear as he speaks.

“Anything you want, ma'am. Is this about our upcoming guests?” Leia had informed the base as a whole that in four days time two very high profile defectors from the First Order would be arriving, and as a consequence security was going to be tightened. No one on or off the base for at least the next month. She'd made sure they understood that the new arrivals were willing defectors, and just like Finn himself, they should not be held responsible for First Order atrocities, that they were to some extent compelled. 

“Yes. But I'm about to ask you some questions that may reveal more than I want the base as a whole to know at this time. Do you think you can keep a secret?” And he was nodding, yet Leia has to make absolutely sure. 

“Even from Rey and Poe? Even if it's something you're terribly upset about?” Finn looks thoughtful at this, and Leia is glad that he's taking the time to truly consider what she's asking. His voice is steady when he responds.

“Yes, ma'am. I trust you, you've done nothing but good for me since I got here, and you've trusted me without reservations. I owe you the same.” Leia feels a quick rush of pride. Finn is turning into a good young man. 

“Well then. I need to know everything you know about General Hux.” Finn's face is almost blank for a moment, then shocked, then almost horrified. She can see him struggling to get a grip on himself. 

“He's one of the defectors? The General?” Finn sounds like he's about to lose his voice, sounds as though he's struggling to get enough air to breathe. When Leia nods, he closes his eyes for a long moment. When he opens them, they look blank again. “Can I ask... I mean, are you sure this isn't some kind of plot?” 

“As sure as I reasonably can be. There are precautions in place to prevent that. Why do you ask?” She's genuinely interested. Finn's reaction was not what she expected. 

“It's just... ma'am... the General is an idealist.” Finn seems to be struggling to find words. “He's... fanatical almost. He used to make these speeches on Finalizer, about how the galaxy was suffering terribly, how it was our duty to free it from the tyranny of rich and the privileged. I can't believe he'd abandon the First Order for anything.” Leia almost smiles. An idealist? That's something she hadn't expected. A megalomaniac perhaps, a nihilist. Not this. 

“Do you think, if he believed the First Order no longer served his ideals, he'd leave?” Finn looks conflicted now, the corners of his eyes screwed up at the question. 

“Maybe, ma'am. But I don't think he'd join us. The General's a cold man. All the time perfectly put together, and everything and everyone around him has to be as well. I can't imagine he'd like the Resistance's ideals very much.” 

“This is helpful, Finn. Thank you.” Leia smiles at him and the young man beams. “Tell me about his relationship with Kylo Ren.” 

“Umm... well...” Finn is hesitant for some reason. “He and Ren held co-command of Finalizer when I was stationed on the ship. But Ren never did a lot of commanding, as far as I saw. But they both take orders directly from Snoke, and Ren seems to listen to the General, at least to some extent. The General isn't scared of him, at least.” And Leia can hear an odd note in his voice.

“Finn, whatever you don't want to tell me, it's ok. I won't be upset with you.” She smiles at him again, tries to project motherly warmth. Finn opens his mouth, closes it abruptly. Finally he begins to speak again.

“Ren is violent sometimes. Hux can calm him down, or order him to stand down. I think Ren respects him, to some extent.” Leia can hear the unspoken thoughts in Finn's first statement. Her son is dangerous, and this man has some control over him. 

“They're friends?” Finn looks shocked, and that expression tells her all she needs to know. Finn isn't going to be any help confirming her suspicions of what Ben meant by “important.” 

“Never mind. I'll take that as a no. Thank you so much, Finn. This has been very helpful. I needn't remind you to keep this close to your chest for the next four days, need I?” He shakes his head no and starts to leave. At the door he turns back to her. 

“Ma'am, General Hux is more dangerous than he looks. I just think you should know that.” With that, he's gone, off to find his friends and relax after a long day. Leia, however, looks down at the dossier open on her desk.

At the beginning come propaganda profiles from First Order publications. They're nothing more than glossy photos, the general in profile, uniform perfectly in place, and a few sentences detailing his achievements and interests. Then there are a few grainy holograms of them man, mainly taken by surveillance droids over the past few months. The most interesting are the three from Lothal. Apparently, according to her reports, both General Hux and Ben spent several months there earlier this year. Two of the photographs show the General standing on a balcony, cigarette clamped firmly between his lips, leaning on the railing. In one, Ben stands next to him, and they're obviously talking, Hux's face tilted up to look at Ben's. The one other from Lothal has to be from inside the First Order compound. Hux and Ben are both in this one as well. She can't see Ben's face, his back is to her as he looks through a doorway to where Hux is standing just inside. The general is in his full uniform, just as in every picture she's seen, but his hat is off, and his hair looks a little tousled. His cheeks are a little pinker than seems to be normal for the pale man, and most surprising, a slight smile is playing across his lips. 

Leia looks a little closer. It's not a smile, it's a smirk, one that speaks of confidence and superiority. Yet she thinks there might be something else in his face as well, an odd look in his eyes. She shakes herself. She needs to worry about the man's motivations and possible actions, not how he's looking at her son in a grainy hologram. She swipes to the next part of the record.

She's seen this speech once before, when she'd pulled up the public broadcast the First Order had sent out just after the disaster a year and a half ago. Then, she'd been reeling in the pain of Han's death, in the panic the destruction of Hosnian prime had left in its wake. She hadn't been worried about man screaming hatred out to an almost unimaginable number of stormtroopers. This time, she vows to pay attention to the man himself, to what he says in light of Finn's thoughts. 

_...the end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder..._ His voice ripples across her, passion simmering just beneath the surface. Finn called this man cold? She watches as he works himself up, screaming triumph to the stars. But this time, she doesn't turn away to hide her face as he orders the weapon to fire. She sees the change in his face as it's bathed in the light of that hideous calamity. There's something in his eyes that she's surprised to see. 

Horror.

The broadcast cuts out, and Leia relaxes back into her chair from where she's found herself perched anxiously on the edge. So that's who this man is. She sees what Finn meant in saying he's an idealist. And she sees, at least she thinks she sees, why he's going to be an idealist on their side. There is nothing orderly about the destruction of millions of lives. There is nothing clean or fair about the war that is raging across the galaxy. There is nothing _right_ about it. And more than anything, General Hux seems to want what he thinks is fair and right.

Leia relaxes further, swiping back to the holos of the general and Ben. Perhaps, just maybe, she thinks, as she looks at that smirk, perhaps there is another reason as well. 

***

The stars look somehow more real through the durasteel framed plastiglass viewport than they do on a screen. Or maybe Kylo has just been staring at them for such a long time that his eyes are swimming. He's been in here for hours. 

Kylo doesn't really mind, he likes this little room. He likes the smell of Hux that never really leaves, the harshness of tabac and the spice of Hux's cologne. He likes the fact that he can almost feel Hux's presence, even when the man isn't there. He likes the tiny stain on the armchair where Hux let a drop of Kylo's blood fall the other day.

And it's not as though he has a choice about being in here right now. They've finally arrived in orbit above Onderon, and he'd had to contact Organa to get the coordinates of the rebel base. She'd tried to ask him questions about his life, about how he was, even about his and Hux's relationship. He'd fumbled his way through the conversation, not knowing how to react to this woman who seemed to think he was still a child, or still the same person he had been when last they'd spoken. 

She was wrong.

Ben Solo had never laughed as he sliced his way through a group of traitors, clearing the way for the First Order to take over a mining facility. Ben Solo had never smiled at the smell of blood as it coated the walls of an interrogation room. Even more, Ben Solo had never felt a curl of want when he saw his lover walk out of that interrogation room, perfectly clean except for a single drenched glove. Ben Solo had never bent on his knees later that day to beg the same man to slice lines into his side, to lick the blood and sweat from his skin. But Kylo Ren had done all those things and more. 

And he doesn't know how Organa is going to react when she realizes that he's not the man she thinks he is. Not well, he thinks. He's always known he's inherited his short fuse from his mother, and sometimes she makes even him seem even tempered. It's not going to be good.

And why, he thinks to himself, should he even expect it to be alright in the first place. He'd killed her husband. If he thinks of that now, it's rarely. He's made his peace with it, realized that it had not been his place to do so at that moment, yet come to terms with the fact that he cannot take it back. What had been, had been. 

He does not think Leia Organa is so philosophical. 

_In fact, I can't imagine how she'll treat me._ Kylo doesn't really care if she hates him, but he knows things will be much simpler if Organa treats him as her son. He simply isn't sure he can make her believe he is. 

Kylo is getting more and more nervous the more he thinks about what's about to happen. He's almost panting now, heart beating wildly. He can feel cold sweat on his forehead. 

The door bangs open. 

Hux slides inside, his graceful walk a sharp contrast to the squeal of the door as he wrenches it closed behind him. He comes up to Kylo and grabs tight around his waist to pull him in to a burning kiss. Kylo tries to focus on Hux's lips beneath his, the general's harsh hands on his waist, but he can't. There are too many thoughts running quickly through his head, too many worries. Hux pulls back to look at him.

“Nervous, Ren?” And trust Hux to go right to the unpleasant heart of the matter. Kylo shakes his head no minutely, and Hux laughs meanly. 

“Don't lie to me. I can feel your heart beating. Scared we'll get caught?” Kylo shakes his head more vigorously this time, but he can feel Hux pulling away from him. When Hux's arms return, one worm its way underneath Kylo's robes and shirt, and he feels something sharp and cold pressed against his ribs.

“I'm not worried about that.” Kylo's sharp breathing is starting to be more related to what has to be a knife pressed against his ribs than his nerves, his passion for Hux quickly overtaking any fears about Organa. “I spoke to Organa. I'm worried about how to act around her.” There, he'd said it, and now Hux would laugh.

“I am too.” Kylo is almost shocked at Hux's confession. The knife presses a little harder against his ribs as he gasps involuntarily. “We need to get these worries out before tomorrow. We have to be calm and collected.” Kylo sighs a little into Hux's grip on his hip. Whatever Hux thinks is good stress relief, he suspects it will work magically.

“Strip.” The command is so familiar now that Kylo doesn't hesitate, simply pulls off his robes and boots, laying them on the armchair behind himself. Hux tisks, and Kylo realizes he wants to use the chair. Kylo quickly scoops up his clothing and dumps it on the table. At least then it won't be in Hux's way. Hux, meanwhile, has clearly been hard at work, for he's standing before Kylo in only his boxers, a thin leaf-shaped knife in one hand. Kylo's seen the knife before, and his pulse speeds up, his mouth starts to water just a little. 

“Sit back on the chair.” Kylo does as he's told immediately. He doesn't know what Hux is about to do, but he's certain it will be wonderful. 

“Good boy.” Hux's voice is dark as midnight. “I'm going to let us both work out some of these nerves. I think I've been remiss in making sure your chest had some of my marks recently.” He climbs up to straddle Kylo, dicks brushing one another as Kylo starts to get hard thinking about what Hux is about to do. Hux gestures for Kylo to take off his undershirt, leaving the knight bare to the waist. There's a flash of what Kylo knows as lust across Hux's face before he can rein himself in. But just as quickly Hux is back to being a cold block of ice.

Kylo knows it's not for long. The few times they've played with the knife in the past, he's been shocked and delighted by how fast Hux gets that feral look that Kylo likes so much. He's quickly diverted from his musing though, for Hux is talking again.

“I'm going to slice you open, Kylo.” He's leaning forward, tracing the knife along the edges of Kylo's collarbone. “I'm going to write myself across your chest, and you won't even have a chance to worry about Organa, or the Resistance, or tomorrow. Would you like that?” Kylo can't answer for a moment, can only focus on the tiny pinprick of pain as Hux digs the point of the knife into the hollow beneath his left shoulder. Hux pulls the knife away and leans back a little, staring at Kylo.

“I asked you a question. If you're not going to behave, I'm not sure I think you deserve this. I should just leave you like this” Suddenly Kylo finds himself babbling. Hux is more than capable of carrying through with his threat, and he's right. Kylo needs this, wants this. Hux seems satisfied with Kylo's answer, or he's simply fascinated by the little trickle of blood Kylo feels running down his chest, for Hux leans forward to lick it away. 

His mouth is on Kylo's the moment Kylo's chest is clean. Kylo can taste his own blood in Hux's mouth, can feel Hux's growing need as the general bites at his lips. He bucks his hips up a little, presses into Hux's growing hard on. He likes how desperate this makes the general.

Hux pulls back again, but this time it's to send a slap stinging across Kylo's cheek. His voice hisses a little as he speaks. 

“Are you trying to test me, Kylo? You know better than to move.” And Kylo's nervous again. He's letting his desire for Hux override his need to obey the man, and that's a bad thing. He knows he'll regret it in the end. They need this, need to feel themselves in this place, these familiar roles, if only for one more night. 

“I'm sorry Hux. It's just... you're so...” he can feel himself trail off, groan, as Hux draws a long thin line underneath his collarbone, stretching from shoulder to the middle of his throat. It's only deep enough to sting, just breaking the skin, yet his whole body feels hot, his cock instantly rigid. Hux is panting a little above him. When Kylo wrenches open his eyes, he sees Hux staring at the line, eyes bright and almost fevered. 

He whimpers when Hux leans down to suck at the cut, drawing out the blood, widening the corner with his tongue. This time, when Hux pulls back, flings the knife away, pulls Kylo up and makes him sit at the edge of the table, there's a smear of Kylo's blood across Hux's chin, marring his perfect skin. Kylo can hardly think. He can hear his own breathing loud in his throat, can feel the tremble in Hux's hands as he forces Kylo's legs apart, squeezes some lube from a tube onto his fingers. 

As Hux shove one finger into Kylo, eyes still locked on the cut leaking blood across Kylo's chest, Kylo notices that the general's facade is almost entirely gone. He looks enthralled by the slow drip of red across Kylo's skin. He's not even sneering now, it's a smile, cruel and possessive. 

Kylo thinks it's beautiful.

The next moment, he can hardly think, for Hux is shoving another finger into him, reaching up to smear a little blood onto his other hand with the remnants of the lube he'd gotten on those fingers earlier. He's reaching down to jerk Kylo slowly, and Kylo can't do anything but lean back on his own hands, arch his back. He doesn't think he could speak if he tried. The air shivers a little around them as he spins out his emotions to the Force. 

He almost never feels as full of the Dark side as he does at this moment. 

Hux is talking again, a mixture of profanities and comments on how much he likes Kylo like this. Every so often Kylo comes back to himself enough to pick out individual phrases. “...Light and Darkness, Kylo, can you see your fucking blood on your cock...” “Force, you taste like...” Most of Hux's comments are lost though, the rush in Kylo's ears too strong. He can't even imagine what this is going to be like when Hux pushes into him. 

He doesn't need to wait long. He realizes Hux is biting at his lips again, hissing against them, then moving to bite hard on Kylo's throat. He's rasping out a question, asking if Kylo's ready. Kylo pants a little, trying to get himself together to answer. Just as he's about to, Hux bites at his throat again, and he looses his train of thought. Hux finally comes up, looks at Kylo as quizzically as he can in his frantic state. Kylo suddenly remembers what Hux has just asked. 

“Yes, yes. Please. Hux, please.” And Hux is sliding deep inside him, licking at Kylo's chest again as he does so. It feels so hot, so tight, that Kylo wonders if Hux's dick has somehow grown. Then the next moment, he's not thinking about that or anything else. Hux has started to move, the head of his cock sliding over Kylo's prostate with every stroke. Hux is painting lines of Kylo's own blood across Kylo's chest, fingers red. There's still a streak of blood on Hux's chin, and Kylo focuses on that. 

He's worried if he doesn't, he'll float away, loose himself inside pleasure where he can never be found again. 

Hux is panting, eyes wild. He's started to tug at Kylo's cock, and Kylo comes back to himself with an abrupt shock, his orgasm ripping through him, back arching so much that his hands almost slip out from supporting him. 

Hux groans deep in his throat, and he snaps his hips into Kylo's two more times before Kylo can feel the wet spread of Hux's come inside himself. Hux seems to crumple a little, but after a second he straightens. 

Before Kylo realizes what happening, Hux has him in his arms, and Kylo finds himself deposited onto the armchair, Hux worming his way in next to Kylo. The cut on his chest has stopped bleeding as freely, never more than a scratch, but Hux still runs a finger up and down it as he kisses lightly at Kylo's throat. 

Kylo is slowly coming back to himself. He leans a little into Hux's hold, baring his neck more for the general. Then, when he feel Hux relaxing, he turns his face to the general. There's still a streak of blood across Hux's chin, and Kylo leans forward to lick it away. Hux smiles at that, the smirk that is Kylo's, and huffs out a laugh. 

“Feeling calmer?” Kylo can only laugh in turn. But then a rather unpleasant thought hits him. 

“Hux, the Resistance isn't going to like this sort of thing, at least until they trust that you aren't forcing me.” Hux's eyes flash a little at that, ice still not fully hardened back over the creature inside, but he says nothing, simply nods. Kylo continues uncertainly, “I don't want to give you up...”

“That is _not_ happening, Kylo Ren.” Hux's voice is iron. “We'll simply have to act like the perfect souls of kindness until they trust us.” He laughs again. “Anyway, Kylo, did you think they wouldn't figure out something was going on between us when they saw our backs?” Kylo feels confused. His look must say as much, for Hux goes on is a matter-of-fact voice. 

“We're being transported to the Resistance base in suspended animation. That necessitates minimal clothing. They're going to notice.” He smiles, wide and dangerous, the kind of grin that Kylo thinks might lead to another minor officer death if there was one available. “Don't worry Kylo. I am not going to let you go. I've told you before. Damn the Resistance and the entire fucking galaxy. I'll be there.” 

Somehow Kylo believes him. 

***

Hux's throat is tight as he watches Finalizer disappear out the rear window of the shuttle. Ren's at the controls, giving Hux a moment to stare at the ship he's leaving behind. 

In so many ways, Finalizer is his. He was part of the team that planned her, has commanded her since she left the shipyard. He knows her better than he's known anywhere he's ever lived, knows her secrets. Yet in the end she's only a ship. He will have others, and these will be his in truth, not simply give to him by an insane leader without morals. 

He walks forward to the cockpit. Ren is hunched over the controls, eyes focused on the approaching planet. Hux runs one hand across the back of his neck, watching as Ren shivers at the casual touch. Hux is fairly certain they need to start behaving much more affectionately. He's looking forward to it, if only to show the world that he has Kylo Ren on his leash.

***

It takes almost half a cycle for them to leave the shuttle, throw off their escort, and make their way to the quarters Hux has been assigned for the duration of the trade negotiations. They're on the first floor of a large government building, and Hux would usually get them changed for security reasons. This time, though, they're perfectly placed for him and Ren to sneak out, leave before the state dinner tonight. He tells the escort that's been sent to bother them that he and Ren need to rest from the long journey, and slams the door in her face. 

As soon as they're inside, Hux starts pulling off his uniform for the last time. He's careful to fold everything even now. It wouldn't due to be careless simply because he's leaving it behind. Ren, on the other hand, is leaving his robes in a pile on the floor. Hux takes a moment to admire the line of red still bright across his chest, then tears his eyes away. There'll be plenty of time for that in the future. He folds up the greatcoat, shoving it into his bag in place of the clothes he pulls out. He's decided he can't leave it behind. When he removes the rank insignia, he'll even be able to wear it again. 

When he turns back to Ren, tight civilian pants on and blaster clamped around his thigh, he stares. Ren is dressed in loose pants and a tunic. They're in shades of brown, and with the lightsaber clasped around his waist, he looks every inch the Jedi. He turns red when he sees Hux looking, then his eyes get big as he sees Hux's pants, his lack of a shirt. 

“Fuck, Hux. You look...” It's the first time Hux has heard Ren swear, and it's almost as intoxicating as the line that peaks out from the open collar of Ren's tunic, the bite mark on his throat. Yet again, he pushes it away. Now is not the time. 

“I need your help with something, Ren. There's a tracker implanted on the outside of my arm. Can you pull it out with the Force without breaking anything else?” He can see Ren collect himself, take a deep breath. This will be a short lived defection if they can't get the tracker out. Ren nods and moves toward him, resting one hand on the arm in question. There's a quick flash of pain, and the tracker is lying, bloody, in Ren's hand. Hux slaps a bacta patch over the wound and pulls on his shirt and vest as quickly as possible. Ren is still close to him, and he can feel the taller man's eyes raking over him. He's never liked how he looks in civilian clothes, thin and almost delicate. Yet he can see the lust sparking in Ren's face. 

Now is not the time. 

He tells Ren as much as he busies himself with checking their gear yet again for tracking devices. He's almost completely certain he's gotten all of them, but it never hurts to make certain. Ren has only a few changes of clothes, a few random lightsaber components. Hux half expected to find Darth Vader's helmet stashed away in the other man's bag, and almost breaths a sigh of relief that it's absent. Ren seems to be getting over his obsession with that madman. His own bag is clothes, toiletries, and an almost obscene number of packets of cigarettes. 

He doesn't want to run out. 

When he starts to look over everything again, he realizes he's simply delaying the inevitable. They need to leave before anyone comes looking for them, before someone notices his tracker is uncommonly still. 

***

The air is crisp against Hux's face as they race toward the coordinates given to them by General Organa. The speeder they found is almost as old as Ren, but it wasn't terribly expensive, and the man selling it didn't ask any questions, didn't even glace twice at the saber hanging from Ren's belt, the blaster sitting at Hux's thigh. 

He hates that. That should not be allowed. 

Yet this time, it's been helpful for him, and he's not about to complain. Ren is almost vibrating with nerves beside him, and that's enough worry for both of them today. 

Hux catches sight of something in front of them and points it out to Ren. It's a temporary shelter, the type that is prefabricated for survival situations. In front of it are two tall men, and a small interstellar shuttle. The shuttle is twenty years old at least, and missing a spoiler. 

As they get closer, he sees that the men are in what look to be cobbled together uniforms, emblazoned with the red emblem of the Resistance. _Fuck. They were really doing this._ As Ren pulls the speeder up beside them, Hux realizes that both men have blasters pointed at them. He raises his hands slowly. Ren, on the other hand, is leaping out of the speeder, saber already in his hand. _Fuck._

“Ren. PUT IT DOWN.” He's not yelling, but he can hear the strain in his own voice. Ren looks over his shoulder at Hux, fury on his face. “Kylo. If they were going to shoot us, they already would have. They're just taking precautions.” At the sound of his name, Ren relaxes a little, the saber collapses down. Hux pulls himself out of the speeder, grabbing their bags and dropping them next to Ren. He moves a little forward to look at the two men. 

One is a little older, grey at his temples. Hux walks toward him, hand outstretched. 

“Brendol Hux. And this is Kylo Ren. I think you were expecting us?” The man's eyes are cold, but he takes Hux's hand in a firm grip. 

“Commander Sato, and this here is Bates” Hux starts minutely at the first name. This must be a descendant of the rebel commander, perhaps his son. The man goes on, clearly without noticing Hux's reaction. “I can't say I'm glad to have you. But the general says to put you in animation as quickly as possible, and so that's what we'll do.” Ren is glaring, Hux can feel it even without turning to look, and he quickly drops the commander's hand. Interesting. He hasn't gotten a chance yet to see how Ren reacts to other people touching him, and he finds he quite likes it. 

He also thinks he like the commander. The man seems cold and calm, dutiful. Just the sort of person Hux likes to work with. He makes sure to insert a little warmth into his voice as he responds.

“We're eager to get off planet before anyone notices we're gone. Lead the way, commander.” And they all stalk off inside the shelter. Hux is also approving of that. It seems Organa doesn't trust them enough to send them to the true base on Onderon. This is little more than a tent to shelter the suspended animation tanks that have been set up in the center of the floor. A woman dressed in white bustles forward, clearly a technician of some sort. 

“General Hux, Kylo Ren?” When they nod she continues in a high shrill voice. “I'm going to be putting you into the tanks. Suspended animation is similar to bacta immersion, in that you will be in a dream state while inside. You'll have to strip so that we can fully immerse you. Any external stimuli will prevent the drugs used from taking full effect. You can leave on your underpants if you like. I generally recommend that for situations where you will be outside of a hospital setting."

Hux glances at Ren and sees him grimacing. He gives Ren the twisted smile that Ren seems to like so much and gestures to him.

“You go first, Ren. I want to make sure they don't drown you.” He winks, and Ren sighs. Sato, from somewhere behind them, actually laughs a little. Certainly someone Hux wants to keep track of. Ren tears off his clothes then sighs. Hux can almost see the wheels turn in his head as he takes a step towards Hux. Then Ren's mouth is on his, and he forgets for a moment where they are, what they're doing. He's panting by the time Ren steps back. It's the first time he can remember kissing someone in front of others. The technician has turned away, but as Ren steps away from Hux, she scurries over, pushing him towards the waiting tank. At least, Hux thinks as Ren steps inside, bites down on the mask she gives him, slumps as the line she's placed in his hand delivers something to him that knocks him out, at least you get to walk into these, stand upright as they fill with the fluid that blocks out sight and sound. 

Sato is next to him, watching as well as Ren's eyes flutter for a moment before he goes completely still. The technician makes a pleased chirp. Hux looks over. The readouts seem to say that Ren is in a perfect state of suspended animation. It's only then that it hits him that it is his turn. He's about to step into one of these tanks, and if he ever wakes up, it will be as a defector to the Resistance. There's no going back now. He turns to Sato.

“I have a note for General Organa. Can you make sure that she reads it before she has us revived?” Sato nods and Hux smirks a little at him. “It's been a pleasure to meet you, Commander Sato. Please try to make sure neither Ren nor I die on the way to the main base. We'd hate for you to have gone to all this trouble and not get anything out of it.” He can see the amusement in Sato's eyes. Good. The man was likely to do what he asked. Hux takes one more look at Ren and steps forward. It's now or never. 

His last thought before the drugs course through his veins is how his stomach had twisted when Ren kissed him. It's going to be fun showing all these people just who Kylo Ren belongs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Hux wearing something like Han's vest and shirt in ANH, but made of finer material, and much cleaner. Poor Ren doesn't even know what normal people wear.


	12. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Hux have finally made it to the Resistance. Leia wonders at these two men she has let into her base.

Leia almost jumps at the buzz of her communicator, despite the fact that she's been staring at it for the past ten minutes, waiting for just this moment. 

“Ma'am? I just wanted to let you know that they've arrived. We're taking them to medbay 11 to wake them up, in case you want to be there.” It's young Lieutenant Connix, who joined them after her home planet of Delphon joined the First Order. She likes Connix well enough, and she appreciates the kindness in the young woman's voice. It's just like Connix to realize how much this means to Leia, even as she looks at the men who brought her home planet under the sway of the Order. 

Leia breaths deep, centers herself. Time to go meet their newest additions. Time to go meet the man Ben has become. Time to meet the man who has brought her son back to her. 

The walk to medbay 11 has never seemed as long as it does right now. She nods to the people she passes, forces herself to stay at a walk. She wishes Luke were here. But he's on a training mission with Rey, won't arrive back until tomorrow morning at the earliest. She'll just have to make due on her own. It's not as though she didn't for the past decade. 

When she gets to the medbay, it's a hive of activity, technicians wheeling each tank in, hooking them up to the base's power system. Commander Sato stands to one side, starting at the buzz of medical personnel. When she comes up beside him, he smiles a little at her, then extends a small slip of folded paper. 

“General Hux asked me to give this to you before you wake them up. He seemed quite insistent about it.” Leia nods. Sato is always efficient, always to the point. She takes the sheet, unfolding it. The handwriting on it is precise, each letter curved just so. There's not a flourish or a sign of personality anywhere. It's almost as thought printed. 

_General Organa,_

_Thank you for bringing us here. I have a recommendation and a request. I believe it would be best for all our safety if you wake me before Kylo Ren. It may prevent unnecessary injuries and damage to equipment. It would also be wise to clear the room of any nonessential personnel._

_The request: I assume Ren and I will be confined until we prove our loyalty. If at all possible, could you allow us rooms together? Again, I believe this will prevent unfortunate problems with Ren._

_I eagerly await meeting you,  
Brendol Hux_

Leia's first thought is how careful the general's language is. As though he doesn't want to explicate the potential problems he anticipates, simply assumes she'll trust his assessment. That's quickly overwhelmed by her realization that her suspicions were correct. This man must be more than “important” to her son. And willing to admit it, which surprises her. She wonders at that a little. Brendol Hux doesn't strike her as someone who will admit to sentiment most of the time. This must be rather important to him as well.

It's not terribly inconvenient either, in fact, it means that they'll only have to set up one security system. She motions to someone, gets them to replace the bed in the larger of the two rooms she's having set up. She wants to start this on the right foot. It's a little odd to think about giving her son and a man he's clearly involved with a room together, but Leia isn't from the Outer Rim, and some of the Core worlds' views on such matters have stuck, despite living most of the past two decades outside the Core. 

The other request is somewhat more perplexing, but she sees no reason to deny it. In his transmission, Sato mentioned that Ben had gone into suspension before Hux, and that has to mean something. She'll follow the general's wishes on this as well. She pulls open the door, goes in to inform the med staff to revive General Hux first. But before she can speak, something catches her eyes and she stops, shocked into silence. 

The two suspended animation pods have been set up to face the one-way mirror on the opposite side of the room, where she will observe the revival procedure. Both General Hux and Ben have their backs to her, half standing, half floating in the tanks. They've been stripped down to their underclothes to prevent unnecessary stimuli. She's staring at Ben, moving close to the tank before she knows what she's doing. 

His back is a mess of scars. There's the edges of what looks to be a much larger scar than the others wrapping around his side. That has to be from Chewie's bowcaster bolt. But there are others. Some look they were simply ripped into his skin, tearing through it and leaving ragged edges. Others are thin lines from knives or perhaps from lightsabers. There's a row of small circular ones down his spine, precisely spaced. Most noticeable, though, are the large raised slashes on his shoulder blade. They were clearly intended to scar, precise and clean lines popping out a little redder than his pale skin. At first Leia doesn't understand them. It seems to be a letter, but she can't understand what it points to. It's not the name of the First Order, or the monster who tore her son away from her. 

It's only when she glances at the man in the next tank that she understands. Compared to her son, General Hux's skin is almost pristine. There's a series of thin horizontal scars reaching up across his lower back and Leia shivers. They look like they are the permanent reminder of a particularly brutal set of beatings. The rest of the General, however, is refreshingly free of marks.

At least until she glances at his shoulder. There, in precisely the same place as on Ben's, is a sharply raised scar, standing out even more on the general's milk white skin. She suddenly sees. The mark on the general's back gives her the key. It's a gently curving “K”, inches tall. She looks back at her son. There's an “H” on his back, and the more she looks, the more she recognizes the neat handwriting, larger here, from the note she's just read. 

Leia feels sick. _How dare this man, this insignificant little general, write his name on her son? How dare he draw her son's blood, hurt him more than he has clearly been hurt before._ She can feel the rage, the sorrow burning through her. She takes a step toward the tank holding the general, not sure what she's going to do, but certain that she has to do something, has to make this man understand he had no right. 

She's almost at the glass before she gets a hold of herself. This is not the way. 

She storms out of the room instead, snapping over her shoulder to wake the general first, to clear the room except for those needed for the procedure. She's almost out of the medbay before she remembers that she'd wanted to watch her son wake up. It's a struggle to turn and make her way back to the observation room, but she manages to wrench herself around. She will not have anyone, not this deserting First Order whelp, stop her from seeing her son wake up for the first time in years. 

By the time she gets back to the window, they've drained General Hux's tank, are pulling out the line pumping the drugs into his veins that keep him barely alive, almost ageless. It's slow minutes, but suddenly the man's eyes slam open, and he's coughing, spitting out the breathing mask. He sinks to his knees on the floor in front of the tank, and for a moment Leia thinks he's going to vomit. But he gets control of himself quickly, forcing himself to his feet, eyes flashing around the room, taking it in. Then he notices Ben beside him, still suspended in the tank. An odd look passes over his face, satisfaction perhaps. He says something that Leia doesn't catch to one of the techs. She fiddles with the mic controls in front of her. She doesn't want to miss anything, every word could be important. 

“...and maybe remove all equipment around the pod as well.” His voice is clipped, even with the rasp that has to be a result of the breathing mask. The accent, the slightly rolled “r's”, mark him as from the Outer Rim – _no, the unknown regions,_ Leia reminds herself – as surely as it reminds her of a voice she hasn't heard for three decades. She has a fleeting thought that perhaps Hux intentionally imitates Tarkin, then reminds herself that they're simply from similar parts of the galaxy. After all, Hux was born on Arkanis, close enough to Eriadu. 

The technicians clearing away the remaining equipment bring her back to the scene before her. They're doing just as General Hux has instructed, following his recommendations to the letter. Leia wonders what it's like to have that sort of presence. Even almost naked, soaking, in the base of a former enemy, Hux has the entire medbay jumping to follow his lead. It's something to keep an eye on.

They've drained Ben's tank now, and Hux himself is pulling the needle from the back of Ben's hand, pulling the breathing mask away from his face. This time the result is significantly faster. The walls of tank behind them shatter in a cascade of tinkling glass, two lights pop, breaking in flares of fluorescent light. Ben's eyes are open, and there's fire behind them. The metal of the tank starts to bend, melting a little. There's a roar of power surging around her, she can feel the Force bending and flooding through the room in front of her. 

Leia starts to run for the door of the medbay, not sure what she can do, but needing to do something. Before she can even get out of the room she feels the storm of the Force starting to subside. She looks back through the observation window. Ben's on his knees, panting. General Hux is in front of him, hands clasped around Ben's face. As she moves back to the window she can hear him muttering. 

“Breathe, Kylo. I've got you. We're fine. Damn it, breathe.” And slowly, so slowly, Ben looks up at him. For a moment his eyes are blank, then there's a flare of recognition in them and he almost collapses, stopped only by General Hux's quick move. They're both sprawled on the floor now, the red-haired general with his arms around her son, Ben curled up in them as though he needs protection from the room around him. 

“Remind me not to do that again, Hux.” The general snickers a little at her son's and runs one hand through Ben's limp hair. Leia can hardly breathe. Her son's voice is deeper than it was the last time she heard it, a man's voice now, not the breaking tones of an adolescent. His accent is the same though, the clean tones of Alderaan, a planet that is his heritage despite the fact that he's never set foot on its charred remains. She realizes with a start that she'd been afraid that would have changed as well, that she'd be faced with a man almost unrecognizable to her. 

“Don't worry, I don't plan on either of us doing that ever again. Now get off me. We need to get clean of this slime, and you're too heavy for me to hold up forever.” Ben smiles a little and stand, pulling up the smaller man along the way. Leia sighs. It's time to leave. She's scheduled a meeting with them both in three quarters of a cycle, and she wants to give them both a chance to change, to see the quarters they've been given. She needs to get herself together as well. Her heart almost feels as though it is going to beat its way out of her chest, seeing Ben for the first time. Her stomach does a flip as she walks back to her office. Her son. Her beautiful, tall, adult son finally returned to her. 

***

Hux smiles absently at the young woman, a medtech perhaps, who hands him a robe to pull on. He still has one hand on Ren, just in case the man decides to do something drastic about all the people currently staring at him while he's undressed. He has to pull it away, trust Ren is not quite that stupid, to struggle into the robe. He appreciates that it seems like they're going to be given a chance to clean up before whatever initial debriefing is planned. In Organa's place, he probably wouldn't have allowed it, hoping to throw them off balance. But he's also not surprised. From what Ren has told him, Organa is far more trusting than he would be. 

Ren is shivering beside him, edging closer to Hux as he looks about the room. Hux isn't sure why, but he doesn't mind as much as he usually would. They're both strangers here, and Ren, a little behind him and almost touching his left shoulder now, is a solid wall, a person Hux is sure he doesn't have to put on a show for. So he allows it. 

“General Hux, Kylo Ren?” It's a thin light haired woman with a true uniform rather than Sato's cobbled together fatigues. “I'm Lieutenant Connix,. I've been assigned to liaise with you until you've been cleared by General Organa and Master Skywalker. I'm going to take you to your quarters now. You have a meeting with General Organa in three-quarters of a cycle. You can clean up there and take a chance to sort out the things you brought with you. They've been scanned and cleared by base security.” She stumbles a little over her words, blushing. Hux wonders at first if it's fear, but then notices the flush in her cheeks. He glances over his shoulder at Ren. The man still has the robe open, not drawn tight about him as Hux does. Connix is trying hard not to stare, but Hux has spent enough time of his own admiring that taught stomach and those sculpted pecs not to know what she's thinking.

Interesting.

He's suddenly very glad that this little lieutenant is their liaison, despite the harsh rush of what has to be jealousy he can feel flooding through him. He pushes it away. Ren is his. He doesn't need to worry over this woman. He can simply use this to his advantage. Only a little fear and a thin current of want. Delightful. 

He realizes neither he nor Ren have responded, and that the lieutenant is beginning to look uncomfortable. He quickly looks back to her, nods.

“Thank you, Connix. I'm afraid we're both still recovering from the trip here. It will be good to get to wash and dress in some real clothes.” He makes his voice as soft as he can, smoothing out the clipped tones of command into something more pleasant. He can feel Ren shiver a little behind him again, yet this time he's certain it isn't from nerves. Sometimes he forgets how much Ren likes this voice of his, forgets that Ren can see it for what it is, not kindness, but the hypnotic hiss of a cobra.

Connix shakes herself a little and leads the way out of the room. The corridor outside is straight, with doors off to either side. Connix looks back once to make sure they're following, then ducks her head and keeps going until they come to a set of lifts. She calls one up, and they head inside.

“You'll be on the fifth floor. That's where most of the officer and consultant quarters are. For now, you'll have a guard outside at all times. Should you want something, tell the guard and they'll ask me about it. There is also a set of cameras outside of the room, so please don't try to leave without being escorted. Inside, of course, there aren't any cameras, but the balcony is shielded, so please don't try to leave that way. It probably wouldn't kill you, but the fall might.” Connix winces at this, but says nothing else as they leave the lift and make their way down an much brighter hall. There are the same regular doors here, but most are decorated in some way, posters, pictures, names of inhabitants. It's a riot of color, and it makes Hux slightly uncomfortable. Next to him, he can feel Ren tightening in on himself a little, shrugging his shoulders up in discomfort. He thinks back to Ren's quarters aboard Finalizer – _no don't think about the ship_ – and remembers how spartan they were. Apparently Ren's dislike of color and clutter extends to others' spaces as well. Hux smiles a little. Well, he isn't one for luxuries himself, nor doormats with cartoons on them of the Hutts, as he's seen twice already. 

Connix walks almost the length of the corridor, to where a sharp right turn is marked by a window. In front of the last door on the left hand side are two men, hands clasped behind their backs. They're both big, bigger than Hux, but he wonders what they think they'd be able to do if Ren were to choose to leave. He can't imagine they'd have much of a chance. Not that there's really a worry. If all goes well, Skywalker will clear them quickly. It's not as though they're planning to return to the First Order, Hux thinks ruefully. They have well and truly joined the Resistance. 

“This is Alden, and this is Donni,” Connix introduces the two men. “They're some of the men who will be guarding your door.” She motions it open and Ren makes a soft choking sound beside Hux. Yet when his voice comes, it is as commanding as Kylo Ren ever is.

“Lieutenant. You haven't told us whose quarters these are.” Connix squeaks, looking at Ren like every junior officer Hux has ever seen pinned by the knight's stare. Hux almost smiles. It's gratifying to know some things don't change, no matter the side of the war they're on. 

“B-both of yours,” Connix stutters out. “Th-the general said... I mean...” She trails off, apparently unsure how to phrase things. Hux is delighted. Apparently General Organa has taken his advice fully to heart. Ren, on the other hand, looks shocked. Hux puts his hand on the small of his back and gives him a little push inside the now open door. 

“Don't question good luck, Kylo. And this will be fine, Connix. I suppose you'll be back to collect us when it's time to meet with General Organa?” Connix nods, and Hux sweeps into the room after Ren, giving her a slight smirk as he passes. Her eyes are still wide in shock as he waves the door closed after himself. He's gratified to see it actually closes on his command. 

Ren is standing in the middle of the floor, staring around. It's a small sitting room, a comfortable looking couch at one side, some chairs, a table, a desk. All very functional looking, and rather cheaper than anything Hux has used before. Yet he's surprised at how well appointed the room is. He heads through the door on the far wall to find himself in a small bedroom. There's a large bed in one corner, a wardrobe on the wall, their bags set before it. He can see a shower and toilet through an open door. There's another door on the other side of the room, and he can see a small balcony outside, a view to a forest of hardwoods. Nothing to tell him what planet they're on. 

Hux is torn. Part of him is desperate to wash the slime of the suspended animation tank off, but his pounding head reminds him that even with his biological processes slowed to a bare minimum, he hasn't had a cigarette in over a day. He looks around for Ren, wondering if the man plans to use the shower. He's standing, perplexed, in the middle of the bedroom. 

“Something bothering you, Ren?” And Hux can't keep the bite out of his voice now that they're alone. Ren is behaving like a lost child, and Hux doesn't like it. He wants the powerful man he knows behind him in this, wants this uncertainty to be only for his eyes, not for the likes of that little blushing lieutenant. The sound of Hux's voice, much sharper than before, seems to bring Ren back to himself. 

“Hux...” He trails off, starting at the bed. Then his eyes sharpen, a little of his usual predatory grace seems to slide across his shoulders. “Did you ask Organa for this?” Hux smirks at him. Ren isn't stupid, however much he sometimes pretends to be.

“I intimated that it might make things better for all of us.” He strides across the room to stand a little too close to Ren. He can feel the man's breath speeding up, hot on his skin. “Don't you like it?” His voice is like steel. Ren nods, looking into Hux's face intently. Hux leans forward and bites at Ren's lips, wishing he could draw blood. Ren moans into him, hands twitching as though about to reach out and grab Hux. He manages to restrain himself though, and Hux tugs lightly on his hair in a reward for good behavior.

“Sadly, we don't have enough time to continue this now. But, Ren, I'm expecting you to make up for all the asinine pleasantries I'm being forced to spout after we talk to Organa.” He can feel Ren shiver against his skin, and as he pulls away he relishes the sight of the man's flushed cheeks, his blown-wide pupils. Hux decides on the shower. They haven't got that much time, and he wants to be at least half way presentable for General Organa. 

***

By the time Hux finishes arranging his hair after his shower, he estimates only about ten minutes remain of their wait before meeting with General Organa. He's pulled on a lighter grey shirt and the black vest. They've take his blaster, so he doesn't bother to strap the holster about his leg. It would be a pointlessly petty gesture, and anyway, if they hadn't taken it, he would have been worried about General Organa's sanity. There's a difference in being trusting and being stupid, even if, Hux thinks, they often overlap. 

They've left him his cigarettes and sparker, though, and he's out on the balcony without a second thought. The first drag is a flood of relief, chemicals pouring through him in a heady rush. His headache doesn't recede, but Hux isn't surprised. The most he can hope for is that it's gone by the time they meet with General Organa. 

He feels, rather than sees, Ren come onto the balcony behind him. He's dressed in the same loose tunic and pants as before, hair hanging lankly about his cheeks.

“They've taken my lightsaber,” Ren says, leaning on the railing beside Hux. His eyes are fixed on the forest before them, but Hux can hear the strain in his voice.

“They'd be fools not to.” He's not sure what Ren will do, has never seen the man too far away from the crackling red glow of the saber. “You'll get it back, I'm sure.” Ren shivers a little, looking around at Hux.

“I don't like this, Hux. I kept wanting to pull apart those techs for looking at us almost naked, and I kept having to remind myself that I'm not allowed to here, that they can look at you as much as they want.” Hux can feel the curl of possession deep in the pit of his stomach as Ren talks, but forces the emotion to stay there, not to clime to his throat, push through his control. He doesn't put his hands on Ren, claim him, remind him that he has nothing to worry about from those medtechs. He simply stares at Ren as the man grips the railing tightly enough that, if it were anything but durasteel, it would shatter in an instant. Ren looks to be working himself up to a typically badly timed Kylo Ren fit. He has to head it off, or Ren will lash out at whatever Organa says, no matter how diplomatically put. He grabs Ren's face, burning cigarette dangerously close to the other man's cheekbone. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Ren. I can't do it right now, and I will not have you fucking this up for us. What have I told you?” Ren seems transfixed, staring into Hux's face as though it holds some secret. “I'm not going to let anything happen to us. Start fucking believing me.” He turns away, taking a long last drag on the cigarette, desperately wishing he could slam it into Ren's hand where it clenches on the railing, but knowing he can't. This is going to take a lot of getting used to.

Instead, he snuffs it out on the railing and flicks it over the side. He strides into the sitting room, determined to stop Connix from coming to find them somewhere else. As Ren joins him, Hux can still see the tension in his shoulders, still see the unnaturally stiff walk that usually heralds a massive destruction of equipment. It looks as if more than words are going to have to be used to calm the man down. 

He beckons imperiously, and Ren quickens his step, coming to stand in front of Hux. Hux smirks at him. He tangles one hand in Ren's hair, pulling their faces together. 

“We've got a room to ourselves, no cameras. Would you like to know what I'm going to do with you?” Ren shakes his head minutely, and Hux makes a noise of discontent. “Ren, Ren. You know better. Answer my question!”

“Yes, please, Hux.” Hux smiles at the please. Ren is getting more tractable every day. He's still a pain in Hux's ass, but he's becoming easier and easier to manipulate. He pulls them closer together, so he can whisper in Ren's ear.

“I'm going to make those burns on your back just the beginning of a new work of art. I'm going to fuck you on every surface in these room, till you're begging me on your hands and knees. I'm going to break you open, Kylo, and you're going to moan for me as you always do.” Hux can feel Ren's breathing speed up as he speaks, and he wraps his free hand about the man's waist. He pulls Ren down to kiss him just as the door slides open with a slight screech.

***

Kylo starts away from Hux's mouth as the door opens, but Hux still has one hand woven in his hair and an arm clamped around his waist, and Kylo doesn't want to hurt either himself or Hux. He can hear that blushing lieutenant gasp. 

Hux finally lets him go, nipping sharply at his bottom lip as he pulls away. He turns to the little lieutenant and, in a voice as calm as Kylo has ever heard, asks her if it's time for their meeting with General Organa. 

Kylo, for his part, is still lost in the feel of Hux's lips against his own, the dark warmth of the general's promise. As shocked as he was by their rooming assignments, he can't stop thinking about what the general is planning to do to him in those rooms. He supposes it's better than worrying about Organa, and so he simply follows Hux and Connix as they sweep out of the room. 

***

Organa's office, when they finally come to it, is three floors down along a gently curving corridor. As they get closer Kylo can feel his breathing speeding up again, the momentary calm of Hux's earlier words leaving him. He's starting to feel a little light headed. Hux pauses five feet away from the door and looks over his shoulder at Kylo. His eyes glitter with something, but Kylo doesn't have the energy to wonder what. He's much more concerned about the gleaming nameplate, the woman he knows is sitting inside. Distantly, he hears Hux say something to Connix, but it's as though there's a shroud fogging his ears, his mind, and all he can see is that name. 

Suddenly, Hux's hand is sliding down the side of his face to rest around his throat. He's digging his fingers into the curve of Kylo's adam's apple, and the hurt is sharp and welcome. 

“Look at me, Kylo.” The instinct to obey Hux when he can feel the sweet rush of pain through his veins is so strong that Kylo finds himself tearing his eyes away from the door in front of them. “I need my knight with me. I need you focused.” It's the first time that Hux has ever called him that, and Kylo shivers a little from the pleasure of it. Hux's fingers are still tight around his throat, and he feels his stability returning. He nods, and Hux releases him, brushing a dry kiss across his lips. 

Then he turns back and strides to the door, giving a sharp knock before Connix has a chance to announce them. Kylo trails behind, trying to focus on Hux, to ignore everything else. The door slides open and a brisk voice orders them inside with a sharp “come.”

***

Leia holds her breath as Ben walks into the room. She's afraid if she lets herself, she'll gasp, run to him, throw her arms around him. She can't afford that yet. She doesn't know who these men are, as much as she wants to believe that one of them is her son come back to her. And so she sits, impassive, frozen behind her desk.

General Hux comes in first, nodding to Connix as she holds open the door. Ben follows almost on the shorter man's heels, looking every inch the Jedi she'd always thought he'd become. He's in a loose tunic, dressed almost as Luke had been during those first few days she had known him. General Hux, in his tight pants, grey shirt and vest, could be any man of the Outer Rim. Only the flash of his eyes and his determined stride hint at something more. He stops in front of her desk, hands clasped behind his back. Ben stops a little behind him, still close, partially hidden. 

“Sit down, both of you, and welcome.” Leia fights to keep her voice impassive, to show neither her joy at seeing Ben nor the burning feeling she gets every time she thinks of what these two men have done. Hux smiles at her, an odd sort of smile, and sits, legs crossed at the knee, perfectly poised. Ben's face is impassive, but he sprawls in his chair, taking up more space than seems possible, even for a man of the size her son has become. Leia has to bite back another smile. Ben was always that way in childhood, an uncontrolled riot of energy. Hux's cool voice jolts her out of her memories and she reminds herself to pay better attention. _Let a rock snake behind you and he'll bite, even if he can never swallow._

“We owe you our thanks, General Organa. You've saved both Kylo Ren and I from what was going to be a rather untimely and embarrassing end.” Leia doesn't like how he says Kylo Ren. It's odd in just the same way as the man's smile, somehow holding far more meaning than it should. Yet she ignores it in favor of the more pressing issue. 

“Yes? I'm afraid that Kylo didn't explain that part very well when we communicated. Right now, I'd really like to know why the First Order has lost its two highest ranking officers at one time, General Hux.” Leia keeps her eyes fixed on the general, even desperately wanting to glance at Ben, as she does. It's almost painful to call him that name aloud, yet she knows he won't respond to anything else. He hasn't yet said a word, and she does need this question answered before anything else. 

“Please call me Hux. I don't use my first name, and I'm certainly not a general anymore.” Ben snorts out a laugh, the first sign that he's even listening to the conversation, but says nothing. There's a hint of bitterness in Hux's voice now, and Leia feels reassured somehow. It's good to know that this cold man can feel something, even if it is regret over a position he himself abandoned. As he starts explaining about Snoke's disregard for the welfare of the planets Hux had captured, his misuse of the Knights of Ren, and his seeming disinterest in what Hux seems to believe are the objectives of the First Order – peace and prosperity, for all that Leia believes that – she can't help but feel that there's something missing. There's something he's not telling her. She finally says as much, when he finishes detailing the great number of faults he's found with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

Hux smiles at her, then glances over at Ben. For a moment, Leia catches a twist in that bland smile, something that makes it almost a smirk, then he turns back to her, and it's gone, wiped away into a neutrally pleasant expression.

“I think, General Organa, that I'm not the person to tell you that. If Kylo wants to, that's his business.” Ben is glaring at him, yet when Hux turns back to look at him, he nods slightly and sighs. His voice is tight when he finally responds.

“Snoke was planning to get rid of me.” He seems like he's not going to continue, but Hux glances at him again. There's nothing on his face but that bland expression, yet Ben starts speaking after one look at the red-haired man. “I don't know that for sure. But he's set up some sort of block in the Force. And he'd stopped assigning me to missions. He was growing afraid of me, we think.” 

“What sort of block?” Leia is concerned. Both for whatever is wrong with Ben, and for how reluctant he seems to speak to her. 

“I can't access many of my abilities that relate to the mind. We think he was trying to prevent me from learning things about him. I was... am... hoping that Skywalker can help me remove it.” This time, when Ben sprawls sullenly back into his chair, it's clear that he's done with his part of this conversation. Leia's a little unsure what Ben means at first. 'Abilities that relate to the mind?' Then she remembers Poe telling her how easily Ben had reached inside his head, all those months ago. Clearly her son's talents lie in different avenues than her brother's. 

“And this necessitated the general... I'm sorry, Hux.... defecting with you?” She asks acerbically. Despite the man's long list of grievances against his former master, she can't imagine those alone had brought him to throw away his life's work. Ben doesn't seem to want to answer, and after a moment Hux steps in to fill the gap in conversation. 

“No. But it did allow me to see that First Order will never achieve what I desire under Snoke's leadership. Any leader willing to alienate a man like Kylo is not one I want to follow.” Now Hux's smile is warmer, yet Leia finds it even less suited to his face. Yet Ben's sullen facade actually cracks for a moment, and there's a hint of a smile on his face as well as he glances at the man next to him. It's quickly eclipsed by the spots of color that bloom on his cheekbones as the other man continues to talk. 

“I'm sure you gathered from my note that your son and I are more than just comrades. I could not stand by and watch Snoke eliminate him. I would not allow it.” There's a hint of real steel in Hux's last words, even as he quickly tries to mask it by continuing. Ben's looking at him again, this time with a bright look in his eyes, a shine. “Thank you, by the way. I'm sure your techs reported what happened when Kylo woke up. If you hadn't followed my advice it might have been worse.” Ben's face shifts from that flicker of passion to annoyance, and he almost seems about to speak. But he glances at her, and the moment is lost, although he glares at Hux. Leia is nothing short of fascinated. However cold this man seems to be, there's fire in his voice when he talks about Ben, and she likes that. It makes her feel just the slightest bit better about those lines on both their shoulders.

“Well, I'm sure that we can make use of you both here. Given, of course, that Luke clears you. I'm sure that Kylo explained to you, Hux, what is going to happen.” Hux nods. “Luke will interview you both tomorrow. Hux, he'll only look to see that you are sincere in your choice to join the Resistance and that you're not going to go back to the First Order at the drop of a hat. He's going to have to look deeper for you, Kylo. I think it would be wise not to hide anything from him.” Ben nods curtly, and Hux looks resigned. 

“General Organa, I know this may be a little premature, but I want to be of any help I can. I understand that it will take a while for you to trust my advice, but are you willing to let me give you information about the First Order, after Master Skywalker clears me, of course?” Leia is surprised at the offer. She'd half expected to have to set this as a condition of their right of free moment around the base. She nods, then glances at Ben. He's back to looking bored, eyes fixed on Hux. It's clear she's not going to get anything else out of him today. Hux, too, is glancing back at him, eyes sharp, expression unreadable. 

Leia shakes her head a little. It's been a surprisingly pleasant conversation. When she imagined these men, she did not think it would be like this, the former general answering her questions freely, Ben sprawled silently in his chair. She's been trying to ignore who these men are. If she lets herself think too hard about it, she knows she'll falter, unable to reconcile this man with the monster who wiped out the Hosnian system, unable to look at Ben without seeing Han behind his eyes. And she has to work with them. They are too valuable to the Resistance to let herself get distracted by worries about what they have done in some other life. Hux is making it easy, with his polite voice and little smiles. Ben too, with his sullenly bored expression, reminds her of nothing more than the boy she loved so many years ago. 

Now though, both men are glancing at one another, apparently eager to be done with this conversation. And truthfully, until Luke confirms their intentions, she can't discuss anything else with them. It's too risky. So she smiles at them both in turn.

“Thank you both for coming to speak to me. I can't tell you how much it means to the Resistance that you've chosen to join us. I know that in time, you will be able to find a home here, just as Finn has before you.” She watches Hux closely as she mentions Finn. He created the stormtrooper program, she knows, and she wonders what he thinks of Finn's desertion. There's not a flicker across his face, but Ben shifts in his chair, smirking a little at Hux. He studiously ignores her son and nods to her instead.

“I believe we owe you our thanks instead, General Organa. You've allowed us to come here, and probably saved our lives in the process.” He stands, not waiting for her to dismiss them, and Leia is suddenly reminded of the fact that until two days ago, this man was the leader of one of the greatest military forces in the galaxy. Ben stands too, stepping a little aside for Hux to walk to the door after him. She catches a pointed look between the two of them, and then he turns back to her.

“Thank you, mother.” And with that, Hux is out the door, Ben almost on his heels, one step behind and to the right. Leia sinks into her chair. He'd called her mother.

***

All the long walk back to their quarters, trailing after Lieutenant Connix, Kylo stares at Hux's hair. In Organa's office he'd been too busy ignoring her to focus on anything else, but now he has time to fully appreciate what's right in front of his face. 

Hux has apparently decided to forego gel, at least as they try to adapt to life with the Resistance. Thin ginger strands flop down across his forehead, and Kylo has an almost unbearable urge to run his hands through them. Partially, he thinks, because they make it seem almost as though a part of Hux he likes so much, the chaos deep inside, has broken out to the rest of the world. Partially, though, Kylo admits to himself as they make their way to the fifth floor, it's because of how Hux is sure to react if he does. Watching Hux play the prefect ally to Organa was both infuriating and enthralling, Hux holding in both the always contained fire of destruction and also his almost pathological need to be in charge. His stomach jumps a little at making Hux slip up and release all that. 

So Kylo stares at Hux's hair, and almost doesn't notice when they get back to their quarters. Connix, though, breaks his careful study. 

“Someone should be along with dinner in about an hour. If you need anything, just tell one of the guards.” Hux is still thanking her when Kylo drags him inside. The minute the door closes, Hux's carefully polite expression collapses, and Kylo finds himself slammed up against the wall next to the door, one of Hux's hands at his throat, the other shoving his left hip into the wall as Hux moves in to press himself in a long line against Kylo. 

“You're a fucking idiot, Kylo Ren.” Kylo just nods. Hux's fingers squeezing at his throat are too sweet for him to worry about precisely what Hux is annoyed at. Hux, though, clearly wants to make his point. “I can't hit you here yet, so you're just going to have to listen to me like this. This is never going to work if Organa doesn't decide to trust us, to like us.” Kylo blinks. What is Hux talking about? His confusion clearly shows on his face, for Hux sighs, and the beautiful pressure is suddenly gone from his throat. He whines a little, and Hux just snarls and drags him over to the couch in the corner. 

“She's never going to do that if she thinks that you're just parroting whatever I tell you to say. I swear, Ren, it was like pulling teeth just to get you to talk to her, and you kept glancing at me every time she said anything. She seems to like something about me right now, but if she thinks I'm somehow controlling you, or preventing you from getting close to her, that's going to disappear almost immediately.” Kylo blinks a little. 

“Controlling me? Not on your life, Hux.” Hux snorts a little, but Kylo can't quite tell at what.

“I'm not saying it's true, I'm saying that it would be bad for both of us if Organa decides that's what's going on.” He sighs. “Look, Ren, she wants her son back. Both you and I know that isn't going to happen, but could you at least make an effort to pretend to like her? You don't have to do it forever, just until...” Hux trails off. 

“Until what?” 

“Wait until you and Skywalker remove the block. It'll be easier to tell you then.” Kylo nods slowly. Hux doesn't want to say whatever it is aloud. He's assuming that when Kylo gets the rest of his abilities back, Kylo will simply be able to see whatever it is that Hux doesn't want to talk about. 

“Fine. But I'm not pretending to be Ben Solo just to make Organa feel better.” He knows he sounds petulant, but he can't take the edge out of his voice. Hux sighs.

“Of course not. And she wouldn't believe you if you did. Just try to be civil.” Kylo nods again in acquiescence. Hux's hand is buried in his hair, one of Kylo's legs is thrown over Hux's lap. It's the position Hux seems to always maneuver them into when they're actually talking. Kylo isn't sure if the other man is exactly conscious of it, or if it's simply instinct. Whatever the reason, Hux's hand in his hair feels better than Kylo will ever admit, and the hand that's stroking its way along the inside of his raised leg is just as good. There's something bothering him though, and after a moment he decides to ask. 

“You told Organa we were sleeping together in a note? She's only given us one bed. Why in the world would you do that, Hux?” Hux gives him that twisted look and huffs out a little laugh.

“Not explicitly, no. I merely mentioned it would be better if we were given a room together. But it's not as though Connix wasn't going to mention walking in on us earlier, or she wasn't going to find out some other way.” Kylo shakes his head. Hux is avoiding the question. 

“Why, though?” Hux looks thoughtful now, as if unsure how exactly to answer. He pulls Kylo a little closer to him, the points of his fingers digging painfully into Kylo's thigh. It makes Kylo's breath hitch, his cock fill just a little, remembered interest from earlier today making his heart beat a little faster.

“This is going to be hellish, especially the first few months. We both need someone we don't have to act around, someone we can be fully ourselves with. We're going to need to work off our frustration somehow. I need... we need to be able to keep an eye on one another. This seemed the easiest way.” The feeling isn't in Kylo's stomach this time, not the twist of desire or the dark burn of lust. No, this time it is something closer to how he feels every time he gets a glimpse of Hux's back, his initial plastered across it. He pushes closer even to Hux now, daring to reach one hand out to brush back the hair that's fallen across his forehead. Hux sighs for a moment, then seems to realize what Kylo's doing. His grip on Kylo's wrist is sharp where he catches it, yet his voice is a soft hiss.

“Watch yourself, Kylo Ren.” But he releases the wrist and lets Kylo push the rest of the hair out of his face. Kylo doesn't know what that means. Maybe Hux is just waiting for the right minute to lay into him about it. Maybe...

A knock at the door disturbs his musing. Before he can scramble away Hux has called out for whoever it is to come it, and the door is sliding open. It's not Connix this time, but a dark haired woman in a flight suit. There's a droid trailing behind her, carrying a loaded tray. The girl starts as she sees them sitting on the couch, and Kylo makes a move to get up, but a sharp tug in his hair makes him relax back against Hux. It's only after the girl is all the way inside the room that Hux lets him go and stands to meet her. She flicks her eyes back and forth between them before addressing the air somewhere between them both.

“I've brought you dinner. Connix said to tell you that you can just put the tray outside after you're done. And that she'll see you at 0900 tomorrow morning.” She turns to leave, but Hux calls after her.

“Wait. What's your name?” She turns back, a look of distaste curling her lip.

“Jessika Pava. And I don't need to ask who you are. Poe's mentioned both of you.” Kylo can see Hux wince. 

“Will you tell Commander Dameron that if I could take back what happened to him, I would?” Hux sounds completely sincere, a tinge of desperation in his voice. Pava nods at him curtly, but Kylo can see something like sympathy in the set of her mouth. As she turns to leave, Hux calls out to her again. 

“Thank you, Jessika.” She flashes him a small smile and the door slides shut after her. Almost immediately, Hux's face collapses back into its usual blank indifference. 

“What was that about, Hux?” Kylo doesn't know whether he means flaunting their relationship in front of everyone who comes in the door, or apologizing for Dameron. Maybe both. Hux, predictably, doesn't answer either. Instead, he grabs Kylo's waist and pulls him close, grinding their hips together.

“You don't like when I show off what's mine? Too bad.” His laugh is cruel, and for a moment Kylo is entirely distracted. Then his stomach rumbles, and he's reminded that they haven't eaten in several days. While suspended animation eliminates the need to do so, they've been on their feet for hours, and the smells from the droid's tray are maddening. 

***

Kylo tries to meditate after dinner, kneeling on the floor of the sitting room. He gives up after only twenty minutes, going to find Hux. He can't calm his mind enough to reach the requisite state of relaxation. As he peers into the bedroom, he notices that the two bags have been emptied, their contents neatly stored away. Hux himself, however, is nowhere to be seen. 

Kylo moves further in to the room and glances out through the transparent door to the balcony. Hux is standing there, silhouetted against the light of the twilight sky. As Kylo makes his way out to stand next to him, Hux lights a cigarette and gives a deep sigh of pleasure after the first drag.

“It reminds me of Lothal.” Kylo doesn't know where that came from. This planet is nothing like those moors, those tall standing stones. Yet even so, there is something familiar about standing on a balcony with Hux, watching him from the corner of Kylo's eye. That is where this all began, or at least when Kylo noticed it all, and he wants to think that this planet will be as important. Hux hums noncommittally. 

“I mean us on the balcony.” For some reason Kylo feels like he needs to explain, to make Hux see what he sees. And it seems to have worked. When Hux turns to him, his eyes are bright pools in the dying light. 

“Do you remember how shocked you were, that first day on that balcony?” Hux's voice is soft, yet there is a rasp of arousal deep within it. Kylo has heard it enough to recognize it anywhere. He feels himself responding, remembering the searing shock of Hux's cigarette against his skin, the awe he'd felt. Before he realizes it, he's a little closer to Hux, his eyes running over the man before him, greedy. 

“Yes...” It's his turn to pant a little now.

“Don't you wish I could do it again now? Or better, could make new marks along your skin?” Hux's voice is like a deep pool that contains a whirlpool hidden inside, ready to swallow up the unwary bather. Kylo would like to be swallowed, he thinks. 

“Please, Hux. Please!” He's getting more desperate by the moment.

“Fuck Kylo.” Hux is responding to the want in Kylo's voice just as he always does. “I can't. Fuck. Not yet. Nothing they'll notice yet. Later. Later.” He's taking a last drag and flicking the butt away, pulling Kylo into the bedroom. Then his lips are on Kylo's, sharp taste of tabac and sweet slip of his tongue inside Kylo's mouth. His hands are clamped tight around Kylo's ass, fingers digging in. Then, before Kylo can get to comfortable, can relax too much into the familiar feel of Hux's hand on him, there's a shove, and Kylo's falling onto the bed, Hux staring down at him.

“Strip and get yourself hard.” Kylo wants to laugh. His cock is aching as it is. Yet when he struggles out of the loose trousers and shirt, he palms his dick, looking up into Hux's lust dark eyes. Hux pulls over the one chair in the room and settles into it, gaze fixed on Kylo. 

“Touch yourself for me, Kylo. Show me how much you want me.” Hux's voice is rough. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as Kylo strokes feather light over his balls, then moves his hand back up to play lazily over his cock. Kylo's going slow, so slow, because if he doesn't, he won't be able to stop himself, and he doesn't want to know what Hux will do if he comes before this is all over. 

“What do you think that little officer thought earlier? What would she think now about you putting on such a show for me? Do you think she knows how much of a slut Kylo Ren is for my cock?” Kylo groans, stroking more firmly. Hux's voice is maddening, his stare intent. Every word sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Do you think she watched when I put my hand on your throat earlier? Do you think she would believe how much Kylo Ren moans to be choked?” And Hux is tracing the long line of his cock in those tight pants, and all Kylo can think about is how much he wishes that Hux were the one touching him, that those words were whispered in his ear. He thinks he should say something, but he can't seem to get himself together enough to do more than make incoherent little gasps of pleasure. He's had to go back to light little touches. Hux reaches into his pants, and Kylo can see his fingers massaging the top of his cock. One hand comes up to stroke over Hux's body, and the red-haired man's breath speeds up almost imperceptibly. 

“All those poor idiots out there. Do you know, I think the lieutenant thinks we're some sort of star-crossed lovers, players in some tragic romance?” Hux laughs, low in his throat, then, in one smooth movement, is pulling off shirt and pants, stalking towards Kylo. “That's not right, is it? I own you, Kylo Ren.” Kylo can hardly breathe with Hux looming over him, but he somehow manages to rasp out a reponse. 

“And I own you, Brendol Hux” Hux laughs again, sharp and dangerous. Then he's pushing Kylo up the bed, catching his wrists above his head.

“Don't forget it.” And he's straddling Kylo, edging his way up till his cock bobs in front of Kylo's face, red and hard. “Would you like to taste it?” Kylo nods. Yes. He wants the rough feel of Hux's cock at the back of his throat, the burn as Hux fills him so much that he can't breath. 

“Too bad. That's not what I want. You'll have to wait to taste.” And Hux is jacking himself quickly, hand sliding across his dick almost frantically. Kylo can feel Hux's thighs shaking, tensing. He had no idea Hux was this close already. He keeps his eyes fixed on Hux's hand as it moves back and forth, licks his lips a little. He can't help palming his own cock as he watches, but he doesn't do more. Hux hasn't told him to.

His head is still swimming with Hux's laugh, his acceptance of Kylo's claim on him. It's heady, knowing that Hux wants him this much. Hux is trembling above him, eyes fixed on Kylo. His hips are thrusting a little to meet his hand now, and Kylo can see his cock starting to jerk. Suddenly Hux pitches forward, groaning. He's leaning over Kylo, and Kylo can feel the first lines of Hux's come painting his face. He groans too as Hux marks him. Finally, finally, Hux sits back on his heels, staring at Kylo's come streaked face. He reaches out one hand and rubs it across Kylo's cheekbone. Then his fingers are in front of Kylo's lips and Kylo wants desperately to lick them clean. But Hux said he'd have to wait, and he hasn't told Kylo it's alright to taste. Hux must catch the pleading in his eyes, for his voice is rough when he speaks.

“Lick them, Kylo. Suck my come off my fingers like a good little slut.” Kylo laps at them almost desperately. Hux's voice, his dark stare, the come streaking Kylo's face, it all makes Kylo almost dizzy, lust pooling at the base of his spine. When Hux's fingers are finally clean, he can feel himself whine a little, but Hux is moving down his body, and just strokes his slightly damp fingers down Kylo's chest. Then his mouth is on Kylo's neglected dick, and Kylo doesn't think about anything for a moment. 

One of Hux's hands comes up to cup Kylo's balls, and Kylo can feel Hux's throat fluttering around his cock. Hux is staring up at him, and Kylo finally runs one hand through Hux's hair as he's wanted to ever since that girl interrupted them with dinner. This time, Hux moans a little around his cock, then sucks harder. Kylo can feel his hips trying to twitch up, trying to fuck Hux's throat, but Hux has a firm grip on one of his hips, and he can do nothing but let Hux suck him at his own pace. 

When it comes, his orgasm slides down his spine, completely unexpected. One moment he's loving the feel of Hux's tongue on the underside of his dick, the next his eyes are slamming shut, and he can feel Hux sucking him as he empties himself into that wet heat. A line of come runs down Hux's chin before he can stop it, but he swallows the rest, throat working visibly. Then, eyes fixed on Kylo's, he licks out to catch the drops that have spilled down his face. If Kylo could come again, he would at the sight of Hux licking up his come as though he can't waste a drop. As it is, he reaches out for Hux, and the other man sighs a little and slides up the bed to bury a hand in Kylo's hair. Kylo smiles. It seems this is Hux's favored position if given the choice. The Hux's lips are on his, and he doesn't worry about anything for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it got asked: Yes, they use a different writing system than we do, so the initials aren't precisely an H and an a K, but for convenience sake, I'm using them to represent whatever H and K look like in the Star Wars Universe.


	13. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker takes the measure of both Hux and Ren. Hux meets the Resistance command staff

Kylo drifts awake, eyes feeling like they've been glued together. The bed is soft, softer than he remembers beds could be, and big, his arm thrown across Hux's chest not out of necessity, but something else. He knows he didn't sleep well, isn't surprised. He's never liked the first few nights in a new place, the exposed feel he always has before he gets used to the new room. Now, though, his limbs feel heavy, and he can't bring himself to get up. Beside him, Hux is still asleep. Kylo wonders when the last time was that the man slept past 0530. It can't have been in the past few months at least. In sleep, the tightness around Hux's eyes smooths out, and his mouth relaxes, slack. Kylo can't decide if he likes it or not. He's never spent time looking at Hux like this, the other man almost always awake before Kylo on the occasions when they actually sleep in the same bed. His hair is across his forehead, and before he can stop himself, Kylo reaches out and pushes it back. 

Just as before, Hux has his wrist in a vice grip. Almost as quickly, though, he's relaxing, guiding Kylo's hand back to its place in his hair. Then he's rolling toward Kylo, using the hand that was in his hair to pull Kylo closer. His eyes, which flared at Kylo's first touch, are softer now, hazy in a way Hux hardly ever is. One of his hands strokes its way down Kylo's spine, and Kylo can feel his back arching, a low noise escaping his throat. He think he likes this early morning Hux. Hux's fingers find the top of his crack, flirt a little with it, but then skim away, instead tugging at Kylo's neck, pulling him to meet Hux's lips.

Hux's tongue is soft inside of Kylo's mouth, probing a little, flicking across the roof. Then Hux is sucking Kylo's tongue into his own mouth, letting Kylo explore. Kylo sighs as they pull apart to breathe. Hux's hand is running across his side now, then burying itself in Kylo's hair. Kylo himself hardly knows where to put his hands, petting at Hux's skin like he's never held it before. Hux is smirking at him, yet pressing their lips together again. It's lazy, and wet, and everything Hux has never been before. 

The blaring of the alarm that Hux must have set the night before has Kylo jerking away from Hux's lips, startled. Hux grimaces, then sighs.

“Time to go play nice for the Resistance.” He's rolling away from Kylo, sitting up, and for a moment Kylo wants to pull him back into bed. The he shakes himself a little. They have time for that, so much time now that they aren't worried about the next call from Snoke, the next inane order. They have time.

Hux is padding to the fresher, muscles shifting under his naked back. When this all started, Kylo had hardly thought about the former general's body, been held so tightly under the spell of pain and command Hux wove around him that Hux could have been the ugliest man on Finalizer and Kylo wouldn't have cared. Now, though, Kylo notices. It's not, he reminds himself, that he needs that other part of Hux any less. It's just that he needs more now. Needs the flash of delight in Hux's eyes at the tremble of an officer's lip as Hux dresses them down. Needs the sharp snap of Hux's sarcastic wit. And yes, he even needs the man's pale skin and narrow waist. So Kylo watches, fixes his eyes on Hux's shoulder. The warmth floods through him lighting fast, a flush of pride and possession, more than need. Hux glances at him over his shoulder, then slides the fresher door closed.

***

By the time Kylo gets out of his shower, Hux is coming in off the balcony, neatly dressed. He has yet a different grey shirt on, but Kylo can tell he's wearing the same pants as the day before. They are both going to need more clothes. Kylo almost groans. He'll probably have to wear more of these tunics Skywalker seems to like so much. He misses his robes already. 

He can feel Hux's eyes on him as he dresses, but when he glances up, the other man's face is unreadable. He simply leans against one wall, a slight smirk on his face. Kylo can feel his gaze heavy on his shoulders, wonders what Hux is thinking about. Maybe nothing to do with Kylo at all. Hux could be running through whatever terribly complex plans he has for the Resistance, for all Kylo knows. 

The chime from the exterior door comes almost immediately after Kylo finishes pulling on his boots, and Hux is brushing past him and into the common room in an instant. Kylo catches a whiff of tabac and cologne and almost laughs. Maybe Hux can give up the hair gel, at least for now, but he's brought along that spicy scent. Funny, to find out what Hux considers important. 

Connix is standing at the door, another tray-bearing droid behind her. Hux smiles, and the light in his eyes is one Kylo recognizes for a million training exercises with the other man, a million engagements on the bridge of Finalizer. Connix is firmly in Hux's sights. 

She seems not to notice, though, and bustles into their room without even a by-your-leave. Kylo stays slumped across the inner doorframe as he watches Hux's eyes flash before his face smooths out into a look of pleasant confusion.

“I thought we might take breakfast together, if that's alright with you both. I wanted to let you have a sense of the day before you got shipped off somewhere.” It's said in a rush, but Connix's eyes flick back and forth between both of them, as if finally catching the mood. Hux's voice, though, is smooth as silk when he answers.

“Thank you, lieutenant. I'm sure both Kylo and I appreciate your attentiveness.” His eyes twitch to Kylo as he speaks, and Kylo suddenly feels certain that Hux will be terribly displeased if he doesn't make some effort to play along with this young girl.

“Indeed.” It's the best he can manage in the morning. Connix gestures to the droid, and it lays out porridge and some sort of protein supplement. There's a steaming pitcher of what has to be caf, and Kylo catches relief in Hux's eyes when he glances at it. Sometimes Kylo thinks that Hux's blood is half stimulants, given the amount of caf he drinks and the number of cigarettes he smokes. 

“I'm sorry about the quality. But since you'll likely be here with us for quite a while, it doesn't hurt to show you what you'll be eating in the cafeteria.” Connix looks genuinely apologetic, and Kylo wonders at that. 

“Both Kylo and I have lived for many years on warships. I can assure you we're not used to any different.” In truth, Kylo doesn't remember Hux ever eating a true breakfast on the days he himself managed to make it to the officers mess. Just bolting down cups of caf and a packaged ration. Connix, on the other hand, makes a choked noise.

“Something on your mind, lieutenant?” Kylo almost smiles at the shiver that runs down the young woman's spine as he speaks to her, but one look at Hux's face keeps him from gloating. This would be much easier if he actually knew what Hux was planning. 

“I would have thought that officers in the...” her voice breaks a little, “First Order ate better than we do.” Kylo exchanges a glance with Hux. It seems that propaganda is just as important a tool among Resistance officers as among the First Order.

“The First Order is a military, and one with limited resources. Neither Kylo nor I have had much occasion to indulge in the luxuries so common in the Core.” That subtle dig seems uncalled for, but Kylo supposes Hux knows what he's doing. In any case, Connix just nods and looks back at her porridge. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Kylo can't hold back his curiosity any longer. 

“The plans for the rest of the day, lieutenant?” It comes out sharper than Kylo means it to be, but Hux doesn't seem in any hurry to ask, and if he's going to be facing Luke Skywalker later on in the day, he wants to know. 

“Master Skywalker is back, so you'll both be meeting with him.” Kylo has to hold his breath to control himself. Beside him, he can feel Hux tense, and then one hand finds its way onto Kylo's thigh, a painfully tight squeeze grounding him slightly. Connix goes on, oblivious. 

“The general has asked that he speak with you first, Hux.” The little flash of anger Kylo feels at having this girl speak to his general so informally is welcome. It distracts from the panic he can still feel threatening to overwhelm him. “You'll have to stay here during that, Kylo Ren. After than, assuming all goes well, Master Skywalker will interview you, and you, Hux will go meet with General Organa. She mentioned wanting to get started on your debriefing.” Hux nods seriously, then glances at the chronometer in the corner of the room. Connix follows his gaze and nods. 

“He'll be meeting with you at 1030, so in half a cycle.” Hux nods again, then drains his cup of caf. He looks almost grave when he turns to Connix.

“Could you give Kylo and me a few minutes alone? We'll just be on the balcony.” His smile seems to imply something odd, but Kylo can't parse what. He's still trying not to think about Skywalker, not to think about the man rooting through his brain, skimming through thoughts and feelings that Kylo doesn't need to remember. Connix nods, though, a slight smile on her face, and Hux stands, beckoning Kylo to follow him.

The air is crisp as they stand by the railing, and Hux is pulling out a cigarette almost immediately. Kylo just stares out, trying not to think. Hux's hand on the back of his neck is a shock, but the weight is welcome, the slight squeeze of Hux's fingers around his throat. 

“Get a grip, Ren.” Hux's voice is hard. 

“I don't know, Hux. He's going to see I've accepted Solo's death. He's going to see everything.” Kylo hates how weak his voice sounds, but he can't help it, can hardly control the tremor that's fighting to come out. 

“Ren, listen to yourself. From everything you've ever told me, Skywalker has never been able to search through a mind like you have. He'll see what you want him to see, and think he's seeing everything. As long as you remain calm. If you panic, I can't imagine it will go well for you. But really, Ren? Can he honestly best you in this?”

“The block...” Kylo responds weakly, but the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that Hux is right. Skywalker has never been able to do what Kylo can with others' minds. He's not ruthless enough, not willing enough to feed off their emotions without becoming entangled in them. Hux is glaring at him though, and Kylo doesn't get a chance to say more before Hux is grabbing his chin in a tight grip.

“I didn't mark you as mine, leave the Order, fuck up my future for a man who'll crumble at the first sign of his old teacher. Get a GRIP Ren!” Hux's voice is harsh, his eyes searching. It seems that he's finally had enough of Kylo's worries. Strangely, instead of feeling neglected, Kylo feels almost invigorated. It's thrilling, how much Hux believes in him, is willing to give up to have Kylo at his side. He nods, straightens himself. Something of his agreement with Hux's words must show in his eyes, for Hux is blowing out smoke, then tugging their faces together. His lips are burning on Kylo's, his grip on Kylo's chin making shivers run down Kylo's spine. 

It must be minutes before Hux finally releases him. He leaves one hand in Kylo's hair, staring at him searchingly. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” His thumb strokes over the ridge of Kylo's cheekbone, and then he's striding inside, not a glance over his shoulder. Kylo stops breathing for a second. His cheek burns more than his lips did when Hux was kissing him and for a moment he forgets all about Luke Skywalker, Organa, and the entire Resistance. 

He's never known someone like Hux.

Never known someone who can read him like an open book, can give him exactly what he needs without Kylo having to ask. More importantly, he's never known someone who seems to want to give it. He's never known someone who believes in him like Hux does. Sure, Hux thinks he's an uncontrolled idiot most of the time, but he never seems to doubt that Kylo's on the right side. He never seems to think there's something broken inside Kylo, never looks at him with those pitying eyes, that worried fear that Organa and Skywalker used to show. He never looks at Kylo like a weapon who can only barely be controlled. 

If Hux can face people who he has spent his entirely life fighting against, so can Kylo. He owes it to Hux.

***

Luke's mind is quiet as he waits in his room. He's been busy these past few days, scouting the Outer Rim with Rey. She's eager to learn, perhaps too eager. Luke has spent the past weeks reminding her that becoming a Jedi is a lifelong journey, and that rushing the process simply leads to confusion and a clouded mind. This short breath of time is more than welcome. 

He gathers himself a little, letting himself drift back from deep meditation. He feels his mind settling more firmly inside his body, lets his thoughts become more focused. Even with willing participants, this will be a trying day. He has never enjoyed sharing another's thoughts, has always felt it an invasion. Perhaps, he reflects, this is why he has never achieved much in that regard. He can feel slight annoyance at that slide across him, but in this light trance it simply slips away, lost in the pulse of life around him. He will do his best, and it will be enough.

The first interview cannot be as hard as the second will be, in any case. When he'd spoken to Leia the night before, just as he and Rey were about begin the hyperspace journey home, she'd seemed unsure of what to expect with this former general. She'd vacillated between comments about his odd smile and strange eyes, a sort of grudging respect for his clearly impressive tactical skills, and clear gratitude, satisfaction that Ben had finally found someone who could bring him back to the light. Luke could read in her voice a sort of reluctance, a note that showed that she likes this man, or at least might be able to. 

The nock at the door is sharp, a single crisp rap. Luke doesn't rise, simply stays seated crosslegged on his meditation pillow. When he invites the guest in, the door opens to reveal a tall thin man in grays and blacks. His bright hair falls over his forehead a little, just above pale eyes, sharp and cold. When he steps into the room, his hands are clasped behind his back and his gaze searching.

“Interesting.” His accent is clipped, but Luke can recognize the slightly distorted tones of the Outer Rim. 

“What is interesting, General Hux?” Luke is surprised. From Leia's description, he'd expected more careful formality.

“That looks much more comfortable than how Kylo meditates. And it's just Hux, Master Skywalker.” There's a little glint of something in Hux's eyes as he introduces himself, and Luke thinks it might be regret, but he can't be sure. He's more interested in the fact that Hux began to analyze things about him the moment he stepped into the room, to question and compare. And Luke is also interested in the particular comparison. How much time has this man spent around Ben while he meditates?

“How so, Hux?” Hux smirks a little, looks about to make some sort of joke, but when he answers, his voice is serious.

“Kylo always kneels, and I don't think I've ever seen him with even a towel under his knees.” Hux laughs to himself a little. “Maybe if he sat like you do, he might be a little less prickly.” The mirth quickly fades away and he straightens himself more than Luke would have believed possible. When he speaks again, his voice is brisk.

“I suppose we ought to get on with this. I can't guarantee you'll like my mind, but as far as I understand, you're just looking for the truthfulness of my commitment to the Resistance?” Luke nods. He can see Leia's confusion over this man. 

“Please, sit.” He gestures to another cushion. This will be more comfortable with both of them seated. “I have to warn you, Hux, I may have to look at some things that you'd rather I not, so as to determine your commitment to us. I'll try to avoid things that seem personal, but I'm going to have to see a few of them. More importantly, I'm going to ask you some questions while we're joined. I'll be able to tell if you're lying, or trying to conceal something.” Hux nods curtly. 

“Let's get it over with.” He folds himself gracefully onto the cushion in front of Luke, and Luke moves slightly toward him. He can feel the Force folding and swirling around this man, pulsing through him. Yoda had once told him that the Force feels differently to every user, and Luke believes him. Yet he cannot imagine anything other than the swirling motes, almost sand, that he feels every time he opens himself up to it. They are a torrent around Hux, eddying and warping with the man's thoughts, motions, even his breath. Luke takes a moment to gather himself, to form an image of his own mind to hold onto, a bright point of light shining against the billowing clouds of the Force. Then, with what feels like the long breath before a plunge, he lets that spark drift outward, seeking for Hux's mind. 

When he finds it, he's pleased to note that is feels open, a wide plain with no walls to fence him out. Inside, though, it's startlingly different than the other minds he's been in. There's a slippery feel to the fleeting images and thoughts that rush around him, as though the moment Hux even forms them, they're slid from the front of him mind, stored in one of the many vault-like banks of information that Luke can sense. 

Hux is still thinking about Kylo meditating, an image of the dark haired man kneeling in front of a huge viewport looking out onto winking stars. There's a feeling that Luke can sense, something that might be affection, but he shies away from it. He isn't here to pry into Hux's personal life. It would be an invasion of privacy much greater than that he's already committing, and a breach of trust with the man. He reaches back to his body, makes himself speak back in the world outside of this buzzing, sliding mass of thoughts.

“Do you intend to betray the Resistance?” Hux's thoughts hardly change, and Luke is impressed with his control. Through his ears, so far away, he can feel Hux begin to respond, the words floating in front of him here. 

“No. I have committed myself to ensuring a Resistance victory.” In front of Luke rises an image of a the inside of the old Senate building on Coruscant. Inside the rows of senatorial pods are filled, and he can see Leia in the center of the huge room, clearly speaking. Just as quickly, the image vanishes, but Luke can feel it humming there, a possibility Hux wants rather more badly than his voice betrays. Just as quickly, there are flashes of Hux dressed in the uniform of a Resistance commander, of him talking to Leia and pointing to something on a star chart, the chill of bone deep regret attached to a huge star destroyer. Yet just as quickly, there's a moment of Ben's face, asleep mouth slack, and then one of him standing next to Hux on the bridge of that star destroyer, facing a bank of screens. Then those moments are gone, and Hux's mind spirals back to a catalogue of Luke's own appearance. 

“Do you reject the First Order, and what it stands for?” This time, Hux takes a moment to respond, his thoughts a riot of unfocused chaos, color, and that oddly slick wash of emotion.

“I reject the Order, and what it stands for now. I cannot reject what I believed were the goals of the Order.” Luke hears the bell clear note of truth in this. For a moment, the strange oily feel of Hux's thoughts clears, and gleaming in front of him is the image of a child in some rough town, clutching a doll, her cheeks bowed in with starvation, a sore running across one arm. Just as quickly come numbers, so many numbers. It takes a moment for Luke to realize what they are. Deaths due to starvation after the fall of the Empire. Then medical reports on epidemics, intelligence on civil wars, malfunctions of life support equipment on planets like Mustafar, which can not support life on their own. It's overwhelming, a flood of death and suffering. Just as quickly, he can feel Hux reign himself in, pulling all that back deep inside him, leaving behind a grim determination that _that was not right,_ a fierce belief that Hux can somehow make it better. Then there is a burning anger, directed at an immense hologram Luke only glimpses, anger that Hux can no longer fix this inside the First Order. Luke almost sighs, would sigh if his connection to his body was less tenuous. He can't fault this answer.

“Will you support the Resistance in the war with the First Order?” He can feel Hux's nod from inside, the certainty of his response. It's only one word, but Luke can feel a spiral of plans Hux seems to want to share with Leia, ideas and strategies. He leaves those alone. He's never been a tactician, and he doubts he'll understand them enough to make it worth his while. In any case, Hux has been honest in this answer as well, and this is all Luke has leave to investigate.

He focuses on the pinprick of light that is his own mind, an island inside of rush of twining streams, silk smooth and a little like sinuous ropes. Pulling himself back to his own body sends a rush of relief coursing through him. There's something odd about Hux's mind, something Luke hasn't felt before, but it doesn't change the fact that the man is certainly on their side. It's not Luke's place to speculate on anything else. 

When he's finally firmly ensconced inside his own head, he smiles at Hux, the other man still seated crosslegged in front of him. Hux's face is blank as he looks back, and Luke has to remind himself that behind those cold eyes is the man aching over the horrors of the galaxy, desperately wishing to take the pain away. It would be hard to believe had he just not felt it in the man's own mind. 

“Are you satisfied, Master Skywalker?” Luke nods. Hux will not betray them, not unless he believes there is no chance the Resistance can bring peace to the galaxy. In this circumstance, it's the best they can hope for. 

“Yes, and I believe my sister will want to see you. She's going to be delighted to have a strategist of your abilities on our side.” Hux nods, rises. He gives a curt nod of his head, and then he's out the door, moving quickly to the waiting young lieutenant.

***

Hux shakes his head minutely as Connix chatters at him. He can't get the feel of Skywalker out of his head. It is a sort of grating squeaking feel, as though someone has slid soap around the inside of his mind and then not bothered to fully clean it out. He hopes it will fade by the time he gets to Organa's office. 

When they finally get to the door Hux is feeling a little more himself, thoughts settling into familiar patterns. Connix smiles brightly at him as they pause before the door.

“I'm glad that Master Skywalker passed you, Hux. I know you'll be a great help to the Resistance.” He gives a polite thanks, and Connix is striding off, presumably to go retrieve Ren for his meeting with Skywalker. Hux wonders absently what the woman's job was before they arrived. She doesn't seem to have anything to do other than to bother them. 

Organa's face is calmly pleased as he walks into her office. She gestures to a chair, and Hux lowers himself into it. It's a challenge to wait to speak, to let Organa lead the conversation. Yet he grips hard at the arms of the chair, the feeling distracting him. Organa takes a moment to finish typing something on her datapad, then looks up at him.

“Luke tells me you've passed his vetting. I'm pleased for you. To be honest, though, I'm more pleased for the Resistance. We can use any information you have on the First Order. More importantly, we can use a tactician of your abilities.” Hux doesn't have to force his lips to curl into a smile. The more help Organa wants, the better.

“I'd be delighted to do whatever I can.” Organa's smile this time is motherly. He reminds himself that this woman, this foolish, sentimental woman, let Kylo Ren of all people into her base without a second though, just because the man is a product of her genetics. She needs all the help she can get. He gathers himself. This is the point of no return. After this, there is no way he can return to the Order in anything other than a bodybag. 

“I believe that, since I am unaware of your current operations, it would be most valuable for me to compile a dossier of what I consider the most important information, so that you can use what you like from it. Should you, at any point, see fit to include me in planning or operational details, I can then add whatever extra information seems necessary. I will, of course, answer any question you have at any time.” Organa looks almost surprised, and for a second Hux wonders if she expected him to simply start detailing First Order secrets on the spot.

“Oh Hux...” she sighs, and he realizes that he's misread her surprise. “Luke has passed you. I'm planning to take you to the control room in a few minutes and introduce you to the command staff. You may be only recently a member of the Resistance, but you're a highly trained, very talented military officer. I'd be a fool if I didn't immediately include you in our plans.” Hux can almost feel himself start in his chair. He'd never expected this, had expected to have to spend weeks convincing Organa to include him in her work. The stupid woman is so confident in her brother, in the goodness of the world, that she doesn't seem to have considered that not betraying the Resistance and rejecting the First Order, even fighting for the Resistance, does not entail a wholehearted acceptance of the organizations inane policies, nor a similar naivete in those around her. Hux would laugh, if he wasn't so disgusted. Instead, he cocks his head to the side, stares at Organa.

“I appreciate that, General. Yet I have to ask, is your command staff alright with this?” There's a very light flush across Organa's cheeks, yet her voice is firm when she responds.

“Admiral Akbar was uncertain at first, yet when I pointed out that you almost singlehandedly doubled the First Order's territory in the time since the destruction of Starkiller Base, and that we desperately need someone with those skills, even he had to acquiesce. And no one doubts that if Luke has passed you, you are loyal to our cause.” Hux only nods in response. He really has nothing else to say. There's no way he wants to talk Organa out of this insanity, and continuing to question it will only make his distain apparent. Instead, he gives her the smile he's been practicing in the mirror, small and calm. 

“If you're certain... I'm happy to help.” She smiles back then stands, walking around the table. Her hand is out, and Hux takes it. Her grip is warm and firm, her fingers thin even in his delicate hands. He suddenly realizes how small she is, this woman somehow birthed Kylo Ren. 

“I'd like to introduce you to the command staff, just so you can start to better work with them.” Hux nods. The faster he can learn about her staff, the better. She leads the way out of the room, idly chatting about the base. Hux makes sure to murmur at appropriate moments, but keeps his eyes sharp, glancing around. He tries to reason out the complement of the base, yet he has no way of judging just how many of the doors lead to occupied offices, rooms.

The one guard at the door of the command center makes a sort of cough as Organa enters the room, and suddenly every eye is on them. There's a sharp gasp from somewhere to the left of the holotank that dominates the center of the room, near a bank of computer consoles. Other than that, the room is deathly silent. Organa manages not to seem like anything is amiss, but Hux wonders how often this room is without the babble of voices.

“Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Brendol Hux. He's our newest recruit from the First Order. Before any of you complain, he has just been cleared by Master Skywalker. I would bet my life on him being as loyal to the Resistance as anyone in this room.” 

The silence takes on a shocked quality. As well it should, Hux thinks. If he didn't know his own plans, he'd have a hard time believing he would ever join the Resistance. Organa can clearly see their skepticism. 

“I don't need to remind you that you accepted Finn's desertion, and he has proved himself to us many times over. Hux, too, has seen the truth that lurks behind the First Order's rhetoric. It would be only just to treat him as you treat Finn. He is one of the finest military minds in the galaxy, and we are incredibly fortunate that he has chosen to help the Resistance. I advise you all to pay close attention to his advice. I'll be coming round to senior officers to introduce him. The rest of you all can get back to work.” Hux takes a chance to scan the room while Organa talks. Most of the officers seem to be caught between disbelief and concern. One, however, is looking at him and Organa with what might be fascination. He's a dark haired major, five-o'clock shadow just darkening his cheeks. He's standing next to Connix, and seems to have been talking to her before they came in. Hux makes a note to remember him. 

The round of introductions is remarkably painless. An aged mon calamari admiral – Akbar – remarks that he knew Hux's father and Hux prompts a round of laughs by apologizing profusely, mentioning that he wishes he himself had never had the pleasure. Most of the Resistance officers seem to have decided to reserve judgement after Leia's rather passionate defense of Hux's place among them. They also seem to grow significantly less cold after the first three times he refuses his former title. The dark haired major's name is Brance, and he's actually warm when he shakes Hux's hand, congratulating him for “coming to his senses.” It's all a little more social than Hux is used to, though, and when they finally run out of commanders, admirals, and majors, he's relieved to follow Organa over to a desk in a corner. 

As the knot of officers finally disperses, Hux finally notices what's on the holotank display. He waits to comment, though, until they're well out of the center of the room, secluded in what seems to be Organa's command position.

“Are you planning to establish a presence on Yag'Dhul?” Organa looks startled for a moment, eyes wide, then she smiles.

“Not much gets past you, does it? Yes, we are.” 

“That's wise. The First Order has recently lost what good will it had among the population there.” He grits his teeth a little at the remembered frustration. _Blasted Knights of Ren._

“How so? The last we heard, Yag'Dhul was leaning towards Order membership. We were hoping to plant the seeds of dissidence, but we don't really have a hope to prevent them from joining the Order.” Hux squints at her, but she's serious. They clearly don't have the sort of intelligence network he has. _Had..._

“The knights of Ren recently destroyed any dreams Yag'Dhul had of Order membership. From what I've heard, they conducted several bloody and poorly received raids looking for information about Master Skywalker.” Organa looks even more surprised, but starts writing on a datapad lying on the desk.

“What more can you tell me?” Hux draws in a breath. Here it begins.

It's almost three quarters of a cycle later before Hux finally exhausts what he knows about Yag'Dhul and the surrounding systems, and the First Order's relationship with them. Organa lays down the datapad and her smile looks completely genuine for the first time Hux has seen it. He himself is feeling a little worn out. He's tried to control his frustration, his anger at the knights and the incompetent aspects of the Order in his retelling, but it's exhausting to be polite, to be kind all the time. Organa must see something in his face, for when she speaks again, her voice is soft.

“I think that's enough of this for right now. I have a few more questions for you, Hux, but I promise that I won't try to wring any more information about Yag'Dhul or First Order plans out of you today.” Hux feels almost grateful. Yet he wonders what she can possibly want to know about that does not have to do with the First Order. 

“I want to talk to you about Ben.” He should have known. It was inevitable she'd want to discuss it at some point, and now is as good as any other time. Yet there's one thing he's not willing to do in this discussion.

“His name is Kylo. While I'm not sure how much I even need to discuss him with you, I'm certain that I will not be discussing him under any other name.” And he knows there's too much steel in his voice, but there must be a reason why Ren has spent so long trying to escape this woman, and even if it drove him to Hux, and Hux is grateful for that, that reason still exists. Anyway, he's not willing to loose Ren's trust just to appease this woman. Leia sniffs a little, but doesn't argue. Instead, she changes track.

“What is your relationship to my son?” Hux is surprised at the question. Organa must be the one who ordered the single bed in their quarters. She must be away of what goes on between Ren and him. Then he shakes himself. She means their _emotional_ relationship. He struggles for a second to put this in terms she will like.

“Your son is... very important to me. It was Snoke's threat to his life and happiness that finally convinced me to join the Resistance. He is... a necessary part of my life.” Hux hates the fact that he's stumbling over his own words, yet he knows that telling Organa that he owns her son, as true as it is, will not satisfy her. She nods slowly at his words.

“He seems to rely on you quite a lot.” The words are bland, but Hux can hear the steel behind them. 

“We rely on one another. Kylo Ren has never been under anyone's control, least of all mind.” And that was perhaps more open an answer than she was expecting, but Hux hears the question she didn't, couldn't ask. Organa seems satisfied, though, and her next question is of a different sort.

“How is he? He seems withdrawn, frightened.” Hux has no idea how to respond to this. Ren is almost never frightened. Nervous, yes; enraged, yes; manic, yes; yet never frightened. And he supposes Ren has spoken to Organa less than he usually talks to Hux, but he hasn't seen the woman for a decade and a half. What does she expect?

“I believe this will be a hard transition for him. He will need to find something to do, at least after he and Master Skywalker solve his... problem.” Organa looks interested at this, yet ignores it in favor of another question about Hux and Ren's relationship. These go on for quite a few minutes, with Hux giving vaguer and vaguer answers until Organa's eyes go hazy for almost a minute. When she comes back to herself, her sudden shift to businesslike arrangements surprises him.

“Connix will be by tomorrow to give both you and Kylo a tour of the base and an orientation to the Resistance. Someone will drop off your dinner tonight, but from tomorrow on you can eat with the rest of the base.” Hux nods, relieved that this seems to be the end of personal questions about how he feels about Ren. 

“Finn mentioned that you can help my son calm down, that he seems to trust or respect you. Is that true?” Her voice is suddenly grave, and Hux has a unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I think you should go back to your quarters. He's gotten cleared by Luke, but I think he might like the company.” Her grimace shows that this is going to be another Kylo Ren shitshow, and Hux is going to have to clean up, as usual. He stands, offering her his hand. 

“It seems I have somewhere else to be. Thank you, General Organa, for allowing me to help.” She smiles, though her eyes are tight with concern. He's two steps away already when her voice comes softly to him.

“Thank you, Brendol Hux, for being there for my son.” He almost laughs. That stupid, sentimental woman. 

By the time Hux is down the hall, he's walking rather quickly. Perhaps, if he get back to their quarters fast enough, he can stop Ren from punching something structural and bringing the whole base down around them.

***

His blood zips through his veins, riding on crashing waves of annoyance, hatred, triumph. Sometimes, when he feels like this, Kylo wonders if, were he to put a match to his blood, would it spark? Would the crackle of the Force at his fingertips truly ignite water, ichor? He has half a mind to try, yet he knows it won't work, knows the pain will only heighten the dark within him, not allow it to rush out. He slams his fist into the wall, pain sparking through him. It must be made of some sort of stone, for only dust patters down onto the floor. Just as he's pulling back his arm to try again, the door bangs open. 

It's Hux. He looks around the room, steps inside. Before he can take another step, Kylo is in front of him, grabbing at Hux's hair to wrench his head back, bear his throat. The open palmed slap that Hux delivers is a shock, and Kylo can feel the rage draining out of him. He lets go of Hux's hair, bows his head just in time to catch the backhand on his cheek. Then Hux is shoving his over to the couch, and Kylo lets himself be guided, limp after the rush of rage he has felt ever since leaving Skywalker. 

“What have you done now, Ren?” Hux's voice is cold, even if his eyes burn on Kylo's warm cheeks. 

“Nothing, Hux.” And he hates how he sounds like a petulant child. Then he remembers something he has to tell the other man. “You were right! I did it. He only saw what he wanted, yet he thought he saw everything!” He can't keep the note of elation out of his voice, and Hux's face softens a little, enough that he comes to sit next to Kylo on the couch. His voice is biting though.

“And that's why you looked ready to break someone's neck when I came in here?” Kylo shrugs a little. But Hux's words bring back the anger that was washed away by his momentary delight. He feels more off balance than he's felt since the first few months after Han Solo's death, when he was still reeling from that ill-timed action. He may accept it now, but he remembers the constant rush of shame, anger, joy, that had threatened to overwhelm him then. It's not as strong now, but it's there, and only Hux staring at him with eyes like ice is keeping it back. 

“I could feel his reactions to what he found.” When Hux's cold expression doesn't change, Kylo rushes to explain. “He was disgusted. Disgusted, Hux! He saw how I feel about Solo's death, and all he could think of was how I should still be guilty.” Hux nods a little.

“We should have expected that,” he mutters, and Kylo nods with him. “That can't be what has you this worked up though.” And trust Hux to get to the heart of the matter at once.

“That's not all he didn't like. He was disappointed that I didn't come up with the plan to join the Resistance. He doesn't think you're a good influence. He seems to think something about you being “off.” It's the only thought I actually explicitly caught.” Kylo's voice grows more strained, but he can't keep it level. “He's disappointed! I'm the most powerful Force user in the galaxy after him and Snoke, and he was disappointed. I'll never be good enough for that man.” He can hear his own voice break, feel the flush of shame at it across the back of his neck.

“Kylo, look at me.” When he looks up from where he's glaring at his knees, Hux is staring at him, that bright, intense expression Kylo remembers from the balcony this morning. “Luke Skywalker is nothing compared to you. You just proved it. His opinion doesn't matter.” He brushes Kylo's hair back from his face, strokes a thumb across Kylo's cheekbone.

“Hux...” Kylo can't find the right words.

“Shh. Listen. Listen to me. You're mine. Care about my opinion, if you must, but don't you dare worry about what these Resistance sops think of you. You're perfect. I don't keep broken things. I'm going to keep you.” Hux's voice is intense, his eyes flare, and Kylo can't break away from that gaze. 

“Hux, I...” He tries again to speak, still doesn't know what to say. He can still feel the coursing rage dull itself in the feel of Hux's hand against his neck, the wash of Hux's cold voice. Hux must see his calming down, because suddenly he's pulling Kylo to his feel, leading him to the balcony in the other room. 

The night air is a little chilly as they step out, and Kylo misses his robes more than ever. 

“Shirt off.” Kylo smiles a little, can't help it. He wonders if Hux saw him shiver, is doing this just because Kylo showed the cold for once. Whatever the reason, he's pulling his shirt off before he even decides to follow Hux's order. When he gets it over his head, he looks up to see Hux staring at him, eyes intent. He's pulled out a cigarette, and it burns cherry red in the dark. Kylo can't keep his eyes from following it. It's been days since he's felt the clarity Hux always gives him, the clarity that glowing tip could bring. He can feel the itch for it underneath his skin. 

Hux steps closer, noses at Kylo's ear. His breath is warm on Kylo's bare skin, the smell of his cologne almost worn away now in favor of the clean bright smell of his own skin. It's a smell that mingles with the ever-present sharpness of tabac, sometimes drifts through Kylo's dreams to have him waking, half hard. 

“We need this.” Hux sounds like he's trying to convince someone other than Kylo. Maybe it's himself. He strokes Kylo's bare back with the hand holding the cigarette, keeps whispering in Kylo's ear. “I fucking need this, after playing nice with Organa all day.” Kylo can feel the heat of the ember close to his skin, but Hux doesn't press it in, doesn't give Kylo the relief he so desperately needs, and he can feel a low whine in his own throat. Hux must catch it as well, because he suddenly gives a soft chuckle, dark and breathy.

“If you need something, Kylo, just ask.” Kylo can hear the smirk, even if he can't see Hux's face from where his head is dropped down, panting. If Kylo weren't this far gone, he'd probably be ashamed at how quickly he gasps out a response, but something about Hux's low growl in his ear has him aching for the other man more quickly than he would have thought possible. 

“Hurt me, Hux. Please.” Hux's breath hitches against Kylo's ear, and Kylo can feel his hips stutter forward, Hux's hard cock against Kylo's side before Hux can get ahold of himself. 

“Well look at that. Lord Ren, begging to be burnt. Such a slut for whatever I give you.” Hux's voice is cruel, but Kylo can hear the breathy rush of arousal underneath it. The cigarette traces a line up his back, hovering millimeters above his skin. He groans.

“Please Hux. Please stop teasing.” He's begging, he knows he is, but he can't think of anything but the rush that's coming, the feeling of Hux's fingers pressing into a new burn as he fucks Kylo on that soft bed. 

“Well since you ask so nicely...” And Hux is grinding the butt between Kylo's shoulder blades. There's a sharp flash of pain, then the aching sparking feeling of a burn just setting in. Kylo can feel himself panting, but he can't focus on anything except the amazing flickers dancing from the place Hux just burnt him. It's Hux, himself, who brings him out of it, grabbing Kylo around the throat and pulling him away from the railing.

“Inside. I want to fuck you on that nice bed, fuck you so I can see my marks on your skin.” Kylo goes willingly enough, but the tight grip about his throat doesn't loosen. He's glad of that. 

When they get to the bed, Hux tosses him onto it, stripping himself quickly, eyes fixed on Kylo. Kylo stares back. He can't tear his eyes away. Each sliver of Hux's moon white skin sends a shudder through him. He suddenly realizes he's blindingly hard, and that Hux is glancing at his dick, licking his lips a little. 

Kylo knows the feeling. Hux's cock is long and hard between his legs, and Kylo can feel himself hardening even further just from thinking about how that will be inside him so soon. Hux goes to get something from the dresser, Kylo's eyes on him the entire way, then comes back to kneel on the bed in front of Kylo.

“Flip. I want to see your ass held open for me.” He does as he is told, thinks that he might always do as Hux tells him. The thought is fleeting, though, washed away by the first feel of Hux's fingers sliding around his hole. They're probing, thin, delicate, yet when Hux pushes the tip of one into him, it's strong as steel. 

Suddenly Hux is infinitely closer to him, draped across Kylo's back, skin cool now that they're inside. He's pressing two fingers into the new burn, and Kylo has to bite back a scream as a second finger pushes into his ass at the same moment. It's too much, pleasure and pain, and he can't think. His thighs are trembling, yet he isn't about to come. Hux's breath is hot on the back of his neck.

“Fuck yourself on me, Kylo Ren. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” Hux sounds fascinated, entranced by the clutch of Kylo's ass around his probing touch. “Light and darkness, you're so hot. Panting for me to hurt you. Force, it's incredible.” And Hux is devolving to the stream of profanities and compliments he often falls into when they fuck. Kylo is frankly amazed the man can still string a sentence together. He can't imagine trying. 

Hux's fingers are scissoring apart inside him, and Kylo fists the sheets. He wishes that Hux had a knife, another cigarette, anything. He must say something to that extent, though he doesn't remember speaking aloud, for Hux moans at his neck.

“So do I, Kylo, so do I. But it's too early. They wouldn't understand.” He pushes harder at the new burn, runs his other hand across Kylo's chest to tweak sharply at a peaked nipple. Right now, Kylo will settle for simply having Hux's cock inside of him.

When he tells Hux this in no uncertain terms, Hux huffs out a short laugh. Then his voice is trickling across Kylo's throat again, dark and firm.

“I'm tempted not to let you have it, because you even mentioned settling and my cock in one sentence.” Kylo splutters, frantically trying to explain, but Hux is laughing again, this time cruel and throaty.

“Don't worry Kylo. I'll be in you soon enough. Flip over again.” Kylo does, stares into Hux's wild eyes. Kylo's back is pressed into the mattress, his new burn rasping each time he shifts. Hux, on the other hand, stares down at him before hoisting Kylo's legs up and apart. His fingers are back sliding into Kylo, and for a moment Kylo doesn't know exactly what's happening. He's burning up with pleasure.

The press of Hux's cock against his opening brings him down a little. It's a sharp feeling, despite how well Hux has prepped him. Kylo rather likes it. 

“Fuck, you're so tight, Kylo.” Hux groans long this time, eyes screwed up. Kylo can feel the short abortive stutters of Hux's hips, as though Hux is waiting for something to begin fucking him in earnest. In a bright moment of recognition, Kylo realizes what it is. 

“Move, Hux.” And Hux starts to pound into him, catching his prostate with almost all his strokes. Kylo's cock is twitching against him, and Hux is panting already, hands running frantically up and down Kylo's sides. Kylo can feel his back starting to arch, hopes desperately that Hux will jack him off soon.

Hux must see how close Kylo is, because he reaches down one hand to wrap tight around Kylo's dick. Kylo moans, throwing his head back. Hux reaches down to bite at Kylo's throat, and that's the end. As his dick jerks, his shoulders tighten in bright sparks of something between pain and delight, Kylo can hear himself muttering, sentence spilling unbidden from his own mouth. 

“Yours Hux. Yours and no one else's. I'd let you do anything...” And at this, Hux pushes one more time deep into Kylo's ass, holding himself there. Kylo can feel the slick wash of come inside his ass, Hux's grip tightening on him. 

It takes a while for Hux to come down, but when he does, he rolls off of Kylo to lounge on his side, tracing patterns on Kylo's chest. It's so relaxing that after a while Kylo forgets anything but the feel of Hux's fingers against him. Even Hux's voice isn't enough to lull him out of his stupor.

“You look good with that bite on your neck. Wish I could make that permanent as well. I'm so proud of you with Skywalker...” And more calm words of reassurance. Kylo smiles a little, tugs Hux toward him. The other man looks surprised but goes easily, and Kylo fits himself into Hux's arms. He's rapidly slipping towards a warm total lassitude, and Hux's arms seem the perfect place to take a rest.

They're his, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The word doc of this piece has finally reached over 100 pages!


	14. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Hux find their feet in the Resistance. They make new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer to post - I had a few other fics I had to finish. 
> 
> So much porn. But what else do you do when cooped up with the Resistance without a job? Also, I noticed that all the porn lately has been from Ren's perspective, so Hux is getting a turn this time.

It's been a week, and Hux is bored. He'd thought that maybe, just maybe, a chance to take a break, to relax would be a good thing. He's realizing how wrong that was. Other than compile information for the Resistance and wander about, answering questions as Organa sends them, he's had nothing to do since arriving at the base. It's maddening. He knows he can't do anything else yet, knows it's not time to push things, but he's starting to wonder if he'll lose his mind before he finally gets to do anything.

Ren seems equally frustrated. Hux isn't sure what he's been doing, whether working on the block or simply spending time with Skywalker, but whatever it is, Ren leaves early in the morning and arrives back at their room before dinner each day, furious. 

The man is a lot of work.

Hux has spent most of his free time dreaming up ways of keeping Ren calm, letting the man spend the anger and frustration in ways that don't show the Resistance just what kind of creature they've let walk into their base. It's hard, so hard, because he'd usually just push Ren against a desk, pull out a belt or a rope, and spend both their boredom and annoyance in a rush of blood and sweat. But he doesn't have that luxury right now, any more than he can do more than offer information.

It wouldn't do to have the Resistance get the wrong idea about him either.

So he gives Ren little challenges. Yesterday he told Ren to fuck himself on his fingers, to keep it up until Hux told him to stop. He hadn't let Ren touch his own cock for over an hour, watched the dark haired man writhing on the bed, precome leaking and running across his stomach. By the end, Ren had been mess, begging, whimpering for Hux's touch. When Hux had finally let him come, he'd been almost pathetically grateful, sucking Hux's cock as though it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. 

The day before, just as Ren had come back to their room looking as though he might figure out a way to destroy the base despite not having access to his lightsaber, Hux had told him to kneel, naked, in the center of their bedroom until he could control himself, and not even to think of meditating. When he'd returned three quarters of a cycle later with their dinners, Ren had still been there, head bowed, eyes fixed on the door. Hux had almost dropped the tray in surprise. When Hux had finally let him stand, Ren had collapsed into him, soft and warm and pliant, and Hux had forgotten all about dinner. 

So despite Ren being so high maintenance, Hux is actually enjoying sharing quarters with the volatile man. There's something incredibly appealing about knowing that he can return to Ren at the end of the day, return to someone who will accept Hux in his entirety. He's never had that before. He's always had to conceal some part of himself behind a wall of ice, mask who he is in human courtesy.

Ren doesn't want that.

Hux knows, though, that eventually their boredom and frustration will spill over, that he won't be able to contain them both, and he can't stand to think that all his carefully constructed plans might be ruined by his mercurial partner. So he's delighted when his small com link buzzes and Organa requests his presence. Maybe she actually needs something from him.

***

Hux nods to Sato as he passes him on the way to Organa's office, making a mental note to talk to the commander as soon as he can. He likes the man, would like to get to know him better. 

Organa is standing up as he enters, looking at a holo. As Hux comes into the room, he suddenly realizes it's an image of Ren as a boy. He's never thought of how the knight looked as a child, never worried about it. But now he sees it, he can imagine it. Kylo Ren, waiting beneath the surface of this pretty child, just waiting for someone to scratch away the facade and let him free. Hux likes that idea.

Organa gives him a slight smile as she catches him looking at the holo, but thankfully doesn't mention it. Instead, she walks around her desk, pulls out a datapad and hands it to Hux. It seems to be open to a list of personnel, new ground combat recruits. He squints at it for a moment, then looks up at her. 

“Are you worried that they're First Order spies?” A look of surprise crosses Organa's face, and she laughs.

“No! I thought... well, perhaps I should explain.” Hux nods. “I know you have far more talents than we're currently making use of. I'm hoping to remedy that situation somewhat. The information you've provided has already proved valuable, but I'm aware that you had personal charge of the stormtrooper program for many years." Hux's nod this time is more hesitant. He really isn't sure where she's going with this. 

“That's correct.” 

“We've had an influx of recruits from recently acquired First Order planets. Most of them have no training to speak of, and are hardly more than civilians. Finn, in particular, has been trying to bring them up to speed, but it's a long, hard slog.” Hux smiles at that. An ex-stormtrooper, training troops to kill his former companions. It's rather elegant. But if he remembers correctly, FN-2187's first mission outside of a training simulation was the one in which Dameron was captured and that eventually led to his defection from the First Order. He's well trained, true, but with little actual experience.

“We desperately need someone with more experience to assist in their training. I'm hoping that someone is you.” She does smile at Hux now, and he can feel his heart beat a little faster. This is a real step forward, a position that is more than simply intelligence. 

“I'd be happy to help in any way I can. But I can't imagine that most of these people would be happy to see me.” He does realize that most of them have joined the Resistance precisely to escape the regimes he himself had put in place on their home worlds. 

“That may be the case. And in fact, that's why I've organized something of a trial run. Finn has been working with a particular group of fifteen new recruits for some time now. Both he and I believe they're ready for a training mission, something easy, yet something that requires them to stay under the First Order's radar in order to complete their objective. I'm hoping you'll join Finn to lead that mission. If these recruits adapt well, we'll look at working you in as one of their trainers.” Hux can't stop himself from grinning, but he thinks he manages to keep any hint of why he's truly delighted out of his eyes. That's confirmed almost immediately, as Organa continues.

“I know you're going to be happy to have something to do besides sit at a recorder all day, and this will be a good way for you to show the Resistance that you really do intend to help us out.” Hux nods. If he and the new recruits complete this mission successfully, it'll be that much harder for anyone to argue that he intends to betray the Resistance the first chance he gets, assurances from Luke Skywalker to the contrary. 

“I can't guarantee any specific results, you understand. I'm sure Finn has mentioned that stormtroopers are trained from childhood. It would be foolish to expect the same from green recruits. But I'll try my best. As long as Finn is fine with my help.” Organa winces a little at that, but nods. 

“He was... skeptical at first when I broached the idea to him, but I think he agrees it's a good use of your talents for now, at least until we're more certain of you.” Hux smiles at her again. He can read between the lines at least as well as anyone else he knows. She has other plans for him, plans for after he's firmly established as a member of the Resistance. 

“Then I'm happy to help. When do we leave?” Organa nods, she clearly didn't expect him to refuse. 

“The day after tomorrow. Finn will meet you to go over the mission specs and objectives tomorrow morning.” He stands to leave. “Oh, and Hux? Don't screw this up.” Hux doesn't wait for her to dismiss him. 

***

Ren isn't there when Hux gets back to their room, still off doing whatever he does when Hux is mining his own brain for bits of data on the First Order. The weather is brisk outside, even in the new, heavier shirt he's been given. He contemplates going indoors for his greatcoat, but abandons the idea quickly. He won't be out here that long, after all. 

He takes a long drag at his cigarette, then looks down at it in surprise. He's started to intersperse the packs he's just gotten from the Resistance's commissary with the ones he brought from Finalizer, on the theory that it will make the transition less painful. But these are good. Not as good as the Umbaran's that Ren bought him that time, so long ago, but better than First Order's regulation nonsense. He's so surprised that he doesn't hear the door open, nor Ren walk out on the balcony. He only just catches himself, stops himself from jumping when Ren comes to stand beside him. 

Ren, dressed now in blacks, looks more of his former self than he has in days. He's calmer too, breathing slowly as he stands just a little close to Hux, leaning over the railing. 

“You're in a good mood, Ren,” Hux remarks. Ren glances up, something unreadable on his face, but when he speaks, his voice is level. 

“So are you, Hux. Something happen?” As Hux starts to tell him of Organa's offer, Ren's face loses its cool look, and Hux can see worry and the concern as they pass across it. When he finally finishes, Ren shrugs his shoulders a little, but the tension is obvious. When he speaks, he's even more blunt than usual.

“Hux, how can you be sure that she's not just sending you off with Finn to get shot?” Hux laughs.

“Do I detect a hint of concern, Lord Ren?” Ren grimaces, and claps one hand on Hux's shoulder. It's the scarred one, and Hux can feel the amused expression slipping off his face as his stomach twists. 

“Yes. I'll not have what's mine getting destroyed by Leia Organa.” Hux doesn't smile, but he wants to. Ren is getting more protective by the day. And as long as he continues to let Hux take the lead, as long as he will allow Hux to takes risks when he needs to, this is just as Hux wants it to be. He pulls Ren closer to him, tips their foreheads together.

“I won't let anything happen, Kylo.” He puts the full force of his voice of command into that promise, and Ren seems to believe him, relaxes into his arms. Hux has a momentary temptation to skip dinner, to simply pull Ren even closer, lead them to the bed only a few feet away. He pushes the thought away. They both need the food, and more importantly, they need to go mingle. 

***

When they get to the cafeteria, it's still a little before the end of the second command shift, and the room is mainly deserted. They find the table that Hux claimed as theirs the second day they ate here, a four person one in a corner with a good view of the rest of the room. As they set down their trays, settle into seats, people start to stream in.

So far, there has yet been a Resistance member brave enough to come sit with Hux and Ren. There haven't been any unkind japes either, and that's surprising. Hux figures Organa must have warned them not to say anything.

Today, however, there's a thunk at their table as Connix sets down her tray, some sort of fruit and nut mixture making up the majority of her plate. She's accompanied by the dark haired major, Brance. 

“Mind if we sit here?” Her voice is light, but Hux can hear the nerves lurking just under the surface. He gestures to the two open seats.

“Make yourself at home.” Ren grunts, and Hux almost kicks him under the table. They're going to have a talk about this when they get back to their quarters. 

“Hux, you've met Major Brance. Kylo Ren, this is Major Brance from communications.” Ren contorts his face into what Hux thinks might be meant to be a smile.

“Pleased to meet you, Major. It's Ren, if you don't mind.” And that was remarkably pleasant. Ren must have caught Hux's earlier displeasure. Hux gives Ren a quick smirk, the one he likes so much, and Ren shudders a little, licks his lips. 

“Hux, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about some engineering matters? I'm somewhat of an amateur mechanic, and I've heard about your technical skills.” Brance sounds breathless, as though he's been waiting for an opportunity to talk to Hux, and now wants to get out his question before the moment disappears. Hux smiles at him, the smile he's been practicing for Organa, and agrees.

He's quickly drawn into a fascinating discussion of the technical specifications of a new class of fighter that Brance has been designing in his free time, and forgets almost entirely about Ren and Connix until Ren's heavy boot collides with his shin. Hux barely bites back a yelp, then glares at Ren. 

Connix is laughing. _Laughing!_

“You two were so involved in that technical mumbo jumbo that Ren and I almost started taking bets on if you'd stop before morning.” Brance looks sheepish, but Hux simply continues to glare at Ren. If he has a bruise, it will be Ren who pays for it. 

“Some of us,” he says waspishly, “enjoy more scientific conversations from time to time.” He sneers at Ren, then turns to Connix, smiling. “I thank you for keeping Ren occupied.” She actually smirks back, and Hux finds himself revising his earlier estimation of the woman. 

“Well, as I finally had him all to myself...” her voice is suggestive, and for a moment Hux wants to wring her neck. Then he catches the joking tone and smooths out his expression. 

“I'm glad to lend him to you at any point in time, Lieutenant. Your wish is my command.” Now Ren looks annoyed, but both Brance and Connix are laughing. 

“Are we finished humiliating me?” Ren only sounds half amused. Hux reaches out to him, tangles his hand in the hair at the nape of Ren's neck, cradling the back of his throat. He's suddenly glad they're sitting on the same side of the table, glad that he can pull lightly at those hairs, can remind Ren of where they are. 

“Never.” And this time they all laugh, even Ren. It sounds forced, but Hux appreciates the effort. 

***

Somehow Ren remains perfectly civil throughout the rest of the meal. They split off from Connix outside their corridor, promising dinner again sometime soon, and make their way back to their quarters. The moment they are inside, though, Hux can see Ren let go of himself, as though he had been physically stopping himself from reacting to the Resistance officers. Hux smiles at him.

“You did such a good job at dinner, Ren, I think you deserve some sort of reward.” The look on Ren's face is nothing short of shock. Hux wants to laugh, but he doesn't. Instead, he steps closer to Ren, crowding him against the wall next to the bedroom door. “What do you think would be appropriate?” Ren splutters for a moment, then seems to collect himself. 

“Could you... Hux... kiss me?” It's not what Hux expected, but he leans in, cradles the back of Ren's neck and tips Ren's face down to meet him. Ren's lips are gentle, soft, but confident as he presses them against Hux's. Hux runs his tongue over the tight seal of Ren's mouth, and Ren gasps, opening up to him as though involuntarily. Hux takes the moment to lick at Ren's tongue, to suck a little on it as Ren licks back. He slides his other hand around Ren's waist, pulling the taller man even closer. Ren feels so good against him, solid, warm. He's panting a little now into Hux's mouth, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Hux feels a stab of lust, sharp and burning. He pulls back a little, just enough to speak.

“You can touch me, Kylo.” Ren moans into his mouth, and his hands are around Hux's waist, stroking at Hux's back, petting his hips. Hux has to stop himself from jerking his hips forward, reacting to Ren's obedience. He'd never expected this from Ren when he started whatever they have between them, and it's maddening. His fingers tighten convulsively on Ren's neck, and the other man whines a little against Hux's mouth. Ren is almost trembling, alternatively pulling Hux closer to him and then forcing himself away. 

“Bedroom. Now.” It's all Hux can do to pull back enough to say that. He's aching to feel Ren's skin, to stroke over those bright scars, the bruises that mark Kylo Ren as his and his alone. Ren, too, seems almost frantic, tearing himself away from Hux to race into the bedroom. 

“Work yourself open for me. I want to see you.” Ren has had his little reward. It's time for him to do what Hux wants again. Ren gasps, grabbing the lube that Hux left on the bedside table, and kneels down on the bed, reaching behind himself. 

From where Hux is standing, he has a perfect view of Ren's fingers, sliding around his hole, teasing lightly at the entrance. Ren lets out a long groan as he slides one fingertip in, and Hux presses his palm against the front of his pants, just a little pressure on his throbbing cock. Ren looks incredible like this, amazing as he starts to jerk his hips back onto his searching fingers.

“Hux please. I need you. Please.” Hux can feel his cock jerk at that, at the desperation in Ren's voice. It's beautiful. “Please Hux, please fuck me.” And Ren is panting, begging. Hux can see his face growing red, sweat running down it as he pushes back onto his fingers. 

“Do you deserve it, Ren?” He wants so badly to go over, to shove his way into Ren's ass, to fuck him until he screams, but he wants to hear Ren beg even more.

“I can't... Hux please. You said I was good. Light and Darkness, Hux. Fuck me.” And Ren's voice is cracking. It's past desperation now, just a mindless litany of pleas. Hux decided to take pity on him, pulls off his pants and shirt as he stalks over to the bed. 

Ren's skin is burning hot as Hux strokes a hand down his ribs. He sighs as he feels Hux's fingers, relaxing a little into Hux's grasp on one of his hips. Hux lines himself up, guides his cock to Ren's hole. The first thrust is shallow, just the head inside of Ren, but Hux can't stop a moan. Ren feels so good, slick and hot around his dick. He pulls out a little, then slowly, ever so slowly, slides all the way in. Ren is panting, trying to fuck even farther back on Hux's cock. Finally, Hux can feels his balls brush up against Ren's ass, can feel himself completely buried in the bigger man. It's intoxicating, how Ren moans around him, how even now, he's whispering Hux's name. 

“I'm going to fuck you, Kylo. I'm going to make you scream for me.” Hux is panting now too, slamming into Ren. He can't help whispering filthy words against the knight's skin, can't stop himself from biting at the other man's neck. 

“Such a pretty slut, opening yourself up for me. Fuck, Kylo. Shit.” He can't stop himself, bites hard on Ren's shoulder so he doesn't keep talking. There's something about Ren that always makes him want to spill all the thoughts that crowd inside him mind, all the filth that collects deep inside the ice he surrounds himself with. 

“Do you think that pretty little lieutenant has thought about us together? She saw us kissing. Do you think she wonders who fucks whom?” Kylo moans, but says nothing. “Fucking answer me when I speak to you, Kylo Ren!” 

“Maybe. Maybe, Hux. I don't know. Shit. Please. I don't care about her. Fuck me.” Ren's voice is strained, each word forced out. Hux loves it.

“I think she does. Silly bitch. What would she think if she saw you now? What would you do if she saw us, if she stared at you being fucked?” Hux is starting to lose control, can feel tension crawling up his spine. But he wants to hear Ren's answer. 

“Fuck, Hux. What do you want? I'd fucking wring her neck.” And Hux lets himself go, thrusts deep into Ren as the tension climbs up his spine, as release floods through him. Somehow, as he holds his cock inside Ren, he finds the breath to speak.

“Come for me, Kylo. Come now.” And Ren is coming, one hand tugging clumsily at his cock, sobbing Hux's name into the bed as he collapses forward. Hux eases out of him, rolling to his side. He threads one hand into Ren's hair, petting as Ren comes down. Then Ren is flipping over to face him, one hand on Hux's face. He's tugging Hux closer, and Hux decides to allow it. Ren's lips are just as soft as before, and Hux takes a moment to lick at them, to taste Ren's sweat. Then he slows the kiss, gentles it. They need to clean up, and he needs a smoke. 

***

Kylo is more than bored and frustrated now. Hux has been gone for four days, and he is starting to feel like he's going to lose control before the red-haired man returns. He has already spent hours more than he really should have in the base gym, slamming his fists into a practice dummy that has seen better days. He's yelled at Skywalker five times in the past two days, and has had to call himself out of the lightsaber drills he's been running with Rey in order to prevent himself from simply slicing off one of the girl's limbs in annoyance. 

And now, sitting at the table Hux picked out those weeks ago, staring around at the Resistance officers eating dinner, he doesn't know what to do. He's never felt this kind of need before, not even those first few days with Snoke as a boy. 

“You look lonely, Ren.” It's Brance, the major that Hux seems so interested in. Kylo is tempted to ignore him, but Hux wants to get to know him better, has mentioned him to Kylo several times. Hux will probably do something... unpleasant... if Kylo ignores Brance now.

“I'm never lonely.” It's as close to civil as he can make his voice, and it seems that Brance is willing to overlook the querulous tone, as he sets his tray down across the table from Kylo. As though drawn over magnetically, Connix appears, tray in hand. She slides in next to Kylo, and Kylo actually manages a smile for her. She's marginally less annoying than the other Resistance officers he's met. 

“Missing Hux?” Kylo starts. His first instinct is to hotly deny it, but then he remembers that Connix has seen them together. (He remembers Hux moaning, shooting deep into him as he promised to wring the little lieutenant's neck). He can't simply pretend he doesn't care about Hux. 

“A little. I'm worried about him.” And that's more than he meant to say, but Connix looks delighted at his answer. 

“He'll be fine. I think it's just a training mission to teach the new recruits infiltration tactics.” Brance snorts at that, and Kylo looks at him curiously. When he catches Kylo's raised eyebrow, he gathers a deep breath.

“Doesn't it bother you?” It's Connix's turn to sigh, as though this is something she's heard too many times before.

“What?” Kylo is honestly curious now, wondering why the Force seems to twist around Brance, as though the man were on the edge of blinding fury. 

“Sneaking about, hiding! You were part of the First Order. At least there you didn't have to do everything in secret, pretend like you weren't the only military force worth speaking of that the Republic has left.” Kylo snorts. So this is what is bothering Brance. 

“A little. But I haven't decided to fight for the Resistance yet. I can imagine that it bothers Hux.” And he keeps his voice level. He doesn't quite see why, but he is sure that this conversation is important to Hux. Brance sighs.

“It's absurd. We have the only ships, the only trained personnel left. We have two, or maybe even three Force users. We should be taking the war to the First Order, not waiting around while the Knights of Ren terrorize any planet not under direct First Order control.” His eyes flash across Kylo's face for a moment and then he lowers them. “No offense meant, Ren.”

“None taken,” and Kylo can honestly say he means it. Snoke is leading the knights now, molding them into mad dogs they were never meant to be. “I agree with you, to the extent that I understand the situation. I think Hux would as well.” Connix is sitting, quiet, but at that she nods. Then she changes the subject, asks Kylo what he thinks of the base, now that he's been here longer. 

***

The room is dark when Kylo gets back to it. This is the worst part of Hux being gone. If you had told him that after only about two weeks of sleeping next to the other man, he would feel this way when alone, Kylo would have scoffed. He wasn't that attached to anyone, least of all Brendol Hux. 

He laughs at himself a little. Most of all Brendol Hux. The man has somehow worked his way into every part of Kylo's thoughts. The room is less surprising, in the end, than the perfectly pleasant conversation he'd had with Connix and Brance during dinner. He's never controlled himself like that before, least of all because he knew it would please someone else. But he'd done it for Hux, will continue to do it. He'll do it, just so he can hear Hux moan into his ear, tell him how well he's done. 

Kylo steps outside onto the balcony, hoping to clear his head. But all he can think of here is the smell of a cigarette, the throb of a burn on his spine. He wanders back inside, sinks down to kneel in the living room. Perhaps meditation will clear his mind.

An cycle later, Kylo has meditated, lost himself successfully in the Force. But when he comes out of his kneeling posture, stretches the kinks from his spine, Hux still invades his mind. Kylo sighs. There's little he can do to drive thoughts about the red-haired man away if meditation doesn't help. He makes his way into the bedroom, strips off his tunic and leggings. He can feel himself harden, can feel the blood rush downward as he thinks of Hux's sneer, his icy eyes. Kylo palms his dick, rubbing one finger across the head. His other hand reaches down to cup his balls, to stroke lightly at the dark space behind them. 

He can hear Hux in his ear, profanities and filth spewing out, can hear Hux's walls breaking down, letting out the monster that only Kylo gets to see. It's beautiful. He tugs harder at his dick, wondering what Hux would say about Kylo lying here, panting for his touch. Probably smirk, say something about Kylo being a needy slut. 

Kylo moans, arches his back a little. Hux has gotten even more vocal since they've come to the Resistance. Kylo thinks it might be to compensate for the burns, the cuts, that Hux can't or won't give him right now.

He wants those back, wants to feel Hux lick the blood from his skin, see the stain of it on his perfect teeth. It's that image, Hux's mouth streaked with his own blood, leer stretching his lips wide, that finally has Kylo jerking against the bed, cock spewing come across his chest. For a moment he can't breath, can't see. But then his vision clears, he falls back on the bed.

He can't wait for Hux to come back.

*** 

FN-2187 seems to be a fairly competent leader. Hux vaguely remembers Phasma mentioning something about his good creative thinking scores at one point. It isn't surprising, then, that he quickly comes up with a reasonable plan to infiltrate the small First Order town that their new recruits are supposed to be going to in order to gather intelligence about changes in First Order propaganda tactics since Hux and Ren's defection. That's the only reason that Hux manages to control himself the first few days he's out with the former stormtrooper. 

If not for 2187's, Finn's, demonstrated abilities, Hux would have become unbearably frustrated days ago. The man doesn't seem to know whether to defer to Hux, to yell at him, or to run away in terror. It's maddening. It can't go on. 

They're camped a little ways outside the town as Finn reviews their objectives with his recruits. Learn everything they can about current First Order strategy, collect as many pieces of direct First Order propaganda as they can, and most of all, do not reveal they are members of the Resistance. It's very straightforward, but these recruits are so green that they look like a field of grass in the summer on Lothal. Finn has a small tent near the center of the camp, and Hux makes his way there determinedly. The recruits he passes nod to him. Luckily, Finn's nerves about him haven't rubbed off them. Just as fortunately, they seem to have bought Organa's shtick about Hux turning against the First Order, and don't seem inclined to murder him in his sleep. 

“Finn?” He peers inside the tent flap. The former stormtrooper is sitting on his bedroll, blaster disassembled in front of himself. He starts when he hears Hux's voice, starts to stand, to snap to attention, then sits back down with a visible effort.

“What can I do for you, _Hux_?” The name is said deliberately, as if to emphasize that Finn isn't using the former general's title. Hux glosses over it. He'd be more insulted if the man insisted on calling him the title he's abandoned. 

“This can't go on, Finn.” He lowers himself to the ground inside the tent. The tarp is cold as he settles on to it, but he needs Finn as relaxed as possible, and that isn't going to happen with Hux looming over him. 

“What can't?” Finn sounds almost petulant, though his hands never stop their ministrations to his blaster. 

“You, jumping every time you see my shadow. I understand why you don't trust me. I don't trust you, to be honest. Once a traitor, always not to be trusted and all that. But we're working together now, and I want to help you.” Hux makes his voice softer than Finn could have ever heard it on Finalizer or Starkiller, pours some of the warmth he's been working on for Organa into it. Finn grimaces. 

“I don't know what to think, Hux. I'm the last person to doubt someone else's need to defect. But you're _the General_. I can't believe you just decided the First Order was evil and left.”

“First of all, Finn. I'm not the General any more. Second, I didn't.” Finn starts, as though he expected Hux to try to claim otherwise. Hux continues hurriedly, “Or to be more precise, I didn't decide the Order was evil. I simply realized that the original goals had ceased to be the aim of Supreme Leader Snoke, and that since I still held them, I was soon to be eliminated. Imminent death tends to bring the failures of a system into sharp relief.” Finn snorts a laugh before he can catch himself, then looks back at the weapon he's finished putting back together. 

“Sure. But taking Kylo Ren with you? I would have thought you'd be glad to get rid of that maniac.” Hux feels a sudden flare of anger, but forces it away, locking his shield of cold more firmly in place. It means that his voice reverts to its distance ice when he replies, but it's better than yelling at Finn.

“Ren is... important. I would not have him destroyed by Snoke any more than I would allow my own liquidation.” And that's all he owes this deserter. He knows he himself is the same, but he cannot stop seeing Finn as the man whose actions led directly to the destruction of the greatest piece of engineering the galaxy has ever known. No matter that Hux agrees now that Starkiller was a monstrosity. It was his, and the rush he had standing on it, watching the power to destroy worlds take shape under his feet will never be rivaled. Finn looks thoughtful. 

“You know, Hux, I believe you.” Hux sighs. “I don't like you, and I don't think I'll ever fully trust you, but I believe you about that at least.” Hux nods. That's about all he can hope for, given his feelings for the other man. He stands, but Finn waves him down. 

“I'd be a fool to refuse your advice on training these newbies...”

***

Hux feels absolutely disgusting as he steps off of the shuttle and onto the Resistance home base. The training mission had been a complete success, and Finn had slowly warmed to him, at least enough not to dismiss Hux's ideas out of hand, as he had the first days they had discussed the broader recruit training program. All in all, it had been very productive. But the shuttle didn't have showers, and Hux hasn't washed himself in a whole two days. It's a little frustrating, to say the least. Hux is certainly willing to go without washing when in the field, on a campaign, but not when a perfectly serviceable shower could have been installed on that shuttle and simply hadn't been. 

He starts to walk to edge of the landing platform when a dark haired woman dressed in a flight suit runs up to him. 

“Hux? There's a message for you in the small locker room over there.” She's out of breath, as though she's been running, and Hux picks up his pace a little. A message? He can't imagine who would want to talk to him except Organa and Ren, and both will see him in a short time. 

When he gets into the locker room, it's dark, especially so after the bright daylight outside. Hux looks around, but can't see anyone.

“Hello?” The skin at the back of his neck prickles, and suddenly he turns. There are two men behind him, each in pilot's suits. But theirs aren't the orange and browns of the Resistance. Rather, the colors of the New Republic stand proud on their shoulders. The larger one, only a few inches shorter than Hux himself, and much heavier, cracks in the knuckles in one hand.

“General Starkiller. So glad to finally meet you.” Hux has a very bad feeling about this. 

“What can I do for you?” He puts all the ice in his veins into the question, holding himself still and poised. 

“You can suffer.” It's the shorter one of the pair, and Hux hardly has a moment to react before a fist slams into his belly. It knocks the wind out of him, but he's straightening almost immediately, kicking at the knees of the bigger man. He feels them crunch under his book, is certain he's broken something. Then he feels a jab in his kidneys from behind. When he pivots, kicking out, he sees the woman from before, dancing lightly on her toes. 

“You killed them. All of them. And you just walk around here, talk to the General, as though you don't deserve to die as they did.” Her voice is tense, and something inside Hux breaks a little. He snarls, slamming an elbow back into the face of the smaller man as he tries to sneak up behind Hux. Then he spins toward the woman, manages to lock an arm around her throat, pull her in front of him. He yanks her hair, tilting her head back at what has to be an incredibly painful angle. 

“Yes...” he hisses. “I destroyed your fucking New Republic, and I'd do it again if I had the chance. It was weak and evil, and just a pawn for rich bureaucrats. Do you want to know what I did when I got home after destroying Hosnian Prime?” She's doesn't answer, just snarls wordlessly. He tugs harder on her hair.

“I asked you a question. Do you want to know?” She shakes her head a little, as much as Hux's tight grip allows. “I'm going to tell you anyway. I had a smoke. I read reports. I went to bed. I didn't even think of your precious little planets.” He laughs harshly into her ear, then throws her away from him. She gives him a long look, plainly calculating whether or not she can take him on her own. Both her companions are on the floor. It seems that Hux managed to knock out the second man when he slammed his elbow back earlier.

“Hux? Hux!” And it's Ren's voice, sudden and sharp. There's a blinding square of light against the wall – the door's been thrown open. The woman gives a squeak and freezes, staring at Ren's face as it comes into view. His eyes are wild, searching. They only fractionally calm as he catches sight of Hux, and the darkness in them deepens as he sees the two men writhing on the floor. There's a low rumble and the walls of the room start to shake slightly.

“Kylo Ren, don't you dare.” Hux's voice is steel, eyes hard. He know this face, this moment. And as much as he would otherwise enjoy seeing Ren rip the pilots limb from limb, he doesn't need to try to explain that to Organa. Ren's eyes flare, but the shaking subsides. Suddenly Connix burst through the door, out of breath.

“Ren, wait!” She calls out, clearly not yet aware of the scene in front of her. When she sees the woman cowering, the two men flat on the floor, she skids to a stop, gasps. 

“I suppose you won't believe me if I told you they attacked me?” Hux says rather dryly. Just his luck.

“Why wouldn't I?” Connix sounds honestly perplexed. “Ren and I were worried we were going to find you the loser here. This scum has been itching for a chance to get at you.” Her voice is hard, and she looks like she wants to spit on the woman still shrinking against the lockers. Ren is still glaring, but he seems calmer now, smiling at Hux a little. 

“Connix and I were coming to meet you when Finn told us that some pilot had told you to come here. Connix was the one who realized who it was.” He turns to the woman, fixing her with a stare as hard as any Hux has ever seen him give. “What was the plan? Beat him into a pulp and just figure people would excuse you for it?” His voice gets lower and he steps forward, looming above her. “You thought I would let you get away with that? Haven't you heard the stories?” He seems about to continue, but Hux clears his throat. When Ren looks toward him, he glances pointedly toward Connix. 

“Don't stop him on my account,” the little woman remarks. Hux revises his estimation of the lieutenant again. She clearly caught the warning look. “We don't approve of this sort of thing in the Resistance. It would be better to bring it to Organa's attention so that she can discipline these three, but if you want to keep it quiet, I'm happy to let Ren get the point through to them.” Hux almost laughs. He's certain she doesn't know what she's agreeing to. And even if she did, Organa is the person to deal with these two. Even if he doesn't like many things about the Resistance, he's technically a member now, and he's never been one to work outside the system he's a part of. 

“We'll take them to Organa, right, Ren?” He looks pointedly again, and Ren pulls away reluctantly. The woman, who's been silent up till now, sputters out her thanks. Ren glares at her.

“If you think my mother will be any more lenient than I, you clearly don't know her.” With that he stalks over to Hux. Before Hux can stop him, he's running careful hands over Hux's sides, checking for injuries.

“I'm fine, Ren. They hardly managed to hit me.” Ren keeps petting at him. “Kylo, stop. I'm fine.” But Ren doesn't stop until he seems certain that no major damage has been done. Hux sighs. He supposes he shouldn't be annoyed at Ren for this. He wanted the man to become attached to him. He can't complain when it happens.

***

Organa is sufficiently apologetic when they bring the three former New Republic pilots in, that Hux doesn't worry that she somehow knew about the attack or even its possibility. Ren doesn't seem so sure, accusing her of planning it to get rid of Hux. When Organa flares up, voice steel and questions harsh, Hux realizes for the first time exactly where Ren gets his hot temper. Eventually Ren backs down, and Hux thanks Organa for dealing with the attackers. He almost has to drag Ren out of the room, and by the time they're half way down the corridor, he's more than a little annoyed.

“Kylo Ren, if you don't stop this... I'm tired, I want a shower, a smoke.” He moves closer, runs one hand over the scar on Ren's shoulder. “I've been away almost a week. I want to fuck you so hard you scream, not stand in some corridor arguing about idiots from the New Republic.” Ren shivers, but opens his mouth to protest. Before he can say anything, Hux moves his hand to the back of Ren's neck, tightens it, digging his fingers in to the tight muscles. Ren gasps, pain sharp. Hux takes his hand away abruptly, strides of down the corridor. Ren can follow or not. If he doesn't though, he isn't going to like the consequences.

He follows. When Hux steps out onto the balcony in their rooms, Ren crowds him against the railing. Hux pulls out a cigarette, then starts. Ren's got a sparker out, is holding it lit, waiting for Hux. He fixes his eyes on Ren, leans forward. Ren's gaze is steady, and Hux feels a thrill of anticipation run through him. He needs this, needs Ren's focus on him, heavy, waiting. He takes a long drag on the cigarette, blows the smoke at Ren. The other man hardly flinches, just blinks a little at the sting. 

“Did you miss me, Ren?” He turns to look out over the railing and Ren moves next to him, still close. 

“Yes.” Ren's voice is surprisingly honest, clear and pointed. Hux smirks at him. Good. 

“Have you been imaging what I'm going to do to you? Have you been touching yourself, wishing it was me?” Ren's breathing speeds a little, and Hux feels a curl of satisfaction. He needs this as much as Ren, needs a moment to let out pent up frustration, release the adrenaline that built up during the earlier attack. 

“I did.” Ren's voice is breathy.

“What did you think about, Ren? What did you see me doing to you as you fucked yourself?” Hux keeps his voice level, icy. It's not time yet, not time to let anything out. Ren's starting to pant a little, edging closer to Hux with every word.

“You, with my blood on your lips.” His voice breaks a little at the end, but Hux feels his cock harden. He flicks away the butt of the cigarette, walks inside. Ren hurries after him, and his attention is heavy on Hux's back. 

“Get on the bed. I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.” Hux wants to hear Ren force the words out, wants to hear his humiliation, his pleas. Ren starts to pull off his clothes. “Did I tell you to strip?” Hux makes his voice sharp. As much as he wants to see Ren, wants to drink in that hard body, Ren needs to follow his instructions. Ren looks surprised, but sits down on the bed with a thump, no longer trying to pull off his tunic. 

“Scoot up and lie back. I want your legs spread for me like the slut you are.” Hux takes a seat in the chair facing the bed. Ren's cock is starting to make a line in his soft leggings, and the picture he makes is hotter than even Hux expected. 

“Hux...” Ren whines a little. 

“Tell me what you thought of while you touched yourself. Tell me now, and I might use some of it for inspiration.” Hux wants to hear it, wants every moment of this past week back, wants to know what Ren thought as he writhed in the sheets. 

“Your knife, the one we used for the scars. I thought about...” Ren breaks off and stares a little desperately at Hux. His cock is fully hard now, straining at its prison of cloth. Hux gives him a sneer. 

“Since you seem to be unable to control yourself, you may touch yourself. But don't you dare take off those pants or reach inside. I get the first touch of your bare skin.” Ren groans, but presses one hand to his cock, jerking his hips up a little at the sensation. Hux feels his own dick jerk a little in response, reaches down to unbutton his own pants. He can feel Ren's eyes on him, makes a little display of pulling off his shirt, sliding out of the tight pants. Soon he's naked, staring at Ren on the bed. He traces his cock with one finger, nods at Ren, raises an eyebrow. Ren lets out his breath in a rush.

“I thought about you cutting lines in my skin, licking the blood away. I thought about how you'd look with my blood painted across my teeth.” Hux can hear the desperation in Ren's voice clearly now, the other man jerking his hips rhythmically up now, trying to rub off against his own hand. Hux gives him another smile.

“Good, Ren. That's good.” Ren practically beams with the praise. Hux stands, stalks to the bed. He's got Ren's leggings off in a short moment, watches at the man's cock springs out, hard and leaking a little. The muscles on Ren's strong thighs are tense, clench a little as Ren draws his legs a little farther apart, showing himself off. Hux lets out a quick gasp. Ren is pulling his knees apart now, tilting his ass so Hux can see his hole, can see Ren's balls twitching. Hux grabs the lube on the bed, coats a hand. 

“Shirt off too, Ren.” Ren lets go of his knees for a moment, pulls off the tunic in a rush. “Spread your legs wider.” And Ren does. His cock bobs as Hux leans over him, strokes one hand down it. He reaches with the other between Ren's legs, feeling out the twitching rim of his hole. The first finger is easy, and Hux wonders at that.

“Have you been fucking yourself, imagining it was me? Have you shoved your own fingers into your ass, wishing it was my cock?” Ren nods, eyes bright. Hux smiles. The second finger is a little harder, but Ren breaths deep and it slides in too.

Soon Ren is jerking his ass back against Hux's fingers, moaning, sweat rolling down his face. Hux can hardly stop himself from pushing his own hips forward, fucking the air a little as he stares at Ren's clenching stomach. He kneels between Ren's splayed legs, slides his fingers out. Then he lines his cock up, head just touching that fluttering rim. He leans forward, traces the side of Ren's neck with his tongue. When he gets to Ren's shoulder, to the corded muscle across the top, he bites down. As he feels his teeth sink in, he pushes forward. Ren almost shouts, a strangled cry, and Hux feels blood seep into his mouth. He's bitten hard enough to break the skin. 

Ren's ass feels better even than Hux remembers, clenching about his dick. He lets go of Ren's shoulder, pulls back to look at the dark haired man's face. Ren's eyes have rolled back a little, his mouth slack. When Hux fucks forward though, his gaze flies to Hux's face, and he groans. Hux licks his lips, tongue sliding filthily against the smear of blood he knows is there. 

“Hux... Hux.” Ren moans, grabbing at Hux's waist as though to pull him even closer. Hux leans down, licks the little trickle of blood that has made its way out of the bite mark on Ren's lats. Ren slams his hips up to meet Hux's and Hux can feel Ren's cock jerking between them.

It doesn't take long before Hux finds himself pushing his hips forward just as frantically, eyes fixed on Ren's face as the knight contorts in pleasure. He's getting close, can feel Ren shaking beneath him.

“Do you want me to come in you? Do you want me to paint your ass with my come, to fill you up?” Hux's voice is rough. Ren nods, apparently too breathless to speak. Hux groans, slams his hips forward a few more times. Ren's ass is clenching tight about him, the taste of blood is sharp in his mouth. As he reaches down to jerk Ren off, his balls slap against Ren's ass, his cock drives deep. Ren whimpers, tenses, and then his come is flooding over Hux's fingers, his ass even tighter than before. Hux can feel himself falling apart, can feel sparks traveling down his spine, through his legs as he finally spills into Ren's ass. 

He manages to lie down beside Ren instead of collapsing on top of him as Hux wants to do, but Ren pulls him close, half on top anyway. Hux traces the new bite mark. It's stopped bleeding, but it will be there for days. He grins at Ren. 

“Better than your fantasies?” It's not really a question. Ren's face is a little slack, eyes fixed on Hux.

“Better than anything, Hux.”


	15. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some problems are solved, and some plans are set in motion. Hux likes how things are changing.

“Consequently, it seems that more aggressive recruiting is warranted. I've spoken to several new members, and it seems they all had acquaintances who would have joined us if they had only spent a little more time with an officer who could have answered some of their questions.” Hux can see Organa's face brighten at his use of the first person pronoun, but she doesn't look up from the datapad where she's taking notes. It's been two weeks since he returned from that first mission with Finn, and he's spent the time getting to know the new recruits and working with Finn on a more comprehensive training program. But he and the former stormtrooper can't go ahead with what they'd like to do without Organa's approval, and he'd been the one to come and talk to her this morning. 

Hux is delighted by how comfortable Finn is getting around him. The man seems to still be unsure of Hux's loyalties, but he's stopped jumping every time he sees his former commander, and he seems to consider Hux's advice more than valuable. It helps that Organa has been careful to install Hux as only a trainer and advisor, not somehow Finn's superior. In fact, as Hux understands it, he's still outside the quasi-military Resistance structure, solely a consultant. That will have to change some time in the future, but he's not ready to press the issue. 

“That seems reasonable. I'll bring it up at the next general strategy meeting to see if there are any suggestions of officers who would be particularly suited for that role. Was there anything you and Finn wanted to draw my attention to?” Hux draws in a breath. Now for the more important problem.

“I think, and Finn agrees, that there is a structural problem with the current training regimen for the entire Resistance, not solely for new recruits.” Organa leans forward, and Hux knows he's caught her attention more tightly. “Intelligence and infiltration are all well and good, as are the tried and true guerrilla tactics the Resistance is training people in, but they aren't going to achieve any long term goals. The First Order won't bow to those tactics. It might have, when it still believed in alleviating the suffering on member worlds, but there's no way it will care now. More importantly, as neither Finn and I are in charge of general strategy, we're concerned that we aren't training people well enough to escape from situations they might find themselves in. If someone is gathering intelligence and gets discovered, they have to have enough ground training to evade capture until we can affect a rescue. Currently this doesn't seem to be the case. I propose...” Hux suddenly catches his breath. There's a wave of something strange washing over him. An emotion he doesn't really recognize. It might be fear. 

He doesn't know where it's coming from. 

“I propose,” he starts again, plowing through without reacting to Organa's raised eyebrow, “that we introduce...” and there it is again, but this time it's stronger, as though a flood of emotions he's entirely unused to is washing through him. Fear, hate, but also something he thinks might be joy, and a little mischievous twinge he's never really imagined, but can just barely name. He feels his breathing speed up, tries to calm himself down. Organa is looking concerned. Hux takes a deep breath, tries to center himself, slide ice around himself to lock everything in its place. He can't. 

The room flutters around him, and Hux has a single moment to realize what's about to happen before he feels himself sliding out of his chair, feels his vision disappearing. 

***

When Hux finally comes back to himself, the first thing he sees are Organa's and Skywalker's concerned faces staring down at him. But he's quickly distracted from them by the hand clamped tight around his forearm, the wash of something that might be close to panic that slowly ebbs as he turns his head slightly to face Ren. For of course it's Ren, staring down at Hux with his face awash with worry. Hux can still feel that oddly distant concern, but he can also build up his wall of ice, can stare at Ren with a look of distain. 

“Kylo Ren, if you damage my arm, we are going to have words. And not ones you'll like very much.” Ren glances down at his hand, sheepishly releases Hux's arm. Hux could swear that he feels a little amusement, something beyond his own faint trace, but that doesn't makes sense. He must simply be projecting. 

“How are you feeling, Hux?” It's Organa, and Hux is surprised to hear the concern in it. He struggles to sit up, an odd feeling as though he might have been angry at the woman poking at him. It's not the case, though, and Hux tries to ignore it. 

“Fine. What happened?” He's fairly certain he simply fainted dead away in the middle of their conversation, but he'd like to hear if there's anything more to it.

“You collapsed in her office.” It's Ren who answers, and he's glaring at Organa. Hux could swear that he feels the muted anger, the annoyance that flickers across Ren's face, but that's absurd. It's certainly just his own annoyance at disgracing himself like that. 

“Do we know why?” Hux's voice is dry, but he wants more information than Ren just gave him. Oddly, Skywalker and Ren exchange glances before the older man begins to speak. It's almost as though Skywalker is checking to make sure Ren does not want to explain whatever is happening. 

“I believe that it was a result of removing the block on Kylo's force manipulation.” Hux sighs. Trust this to be a result of something to do with Ren. Then he registers what Skywalker has just said and looks over at Ren questioningly. There's a rush of pride as Ren smiles. 

“I'm terribly glad for Ren, but why should that affect me?” Hux focuses back on Skywalker and greying Jedi looks uncomfortable for a moment, then seems to decide something. When he speaks, his voice is strong.

“The Force pervades all life in the galaxy, from the smallest insect to the largest creature. It doesn't simply exist though. Rather, it shifts and bends depending on many things. Among people who are emotionally tied to one another, the Force forms connections. You can think of them as ropes if you like. In any case, for the majority of sentient species, these connections are never apparent. For the many creatures who are not Force sensitive, these bonds are nothing more than a simple part of their existence. However, for those who are sensitive, they can feel these connections. They range in how intense they are, and in how exactly the understanding of these bonds manifests. It can simply be an intensified feeling of closeness or even of hate. It can create avenues for communication, as it does for Leia, Kylo and myself. It can also lead to a sensitivity for each others' emotions. Usually these connections naturally develop and so Force sensitive people adapt to them as they adapt to any other part of a relationship.” Skywalker gathers a breath, and Hux feels troubled, as though he's not going to like what the Jedi says next, but he can't identify why. Beside him, Ren shifts on his chair, glaring a little, yet attentive. He clearly doesn't already know this. 

“I believe that you passed out, Hux, as a result of these connections.” Hux shivers. He doesn't like where this is going. “While you aren't in the least sensitive, Kylo is one of the most powerful Force users born in the past five hundred years. He is also particularly talented in the interactions between the Force and a sentient mind. I believe that the release of the block opened up this connection to both of you, and that your mind shut down for a few moment to process the new information. Kylo did not lose consciousness, but he has significant experience with others' minds.” Hux grins at that, glances to Ren who smiles back. But he can feel the smile fade off his own face as he takes in what Skywalker has just explained. There's a connection between him and Ren in the Force, one strong enough that he fainted when it was released. He hastily asks a question before he can worry about that too much. 

“So all this nonsense I've been feeling, that's just Ren's messy mind?” It comes out a little harsher than he intends it to, but for once Ren doesn't bristle at his insult. It's a moment before Hux realizes this has to be because Ren can feel his true intention. There might be some advantages to this after all. 

“Yes, if you've been feeling emotions that don't seem to be your own.” Hux groans a little. He doesn't need to experience every turn of Ren's volatile mood swings. Skywalker seems to understand his concern for he quickly goes on. “I wouldn't worry too much about that. Usually this sort of connection would naturally grow and you'd have time to get used to it. The only reason it feels so strange now is that it fell into place so suddenly. Any two Force sensitive people in love would feel the same. It's hardly problematic in the long run.” Hux starts at Skywalker's last few statements, then glances at Ren. Ren seems to be trying to hold back laughter, and Hux can feel amusement bubbling up. He isn't sure if it's Ren's or his own, but it doesn't really matter now. Skywalker really is terribly ignorant if he thinks either Ren or Hux has any interest in his nonsense about love. He manages to restrain himself from laughing out loud, but he has to look away from Ren to do so.

“So essentially you're saying that I'm stuck with Ren's emotions, but that I should get used to them fairly quickly?” he clarifies. Skywalker nods. “In that case, I'd like to get out of this medward and go back to my rooms. I hope you won't mind finishing our discussion sometime a little later, General Organa. I'm afraid I'm feeling a little fatigued.” Ren glances at him, and Hux is certain that the man knows that Hux feels no such thing. But he needs to talk to Ren, and that isn't going to happen with Organa and Skywalker standing over them. 

“Of course, Hux. Take all the time you need. I'm sure Finn can do without you tomorrow if you want to take the day off.” She smiles at him, almost motherly. He wonders at that sudden warmth. 

“Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll be fine by then.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed, stands up and almost falls into Ren. He manages to get himself under control quickly, but he knows Ren has noticed. He glances at him, narrows his eyes. Ren snaps his mouth shut where he was about to say something and Hux nods. Good. He'll be able to make it out of here without someone trying to worry over him any more. 

***

Hux is silent on the walk back to their quarters and Kylo wonders what he's thinking about. He supposes he could simply look now, can feel the thoughts pulsing just out of reach. Yet he doesn't. He can't imagine Hux would be amused to find Kylo rooting around inside his head, and Kylo doesn't want to upset the man right now. He can feel the swirl of Hux's emotions closer by. There's a faint hint of amusement lingering, but mainly annoyance and a slight wash of concern. But more than that, there's a cold feeling, as though everything is being muted. It's odd, but about what Kylo would have expected. Before the block he'd never paid close attention to Hux's feelings, beyond an occasional scan while they were talking to Snoke. He thinks he likes it now. It's strange, this constant tug of icy calm. When he's actively trying to read those about him, or at least when he'd done so before they block, he could always read their emotions as well. But this is different, this constant background hum of something other than himself. He's so engrossed in analyzing exactly what he feels from Hux that he doesn't notice them step into their quarters. It's only when he feels Hux's annoyance peak, when Hux slams him against the wall, forearm across Kylo's chest, that he takes stock of what's going on around him.

“If you've decided to start reading my mind, Ren, I swear to the Dark and the Light that they'll never find your body.” Kylo is fascinated. While Hux's words are sharp, angry, there's only a subtle spike in his emotions. It's as though everything is overlaid by that icy wall. Hux pushes harder against his chest, and Kylo realizes he's waiting for a reaction.

“I'm not. I wouldn't do that to you without...” Kylo gathers himself, “without asking first.” It's hard to admit that, to say that he cares more for Hux's privacy than for the power he could gain from reading the other man, but it's the truth, and he suspects Hux is going to be able to tell if he's lying. Hux relaxes a little and his arm moves off of Kylo's chest, his hand reaching to wrap itself around Kylo's neck and tangle in his hair. Hux steps closer. 

“You can though, right? The block is completely gone?” Kylo nods and Hux looks relieved. “Do you think Skywalker was right about all that?” Kylo can feel Hux's curiosity, is certain Hux can feel his satisfaction at the question in return. He likes that Hux needs his confirmation before believing Skywalker. No one ever has before. 

“I think so. We'll probably become able to block out most of what the other person is feeling eventually, only notice it when we choose.” Hux gets a slightly wicked look. 

“But Ren, we _love_ each other. Why would you want to ignore my emotions?” His voice is cajoling, but Kylo can feel the amusement coursing through him. He snorts in turn, frustrated by Skywalker's romantic nonsense. 

“Yes, of course, Hux. I've just been waiting for the chance to carry you off to the marriage license authority.”And Ren notes Hux's annoyance with some satisfaction. Hux's hand tightens on his hair, pulling hard enough that Kylo has to tip his head back slightly. 

“Careful Ren. Don't forget I own you.” Kylo's breath hitches at the raw spike of something he feels from Hux, cutting through that frozen facade like a hot knife through butter. It's possession, a sort of jealous feeling, something near lust but separate. It's amazing. Hux is pressing closer, and all Kylo can do is pant a little. It takes a moment before he can even collect himself enough to respond. 

“Need I remind you that you're mine too, Hux?” And there's that same feeling again, hot and sharp. Kylo lets out a little gasp as Hux presses still closer. He's near enough now that when he whispers to Kylo, it's with his mouth against Kylo's ear, breath flooding hot across Kylo's neck.

“I can feel everything, you know? I can feel how much this turns you on. I can feel how you like being a possession. I can feel how much you want me to fuck you against this wall, how hard you're getting.” And if Kylo wasn't hard before, he certainly is now. Hux is right. It does turn him on, even more than knowing that Hux is his. It's a thrilling sort of feeling, a high that he finds every time he thinks of Hux's need to show him off. He suspects that it's only going to get stronger now that he can feel Hux's jealousy directly, can feel the other man's lust and his pride in displaying Kylo to the world. Yet he can't let Hux be the only one benefiting for this new situation.

“I can feel it too, how much you like the fact that I'm yours alone. I can tell how it makes you burn.” Hux bites hard on his neck, sinking teeth into the spot he's been whispering against. 

“You know, Kylo, if I fuck you, you're going to feel how hot you are as I push into you. If you're a good slut for me, if you spread yourself wide, let me see that hole of yours clenching on my fingers, you'll get to feel it.” Kylo gasps. Somehow, the lust flooding towards him from Hux feels different than any he's ever felt before. Usually, he almost can't think when Hux starts in, can only lose himself in the wash of Hux's filth and pain. That's still here, but overlaid is a warmth that takes his breath away. It's focused, powerful. He drops to his knees, suddenly needing to bury his head against Hux, to hide his face. Hux lets him, but presses Kylo to his hip, close to the long line of his cock. Kylo just pants for a moment, but he can still feel Hux's need. So he nuzzles a little at the bulge in Hux's trousers, mouths at the stiff fabric. Hux sighs, weaving his hand into Kylo's hair and pressing him closer.

It's odd. Aside from a slight upswing in the need he feels pouring off of Hux, he doesn't feel an increase in pleasure. But then again, physical pleasure isn't an emotion, but a sensation, and it's not as though he can feel those. In any case, Kylo is glad for it. Any more, and he might not have been able to stand it. 

“Do you want to suck me, Kylo?” Hux's voice is harsh, commanding. But Kylo can feel his pleasure, the desire coursing through him. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth with my cock?” Kylo nods and Hux pulls open the fly of his pants, shoves them down. His cock is hard, balls twitching a little as Kylo nuzzles at then then takes a long lick at the head. Hux sighs again, pulling harder at Kylo's hair. Kylo can't stifle a moan at the pain that courses through him, and he can feel an answering surge of delight from Hux as Kylo's eyes narrow a little at the sensation. It's strange for a moment, to feel his own pleasure at the pain but also to feel Hux's enjoyment of giving it. But then Kylo lets Hux's dick press inside his mouth and he forgets to worry about that for now. For a moment, he can't relax his throat, chokes a little at the press of Hux's cock at the back of his throat. He pulls off, gags a little. There's a flash of amusement from above him, and a shock of something that might be delight.

“You like that?” He can't actually voice it, but he wants Hux's answer. 

“Do I like you gagging on my cock, Ren? Do I like forcing myself down your throat as you gasp for air? Do I like seeing your eyes water?” Hux reaches down and grabs Kylo's chin, forcing him to look up. Hux's eyes are losing their ice, and Kylo can feel it melting away, dissolving in a rush of delight that must be at the pain flashing across Kylo's face. “Fuck yes, I do. I'm going to make cry, and then you're going to beg me for more.” Hux's voice is rough, his hands abrupt as he shoves Kylo's face back towards his dick. Kylo goes willingly, mouth watering. 

Hux doesn't really give him a chance to adjust this time. The moment Kylo sucks down along his shaft, he's bucking his hips forward, his dick brushing the back of Kylo's throat. For a moment Kylo can't breathe, is choking again. Then Hux pulls out, letting Kylo take a long, ragged gulp of air. Then he's slamming back in, starting to fuck Kylo's mouth in quick short strokes. Kylo can feel his eyes start to water at the feeling, and the hand that's buried in his hair comes out to rub at the moisture underneath his eyes. That warm feeling from before is cascading around him, mixed with a sort of ugly satisfaction. Hux gasps as Kylo begins to work his tongue and pulls out all together. 

“Clothes off, Kylo.” Hux's voice is rough, his eyes flashing. Kylo doesn't waste any time, pulling clumsily at his tunic and leggings. Hux is stripping off his shirt as well, struggling completely out of his tight pants. He's undressed before Kylo, and as Kylo steps out of his leggings, he feels a wash of approval from Hux. When he looks up, Hux is tracing the contours of Kylo's body with his eyes, settling to stare at Kylo's ass.

“Like what you see?” And he knows he's pushing, but he can't help but ask. Hux huffs out a laugh, but his voice is steady when he replies.

“I can think of how it will look better.” He points to the small table. “Hands on the table, ass in the air. I want you to show me that pretty hole of yours, want to see it twitching with how much you want me to fill you up.” Kylo doesn't know if the surge of lust he feels is solely his, but he's starting to be unable to tell some of their emotions apart. The sick satisfaction, the odd twisting that seems to settle itself in his stomach, the need to mark and claim, those have to all be from Hux, as does the odd warmth. But arousal, lust, possession? Kylo isn't sure who they belong to. He can separate out the need to be marked as his own, the frantic need to obey, but he isn't sure if Hux can even feel those. 

The table is cold beneath his hands. He bends over as far as he can, spreads his feet. Hux comes up behind him, and Kylo suddenly finds his legs kicked apart even wider, a hand pressing on his lower back, making him thrust his ass into the air, to arch his back. 

“I told you I wanted to see,” Hux hisses against his back, scraping sharp nails down over the curve of his ass. Kylo shivers, but doesn't move. Hux doesn't want him to. He's rapidly losing the ability to think coherently, is caught up in the mess of trying to hold himself still, of feeling the flood of emotions around him, the wash of need and ownership. He manages to stop himself from jerking as he feels a splash of cold wetness across his back.

“Good boy. Keep staying still” He shivers at Hux's words, but doesn't move. Hux has let go entirely, the ice from earlier melted around him, and all that is left is the flame nestled deep inside them both. Hux's fingers tease at his crease, spreading his cheeks even wider. He can hear Hux's breathing speed up a little, can feel the changing flavor of the other man's desire.

“Fuck, Kylo. You look incredible. I should keep you like this more often, open and wanting. Maybe I should make you stay like this while I work, keeping your ass spread, your hole loose for me so that whenever I want to fuck you, I can just shove my cock in.” And his fingers are sliding into Kylo, pressing slick inside him. “Or I could make you finger yourself for me, then stuff you full of a plug. I'm sure someone on this fucking base has one I could buy. How would you like that, walking around, meeting with Skywalker, while your ass was full of a plug I put there?” Kylo moans, can't help himself. It's partially the pictures Hux is painting, partially the fingers stroking at his prostate, but also the need he feels tugging at him from Hux, the way Hux's twisted enjoyment of the image is seeping into his mind. Hux seems to feel something too, because his voice holds a smirk when he starts to talk again.

“You like that, don't you. It would be even better if they knew, if they could tell you were stuffed full, could tell that I'd had my fingers in you, that you want them in you almost all the time.” He punctuates that, though, with a quick withdrawal of said fingers, and before he can stop himself, Kylo is whining at the loss. Hux chuckles, low and throaty, and then the head of his dick is stretching out the rim of Kylo's hole. Kylo really can't think now, only desperately tries to stay still, to stop himself from slamming back against Hux's hips. Hux will be mad if he moves, he thinks fuzzily. 

“Fuck, Kylo. Fuck. You can move now.” And with that, Hux pulls Kylo fully onto his dick, lets out a deep sigh. The warmth is back, and Kylo feels as though he's drowning in it. He's pushing back against Hux, body moving of its own accord, following Hux's bruising grip on his hips. Hux grunts a little, and then moans long and deep. “Light and Dark, Kylo. You're so... shit... fucking hell...” One of his hands comes around to cup Kylo's balls, to stroke up his cock lightly. That's all Kylo needs, and he hears himself moaning out Hux's name as he comes all over the table. Hux fucks him through it, murmuring profanities against Kylo's neck. Then, almost abruptly, he's biting down deep on Kylo's neck, screwing himself even deeper. His cock twitches, and then Kylo can feel the spread of come deep within himself. Finally, finally, Hux loosens his teeth on Kylo's shoulder, and it's only then that Kylo realizes Hux has drawn a little blood, is licking it away as he lies panting on Kylo's back. Kylo himself is shaking, isn't sure if his legs will hold them both up for much longer. Hux seems to sense that, for he's easing himself out of Kylo, pulling Kylo along to the other room. 

Kylo still feels a little fuzzy as Hux wipes him down in the fresher and leads him to the huge bed. Somehow Hux maneuvers them both beneath the covers, and Kylo suddenly feels Hux's hands tugging him closer. There's ice creeping back over Hux's feelings, they're becoming muted again. But Kylo can still feel that warmth from before, and it's adding to his post-orgasm lassitude. Hux face is close to his, and without thinking, Kylo scoots even closer, nuzzles into the hollow between Hux's chin and his neck. Hux sighs, but he doesn't pull away, and one hand comes to rest in Kylo's hair. 

“Can you look at something I show you in my mind? If I pick out a certain set of ideas, can you follow them?” Hux's voice is soft, but there's an odd strain in it. With his newfound ability to read the other man, Kylo is almost shocked to realize that Hux is nervous. He's having a little trouble believing that Hux is _ever_ nervous, even with the evidence right in front of him. 

“Yes.” He murmurs the answer into Hux's neck, still not quite thinking straight. Hux's skin feels too good against his own, their legs tangled together are too relaxing. 

“I want to show you what I'm planning for us.” Kylo is suddenly far more alert. But he doesn't move from his place tucked in to Hux. Who knows if the former general will allow him back if he rolls away. He can't chance giving up this place. So he continues to speak into Hux's skin.

“Bring the thought to the forefront. When you feel my touch against your mind, think of it as displaying a holoprogram. I'll see things as you show them.” He centers himself, sees a flame burning in his mind. He lets the flame flow toward Hux, lightly rest on the top level of the other man's mind. As Hux starts explaining, he gasps a little, feeling his body exhale again at a slight remove. 

When Hux is done, Kylo finds that he's even closer to the other man than before, and Hux is stroking his hair. There's delight welling up between them, satisfaction and excitement melding together.

It's a plan Kylo likes quite a lot. 

***

Hux feels on edge the entire next day. He's not used to the sharp spikes of emotion, to the constant shift of joy-pain-confusion-anger that seems to well up constantly from Ren. Hux has spent more than the past twenty years learning to cover himself in a frozen wall, to hide everything from those around him, and even, to some extent, from himself. 

This has brought it all back. The beating, stripes still visible across his back, that his father had given him when he'd cried over the little girl they'd seen in a New Republic village that the first year academy cadets had been sent to assist. It had been the last time he'd cried over anything other than a physical injury. He'd sealed away the hurt, the sadness, and those had been the first blocks of ice. Sealing the rest away had taken a few more years.

It had been later on in academy, when he'd first realized that those around him didn't feel the thrill he did on the shooting range, when he saw blood pour out from his sparring partner, that he'd laid the final blocks. He'd pasted calmness and military efficiency over himself, pushing cruelty and the twisting thrill deep down at the overheard “fucking sick bastard” from a classmate. He doesn't mind this part of himself breaking free every so often, doesn't mind the rush of power and delight, but he can't imagine letting it surge across the front of his mind all the time. He relishes the calm he's built for himself, the walls that separate what he feels from what he does or says. 

Hux is self aware enough to realize that everything he's hiding comes from the same source. He likes the pain he himself can push out, likes the squirm and twist of those in his own power. He even likes the terror and panic he feels from those he takes hold of. But he wants to be the one doling out that pain, because he doesn't want those hurt who don't deserve it. There's no pleasure in the aching thrum of the starvation of millions of innocents, even if there is in the broken nose of a sparring partner. Sadistic he may be, and he doesn't even feel a twinge at applying the label, but he truly wants the universe to be rid of suffering that can be eliminated. People shouldn't be allowed to simply run aimlessly throughout the galaxy, unbounded by rules that help prevent horrors. 

Ren's constant flood of emotion is something Hux hasn't felt since he was twelve. It's not as bad as it was those first few moments, where it had felt like a flood, pouring across him inexorable, and he'd been drowning. But it's still more than he really wants, the rush of anger that surges through him unpredictably, the strange calm that he thinks means that Ren is meditating. 

He's distracted the entire day, even while meeting to work with Finn on some new training plans after getting the go-ahead from Organa. He thinks he's doing a fair job covering it until Finn asks him if he's feeling alright. He almost snaps at the man for familiarity, before he realizes how absurd that would be. He manages to reply fairly calmly that he has a lot on his mind, and the former stormtrooper lets it drop, but Hux doesn't like the almost smug expression on the other man's face. It doesn't due to show any sort of weakness in front of people of whose loyalty he isn't sure. 

By the time Hux makes it back to their quarters to meet Ren for dinner, he's finally gotten a hold on pushing Ren's emotions behind his walls, just as he does his own. He's still feeling them far more strongly than he usually feels anything, but it's bearable. The soft roar of Ren's anger is almost pleasant from a distance, and the flash of pleasure and delight he feels walking down the fifth level corridor is actually welcome. He wonders what Ren can be feeling so pleased about. 

He doesn't have to wait long to find out. It's not five minutes after he sinks down into their couch that Ren bangs through the door, eyes bright. 

“Ren.” He intentionally wipes his voice of emotion, feels a little spark of pride as Ren's face falls for a moment in the face of Hux's utter disinterest. But just as quickly, Ren is perking up again, and Hux realizes that he has to have been able to sense Hux's satisfaction. How complicated this all makes things. 

“Don't you want to know what's happened?” Hux nods, but keeps himself impassive, wiping even the faint pride at being so calm from his mind. He's a blank, waiting for Ren to continue. But before the man can speak again, Hux notices something. Ren's standing with his legs apart, hips thrust forward a little more than usual. It's that, more than anything, that brings Hux's eye to the gleam of silver hanging from Ren's belt. The lightsaber.

“So you got your little toy back? I have to warn you, Ren, if you decide to use it in these quarters, you will not like the results.” Hux keeps himself impassive, even at the flash of annoyance across Ren's face. It's too satisfying to watch the knight struggle. He can feel Ren's frustration, his slight disappointment at not getting to tell Hux his good news. Hux softens slightly, knows Ren can feel him relent. “What made Skywalker lose his mind enough to give that back to you?” Ren smiles, large and bright, a wash of delight at Hux's interest. 

“You're the one who prompted it.” Hux quirks an eyebrow, and Ren comes to sit beside him before he continues. Hux can't stop himself from reaching over to tangle his right hand in Ren's hair. It's become almost a reflex at this point, the desire to have contact with Ren when he has the chance, the need to hold the other man to him with something more physical than the ties that already bind them together. When they're around others, Hux can convince himself that he's simply marking off his territory, showing those around them that Ren is his and no other's. But here, alone with one another, Hux can't hide the reality from himself. He likes that point of contact, likes the feel of Ren's breathing under his hand, the slow pulse of the vein in Ren's neck that he can caress when he wants to. He feels a slight flash of pleasure from Ren, and then it dissolves into the man's general projection of excitement. 

“What you told me last night... about...” Ren pauses, looks pointedly at Hux. Hux is relieved to see that the knight knows better than to talk about their plans out loud. “Well, it's not going to work if I keep refusing to work with Skywalker. So I went to him and told him that I was going to fight on the side of the Resistance, not simply remain neutral.” Hux smiles. He's been hoping that Ren would finally decide he was ready for this. 

“How did he take it?” 

“Well, at first I think he thought I might actually be turning back to the Light.” Ren huffs out a laugh, but Hux can tell that he's more than a little conflicted. “I quickly disabused him of that notion, but did agree to work with him. You know, Hux, that's because of you as well.” Hux is unsure of the direction Ren's going in, more than a little confused. He really hasn't ever done anything to help Ren in _this_ area. Ren presses a little closer, slides down the couch so he's looking up at Hux, head resting on Hux's shoulder. 

“When you swear, you say 'Light and Darkness'. I've never thought of it like that, as though there are two sides, but that they go together in one damned unit. It make me think. All this time, I've been trying only to access one side of the Force. But some of the Light-side techniques I learned with Skywalker as a child have always helped me control the Dark side.” Ren shrugs a little, and his lips quirk up, smiling slightly. “You're both chaos and order, all rolled together, so close that I couldn't even separate them when I was in your mind last night. I can be both as well.” Hux sighs a little. Trust Ren to fixate on that. 

“Well then, now that you've decided to approach this entire thing like an adult, rather than a child who believes in Good and Evil, how are you going to work with Skywalker?” Ren glares up at him, but doesn't try to deny things. 

“He had to admit that it was my path to walk. I think he remembered what happened last time he tried to choose one for me.” Ren grimaces a little. Hux finds it strange, that memory that still plagues him. He's seen Ren standing, laughing, in a pool of blood, excitement painted across his face. Yet there's no trace of that exultation in his memories of the Jedi temple. It's as though they're memories of someone else, or, better, that Ren can't seem them through his eyes now, but only through the frightened reflections of a child. Hux doesn't like that child very much, wants to erase his memory whenever it pushes to the surface of Ren's mind. Ren, too, he knows, doesn't need his younger self intruding except to process and reconcile that child with who he is today. The more he works through those thoughts, those emotions, the more stable he becomes. It's letting go of pointless guilt that makes him stronger, but the process is not one that is enjoyable. 

Hux smiles at him, the twisted smile that never fails to capture Ren's attention. Ren nuzzles against Hux's throat, and for a moment, Hux considers forgoing dinner yet again. But just as quickly he abandons that notion. He needs to go talk to people, go be seen.

***

Two weeks pass, and Hux finally feels as though he has a handle on controlling both his emotions, and those that continually leach out to him from Ren. So far, it doesn't seem to matter how many floors lie between them, how much ferrocrete and steel separate him from the other man. The emotions are there. Hux wonders if he'll be able to sense them if they're on separate planets. He abandons the question almost as soon as it occurs to him. He doesn't plan on being on a different planet than Ren for quite a time. 

Ren seems slightly more balanced of late. He's only arrived back at their rooms looking as though he could tear apart the base without his bare hands three times since the block was removed. Hux wonders if he's having a calming effect on the other man. It could be that, or simply the resumption of Hux's usual ways of calming Ren. The day after the other man got his lightsaber back, Connix had returned Hux's knife to him over dinner, commenting that clearly the Resistance had decided that if they weren't worried about Ren and the saber, they didn't have any reason to keep a hold of Hux's knife. Hux had felt a little thrill as the leaf-shaped blade had slapped into his palm, and an answering one coursing through him from Ren.

He's careful, of course, not to make any marks that show, to limit himself to the simple, the cautious. But even that is a boon, a chance to release some of the frustration he feels in ever moment he speaks to the Resistance leaders, every time they privilege some single life against the chance to save many, to expediently carry out their goals. 

Hux walks into their chambers, still lost in thought. He's surprised to find Ren and Connix sitting on their couch, chatting like friends. He's noticed that the knight seems to like the woman, but still isn't quite sure how to read her. At his entrance Ren gets up, comes and lightly brushes his lips against Hux's. It's something they're working on, showing this sort of casual affection, something more than the ever-present hand that Hux wraps around Ren when they're together, but less than the blinding need to own that Hux sometimes feels. He's found that it works to relax those around them, who always seem a little on edge when he and Ren are in the same room.

“Hux. Kylo and I were just talking about your new training program. Sato is quite interested as well. We thought we might continue over dinner” Connix's voice is light, but her eyes are attentive. Hux nods, and she keeps talking as they all head to the door. 

They've found Connix and Brance at their table almost every night in the past two weeks. Sato has started to join them whenever he's on base, and Hux has had his original impression of the man confirmed. Efficient, dedicated, and controlled. Brance is fiery, better suited to a battlefield than a communications board. Connix, with her easy laugh, shifting eyes, and loose camaraderie, is something more of an enigma. But Hux can deal with each of them, doesn't find himself wishing desperately to escape, and that makes them more than good enough for him. 

By the time they arrive at the table with their trays, both Sato and Brance are already there. Hux has just started to make the point to Connix that he's been trying to make to Finn for days, but he pauses to greet the two.

“Hux was just telling me why these new troops of his aren't going to do us any good.” Connix's voice is teasing, but Hux doesn't feel like laughing. It's too close to the truth. Brance huffs a laugh, but Sato looks interested. 

“That's not quite right, Connix. They won't do us any good as things stand now. Even with the best trained troops in the galaxy, we're losing the numbers war. The First Order has simply added too many new planets. And we're not really having any luck winning the propaganda war, at least not from what General Organa says.” Sato nods, agreement writ large across his face. 

“What do _you_ think we should be doing, then?” Brance asks, interested now. 

“Cut the supply lines to new First Order planets. Most of them simply joined because of promises of food and capital. If we then provide the same, they'll join us just as fast. I laid most of the groundwork myself. If I were to explain the First Order's real motivations to them, I think most of the new systems would capitulate rather quickly.” Brance looks thoughtful.

“I like that. Direct action, real results.” And of course Brance has fixated on that part of Hux's idea. But Sato seems unsure.

“Where would we get the resources for something like that?” Hux sighs, as though put upon, but he can feel Kylo's amusement and only barely manages to create the illusion of concern over his faint delight at finally starting to get somewhere.

“If there was a functioning government, we'd go to them, of course. As it is, we'd have to get backing from individual former members of the New Republic. We could pitch it as humanitarian aid that would also help end the war.” Sato nods again, apparently satisfied with the answer. Connix's eyes flash with something though, and for a moment she seems about to speak. She appears to reconsider it, and simply nods with Sato. 

The talk turns toward the former New Republic, Sato and Brance holding a lively debate about when the core worlds will get themselves organized enough to start clamoring for a new senate. Hux takes the moment to smile slightly at Ren. The next stage of their plan is finally in process. 

***

“Do you do it for fun?” Ren's voice is dark, deep as he steps close to Hux once they're back inside their quarters. “Do you push them around like little dejarik pieces just to see them squirm?” Hux smiles lazily up at him. He can feel the waves of lust pulsing off the other man, could feel them building all throughout dinner.

“Why, Ren, I never would dream of doing something so devious.” Ren laughs, delighted, and pushes even closer. 

“You know, Hux, it's even more hot to see you do this here than it ever was on Finalizer. They're just so innocent.” There's a bite to Ren's words, a sharp spike of distain. Hux holds his mind firmly in check. It wouldn't do for Ren to realize that Hux does exactly the same to him. Had done, Hux corrects himself. This thing with Ren is far more than the simple attempt to gain the man's power for himself than Hux started with. It's something much more fulfilling, something both Hux and Ren enjoy much more, but Ren doesn't need to know it started any differently. Instead, he smiles at Ren, dark and mean.

“Did it turn you on, thinking of how those stupid Resistance officers have let us in their midst, blindingly assuming that rejecting the First Order means accepting their sentimental values? Does it turn you on to see me use them?” Ren doesn't answer. Instead, he falls to his knees, tugging at Hux's fly. He gets it open before Hux realizes what he intends to do, but then Hux manages to grab hold of Ren's hair, yanks his head painfully back. Ren's eyes water a little, but they're also fever-bright as he stares up at Hux.

“Did I say you could do that?” Ren pouts a little, but he manages to get out a harsh “no” even with his neck stretched so far. 

“You're supposed to ask, Ren. That's no so hard, is it?” He loosens his hold a little on Ren's hair, allows him enough room to breathe properly, to speak. 

“Please Hux. Please let me suck you. It'll be so good. Please.” Hux thinks for a moment of giving in, of letting himself fall into Ren's hot mouth, fuck his throat until Ren cries. But he needs to make his point. 

“No, Ren. You don't always get what you want, especially when you've been bad. Now strip.” Ren pulls his clothes off almost frantically, clearly not quite aware of how he's made a mistake yet, not registering Hux's annoyance through the flood of his own lust. Hux lets his eyes run down the lean body as it appears, taking a moment to relish each inch of toned skill. Ren really is something to look at. When he's naked Hux walks over to the couch, pulls out a datapad. 

“Get yourself hard, Ren, then stop before you come.” Ren starts to jack himself, not even bothering to move from the spot Hux has left him in. Hux might like that, except that Ren is in profile, and Hux wants the full picture. “Turn towards me.” Ren does and Hux can see how quickly he's hardening, cock starting to curve up toward his stomach. Finally, Ren pulls his hand away, looking longingly at Hux. 

“Come over here, Ren.” Ren comes, more quickly than is quite dignified, but Hux isn't going to comment. “Hands and knees, sideways to the couch.” Ren gives him a confused look, and Hux can feel his surprise, but he does as Hux has asked, kneeling down in so that his back is parallel to the seat cushions. “You need to learn to control yourself until I tell you you may act. This is simple obedience, Ren. I thought we were past this. You will stay here until I tell you that you may stand. I expect your cock to stay hard the entire time.” With that, Hux shifts his feet from the floor onto Ren's back. The dark-haired man gives a slight grunt, but says nothing. Better already. 

Hux starts to read his messages. There are several relating to scheduling from Finn, and one or two requests for information from a variety of Resistance command officers. There's also an invitation from Organa to the next general strategy meeting. Hux smiles at that one. Throughout it all, he can feel the shifts as Ren occasionally lifts one hand, transfers his weight to the other so he can jack himself back to full hardness. Other than that, there's only the soft hiss of Ren's breath, the tapping as Hux replies to each message. It's almost half a cycle before Hux finally finishes reading through everything, and he can feel Ren shaking slightly beneath his legs. He isn't sure if it's from fatigue, or near constant arousal, but it doesn't really matter. He can't hardly feel anything from Ren now, just the blank sort of satisfaction that Ren gets when he surrenders completely to Hux. Hux smiles. Ren is right were he wants him.

“Are you going to do something like that again?” His voice is sharp in the silent air, and Ren almost jumps, or at least as much as he can on his hands and knees.

“No Hux. I'm sorry.” Hux smiles at the wash of genuine apology he feels. 

“You've taken your punishment quite well. I think we can get on with our evening now.” He takes his feet down from Ren's back, lets the other man sit back on his heels and then stand, stretching corded muscle and tight sinew. Ren is still hard, and Hux can feel his own erection starting to push at his pants. But he isn't quite ready to do anything about either yet.

He walks to the other room then out onto the balcony. Ren follows at his heels, wrapping the towel that Hux shoves at him around his waist before he goes outside. It tents obscenely, but covers him somewhat. Someday, Hux is going to fuck Ren over this balcony, fuck him so anyone else outside can see. But not today. Today he simply pulls out a cigarette, holds the sparker out to Ren so that Ren can light it for him. He takes a deep inhale, feeling the sharp bite as the tabac runs through him. Ren is close by, but not touching. Hux likes that, but he wants to feel all that lovely skin. So he pulls Ren tight next to him, starts to stroke one hand up and down the knight's spine. The burns he made so many weeks ago are now little but scars, circular splotches of discolored skin along Ren's back. The thin lines from his knife are newer, but hardly enough to scar. But it's a canvas of Hux's work, and one he rather likes.

He finishes his cigarette, turns Ren to him and blows the rest of the smoke in Ren's face. Ren hardly blinks, is starting intently at Hux's pursed lips. Hux feels almost as though he can actually read Ren's thoughts, the longing that is being projected is so strong. He wonders if he should actually appease it, but then thinks of how good Ren had been, shaking under his boots, yet never truly moving. He reaches up and is pulling Ren's face toward his before another thought comes. 

Ren's mouth is just as soft as it always is, but this isn't a little peck, a way of showing how sweet they are to the Resistance. No, Hux is shoving his way into Ren's mouth, searching it with his tongue, claiming Ren as his. Ren whines deep in his throat, shifting under Hux's mouth, kissing back almost desperately. There's the stillness again pouring off of him, and Hux jerks hard at his hair to feel a spike of lust within it. Then he's pulling them both back inside, pushing Ren against the bed as he strips himself. Ren is looking at him, eyes a little glazed, but when Hux finally pulls out his dick and gives it a few strokes, Ren's moan is long and filthy. 

“On the bed. Spread your legs for me.” And Ren almost trips over himself as he rushes to obey. Hux pauses to grab the lube off the side table, and then he's on Ren, pushing two fingers into the other man. It's a little too much, but Hux knows he can take it, and if the satisfaction he feels from Ren is any guide, the burn is welcome. He's soon fucking Ren hard with those two, pulling them out to slam in and rub a little at Ren's prostate with every stroke. Ren is writhing a little, incoherent whispers and whimpers pouring out of him. He seems to gather himself for a moment though, and draws a shuddering breath. 

“Your cock, Hux. I want it in me. Please, Hux.” And Hux smiles at the desperation he both feels and hears. 

“Of course Ren. I'd not want to deny a slut like you.” He's pushing in, leaning over Ren and looking at the man's glassy eyes. Ren groans as Hux fills him, and Hux can't stop himself from panting a little. Ren is so tight, so hot around his dick. Then Ren brings his legs up to wrap around Hux's hips, and Hux can't stifle his own moan. He starts to move, slowly, ever so slowly, and Ren arches a little against him, tries to make him work his hips faster.

“So eager. I love how badly you want my cock, Kylo. It's so fucking hot.” Hux is slamming in now, can feel Ren working his hips too, heels digging in to Hux's back. He's starting to lose control of himself, slams a hand onto Ren's throat for a instant of clarity. Ren gasps, back arching off the bed, and Hux thinks momentarily that the other man is going to come. But Ren manages to get a hold of himself, and he's back to working his hips against Hux's. Yet Hux can feel how much hotter this is to both of them. 

He's getting close, and he takes his hand from Ren's throat, doesn't trust himself not to squeeze too hard. He slips one hand between them, tugs at Ren's cock. He can feel a vein pulsing along the underside, the rapid stuttering of Ren's breathing. Ren's lips are parted, the bottom one slightly split from their earlier kiss. Before he can think what he's doing, Hux is leaning down, pulling that lip between his own, tonguing at the cut. Ren moans brokenly, kisses frantically, and he's coming, spilling against Hux's stomach and hand. Hux can hardly think, caught between satisfaction, need, and the twin pleasures of Ren's lips on his, Ren's ass clenching around his cock. His vision starts to go, dissolving into a flare of pleasure. 

When he comes down, Ren is still kissing lightly at his mouth, gentle. There's a taste of blood, the smell of sweat. For once, Hux doesn't feel the need to clean them both off immediately. There's an odd sort of lassitude spreading through him, a pleasure unconnected to sexual desire. He pulls Ren a little closer. They can stay here for a few minutes longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this was so hard to write. Things are really speeding up! Poor Hux. He's kinda... lacking in self awareness sometimes.


	16. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo have a day off. They answer some questions and ask some of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer. :( I wish I didn't have a life and could just write this all the time. 
> 
> Ren and Hux are super incompetent at understanding their own feelings.

Leia has been working herself up to this moment for weeks. It's an odd experience for her, being concerned about speaking her mind, about asking for information she wants. She has never been shy about her own concerns, her own desires. And now, to be worried about asking her own son something, it's strange. Yet Ben is not the son she remembers. Or perhaps he is all too much the boy she knows, all too much the child, yet wrapped up in horror and hate, some twisted reflection of child she raised. 

She pushes that away. He has formed some uneasy truce with Luke, has agreed to help the Resistance. He has come back to her. The mirror can't be that shattered, if he is able to be here, to see the truth. And so she has finally decided to broach a subject she dearly wants to bring up but hasn't been able to: his name. It's gotten so even speaking about him is a trial, each time she pulls her tongue back to form a “K” instead of pressing her lips together in a “B”, a thin line of pain worms its way into her heart. Each time she thinks about the sharp lines she saw written across Hux's white skin, the precise inscription of her son's affection, her stomach turns, knotting up inside her. So she's found her way to the fifth level, to the long corridor of minor officers on which her son now lives. 

She knocks on the door sharply, suddenly realizing that it's Hux's day off, and that he and Ben may be spending it elsewhere, or may... not be interested in company. For a moment her heart speeds up, worry at having to steel herself to this again screaming sharp inside her. Then suddenly, there's a reply.

“Come.” The voice is clipped, and clearly that of her new-found military advisor. Hux, at least, is in their quarters. Leia pushes open the door and takes a few steps inside. It's only then that she notices the scene greeting her. She stops, for a moment arrested by the pure happiness she feels. Hux and Ben are sitting on the couch in the living room of their quarters. Hux has his feet propped up on the low table in front of the couch. He's got a datapad in front of him, is flipping through it with one hand. The other is buried in Ben's hair. Ben is slouching against Hux, eyes half closed. He's got one hand wrapped around Hux's thigh, and looks almost asleep. 

Leia never expected to see her son like this. Even before it all happened, even while he was a child, he was too far too awkward, too volatile and sometimes detached to imagine here, like this, wrapped around someone he loves, cradled in another's arms. It is incredible.

She shakes herself, continues to walk in to the room. Ben has apparently realized who has just walked in, for he starts up, pulls away from Hux. Leia can see Hux's hand tighten in his hair, wrap itself around Ben's neck so he can't get away. Ben's eyes get wider, but he relaxes into Hux's grip, resettling himself against the smaller man. It's only then that Hux looks up from the datapad, catches Leia's eye. 

“To what do we owe the honor, General?” His voice is respectful, but Leia can hear just the smallest tinge of annoyance, frustration at her disturbing his day.

“I've actually come to speak to my son, Hux.” Hux smiles slightly, glances at the man next to him. Her next words make the corners of his eyes tighten, but otherwise there's little reaction from Hux. 

“Alone. It's a... family matter.” Ben's face, unlike that of the man he leans against, twists into what Leia tries to generously think of as a grimace but is truly more of a snarl. His hand tightens on Hux's leg, knuckles going white where his fingers dig into the other man's muscle. 

“All the more reason for Hux to stay then, mother” Ben replies, voice tight. Leia catches something like satisfaction as it slides across Hux's blank face for a moment, but it's gone in the next, overshadowed by the hard light in Ben's eyes. She sighs. She'd hoped he'd be willing to speak to her alone, but she's yet to have a conversation with Ben without the redhead around, saving the tight argument while Hux lay unconscious in the medbay.

It's not as though she really minds the the former general, at least not now. He's become an invaluable source of information, not to mention a prized tactical advisor. But she wishes her son cared enough to speak to her without the other man around. 

She wishes that she didn't feel so damnably grateful to Hux.

But there's no way to change this, and with another sigh she lets it go. Serenity. That's what she needs now. Neither man looks to be getting up any time soon, so she pulls the one armchair around to face them across the small table. Ben's hand has loosened slightly on Hux's thigh, but he's still tense, poised. Hux is petting lightly at his hair, apparently trying to keep the other man calm. 

“I've tried to wait, to give you time to explain, to tell me on your own. But you haven't even come to me once. So I have come to you, Ben.” Ben's face twists at the name, and he looks about to speak. But Leia continues on before he can do more than open his mouth. “You, you both,” she corrects, glancing at Hux, “told me to call you Kylo Ren. But you have come to us. Why, Ben? Why continue to use a name given to you by a creature you abandoned, a title from a group you no longer serve? I refuse to believe it is solely to hurt me or Luke. I cannot imagine even you being that petty.” And it is more anger than she's let herself feel towards this man who is her son. She cannot ask him about Han, may never be able to, but this she can get to the bottom of, this she can understand. Ben's face is, if possible, even more annoyed. 

“This is no business...” he begins. 

“Would it hurt to explain this to her, Kylo?” Hux interjects before Ben can finish his rejection. There must be something that Leia doesn't see, doesn't feel that passes between them, for Ben looks almost chastened, the first she can remember an expression of that sort on his face in her presence. He nods to Hux, settles himself more firmly against the other man's chest. 

“I suppose not. But I can't guarantee she'll like it, or even understand.” That is a challenge, if Leia has ever heard one.

“Try me. You might be surprised.” She has never failed to rise to one. 

“Ren is, perhaps, more pleasant for _you_ to accept, if maybe harder to understand” His voice is snide as he grimaces at her. As he goes on, though, she hears an echo of Luke in it, a teacher speaking to a particularly recalcitrant student. “Snoke did not create the knights of Ren. The order existed long before the Empire, before the waning years of the Republic. The Sith and the Jedi have always seen themselves as opposites. _Through passion, I gain strength_ and _There is no passion, there is serenity_.” Ben's voice is snide as he quotes. Leia can't help but wonder at his contempt for both the Sith and Jedi codes. He continues before she can fully mull that over. “Yet the Sith and the Jedi are not the only ones who have used the Force over the long centuries. Other ways lead to understanding the Force, other paths to the same goal. Before the Sith code was ever written, the knights of Ren had long found their strength through passion, their freedom. We have never been chained.” Ben leans forward, his eyes bright, fixed on a point somewhere in the distance. His voice ripples with a power Leia has never heard in it before. 

“I never swore to uphold the Jedi code. And if I had, it would have been an oath I was willing to break. But I have been sworn to the knights since I was fifteen years old, and this is not an oath I think it wise to break, even if I wanted to. There is power in words. Even if the other knights cannot see they are being used by Snoke, turned to little more than toys for his play, I am one of them. I will be until the day I die, even if they never accept me as their leader again.” Leia's heart flutters at the finality of his tone. She doesn't know what this means, what this says about her son, but she does not imagine she can change this. Ben's eyes are even brighter now, almost fevered looking. There's a strange swirling in the Force, one even she can feel at his words, as though it warps in some way around the mentioned oath. For a moment Leia wants to ask what her son has sworn, but thinks better of it. Ben will tell her if he wants to, and any pressure on her part will simply make that less likely. Instead she nods. 

“I would not ask you to break an oath that you felt obliged to keep,” she says evenly. In this, she can be better than others. In this, she can strive for understanding, even of something clearly of the Dark side. Yet it is the other name that she has more trouble with, just as Ben seems to understand. He inclines his head to her, accepting her word.

“That I can understand,” she continues, “at least to some extent. Yet I cannot see why you keep the name that Snoke gave you, why you refuse the name I gave you even now that you have come back to me. Ben,” she hears her voice break a little on the name, “it is a strong name. And it's yours, not something from a monster who cast you aside like a piece of trash.” Oddly, it's Hux's face that tightens at this last, but Leia doesn't have time to think about that, for Kylo has started to speak again.

“Do you know when Snoke first started to speak to me?” Leia shakes her head. She's always wondered, but never found a moment to ask Ben. “Neither do I. I don't remember a time before I knew who he was, knew that someone called me Kylo, not Ben. But until I left, Kylo was only a part of me, and I tried desperately, tried for years to make Ben the stronger part. But he isn't. It was... childish to imagine myself as two people, two beings that could be separated. Ben Solo isn't dead. He just never existed without Kylo. And the person I am, the person who I have become... that person is named Kylo.” His voice grows more definite. “I am still the child of Leia Organa and Han Solo. I am still the grandson of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Yet I cannot be Ben Solo, not any more. I cannot try to become something I am not, cannot pull myself apart any longer. ” Leia can feel the wetness on her cheeks, the pricking at her eyes. Yet she refuses to do more than nod. It is... more than she had expected, and less than she had hoped for. 

“Thank you, Kylo.” She has to leave before she says too much, reveals more of her feelings than her tears have already shown. She glances at Hux, his face still impassive. “I'll leave you both to enjoy the rest of your day off.” She gets up, stalks to the door on stiff legs that hardly work. Just as she is about to walk out the glances back. Hux is tugging Kylo to him with one hand around her son's waist. He's whispering in Kylo's ear, and her son has a look of what might be pride and... she isn't sure what to call it. Perhaps gratitude, perhaps affection. It's hard to pin down.

***

Ren's waist is solid and muscular under Hux's hand, but he comes back to his place against Hux's chest willingly enough, especially with the slip-slide of Hux's voice soft in his ear. Hux feels a spike of pride as Ren curls back into him. Ren did such a good job with Organa. Hux feels his fingers clench on Ren's waist as he remembers the steel in Ren's voice as he refused to have Hux leave. 

As much as he think it may be harmful for their long-term plans, as much as he wishes Organa didn't know how much he can influence her son, he can't help but feel the dark warmth in the pit of his stomach at Ren's willingness to claim Hux as important. He feels an answering flicker of what might be termed jealousy from Ren as the man glances up at Hux from his position on Hux's shoulder. Hux relaxes at the sharp click of the door behind Organa, smiling down at Ren. 

“You know, Ren, we've just received some new orders.” Ren's face twists a little in confusion. “Organa told us to enjoy our time off. And I can think of someone who deserves to be rewarded for rather better behavior than usual.” This time, Ren's face hardly changes, but Hux can feel the surge of pride from the other man. 

“It's thanks to you, Hux.” Ren says, a little more honestly than Hux expected. He appreciates the acknowledgement though, especially as it's accurate. 

“True. But you've been a very good boy today. I think I'm going to let you choose two rewards. One for now, and one for later, as long as you're just as good at dinner as you were with Organa.” Ren's face lights up, but Hux keeps on. “And Ren, that means no sulking, and actually contributing something to the conversation.” Ren nods, the excitement Hux feels from him hardly slacking. “Make your choices wisely, though. I'll remember them.” Ren is getting an odd light in his eyes, and his excitement is spiking. He draws a deep breath and Hux can almost feel him trembling. 

“Hux...” He blinks, seems to center himself. “could you...” Ren appears to be having trouble getting his request out and Hux feels a flash of impatience. There can't be anything Ren is possibly embarrassed about around him. Not at this point. 

“Spit it out, Ren. I won't wait all day.” Ren's throat works, a sharp swallow.

“Could you do my back again? I mean, the burns. Would you...” It's not terribly coherent, but Hux feels a surge of lust all the same. Of all the things he expected of Ren, this isn't one. To re-mark him, to refresh that line of burns that runs down his spine. That's certainly something Hux has been looking forward to. For Ren to request it is simply the icing on the cake. Yet he is still concerned about the Resistance's reaction should they find out. Ren must pick up on some of that worry, for he continues quickly.

“I know how and when to hide them from Skywalker. No one will find out. It won't jeopardize any plan.” He sounds almost desperate. Hux smiles, feeling the slow leaching away of Ren's normal swirl of emotion. All that's left is an aching need, blind desire for Hux's touch. He nods. 

“And for this evening?” He asks, voice barely above a whisper. Ren's eyes are half closed, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he peers up at Hux. Hux feels a whisper of awe slip out of Ren before it's replaced by something more like adoration. He runs a hand down Ren's side, feels the shiver that follows in its wake. 

“Will you... suck me? And let me suck you? At the same time?” Ren's voice is small, a little hesitant, as though he thinks Hux might object. Objection is, however, the furthest thing from Hux's mind. It's filled, instead, by a sharp image of him and Ren curled together on their bed, Ren's length slipping into his throat. He can feel his pants tightening in anticipation. He walls the excitement away, slipping it into a deep pool of ice before Ren can react to it. He leaves his satisfaction free though, and Ren smiles up at him, no longer unsure. He nudges at the other man with his shoulder.

“Well, what are you waiting for. Strip for me.” Ren is out of his lap in an instant, tunic off and folded faster than Hux can remember seeing it before. He's almost shaking in anticipation, and Hux can't help but relish the contrast between this desperate creature and the man earlier, lecturing on the Force. It's incredible, that he can reduce that man to this, to a trembling mass, hoping only for Hux's touch. He rubs lightly at his own cock as he stares at Ren, feels the need washing off of the other man almost palpably. He stands, motions Ren to follow him. When they get in to the bedroom he throws open the door to the balcony, pushes the one window wide. He isn't willing to do this on the balcony. 

“Fetch my cigarettes.” Kylo rushes to pull the case out of Hux's jacket, the extra sparker from its spot near the bed. He's back in a flash, head bowed as he offers them to Hux. Hux smiles at the gesture of supplication and takes the case. 

“Now kneel for me, Kylo Ren,” he says, pointing to a space just in front of the open door. “Show me that pretty back that you want me to mark up so badly." Ren falls to his knees as quickly as he'd stripped, and all Hux can feel is an aching pool of want. He lights a cigarette, takes a long drag. The smoke is spicy and harsh, and the anticipation – both his and Ren's – twists his stomach. He stalks slowly closer to Ren, taking in the long lines of his back. The faint white circles are still there, shining along his spine. Ren hisses as Hux runs the lit tip of the cigarette slowly down his spine, not enough to put it out, or enough to burn, but painful in its own right. Hux can feel the curl of arousal the base of his spine grow stronger with the pained whimper that Ren lets escape. 

“You're a fucking pervert, Kylo Ren,” he whispers in Ren's ear, letting his teeth craze the outer edge. “I offer you anything, and you ask me to give you a new set of scars. Do you want to please me that much?” He licks along Ren's neck, scrapes his teeth over the corded muscle. “Or do you like the pain? Do you get off on letting me hurt you, or getting hurt?” He pauses for a second, pretending to consider. “You know, Kylo, I think it's both. I think there's a little bit of you that just wants to let itself go, and this lets you do it. But I think another part know how much I like seeing you writhe before me, and it wants you to give yourself to me.” Ren is panting, chest heaving. Hux pulls back for a moment to consider him, then places the cigarette against Ren's skin. 

Ren whimpers, the tip smoking slightly as it touches his skin. Hux holds it to the highest burn scar, watching Ren tremble under his hands. The soft sounds of pain are getting louder, and Hux pulls the butt away, watching the red circle revealed. He relights the cigarette, takes another long drag. The smoke fills him up, and he blows it across Ren's neck, making the kneeling man shiver. Then he's pressing it to scar, grinding it in to Ren's skin this time in one sharp movement. Ren squirms just a little, but Hux can see that with the twitch, his hips jerk upward, seeking some sort of friction on his rigid cock. 

“You like this, my slut? Do you like how I make you feel?” Ren doesn't answer, and Hux feels a surge of rage. He slams a fresh cigarette against the next scar, holding it there even as Ren's pained noises increase. “You fucking answer me when I talk to you, Ren.” Ren bobs his head, a spew of apologies, choked with little pained gasps and unintelligible noises. This time, when Hux looks at the new burn, he can see where a blister will soon form. It makes his own cock twitch with the knowledge that he has done at least some real damage to Ren, if only in a tiny spot. He bites sloppily at Ren's neck in response to his own feelings, smiling into it. 

“One more, Ren,” he intones. Then he's driving the re-lit cigarette into the base of Ren's spine, hearing the stifled scream from the other man. Hux himself feels nothing more than the pure pleasure he always finds hurting Ren. It's a low slither in his stomach, a warmth throughout his whole being. It overwhelms almost everything but arousal that he's getting from Ren, but he doesn't care. He doesn't need their strange connection to tell that Ren is aching for him, to feel the other man's need. 

“I'm going to fuck you now, Kylo. I'm going to pound your ass while you're on your hands and knees for me, my marks across your back. But first you're going to beg me for it. If you want my cock, you're going to moan to me about how much you need it.” And Hux has no doubts about Ren's need. Just as he expects, Ren's voice, broken and low, spills out in a hasty stream.

“Please Hux. Please. I want your cock. Please.” Yet it's not quite enough for Hux. He needs more, needs Ren to keep talking in that strung out babble. 

“Where do you need it, Kylo? Maybe in your mouth, or between those thick thighs of yours?” Ren sounds almost frantic as he replies. 

“My ass, Hux. Please. Just shove your cock in my ass.” Hux pushes Ren forward onto his hands and knees, slips a finger inside on the last word, and Ren gasps, trying to fuck back onto something that is just not enough. The second finger is in without almost a thought, and Hux pulls lube from his pocket, slicks his fingers up to stretch wide apart. Ren is panting again, hips jerking back against Hux's fingers almost as though he doesn't realize what he's doing. A sharp new flash of need runs through Hux and he pulls his fingers free almost too quickly. The shocked whimper Ren lets out, though, just serves to make Hux even harder. 

He presses into Ren quickly, so fast that the other man almost has no time to adjust before Hux is fucking him with short strokes, pulling the knight back onto his dick as he rocks forward. His balls slap against Ren's ass, and Hux can feel his orgasm sneaking close, can feel his pent up arousal cresting. He's moving faster now, reaches down to wrap a hand around Ren's dick. Ren is hot around him, arching his back and moaning with every stroke. As Hux catches a particularly good angle, Ren tenses, back bowing even more. Then he's coming, shooting into Hux's waiting hand. Hux himself slams forward a few more times, feeling Ren's asshole spasm around him. Then he's spilling himself into Ren's ass, licking at the man's neck as he comes. 

When he finally pulls out, Ren is slumped against the floor, only his hips raised. Hux rolls off of him, hand cupped. When Ren flips over finally, he holds out the hand to the other man. In it is the come he's caught, Ren's come.

“Clean my hand, Kylo,” he orders. Ren's eyes brighten, and he's licking at Hux's hand, trying to slide his tongue over every part. Eventually, Hux decides that enough is enough, and pulls it away. He's shaking a little at the hotness of it. 

Hux wrenches himself upright, pulls Ren with him to the bed. Then he tugs Ren against him, careful not to scrape the new burns. Ren curls into him, somehow managing to fit his larger frame around Hux's slight one so that his head rests on Hux's chest. It's comfortable, Ren warm and large against him. He lets a hand play in Ren's hair. Hux isn't really tired, but a pleasant lassitude drifts across him. Perhaps they'll just relax, chat a little until dinner...

***

Kylo can feel the new burns rubbing lightly against his tunic as they walk to the cafeteria. He knows he's a little too close to Hux, is nearer than simple companionship warrants, but he can't bring himself to move farther away. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon curled together in bed, Hux petting lightly through his hair as they'd talked of the future, of some questions that need answering. He still feels the gentle warmth of earlier as long as he stays close to Hux, so even though he knows it's absurd, he walks with his shoulder almost touching that of the other man. 

When they finally get food, sit down, Kylo slips his foot around Hux's, tangles their legs together. Hux smiles at him, but says nothing until Connix sits down. Then they're up and chatting, Hux asking if anything new has happened in communications and Connix recounting some story that seems to highlight the incompetence and disorganization of her department more than anything else. Hux laughs darkly at the end of the story, sharing an exasperated look with the woman, but then Sato shows up and the conversation shifts to the war, as it almost always does. 

“I don't disagree, Brance,” Sato is saying, eyes fixed on the major. “Yet how do you propose to carry out this new military offensive? Need I remind you that the First Order has a complement of Star Destroyers, while we have some antiquated x-wing fighters, and one salvaged cruiser from the clone wars? It seems unlikely we would achieve anything other than ensuring the victory of the First Order.” Brance glares a little, but seems to have no response. Hux, on the other hand, looks thoughtful.

“If the ships could be acquired, though... then do you think the Resistance would be interested in going on the offensive?” Sato has a shrewd look in his eyes, but it is Brance who asks what he is clearly thinking. 

“Do you know something we don't, Hux?” Kylo almost laughs at major's tone, and especially at the surface thoughts he skims off the other man. There's no hint that he thinks Hux could be doing anything other than being genuinely helpful. He's simply not as suspicious as Sato. Connix, as always, is a bright wall of indifference, almost like Hux's ice. Yet Connix is more like a clear pool. There are ripples, and sometimes storms. She is simply not as controlled as his Hux is. It's lucky for Brance that, despite his plans, Hux wants to manipulate events to lead to a Resistance victory, has not been concealing this information for another reason.

“Not exactly. Before Kylo and I... came here... we spent an extended period on Lothal overseeing the rehabilitation of the shipyards there. I believe that, give the right incentives, the government there might be persuaded to provide their ships to the Resistance instead of the First Order.” There's a twist in Hux's feelings when he says 'incentives' that Kylo recognizes. It's the same sharp feeling Hux sometimes gets as he drags a knife across Kylo's skin, the anticipation of pain he's about to cause. Kylo's breath catches a little, he feels his cock fill just a little. He wills the burgeoning arousal away, though. He has to behave for the rest of this evening. 

Sato looks thoughtful and Brance almost excited. But before they can discuss things farther, Brance's datapad chirps. He swears as he looks down at it. 

“Sorry all, got to run. Some idiot has misrouted half the communications channels for the x-wings currently on patrol, and can't figure out how to fix it without my direct supervision. We're not done talking about this, though.” They all politely wish him good luck, then Sato stands with a sigh. 

“I've got to go as well. The number of reports required after a mission using new recruits seems to have increased significantly over recent weeks.” He looks pointedly at Hux, and Hux laughs a little, but his eyes are fixed on Connix. Ren is a little uneasy with what Hux wants to happen next, but he's just as curious a person, in his own way, as Hux is, and this is a matter of some interest. 

“Would you like to come have a drink with us, Connix? Perhaps in our quarters?” The petite lieutenant smiles at Hux, but Kylo feels no spike the deep well of her emotions. 

“I'd be delighted, Hux.” With that, they sweep out of the dining hall. 

Kylo rather likes Connix. It's not just her calm emotions, her guarded thoughts. It's her willingness to treat him as simply another man, not a monster or the gifted son of her general. She laughs at his awkward jokes, smiles at him just as she smiles at Brance. It's refreshing, as is her rather vulgar sense of humor. She's teasing him now about his lightsaber, clasped tight to the outside of his belt.

“...really expect to be attacked inside the base? Even Master Skywalker doesn't wear his all the time. Or maybe you just like having something hard against your leg all the time?” Hux snickers, but doesn't say anything, instead busying himself with opening the door to their room. Kylo just splutters. It's too absurd, but he can feel his face flushing. 

“Guilty conscious, Kylo?” Her voice is light, her eyes dancing.

“He always has a guilty conscious,” Hux interjects. “Especially about this.” And he's leading them inside, gesturing to the couch and armchair as he pulls out a few glasses and the bottle of brandy he'd somehow acquired a few weeks ago. Kylo doesn't usually drink, but with Hux and Connix he'll make an exception. Connix throws herself onto the armchair, still facing the couch directly where Organa had dragged it earlier that day. 

Kylo pushes that unpleasant thought out of his head, focusing instead on Hux. He's poured each of them as sizable glass, is lifting his up and gesturing the other two to do the same. As soon as Kylo and Connix have lifted his, he feels a twitch of what he might term satisfaction from Hux. 

“To friendship,” Hux intones, taking a swallow from his glass. His own sip leaves Kylo wanting to cough. This is rough. Connix, though, slurps hers down with hardly a wince. She smiles at Hux, eyes warm. 

“Are we friends then, Brendol Hux?” Her voice is teasing, but there's a hint of a real question in it. Kylo notices she doesn't ask him. Perhaps the answer is obvious to her, even if it isn't exactly to him. He's never really had a friend, and Hux doesn't count. Connix is his first. 

“We could be...” Hux's voice is just shy of hard, but inviting as well. It's a distant cousin to the voice Kylo loves, the feral snarl Hux sometimes lets free. Connix quirks an eyebrow. Hux continues “We could be if I knew why you were so quick to want to be friends with us. It can't have escaped your notice that Kylo and I aren't exactly the usual Resistance material.” Connix smiles at them both, and it's a sharp kind of smile, one that Kylo thinks wouldn't be out of place on Hux's face. 

“It's quite a story, and I don't know if it will interest you.” Kylo perks up his ears. 

“It has to be interesting, it ends up with you wanting to be friends with us,” he quips. Connix's smirk deepens, and Hux huffs out a little laugh.

“Well as long as you won't get too swelled a head...” Hux does laugh at this. 

“That's a moot point now, Connix. We do want to hear, though.” Connix takes a deep breath, and Kylo can feel her starting to gather herself. 

“I'm from Delphon. Just before you finished Starkiller base, the First Order took the planet. The major who was in command of the ship that took the planet didn't really have any interest in setting up a real government to replace the one he destroyed. He just seemed interested in 'resources our base desperately needs.'” Hux grimaces at this, but makes no attempt to apologize. Neither does Kylo. They had needed the resources at the time. And Hux hadn't restructured First Order planet conquest policy at that point, so it isn't surprising that the Order made little attempt to rebuild the planetary government if Delphon resisted in the first place. Connix gathers herself, continues.

“I couldn't bare to think of Delphon like that, so I came here. I though that if I joined the Resistance, I might be able to free Delphon from the First Order, or at least help other planets form stable governments.” Connix's voice drops low, and she glances around before she continues. “I was wrong. The more and more I learned, the more I realized that the Resistance had little chance of defeating the First Order. Even worse, I'm in communications. I heard about every planet that you peacefully reorganized, Hux, every planet with new commerce, new money, new food. It was just what I had wanted for Delphon, yet it was being provided by the First Order. There were a few months when I couldn't believe what was going on. Then I was horrified by my choices, terrified that I had made the wrong one.” Hux's eyes are bright, gleaming at Connix's words. Kylo is nothing short of shocked. How could this little woman conceal all this from them before now?

“But then you came. And I realized that if you were willing to defect, I had made the right choice, no matter how much the Resistance seemed not to care about the things that worry me. No matter how much I feel that it is simply a new form of chaos. Because the more I get to know you, Hux, and even Kylo, I realize that you believe in just what I was searching for all along: peace and stability.” Her voice grows louder, stronger. “And there you have it. I'd like to be your friend because you showed me I made the right choice. And because we are on the same side. And because whatever you're planning, I want in.” She laughs, and it has to be at the shocked expression on Kylo's face, because Hux hasn't moved a muscle. “Oh come on, Kylo. Don't you think I know you're up to something, laying those breadcrumbs of information and ideas down for Brance and Sato to follow as though they were dogs following after a trail of treats?” Suddenly, Hux is smirking, and Kylo feels a wave of satisfaction mixed with delight washing out of him, just slightly muted by his icy cold.

“Well, Lieutenant Connix. I'd promote you if I were able. Kylo, is she telling the truth about any of it?” He nods to Hux.

“All of it. Even the last part.” Hux smiles even wider. 

“Delightful. Well then, Connix. You're in. I'll explain more at a later date, but suffice it to say that I would like the Resistance to win this war, and I think I know how to make that happen. And to make the aftermath some place that both you and I would like to live in.” Hux's voice gets harder at the end, and Kylo feels the edge of determination course through Hux. 

“Kaydel. That's my first name. If I'm calling him Kylo, you both might as well call me by it.” Hux nods again, and Kylo takes a moment to admire the graceful curve of his neck, the set of his shoulders. Then he's raising his glass again. 

“To new partnerships.” Hux says, and Kylo watches his throat work as he swallows the last of his brandy. Kylo hardly feels the sting of the alcohol, what with the slimy warmth that works its way through him as he watches Hux. Connix, no, Kaydel, must catch something in his eyes as he looks away, for she's draining her own glass and giving Kylo that teasing smile he's become so familiar with.

“I think I'll be heading out now, early morning and all that. Goodnight Kylo, Hux. Sleep well.” She even winks at Kylo, and he feels himself flush slightly. So this is what having a friend is like.

“Goodnight, Kaydel,” Hux responds, following her with his eyes as she leaves the room. The moment that she's out, Kylo is sliding off the couch, falling down to kneel at Hux's feet. Hux looks down on him, face impassive. Yet his words are warm when he speaks. 

“Good boy. I like you finding your knees before me.” Kylo feels himself slowly emptying in the face of Hux's approval. He's tried so hard all evening, even laughing at Brance's bad jokes at dinner. 

“I think you have earned your second reward. But I think I'd like to see you crawl to get it. All the way in the bedroom, Kylo, on your knees the entire way.” Kylo doesn't hesitate. He can feel Hux's eyes on him as he starts to crawl toward the door, the satisfaction pouring off the other man in waves. It's more intoxicating than the alcohol. When he reaches the door he nudges it open with his shoulder. Then he's in front of the bed. He hopes Hux will let him climb onto it. But it's a distant hope somewhere in the void that consists of nothing but following Hux's orders. Hux is behind him, swats at Kylo's ass as he climbs onto the bed himself. 

“Up and out of those clothes. I want you laid out so I can touch you, run my tongue over any part of you I want.” Kylo almost tears his tunic in his rush to get it off. Hux sounds so serious, is looking at him with eyes that are full to the brim with something Kylo doesn't quite understand. But then they're both naked, and Hux's lips are on his. 

Kissing Hux is different than kissing any of the others Kylo has ever had. Many of those, of course, had been prostitutes on backwater planets, but he's been with other partners. Never has he felt the force of passion Hux puts behind ever bite and suck, ever sharp tug at Kylo's lower lip. It's heady, and Kylo finds himself falling into it, hands coming up to curl around Hux's slim waist, squirming under Hux's light touches. Then Hux is pulling away, rolling Kylo onto his side. He's biting a trail down Kylo's side, turning himself as well, so by the time he reaches Kylo's hips, his cock is bobbing, hard, in front of Kylo's face. He takes a tentative lick and Hux sighs, biting harder at his hip.

“That's it, my good boy. That's it, my knight.” He murmurs as Kylo sucks at the tip of his cock. Kylo can feel his own dick twitch at that, tries to focus on the hot flesh he is slowing sucking down. Then Hux's own lips wrap around his cock, and he can hardly think for a second. Hux is sucking him, while Kylo's mouth is stuffed full of Hux's own cock. It's incredible. He traces the ridge of Hux's cock, the vein along the underside, then gasps as Hux slips Kylo into his throat, sucks hard at Kylo's dick. He's suddenly digging his fingers into Hux's ass, pulling the man closer, sucking harder. Hux's dick pulses a little, precome painting the inside of Kylo's mouth. He can hardly think, caught in the twin sensations of sucking and being sucked. 

Hux pulls off, groans long and filthy at the feeling of Kylo sucking him. Then Kylo can feel himself being rearranged by Hux's clever hands, pelvis tilted and legs drawn apart. Suddenly there's a lick across a part of himself that Kylo hasn't felt being licked before. He shudders, sucks harder at Hux's cock as though it is the only thing grounding him. His mind is stuttering, gibbering at the sensation of Hux working his tongue around the pucker of Kylo's ass, still a little loose from earlier in the day. Then that tongue is plunging into him, and Kylo's own gives it all up for a bad job. He is reduced to matching the slight jerks of Hux's hips, of sliding up and down his cock.

It's all he can do. 

He's being shaken apart by the sensations Hux is providing. His tongue is soft, flexible, as it slides inside Kylo. It's warm, much softer than Hux's dick ever feels. Yet strange, wet, and somehow far more depraved than any burn or bite. Hux laughs a little against his ass, a little more as he feels Kylo jerking down to meet the thrusts of his hot tongue. Kylo is rapidly loosing his ability to think at all coherently. When Hux pulls out of him, it takes a moment to reorient himself, to realize the world does not solely consist of Hux's cock in his mouth and Hux's tongue in his ass. 

“Enough. I want you to ride me. Get up Kylo.” And Kylo scrambles to obey, even as his mind gibbers somewhere far away. He's sitting down on Hux's cock without a second though, their mixing saliva and the little bit of lube that Hux has managed to slip in at some point making him slick enough that he can seat himself on Hux in one long filthy slide. When he's there Hux shoves up against him roughly, moaning. 

“Fuck, Kylo. Your ass. Fuck. You feel so good. Fucking hell. As though it were made for my cock.” Hux is moaning into Kylo's neck, and Kylo would respond, but the only thing that makes it out of his mouth is a sort of whimper, and that's the most coherent of his thoughts. He's tensing on Hux's cock, can feel his orgasm coming hard and fast. But Hux is arching too, pounding upward to meet Kylo's bouncing strokes. 

“Fucking Light. I'm going to come in your ass, Kylo, and then I'm going to lick it out of you while I get you off. Don't you dare come yet.” And Kylo clamps a hand tightly around his cock. He's not going to come, especially with that good a reward. Hux is shoving upward two more times, and then Kylo feels familiar warm heat spreading through him. 

Hux is pulling out in a minute, spinning Kylo on to his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide. In this position, Kylo knows his hole is displayed for Hux like a present, but he also doesn't care. Hux's tongue is back inside him, licking out his own spilled come. Kylo groans, wishing he could touch his cock. As if reading his mind, Hux reaches around. It's only two short strokes before Kylo is spilling, fucking back against Hux's tongue. 

He collapses after that, curling around Hux, laying his head on the other man's chest. It is a comfortable place, and one Hux seems to like just as much as Kylo. Hux smiles down at him, warmth flooding though Kylo at that smile. Then he wraps his arms tighter around Kylo and closes his eyes. Tomorrow is another work day, and they both need their rest.


	17. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Hux were a betting man, he would have put all his money on Ren being the first one to break.
> 
> In which our heroes work out some issues, the Skywalker-Solos prefer to keep their drama in the family, and the Resistance starts to make plans.

For once in his life, Kylo is trying to keep a tight hold on his emotions. It's almost ironic, given the conversation he and Skywalker have just had, but there it is. There's a burning rage deep in his stomach, a sense of disappointment and pain that he is desperately trying to mask. He doesn't want to have to deal with this right now, doesn't want Hux to feel this as it surges through him.

When he walks into their quarters, he realizes that his efforts have been mostly futile. Hux is pacing up and down the living room, hands clasped tight behind his back. It doesn't have quite the same effect it did in his tightly belted uniform, but it's enough. He looks up as Kylo walks in, expression hard.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” His voice is sharp, but Kylo knows Hux well enough to hear the edge of concern painting it, can feel it pulsing out to him. He falls onto the couch, letting himself sprawl in a mess of annoyance and pain. There's no use trying to hide it from Hux anymore.

“Nothing, Hux. Just the same shit from Skywalker.” Hux huffs in annoyance, comes to sit by Kylo. He doesn't reach out to pull Kylo into his lap, and Kylo has to push away the disappointment that momentarily surges free of the twist of frustration deep in his stomach. He had thought, had hoped, that escaping Snoke meant pulling himself free of the constant cycle of annoyance and rage. How wrong he was. Skywalker is worse, and Kylo can't think of why he ever forgot that. 

Hux looks concerned, more concerned than Kylo has seen before. It's the profanity, Kylo is certain. Hux has a foul mouth, particularly when they're alone, spewing profanity in a torrent. But Kylo almost never swears, vents his frustration through his actions, not his words. Hux must have caught another glimpse of Kylo's annoyance. And he does reach out, tug Kylo to him to stroke his face, grabs tight to Kylo's waist.

“If it were the same, you wouldn't be this worked up. I'm contemplating sending you to the forest to chop down some trees with that absurd saber of yours.” Kylo can't hold back a laugh. Hux's hand has drained some of the frustration from him, has pulled him down from the edge with its soft strokes along his side. Now, away from the blinding center of his rage, he can't quite remember why he didn't want to tell Hux about this, can't quite remember why he wanted to keep this bottled up inside.

“Skywalker laid into me about 'conversing too much with his padawan'” Kylo's voice is snide, he knows the tone is grating. Yet Hux radiates calm, the only emotion leaching out is one of confusion, a quizzical expression painting his face. 

“I fail to see how that could have prompted such an outpouring of... emotion.” Hux sneers at the last word, lips tightening even as his hand continues to stroke down Kylo's ribs. Kylo feels a sudden flash of amusement. If anyone is more a hypocrite about this than Hux, he as yet to meet them. Hux, with his perfectly contained, perfectly covered rage and cruelty, is anything but emotionless. Yet he nods. Perhaps this is the time to let this out. Hux is like a hound with a bone sometimes. It's unlikely Kylo can avoid telling him in any case.

“It's a long story, and not one you're likely to be interested in,” he hedges. He needs to give Hux an out if this isn't important to him. No matter how many times Hux affirms that what bothers Kylo bothers him, what matters to Kylo matters to him, Kylo can't quite squash the voice at the back of his head that wants to deny that. He feels a flash of annoyance from Hux, and Hux's voice is tight when he replies.

“It's about you, Kylo. I'm interested.” There's a finality to his tone that twists Kylo's insides up into a warm ball, but he ignores it for now. This isn't the moment.

“At first when I was a child, training with Skywalker, I thought he treated me like all the other younglings. I was annoyed by it. Hux, you have to understand. Snoke whispered in my mind throughout my entire childhood, telling me how exceptional I was, how special. Skywalker never seemed to think I was any different than the others, even though I was more powerful than them all. It... frustrated me.” Hux nods. Kylo is sure he's guessed some of this story before. He's still radiating a cool wash of ice, and it's calming enough for Kylo to continue. 

“When I was twelve, I realized I was wrong. Skywalker did treat me differently, yet not in any way I ever deserved.” He can hear his own voice shake, but forces himself to continue. If Hux is going to feel the backlash from every fit of rage, he deserves to know the reason why. “Skywalker told me once that he felt the stirrings of the Dark around me. I have never figured out why he felt them then and not earlier, but sometime when I was eleven he started to isolate me from the other younglings and the padawans. He encouraged me not to speak to them frequently, to spend my time in meditation while they socialized. At first I though he was finally acknowledging my potential.” Kylo knows his laugh is bitter, but he can't stop it welling up from deep in his throat.

“I was a fool. I only realized exactly what was going on a year and a half after that. I was almost fourteen by the time I stormed into Skywalker's study, demanded to know why he was deliberately isolating me from the other students. He sat me down on the low couch he had, stared deep into my eyes. I have never forgotten what he said. 'Ben,' he told me, 'you have great potential, but the Dark storms around you like lighting pulled to a metal pole. I have held you a little apart from the other students in the hopes that you will learn to control that storm, learn to keep it from harming others. I believe you are old enough to know this now.' And then he sent me away. No offer of help, no ideas of how to keep the Dark at bay. Just cryptic warnings, isolation, and friendlessness.” Kylo's chest tightens, an odd feeling. It takes a moment before he recognizes that it is not his own. Instead, it's leaking out of Hux, the ice somehow cracked, something welling up from beneath that Kylo isn't sure how to name. Hux's hand has stopped its stroking, has tightened on Kylo's ribs in a claw. There's an odd, sharp look on his face, something alien to his usual calm facade or harsh sneer. Kylo gathers himself a little, continues.

“He pulled me aside today for the same reason. He told me that I was not to speak to Rey about the Force unless he was present. He said that I was a danger to her, a door to evil, and that he would not let me warp her mind the way mine has been warped.” Kylo knows his voice hitches on the last, but he can't bring himself to hold it steady. After all this time, Skywalker can still hurt him like no one else can. Hux's eyes are bright, and there's a flood of something like anger from him. His hands are gentle, though, as he reaches up, brushes one finger across the ridge of Kylo's cheekbone. The other hand comes down to catch Kylo's wrist, and Hux is tugging him off the couch, toward the other room. At Kylo's questioning stare, Hux sighs. Yet his answer is simple.

“I need a smoke.” Kylo nods. No matter his words, Hux's hands are gentle and if he were a different man, Kylo might name one of the tightly woven strands of emotion he feels “sympathy” or even “compassion.” It is enough.

The balcony is cool, the chill of evening starting to creep over the base. Kylo is holding out the sparker before he notices what he's doing, the sharp inhale of Hux's breath tracing across his knuckles. Hux still has a hand wrapped around his wrist, grip almost painfully tight as they stand there, staring out over the empty woods. Kylo is coming down from the high of rage and frustration of before, feeling it leech out of him, called forth by Hux's patient ear. Yet Hux's emotions are still a roil of fluttering lines, none defined enough for Kylo to pick it out. He's smoked the cigarette down to the butt, is fumbling in the case to pull out another. Then he's tapping it on the railing impatiently as Kylo fishes for the sparker. He must decide that Kylo is taking too long, for he slips the smaller one out of his sleeve, flicks it on to take a long drag.

Kylo isn't really sure what to think of Hux's reaction. It's been a long time since he's seen Hux chain smoke. He should be able to feel exactly what's going on, but Hux has built his icy wall back up and there is only a dull undercurrent of something strange. It's not the low-level aggression that Kylo so often finds, or exasperation, another of Hux's prominent emotions. Rather, he might call a sort of melancholy anger. Hux turns to look at him, eyes bright.

“Luke Skywalker is a fool.” He blows smoke out in a huff of breath. Kylo can't help but smile at him. Perhaps so, but Hux is the only person Kylo knows who would say it. 

Hux smiles back, but Kylo feels almost no echoing amusement. It's as though Hux is trying to block off his feelings, trying to mask them in a cloud of smoke and sideways glances. Kylo sighs. Something odd is going on with Hux, but he's almost grateful for it. It's distracting him from the wrenching feeling deep in his gut that he gets every time he thinks of Skywalker ordering him to speak less to Rey. The girl annoys him, true, but he has little else to do, and he hasn't even been speaking about the Force. It's...

Hux blows smoke into his face and Kylo blinks. The other man is staring at him, a gleam in his eyes that Kylo thinks might be akin to the feral look Hux gets sometimes, the look he got kissing Kylo in the gym so long ago on Finalizer. Kylo half expects a knife to flick out, slide down his ribs and between them before he can even ask Hux what he's thinking of. Yet nothing happens except for Hux flicking the still lit cigarette over the edge of the balcony, stalking back inside. When Kylo follows him, Hux is pulling on his vest and straightening his cuffs. He barely glances at Kylo, still radiating that false calm. 

“Dinner?” His voice is cold, and a shiver runs down Kylo's spine. But he only nods in response. 

***

Dinner is a quieter affair than usual. Kaydel is away, supervising her first solo command and installing a relay station somewhere in the Outer Rim. Sato, taciturn as usual, says little and seems contented to stare doggedly into whatever root vegetables the kitchen has decided are fit for human consumption today. Kylo might have tried to guess what they were, but they have been pureed until little remains of either their former taste or color. If Kaydel had been there, he might have even attempted a joke. 

But she isn't, and Brance seems to catch the mood of the table, even his exuberance held in check. That is probably for the best, Kylo thinks, as the conversation has somehow fallen entirely on his and Brance's shoulders. Kylo doesn't think he could maintain a pleasant enough conversation with the man if he was up to his usual standard. As it is, Brance and he manage to have a perfectly civil discussion of the recent captured First Order propaganda, and its increasingly dire warnings about Kylo himself. Even Kylo can find that a little entertaining.

If Hux was not lost in what seems like a different world, Kylo is certain he would have found “the traitorous Jedi formerly known as Kylo Ren” an item worthy of ridicule. He seems not even to register the conversation though, losing himself in his plate in an almost perfect copy of Sato's grim demeanor. More than once, Kylo reaches out with his feelings, tastes at Hux's emotions to try to get a feel for what is holding the other man captive. Each time, he meets a wall of ice thicker than any he has ever felt before. Hux has to be spending at least some of his concentration in keeping that in place, and that means that whatever he wants to feel, whatever he should be feeling, he doesn't want Kylo to know about it. 

Kylo has a odd tightness in his chest by the time he trails behind Hux on their way back to their quarters. He hates the idea that Hux is intentionally shutting him out, especially after this evening's confession. When they get to the door to their quarters, Hux turns to face him, eyes bright again with that odd hardness. 

“You go on. I have something I need to do before turning in tonight. I'll be back soon.” His voice is level, but he reaches out, strokes his hand down Kylo's cheek just as before. Then he's turning, stalking down the corridor towards the lifts with a determined stride. Kylo waves open the door. Whatever Hux is off to do, Kylo will learn of it eventually. And the emptiness of their quarters beckons him. He needs to meditate, to finish clearing his mind from this afternoon.

***

If asked to place a bet, Hux would have put his money on Ren being the first of them to snap under the pressure of the Resistance. 

It is lucky he was never asked.

Hux has never clung to his walls as tightly as he does right now. It feels as though layer upon layer of frustration has built up, so strong he can barely contain it. If he doesn't act now, address the problem as he sees it, there is no knowing what will happen. 

Listening to Ren and Brance chat at dinner, it was all Hux could do not to scream in frustration. He has never felt like this before, and he knows he has fallen into a trap of his own making. He has to deal with the ramifications now, because it is a trap he may never escape. And if he is honest with himself, which he has found himself being with frightening regularity, Hux doesn't think he would want out even if he knew how to rip himself away from his own web. But he needs to deal with this, deal with it before it consumes him.

The corridor leading to Skywalker's rooms is empty at this time of night, but Hux is certain the Jedi will be there. He almost never takes meals in the cafeteria, at least not at this time of day. Hux has seen him a handful of times since that first, coming to talk to Leia just as Hux leaves her office, or at a strategy meeting, sagely observing, offering no help. He seems to prefer the company of his padawan alone, or that of his sister. 

Hux huffs an exasperated laugh. That's what fifteen years on a deserted island will do to a man. 

The door slides open as he reaches it, the interior bathed in a murky green light. Skywalker is seated crosslegged on the meditation cushion, head bowed. He looks up as Hux enters, face calm. Hux does a momentary double take. Now that he's here, he can't quite figure out what to do. He simply knows he needs to do something, and that this is the only option. Luckily, Skywalker speaks before he has to figure out how to start.

“Hux. What are you doing here so late? I would have thought you'd be spending time with Kylo.” It's the matter-of-fact tone that sets Hux off, sends his blood roiling through his vein. He manages to keep his voice cold, snide, as he replies, but only just.

“Of course. Expecting me to comfort him, are you? Or did you think I was going to be reinforcing his choices, turning him even more to the Dark?” He hopes Skywalker can hear the sarcasm through the frigid tone.

“I merely meant that you and he enjoy one another's company.” Skywalker is still infuriatingly calm, and Hux wants to scream. He can feel the walls he's built cracking, falling away, rage boiling up to swim red across his vision. His voice is harsh, biting.

“Because you've driven him away from everyone else. Because you've never let him have anyone else. I thought you Resistance types were fucking better than this.” And Hux has never cared before, never worried about this sort of manipulation and isolation, but Kylo has broken him apart and rearranged him, the pieces fitting together differently, and he cares now, if only about Kylo. He cares, if only because Kylo is his to manipulate, and no one else's. Skywalker shifts a little on his cushion, his eyes widen at the curse. Yet his voice is still calm as he waves a hand at the other cushion.

“Have a seat, Hux.” Hux glares at him for a moment, but fold himself onto the proffered cushion. He has that much control, at least. “I suppose we had better talk about this.” Hux almost laughs.

“What the fuck is there to talk about, Skywalker? You're just as bad as Snoke, you know. Both of you think that Kylo is some sort of unfeeling automaton. The man has emotions, you know? He can hurt, can feel your rejection!” And Hux has said too much, but it's all he can do not to yell. What the fuck have they come here for, if Kylo is just going to be mistreated by Skywalker as well? Skywalker loses his calm expression for a moment and his face falls at the comparison to Snoke. He sighs. 

“Perhaps if you explain what has gotten you so upset, I will be able to help.” Hux wants to hit him, wants to pull out his blaster and watch the blood drip down.

“You're the fucking problem, Skywalker. You and your fucking insistence on thinking the worst of Kylo no matter what he does. He wasn't even trying to talk to Rey about the Force. She's the only person he ever sees during the day except for you. He just wants some human company. And you can only see him as the shit you accidentally didn't wipe off your shoes. Well, he'll never say anything to you, he's still so caught up in the fact that you're Luke fucking Skywalker, even after everything. So I'm going to say it for him. It's fucking wrong. I know how to lead men, and making them doubt their every move is not the way. Making them think they're a disappointment every day is _not the fucking way._ ” Hux falls silent. He's breathing hard, doesn't think he's ever let go like this before. It would be exhilarating, if he wasn't so blindingly angry. Skywalker has leaned away as Hux rants, and now he looks a little chastened. 

“I...” he begins, then swallows. It's the first time Hux has seen him look uncertain. “You may be right, at least to some extent. Kylo, whatever he is, perhaps deserves a different attitude than I have given him in the past. Yet it is _not your place_ to tell me this.” And now his voice is steel. “This is the trouble of my family, and my relationship with Kylo. While I appreciate your care, I believe this is something better resolved between the two of us.” Hux almost screams again. They never seem to understand. He rises, storms to the door, but just as he is about to leave his rage gets the better of him.

“You all will never fucking learn, will you? Everything that concerns Kylo Ren concerns me as well. _Everything_ , Skywalker. Get fucking used to it.” He's almost yelling by the last word. Hux wishes he could slam the door behind him as he leaves, but he satisfies himself with holding his back as straight as ever, with stalking away with military grace. 

***

Hux is still fuming when he gets back to their quarters, can't seem to build back up his walls, contain the anger that is pouring through him. He feels like every moment that he's had to stop himself from snapping at some Resistance idiot, every stupid decision he hasn't scoffed at and every snide comment he's held back has somehow built up, a pressure-cooker that Skywalker's treatment of Kylo has finally blown the lid off of. He's the only one that gets to make Kylo Ren hurt, and somehow no one fucking understands that. 

Hux is momentarily annoyed by the fact that he can't slam open this door either, but that's quickly subsumed into the flood of rage flowing through him. He strides into the room, barely glancing at Kylo, who's pacing back and forth around the small table just as Hux himself had been earlier that day. He knows Kylo is trying to say something, but it falls away into the background as Hux throws the bedroom door open hard enough that it rebounds a little off the wall inside. Then he's out on the balcony, hands trembling as he fishes yet another cigarette out of his pocket. He has a fleeting though that maybe he should take it easy, then pushes it away. He deserves this. 

There's a rustle as Kylo comes out onto the balcony after him, a hesitant “Hux?” is a too soft, questioning tone. And he's had enough, can't deal for a second longer. Before he even knows what he's doing, he's got a hand caught around Kylo's throat, bright tip of the cigarette dangerously near Kylo's cheek. Kylo gasps, going pliant in Hux's hands. Hux bares his teeth a little, but doesn't press the cigarette in. That would slow down what he suddenly knows he needs. He grabs the smoke with his other hand, bringing it up to take a long inhale, then letting the exhale fill the space between them. He keeps his hand wrapped around Kylo's throat, not choking exactly, but just enough to keep control of Kylo. He tosses the cigarette away, pushes Kylo backward toward their room. 

Kylo's eyes are bright, surprise and arousal warring in them. Hux snarls a little deep in his throat, pushes Kylo down onto the bed. He can hardly think. Kylo is laid out for him, unmoving where Hux has shoved him, the faint outline of his cock just beginning to push against his leggings. He's staring up at Hux, eyes fixed on the red-haired man. Hux can almost feel the weight of his gaze. He reaches down, pulls the little leaf-shaped knife from its place in the top of his boot. He feels as though he's in a dream, as though he's in that place he finds in the few moment his walls are down at the edges of sleep. He can do anything here, feel anything here. Kylo's breath speeds up as Hux frees the knife of its sheath. 

Hux feels a sudden flash of annoyance that Kylo is still wearing that stupid tunic, the tunic that is so much like Skywalker's. What should Kylo Ren care about wearing clothing to please the old fool?

He only realizes he's said something aloud when Kylo grimaces, starts to explain. But Hux doesn't really want an explanation, only wants the tunic off, now. So he slides the knife down the front, razor sharp edge cutting through the thick fabric as though it were butter. Kylo's breath hitches. Hux shoves the ruined tunic away, staring at the undershirt. It's in the way too, and a careful twist of the knife at Kylo's collar, then a sharp rip down the center has it in two pieces as well. Then Hux is leaning over, looking at where Kylo's dick has make a bulge in the leggings. They themselves are not offensive, but they're covering that dick, which belongs to Hux, and so they're in the way. He runs the flat of the blade down the bulge, hears Kylo groan a little. Then he's slicing his way down the outside of each leg, divesting Kylo of the interfering material. 

Hux pauses for a moment, enough clarity coming back that he can stare down at Kylo in pleasure. The knight is a wonder of perfect lines, hard stomach and trim hips. Hux can feel himself hardening, but it's a distant feeling, filled up as he is with rage and jealousy. 

There's something missing, though, and it takes a moment for Hux to realize what it is. When he looks at Kylo's back, there's a symphony of his own marks. There's his initial – _Light and Darkness, his initial_ – carved into Kylo's shoulder, the series of burns down Kylo's spin, even a series of knife scars. But Kylo's chest holds only a few white lines on his ribs. It's not enough. It's not nearly enough, if people like Skywalker still don't understand that Kylo Ren is his. 

“Get on the floor,” he pants. Kylo obeys, eyes fixed on Hux. It will be easier to clean, Hux thinks distantly, but most of his attention is taken up by the flex and pull of Kylo's abs as he slides down to the concrete. Hux is straddling his hips in an instant, not even trying to control the feral grin that slides across his face. It's only when the knife is touching the tip of Kylo's collarbone that he suddenly realizes what he's doing. He doesn't bring the knife away, but he sits back a little, takes an unsteady breath. Then he looks straight into Kylo's eyes.

“Are you ok?” he asks, meaning something else entirely, but not sure what. Kylo nods and Hux sighs in relief. “Can I keep going?” It's an effort to hold his hand still, to wait for Kylo's response before he drags the knife down that beautiful pale skin.

“Please, Hux.” There's an edge of desperation in Kylo's voice, and Hux takes a deep breath. Then he slides the knife down, drawing a sharp line from the inside corner of Kylo's collarbone to the top of his ribs. It's welling blood in an instant, and Hux coats the fingers of the hand not holding the knife. Then he's sucking it off, and Kylo moans. When Hux looks down, Kylo's eyes are wild, and he's panting a little. 

The cut isn't very deep, and it stops bleeding too quickly. Hux moves to the opposite ribs, running the knife in between the prominent top two, watching as blood trickles down Kylo's side. He smiles, grinds his hips into Kylo's for a moment. Then he's reaching down to rewet his fingers. This time, though, he doesn't taste himself, but reaches up instead, pushing insistently at Kylo's parted lips. Kylo takes his fingers in, and Hux groans as he starts to suck. All too soon, the fingers are clean, and Hux pulls them away. There's still enough blood oozing out of the slice in Kylo's side to cover them, and this time Hux smears it across his own face, feeling dirtier than he's ever felt. 

And he doesn't care. 

He sits back onto the top of Kylo's thighs, then flicks the knife a third time. It's a line along the cut of Kylo's abs this time, tracing the outline of that incredible body. Kylo moans, in something that is both arousal and pain, and Hux can hardly hold back his own in response. Then he's bending down to suck at the cut, to rub his face across it. Kylo's hips jerk up, and his cock brushes against Hux's throat. That's all Hux can take. He throws the knife away, pushes Kylo's neck into the floor sharply with one hand. Then he's standing, almost running to the table beside the bed to grab their lube. For a moment he wishes he could just use the blood still leaking out, but he wants them both to enjoy this. 

Kylo arches his back as Hux pushes his first finger in, yelping as Hux twists it viciously. He's starting to pant, and Hux wonders how this feels to Kylo. He reaches out, tastes Kylo's emotions more actively. There's almost nothing there but a blind surge of lust, a desperate want aching in Kylo's stomach. Underneath it, though, is the same warm feeling that Hux has when he thinks of Kylo. He's pushing another finger in before he actually decides to do it, is leaning down to kiss Kylo, their torsos pressed flat together, blood smearing between the two of them. When he finally pulls away, Kylo is loose enough that he can add a third finger. 

“Fuck, Hux. Do you know how incredible you look?” Kylo moans, voice tight with pain and arousal. Hux bares his teeth at Kylo. It probably shouldn't make his cock jump that Kylo like him painted in blood, but it does, and Hux isn't interested in particulars right now. Kylo's panting has increased, and he's trying to fuck back onto Hux's fingers, ass clenching around them as though it needs something more. 

“Ready?” he asks, breathless. Kylo nods, and Hux pushes his legs apart, guides his cock to Kylo's entrance. It's so hot when he enters, so tight, that he gasps. Kylo lets out a filthy groan, arching against Hux as he finds his place deep inside the knight. Hux grabs a hold of the man's hips, absurdly glad that his thumb presses into the new wound on one side.

“I've marked you again, Kylo Ren. They all have to fucking understand. Only I get to hurt you.” He punctuates his words with quick jerks of his hips, fucking in and out of Kylo's perfect ass. “And if they don't, I'll fucking kill them. They're fools if they think I won't.” Kylo's eyes are rolling up in his head, his breath gasping. Hux can feel himself getting harder, tries to hold off his orgasm. He slows a little, presses his thumb into the open slice still leaking blood. Kylo is squirming on his dick, trying to speed them towards release. But Hux wants this to last just a little longer. He slows even more, wraps a hand loosely around Kylo's cock. It's enough to give him the friction he dearly wants, but not enough to bring him over the brink. Kylo is moaning freely now, breath hitching ever time Hux pushes his thumb in a little harder. Finally, after what seems like forever but must only be minutes, he breaks. 

“Hux, please. I've got to come. Fuck me harder Hux. Please. Please.” His voice is rough, as though the wobbling sounds that have been escaping it have scoured his throat. Hux groans in response, but holds off for a few more seconds. 

“You're a good boy for me, Kylo Ren. I like it when you beg.” And there. There's the look of bliss he was waiting for. Hux picks up his pace, hips slamming in and out. A single tear slides down Kylo's face, and then his cock is jerking in Hux's hand, white painting him, mixing with the red. Hux pulls a hand off Kylo's chest to run across his chest.

It's the sight of Kylo's come and blood mixing in Hux's hand that has him arching against Kylo's ass, cock spilling long into it. Hux can't remember another orgasm like this, thinks for a moment he might pass out. But then he's coming down, collapsing a little over Kylo's heaving chest. 

He lies there for a few moments, until he can feel his breath calming down. Then he strokes a hand through Kylo's hair, thinks of the come painting their stomachs. He turns, presses a kiss against Kylo's lips. 

“Let's get you cleaned up, my beautiful knight.” It's softer than anything he's said before, but Kylo has done such a good job tonight. Kylo whimpers into Hux's mouth as Hux presses it to him again, but manages to sit up as Hux does. Hux can't bare to take his hands off of Kylo, finds himself running them up and down Kylo's back as he guides the knight to the fresher. He manages to wet a cloth one handed, runs it across Kylo's chest with broad, soft strokes. Kylo looks a little shattered, and Hux presses another kiss into the crook of his neck. 

“You did such a good job for me, Kylo.” he whispers, pulling Kylo back into the bedroom after washing himself off. They're laid down under the covers in a matter of moments, and he's cradling Kylo's head to his chest, stroking a hand down Kylo's face. He can feel the way to building back his walls now, but he holds off for a second. He doesn't need them right now, not here. 

“What happened, Hux?” Kylo murmurs into Hux's chest, and Hux's hand tenses for a moment where it's found its way into Kylo's hair. But he forces himself to relax as he answers.

“I had a chat with your uncle about the way in which one is allowed to treat my Kylo.” And maybe that isn't exactly how he phrased it, but that's the gist of things. Kylo is suddenly twisting to look at him, surprise sharp on his features. Hux hastens to explain. 

“I only told him his actions were inappropriate.” Hux grins down at Kylo. “And I may have yelled a little. And possibly swore.” He feels remarkably unconcerned about this, even if it means Organa hears about him losing his temper. It was worth it. 

“Are you... I mean... is that ok?” Kylo is still surprised, and maybe awed – Hux can't quite parse his emotions. 

“You're worth it. And I think I needed to let it out anyway.” Kylo smiles, settles back onto Hux's chest. There's a long pause.

“Thank you.” His voice is soft, but the warm feeling increases. It's soothing, and Hux tugs Kylo a little closer as he falls asleep.

***

It's early in the morning when Luke knocks at her office door. Leia has just finished her first cup of caf, has read the report of Connix's sensor station, and is smiling over positive reviews of the young woman's leadership. She waves the door open without really looking up, then starts as she finally catches a glimpse of Luke's face. He looks tired, concerned in a way that is almost alien on his calm face. She gives him a smile, trying to veil her sudden worry.

“Luke! It's good to see you this morning. Let me get you a cup of tea.” He shakes his head, settling gracefully into the proffered chair. Leia relaxes back into hers, tucking the datapad away.

“Leia...” he pauses, sounding uncertain. “I had a rather unexpected visitor last night.” Leia quirks an eyebrow. Hardly anyone on the base seeks Luke out without first coming to her. 

“Your new friend, the former First Order general,” Luke replies to her unasked question. “He was rather... incensed. Actually,” he laughs a little, “I was quite surprised. I thought you said he was a cold man. I remember you telling me you weren't sure what to make of him, he plays things so close to the chest.” 

“He is. I can't imagine how he and Be... Kylo ever hold a conversation.” It's astonishing really, that such a controlled man can deal with her volatile son.

“Well, he might not be as cold as you think. He was...” Luke grimaces, “well frankly, he screamed at me.” Leia isn't actually sure how to react. It's so out of character for the man she's been getting to know. More importantly, she can't imaging anyone yelling at her brother, no matter their temperament. Even Kylo's shouting matches with the man have always been shocking. She settles for nodding at Luke, smiling encouragingly. Luke sighs.

“The thing is, Leia, I think he might be right. Or at least, partially so. He was... angry about something I'd said to Kylo earlier. At the time, I didn't think anything of it. Kylo and Rey have been practicing together – it helps Rey to fight another Force user, no matter how unlikely it is that she'll ever have to. I am... a little concerned about his possible influence.” Luke winces, and Leia knows he doesn't like to say this to her, of all people. “I do not believe that she is truly susceptible to the Dark, but Leia... sometimes I feel like it practically bleeds off of him. I simply asked him not to speak to her about the Force. I'm worried now though. I was frank with him about it, frank about what happened to him.” His face falls a little. “Hux said I was 'making him think he was a disappointment every day.' I'm not concerned about doing that now – he is a disappointment, and lying about it doesn't do him any good. But before... Hux seemed to know about before. I'm worried, Leia. Worried that I isolated him too much, made him doubt himself and didn't give him enough support.” Luke falls silent, face grim.

Leia doesn't know what to think. She's worried before about whether Luke had taken the right course with Be... Kylo, but has always reassured herself that Luke knows better how to do this sort of thing that she ever will. She's always reminded herself that he has Yoda and Obi-Wan to guide him, has a wealth of understanding of the Force that she can never attain. Yet now, to hear Luke himself doubt... Leia pushes it aside. There is nothing either of them can do to change the past. Kylo is who he is, and she cannot wish that he was a different person. All that matters is how to treat the man he has become. She pauses, gathers herself. 

“Luke... the past is past. You know better than most not to worry over it. As to the current moment... You cannot let Kylo influence Rey. He is my son, and I love him. He may even have come back to us. But I do not think he has come back to the Light, and I've begun to doubt that he ever will. Doing good and choosing to wield the Light side of the Force are two separate things, at least as I understand them. We cannot let Rey be tempted. You are right to warn him away.” She gathers herself, asks the question that's sitting at the back of her mind. “ _Hux_ came and talked to you about this? Doesn't that... overstep... a little?” Luke nods.

“I reminded him of that before he left. This is our family, our problems.” Luke laughs wryly. “He did not seemed impressed by that line of reasoning. I believe his exact words were 'everything that concerns Kylo Ren concerns me.'” Leia sighs. She thinks she should feel grateful that her son has someone so interested in him, but instead she simply feels annoyed. Brendol Hux has made her son even harder to handle than she would have expected. She has a fleeting thought that maybe he's more trouble than he's worth, but promptly discounts it. Hux has already proven his value several times over. She can put up with an occasional flash of protective rage from her son or his partner. At least she knows that Kylo has someone who cares. 

***

The day, after Luke finally leaves to go train Rey, is long, full of reports and preparations for a general command meeting the next day. Leia only remembers to stop working when an alarm chimes, announcing to her that it's time to make her way to the mess hall for dinner. 

There's a raucous buzz emanating from the large room as Leia makes her way inside. It's almost completely full, a confused jumble of flight suits, command uniforms, and civilian clothes making it a riot of color. The crowd parts around her, however, letting her make her way fairly unimpeded to grab a tray. Leia tries to sit at a different table each day, usually picking one with a healthy mix of officers and other personnel. Today, as she glances around, one table in particular catches her eye.

She's noticed before that Kylo and Hux seem to eat at the same time, with same people every day. Clustered into a corner, they sit facing Lieutenant Connix and Major Brance from communications. At the end of the table, Commander Sato hunches over his meal. Hux has a hand tangled in the back of her son's hair, and Leia can see, even from here, the way his fingers stroke lightly through it. Kylo is slumped over, a bemused expression on his face. Connix is laughing, clearly at Brance, who is gesticulating wildly about something. Leia sighs, turns away. 

Even if there was a space for her, she doesn't think that table would welcome her presence. Hux and Connix might, even Brance, although he's becoming more annoyed with her reticence to go on the offensive with each passing day. Kylo certainly won't, and she doesn't want to wipe away the smile that's twitching at the edges of his mouth. The Light knows there are precious few of those. Sato is an enigma, silent and efficient, but she thinks that the slight relaxation she catches in his shoulders might stiffen if she were to approach, the slack face turn to a smooth facade of military calm. 

She moves to sit at a table filled with x-wing pilots. At least, even if she can't join him, she knows her son has found friends here. 

***

“We will not win a war with evidence gathering and endless debates.” Brance's voice is clipped, echoing across the growing buzz. The conference room is full, majors, commanders, admirals, and generals seated around a wide circular table. A smattering of other personnel fill in the rest of the room, all leaning forward now to hear yet another call for action. Hux smiles slightly to himself. This is it.

“We must take the fight to the First Order, must wage this battle on our terms, not theirs.” Brance may be annoyingly brash at times, but his voice carries, and carries weight. 

“But how can we do this? We do not have the ships.” It's the aged mon calamari admiral who asks. Hux has been counting on his unconscious help for this. Admiral Ackbar is easy to maneuver, and always provides an obvious question when needed. 

“Need I remind you that one First Order general took forty one planets using a single star cruiser? Need I remind you that man is sitting in this room, sitting ready to help us with anything we might ask of him?” There's an undercurrent of something in Brance's voice, and it takes Hux a moment to recognize it as loyalty. He hopes fervently that no one else has. The room is turning to look at him, and he keeps his face impassive.

“Is this possible for us?” It's Admiral Statura that asks, to the point, as ever.

“Perhaps...” Hux pauses, as if considering. “To take back those same planets, we would have to offer something better than I offered before, more aid, or more trade. I do not think that is within our power. But to take other planets using the same methods, or to build up a fleet capable of military engagement? That, I think, is possible.” There's a sudden buzz of noise, a murmur of wonder. Over it all, Organa's voice carries loudly. 

“Silence. Quiet people. Hux, what do you mean about building up a fleet?” Hux feels of excitement in the back of his mind. It's time. 

“Kylo Ren's and my final major assignment was on Lothal, reopening the former Sinar Systems factories. I believe that a sufficient contingent of Resistance fighters and enough capital would be able to... convince... the authorities on Lothal that providing those new ships to the Resistance would be more profitable than giving them to the First Order.” He breathes out, slowly. There are glances flying around the room, some hopeful, some doubting. Ackbar seems about to speak up, but a glance from Organa around the room silences it. 

“This is a lot to think about, and something that must be considered more carefully. I will be talking to Hux about this, and investigating this option. However, it cannot be done now. We need to adjourn, consider this more fully. Thank you all for your time.” She stands, sweeping out of the room on a rising torrent of voices. Hux makes his way over to Brance, reassuring those that he passes that he will speak to Organa promptly, that he does think this can be carried out. It's a relief to finally stand next to the other man, to smile at him. 

Next to one another, fewer people try to pull Hux or Brance aside to question their confidence, to question Hux about Lothal. It's as if he and Brance together form too much of something to interrupt. Perhaps they seem too involved in their conversation, even if they only exchange perfunctory words until they finally gain the corridor outside. 

Kaydel is waiting for them, face intent. Hux had told her last night they were going to introduce the idea of Lothal, of the ships, today the meeting, but she's too low ranking to be asked to attend. He gives her a glance tinged with triumph, and she returns it with a slight smile. He doesn't comment though until they are a floor away, walking back to his and Kylo's chambers. 

“Brance, I think I owe you congratulations. I half expected you to blurt the entire idea out in one rush.” Kaydel snickers a little, and Brance puts on an air of long-suffering hurt.

“I'll have you know that I can be just as subtle as the rest of you.” Hux can't hold back a snort of laughter, and Kaydel is doubled over, wheezing. Brance holds it for a second, but then breaks, laughing freely. As they all quiet, Hux smiles a little to himself. Tools as they are, he likes these people, likes them more than he usually lets himself like anyone. 

The door slides open and they walk inside, all smiling as Hux drops a kiss onto Kylo's waiting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, and was super challenging to write. Who knew that a one way argument with Luke Skywalker would prove my stumbling block?
> 
> Also Hux is finally starting to understand aftercare. Awww.


	18. Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some of Hux's plans finally come to fruition, and Leia spends some social time with our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than usual, but I had to break it and the chapter after it into two parts because they were WAY too long together. 
> 
> Also: ranks in the Rebellion (and by extension the Resistance) don't work quite like they do in the US military. So regimental commander is an alternate name for colonel.

It's almost lunch time when Hux walks down the hall to Organa's office. He's been just a little on edge all morning, wondering if this is the day the Resistance will finally decided what to do about his and Brance's proposal. Just enough has broken through that Kylo can probably feel it, will probably ask Hux about it later in the day. Right now, though, it's more than just a slight impatience. Now, he's tapping the fingers of one hand against his thigh as he walks, actively trying to keep his mind still. It's been almost a week since the command meeting, almost three days since his last discussion with Organa. They have to have decided something by now. 

He's been over and over all the information he has on the shipyards at Lothal, on the staffing required for one of the star destroyers they're set to build. They're smaller, of course, than Finalizer, but larger than the Venator class ship the Resistance already owns. Hux almost laughs thinking about that antiquated piece of junk. It's a miracle the thing still flies. Running through the specs for the new Sinar Systems ships and comparing them to the aptly re-named “Resurgence” that is currently floating in orbit of this system's gas giant calms Hux down enough that his rap on Organa's door is measured, slow.

“Come.”

Hux stalks inside. Organa's desk looks remarkably clean, only a single datapad, the holo of Kylo as a child, and a small oblong black box sitting on it, rather than the usual spread of pads and reports. 

“General Organa, you wanted to see me?” She smiles at Hux, and he wants to laugh at the absurd warmth in her eyes. 

“Please, Hux. Have a seat.” He lowers himself carefully into one of the straight backed chairs that hunch in front of her desk. “When you and Kylo first arrived here, I wasn't sure of you. Well,” Organa laughs self deprecatingly, “actually you made me furious. And while I can't say that I've forgiven you for what you've done in the past, you've shown me, and shown the rest of the Resistance something important. You've shown us that our belief in redemption is not unfounded. You've proven time and time again to want to help us, to want to work with us. You've fit seamlessly into the Resistance in a way I'd not have believed possible. You have shown us all that we truly are different than both the remaining New Republic military and the First Order. And you've shown me that I was and am right to believe that people can change.” 

Hux holds back laughter. For such a smart woman, Organa can be remarkably stupid. He thinks it's a result of the naivete she still clings to, even after everything she's seen. He keeps his face calm though, pastes on that pleasant smile he's spent so much time practicing in front of the mirror. Organa flicks open the box on her desk, looks inside it for a moment, then turns it to face Hux so he can see inside. This time, he can't keep himself impassive. Inside is one of the Resistance's bulky insignia, that of a regimental commander, just underneath a general. He gasps, but manages to stop himself from saying anything. Yet even his ice isn't enough to hold back the flood of satisfaction that rushes through him.

“After careful consideration, and a good deal of argument, high command has decided that the best person to lead our expedition to Lothal is the person who knows the most about it. I, personally, think that we have been wasting your talents, but it's taken until now for command to be comfortable putting you into uniform. But if you accept, I want to formally offer you commission in the Resistance, and both the command of the Resurgence on her mission to Lothal, and of the battle group we hope to form after than mission.” Organa keeps her face calm, but her eyes sparkle. Hux can't stop himself from giving her a gleeful grin. This is it, the moment he's been working toward since waking up on this Force-damned base. He's finally got a ship again, will soon have a crew, and a mission not bound to a desk and a recorder. He's got a chance to start the next part of his plan. He has a flash of regret for every less than generous thought he had of the Resurgence walking to Organa's office. If it's his ship now, he doesn't care if it's a bucket of bolts from the time of the Republic. By the time he's through with it, it will be the best anyone could make it. Organa is looking at him expectantly, and Hux realizes that he's yet to answer her.

“I...” He actually has to gather himself a little, so his voice is at least calm enough not to catch. “I would be honored. You won't regret this, I promise.” And that's easier to get out, easier to fill the air with a lie than with his honest gratitude. Organa smiles, passes the box across the desk to him. 

“I know it's a little bit of a step down from your last rank,” she quips. Hux struggles not to grimace. He still hates being reminded of that, still pulls out the greatcoat from time to time, strokes a hand over it. But he forces himself to smile at her, fixes the image of the bridge of the Resurgence in his mind. 

“You're the only General I think we need right now.” And that prompts an indulgent smile from her. 

“I don't really think we have to swear you in, considering what you did with Luke, but it would make everyone's minds a little easier if we did. Would you be willing to go to the command center now to do so? I've had someone bring a uniform for you to change into.” Hux is a little surprised, but given how much the Resistance seems to like its promises, its oaths, this makes sense. He nods. Might as well make a show of it. He's always liked the pomp of military affairs. It's unlikely that a swearing in inside the command center will compare to speaking to thousands of stormtroopers, but he's so incredibly happy to finally be getting a ship that it doesn't matter. 

“There's a fresher down the hall. Go change and I'll meet you back here to go to the command center.” She hands him a pile of brown clothes, gestures to the door. Hux tries to keep the spring out of his step, but it's more difficult than usual. He's finally going to get to leave this Force-damned planet. 

The uniform is rough when he pulls it on, nothing like the smooth blacks he will never forget wearing. It dampens his excitement a little, and Hux has to see that as a positive. He needs to calm down, to repair his walls before he heads into the control room with Organa. This helps a bit. 

When he straightens, he catches sight of himself in the mirror. His hair flops over his forehead and he tries to push it up for a moment. He's never worn it loose while in uniform. Then his eyes travel down to the gut-wrenching brown of the uniform, to the belt that peaks half out of the coat like some odd stripe. At least the collar is as high as a uniform collar should be. He gives a momentary thanks that Organa hasn't put him in the absurd short vest that Kaydel and the rest of the junior officers wear regularly. He doesn't think he could force himself into that. Hux gives up pushing his hair up. There's no way to arrange it neatly, and it's good that he looks utterly unlike the general so many of the Resistance still see when they look at him. He needs them to forget.

Organa gives him a tight smile when he comes out of the fresher, although her eyes hold more satisfaction than her mouth when she looks him over. They set off for the command center, his heels clicking a little on the floor. He hasn't changed his boots, and they're still the low ones he brought from the First Order all those months ago. Perhaps not the most comfortable, but they remind him of who he is. 

Organa clears her throat when she enters the command center, and Hux is rather sharply reminded of coming here for the first time, of the stares before Organa introduced him as a defector, one whon Skywalker had vetted. This time, the stares are warmer, but there is still the same incredulity from some of the petty officers and lieutenants, who must not have heard about his promotion. Kaydel catches his eye, gives him an almost smile, and Brance outright grins. Hux tries not to look too hard at anyone else. He doesn't want to invite trouble. 

“Usually this would not be so public a ceremony, but I believe that you will all understand why I think it's important that you all see this. I want to first let you all that the council has deliberated, and decided that Major Brance's recommendations for more aggressive action against the First Order will be accepted. To that end, we have decided to finally commission a man who has been an invaluable asset to us throughout his entire tenure with the Resistance. Hux will assume command of the Resurgence and go to Lothal, where he will collect a new cruiser and then undertake the commencement of military operations directly against the First Order. We believe that his expertise, which far outstrips that of many other officers, will be what is needed to finally tip the scales of this war in our favor. I want you all to join me in welcoming him after he takes the oath and truly joins us.” She turns to Hux, and he takes a breath. He has a sudden, irrational desire for Kylo to be here, to stand behind him in this last moment in which he stands outside of the Resistance. But Kylo is somewhere else, probably with Skywalker, and there is nothing Hux can do but square his shoulders and take a deep breath as Organa begins again.

“Place your hand upon your heart and repeat after me. 'I, Brendol Hux, being on this day appointed as an officer of the rank of regimental commander, do hereby swear this oath.'” Hux keeps his voice steady as he repeats, although he almost laughs for a moment at the absurdity of this jumped up terrorist group having an oath of office. Organa continues though, and he refocuses on her. “I swear to fight faithfully against the First Order until such time as they are defeated or I am released from my duty. I swear to uphold the rights of the people I represent against all threats. Let me die a dishonorable death if I fail in this oath, or I intentionally harm those I pledge to defend. I take this oath freely, of my own volition, and I will keep it under pain of death, and the greater pain of betrayal.” Hux breaths out. This is an oath even he can keep. 

Organa moves forward, and there's a slight pressure as she fixes the insignia on his chest. Then she moves back, and there's a round of applause. Hux keeps his face slack, but smiles a little at Organa when he catches her eye. It pays to be enthusiastic around her. When the applause dies, Organa speaks again. 

“Welcome, Commander Hux. The Resistance is glad to have you. Now the rest of you, back to work.” She moves closer, smiles again at him, this time with more genuine warmth. “Take a break for the rest of the day, Hux. Celebrate a little. There'll be precious little time for it in the next few weeks.” Hux nods. As his general commands. 

***

The day is long, not the least because she talks to Luke for a good hour and half just after lunch. Luke ostensibly comes to talk about Rey's training and her son's work teaching Rey the saber, but Leia knows from the moment he steps into the room that he really wants to talk about Hux. It isn't surprising. The council had requested to debate without his input, and he had granted it. Now that the decision has been made, he had questions. 

Luke starts almost obtusely, asking what prompted the council's decision. When Leia explains about relative experience, the need to handle the Lothal government and the Sinar System's executives with care, and Hux's unusual competence, Luke nods, then asks the one question Leia is glad no one has worried about before. 

“What about Hosnian?” Leia grimaces in response. She tries not to think of the Hosnian system, tries not to see the faces of murdered Resistance officers, of friends in Senate shining behind Hux's eyes every time she speaks to him. It can't work, she can't make use of him in the way she needs to if all she can see are the dead. And he has changed, she's as sure of that as she can be of almost anything. This is what she tells Luke, and her brother nods assent. 

“Yes, of course. Otherwise he'd never be here. But, Leia, I'm not sure how much.” He grimaces, leans a little forward in his chair. “When I read his mind, when I looked inside him, I found something... odd.” Leia tries to school her expression. It was just like Luke not to mention this until now. She gestures for him to continue and he does, grimacing a little. “I shouldn't share this. But I think you need to know. There's a strange feel to him, a slickness that I don't know how to understand. His mind is... slippery somehow, as though everything inside it is coated in frost. I don't really know how to describe it.” Leia usually shies away from this sort of the work with Force, but this time she can't afford to. 

“It's almost as if he hardly feels anything at all, or nothing deeply enough to truly move him. I had to dig a little to feel a flash of true emotion, a moment of empathy.” Leia nods. This isn't actually that surprising. Yet there is one thing missing.

“He love Kylo though,” she affirms. It is not a question, but Luke nods as though it was. 

“Yes. He loves your son.” That is enough for Leia. Love and determination can carry one a long way in this world. And perhaps his oddness is just what they need to finally win this war. Luke nods when she says this to him, and finally leaves, with a few updates about Kylo's state of mind. 

Between Luke and the endless meetings to ensure that Resurgence is ready to depart for Lothal in a few weeks, Leia is exhausted by the end of the day. She wanders to the mess hall and eats in a daze. It's only as she's nearing the end of the meal that she notices that Hux and Kylo are nowhere to be seen in the hall. For that matter, their small group of friends is missing as well. Leia smiles to herself. She hopes that Hux has taken her instructions to celebrate to heart. 

When she leaves the mess hall, she finds herself heading to the fifth floor. It's only right, she tells herself, to congratulate him in a less formal setting. He is her newest commander after all and, more importantly, her son's partner (and hadn't that caused some uproar in council discussions). So when she finds herself outside Hux and Kylo's room she takes a deep breath, readies herself. 

As she's standing there, trying to figure out what she's going to say, there's a burst of laughter from inside loud enough to be heard clearly through the door. Leia squares her shoulders. If they're relaxed enough for that, they're relaxed enough for a surprise visit from the general. She presses the entry request button and after a short pause the door slides open.

The first thing she notices is the smell of alcohol in the air. There's a bottle tipped over on the floor next to the small table, and, though it seems like only a little has spilled, a pool of some light wine puddles on the floor. The next thing she sees is the circle clustered around the couch. Brance and Sato are in chairs, Brance sprawled inelegantly, legs wide and back slumped. Sato isn't that relaxed, but even he is slouched a little, jacket off and shirt slightly unbuttoned. Kylo, Hux, and Connix are on the couch. Connix is curled on one end, legs up and looking even younger than she usually does. She's taken off the vest from her uniform, has her sleeves rolled up and her shoes off, looks at ease and just a little sleepy. 

Hux and Kylo are a different matter entirely. Hux has changed out of his uniform entirely, back into the civilian clothes he's worn since coming to the Resistance. His shirt hangs even more open than Sato's, and he's lounging back, completely relaxed. Her son is practically draped over the red-haired man. One of his legs is thrown over Hux's lap, and Hux rests a hand on it. The hand is high enough up that Leia feels a little off just looking at it. As usual, Hux has the other hand fisted in her son's hair, and Kylo looks almost ready to rub himself against that hand. He's got one hand somewhere near Hux's waist, and the other holds a glass full of what might be the same golden colored wine that's spilled across the floor. They're closely enough entwined that even Leia, with her core worlds' mentality, feels slightly uncomfortable. Their companions seem not to notice. She clears her throat slightly, and they all swivel to look at her.

“I just wanted to say congratulations again, Hux, this time more privately. But you seem busy, so I suppose I'll leave it at that.” And she really wants to leave now, can feel the oddness of intruding into this group. But Hux is gesturing with the hand that was resting on Kylo's thigh (groin) and smiling, just the faintest hint of a slur in his voice.

“Sit down, General, have a drink. We're celebrating, just as you said to.” He glances at Brance. “Get the good General a chair, Taslin.” There's something odd in that, but Leia is too busy helping Brance drag a chair over and steadying his wobbling steps to wonder about it right now. Hux himself pours a class of wine from a still standing bottle, hands it to Leia with his free hand. She accepts halfheartedly. She still feels out of place, but Kylo hasn't spoken against her presence, and this might be the only chance that she gets to spend time with her son in a social situation. She won't pass it up just because it happens when he and his friends have clearly drunk enough to drown a horse. 

The wine is good, dry and crisp, and she smiles at Hux as she sips. He gives her a wide grin, odd on his usually impassive face and turns his attention back to Connix. 

“General, Kaydel was just telling us that Delphon has recently developed a resistance cell. We were about to drink a toast. I hope you'll join us.” He keeps his eyes fixed on Connix as he speaks, and Leia is certain she misses something that passes between them. But then Connix is raising her own glass, grinning sloppily around. 

“I want to toast to... the resurgence of the Delphon people and... to my fellow citizens, who will surely come to the truth and right path soon enough.” She pauses carefully a few times, clearly searching for words, but gulps her wine readily enough when done. The rest of them drink as well, even Kylo, curling himself even tighter into Hux as he slurps a little. 

The room is quiet for a moment before Sato gestures at Leia, smiles in a way that Leia is certain is mocking. His tone reveals little, though, that shows who he intends to mock. 

“I hope our newest commander's appointment didn't keep you at your desk the whole day, General. That would be truly a tragedy.” Out of the corner of her eyes, Leia catches an odd look pass between Hux and Sato. Yet she's more focused on Kylo, who snorts as though Sato has said something truly amusing. Before she can respond he's answering Sato, never turning his face away from where it nuzzles into Hux's neck.

“Didn't you know, Sato? My mother never lets anything divert her from the glories of paperwork,” he drawls. And Kylo's biting tone has to be addressed to her. Leia is starting to regret accepting Hux's offer of a drink. Yet before she can reply to this either, Connix is chiming in.

“Kylo!” She says, sounding scandalized. She swats at his head, and Leia holds her breath. But to her surprise, Kylo does nothing more than look around, eyes warm, crinkled, and put a mocking lilt into his voice.

“Kaydel!” And they glare at one another before dissolving into gales of laughter. When they finally trail off, Hux gives them both a biting look, then turns to Leia.

“You'll have to excuse them, General. I'm not sure they've realized that only they find themselves humorous.” And Hux's icy tone would be more effective, but Kylo is biting at his neck, his voice still holds that hint of a slur, and Brance is flat out laughing. Even Hux snickers after a momentary attempt at a straight face. Then they're all laughing, even Sato, and Leia finds herself joining in. She quickly drains her glass. She's out of place here, despite sharing in their humor. This is their time, and for all that Hux seems perfectly happy to have her, the rest of them are too absorbed in their little group to pay her any mind except for that demanded by courtesy. She stands, smiles at them all.

“I'm afraid that I've got to be going. Thank you for the drink, and congratulations again, Hux. Have a good night, the rest of you.” She can't stop herself from glancing at Kylo. “Have a good night, son.” Then she hurries out of the room before she can glance at his face. She doesn't need to see it now, not after seeing the laughter that painted it just a few moments ago.

***

Hux watches Organa leave with a smile. Then he turns to the rest of the group, lets the smile go wolflike, baring teeth. 

“Good job.” He doesn't have to say for what. They all know how to play the bumbling friends in front of Organa. It helps that they're all already slightly drunk, and faking it is almost not pretense. Kaydel leans forward.

“So, Hux. Don't you think it's time to tell us what this is all heading for?” Hux smiles at her too, feeling the cold leaching out of him. Kylo is a whirlwind of emotion next to him, dislike of Organa warring with slight arousal and an almost indifferent feeling of curiosity. Kylo already knows his entire plan, he simply wants to know how much Hux will reveal now. Hux grins at Kaydel, nothing kind in his face. 

“What makes you think I'll tell you right now? Things said while drunk are always more ill advised than things said sober.” Kaydel nods, but presses on.

“I think you'll tell us because you're our friend, and because there's practically no reason for anyone to pop in on us unannounced now that Organa has been and gone.” Hux nods. Sound reasoning. Kylo has started to nip lightly at the skin on his neck again, and he has to refocus hard to give Kaydel even the briefest overview of their long term plans. Yet once he does she nods, and Brance and Sato nod as well. 

“It makes a hell of a lot more sense than the crap they were trying before,” Brance remarks, and Sato only smiles. Hux himself is relieved. He can't tell them too much, wouldn't trust even Brance and Sato with some of the things he's planning, and would only whisper them to Kaydel or Kylo alone. But even this is enough. It is enough that his friends know this much and agree. Hux almost laughs. His friends. He has friends, for the first time in his life. Yet he knows how important they are, especially here, where the complex social rules he grew up with do not apply. These friends are the best he can get, and even he can admit he enjoys their company. 

Kylo's teeth rasp against his skin, and Hux shivers. Kylo has abandoned the wineglass, and now that hand is petting across Hux, stopping and fondling when Hux gives off a low needy whine. Kaydel looks at him pointedly, then at Kylo. 

“I think it's time we leave Kylo and Hux alone,” she remarks to Sato, and the older commander nods. Hux doesn't even flush. It's worth it. Both Kaydel and Sato slip an arm under Brance's shoulders, carefully helping him out of the room. As they're about to leave, Kaydel turns back.

“Congrats, Hux. And thanks for the wine.” Then they're out of the door, and Kylo and Hux are left alone. The moment the door clicks shut, Hux is turning to Kylo, can feel the blood warming through him, rushing downward. He strokes a finger down Kylo's face, and Kylo arches into him, pressing even closer.

“You know, Kylo, I like having you wrapped around me for Organa. I like having her seeing who you fucking belong to.” Kylo moans a little, buries his face in Hux's throat. Hux wrenches his head back though, stares him in the face as Kylo moans again, this time in pain. “I like having you so desperate that you cling to me even in front of your mother.” And fuck, Hux doesn't really know what he's saying, but he feels hot all over, and Kylo is jerking his hips up a little with every word, seeking some sort of friction.

“You're a slut, did you know that?” Hux asks absently, petting his fingers down the knobs of Kylo's spine, down the burns that litter Kylo's back. “So much of a slut that you can't even keep your hands off of me with your friends around.” Kylo moans again, and Hux pulls him closer, ghosts his hand up to rest lightly on Kylo's cock where it makes a long line in his leggings. 

“Hux...” Kylo's voice is breathy, and his fingers scrabble at Hux's open shirt. “Hux, please...” Hux laughs a little, the sound almost cruel. 

“Use your words, Kylo. You know enough to do that.” He slides his hand down from Kylo's hair to cup his ass, massaging it with his fingertips. Kylo groans, but pulls back enough to look at Hux in the eye. 

“Fuck me, Hux. Please just fuck me.” And his voice is desperate. Hux feels a spike of lust deep in his stomach, and he doesn't know if it's his or Kylo's. They almost seem the same now. He pushes Kylo off for a second, pulls off his shirt and gestures for Kylo to do the same. When Kylo finishes struggling out from the tent of black fabric, Hux pushes him off of the couch, pushes him onto his knees. He takes a moment to look at Kylo panting there before him. His lips are red, and Hux thinks that he might almost be beautiful in this moment. Then he unbuttons his pants, gestures to his dick.

“Suck, slut. If you do well enough, I might fuck you.” Kylo whimpers, then leans forward. He takes a tentative lick at Hux's cock, then, as his throat works in a swallow, Hux can feel a spike of pure lust from him. Suddenly Kylo is sucking his entire dick down, bobbing his head as though he can't get enough of it. He's almost drooling, and it's wet and hot, and all Hux can do is hang on. He doesn't think he's ever seen Kylo so eager. 

Minutes blend together, and Hux floats on a sea of pleasure, tugging Kylo's hair every so often to ensure it continues as he likes. He can hardly think, can only feel the feedback of desire between him and Kylo. Finally though, the thrusting of Kylo's hips becomes too intense to ignore. Hux pulls him off with a groan. 

“Pants off now, Kylo. I want to see that pretty ass spread out for me.” And Kylo scrabbles to pull them down, then looks questioningly at Hux. Hux takes a moment to consider, then stands, dragging Kylo up by a free hand. Then he's leading Kylo through to the bedroom, then out on the balcony. Kylo hesitates for a moment at the doorway, as if suddenly aware that he's completely naked. But Hux tugs at his hand, growls a little low in his throat, and Kylo is in motion again, coming to stand next to Hux at the railing. It's dark enough that no one is likely to see anything from a neighboring balcony. Hux pulls out a cigarette, releases Kylo for just long enough to light it. Then he's running his free hand down Kylo's face as he takes a long inhale. He pushes his fingers against Kylo's lips, and the knight opens for them with a sharp moan. 

Hux has to stifle a groan of his own as Kylo swirls his tongue around Hux's fingers. Hux's cock is already leaking from Kylo's mouth, and the feel of it on his fingers is almost too much. But it's not very long before Hux judges that his fingers are wet enough and pulls them out of Kylo's mouth with a wet squelch. For a moment Kylo tries to chase them with his tongue, then he stops, widening of his eyes visible even in the dim light from Hux's cigarette. Hux is reaching between Kylo's ass cheeks, stroking over his hole with questing fingers.

“I've wanted to do this for a while,” Hux whispers, blowing out smoke sharply. He's wanted to fuck Kylo's ass where anyone could see, fuck him with a cigarette clamped between his lips, fuck him like they used to fuck on Finalizer. Kylo is whimpering again, thrusting back against the two fingers Hux has managed to work inside. But Hux has almost smoked the cigarette down to the filter, and he pulls his fingers from Kylo, ignoring the knight's whine. Then he's pushing Kylo back inside, throwing him down on the bed. 

Hux thinks absently that he should be doing something more than simply fucking Kylo, but that's beyond him right now. _How many glasses of wine had he had?_ The question is irrelevant now, though. Kylo is laid out before him, and Hux moans as he eyes the perfect ass that arches up from his bed. Kylo ruts forward a little, and Hux gives him a sharp smack. Kylo is going to come on his dick, or not at all. He grabs the lube off of the table beside the bed, kneels down next to Kylo. But he doesn't coat his fingers yet. He has something he wants to do first. 

He's spreading Kylo's legs even further without a thought, propping him up so his ass is spread out for Hux's searching gaze. Hux almost groans again, but holds himself back. It's hard, though, very hard, with Kylo's hole twitching pink and wanting in front of him. He can't stop himself before he leans forward, taking a long lick at the soft skin from Kylo's perineum to the start of his lower back. Kylo moans, a broken version of Hux's name. Hux moans too, as the taste floods his system with lust. 

He's suddenly frantic, licking at Kylo's hole like he may never be able to again. It's intoxicating, how Kylo twitches underneath him, how he starts to thrust back onto Hux's tongue as Hux fucks into him with it. Hux has never seen someone so needy. He pulls back to say so and Kylo groans deeply, hips working in the air. Then Hux is back on him, slipping one finger in with his tongue. This time, Kylo almost shouts, and Hux can feel him tightening around his finger. But Kylo doesn't come, and Hux takes a moment to marvel at his self control. Then he's licking back inside Kylo. He takes a moment to revel in how right it feels, then slides another finger in as well. Kylo is loosening up perfectly, and Hux is suddenly impatient. He wonders for a moment if it's really his own impatience, but it truly doesn't matter. He pulls his face out of Kylo's ass, strokes a hand down Kylo's back as the shivers subside to whimpers. Then he's pulling out his own cock, lining himself up.

“Do you want me, Kylo? Do you want to feel my cock fucking into you?” Kylo moans, and Hux yanks at his hair, prompting a hiss of pain. Then Kylo's stuttering out a response.

“Please. Please Hux. Please just fuck me...” Kylo's voice trails off, breaking into a stream of unintelligible pleas. Hux feels his cock twitch at the desperation in Kylo's voice. He keeps his hand threaded in Kylo's hair, keeps it tight, stretching Kylo's neck out uncomfortably. Then he pushes in, just the tip of his cock inside Kylo's ass. Kylo whimpers again, and Hux isn't sure if it's from pain or pleasure. He doesn't really care. 

Then he slides all the way in, and he feels something let go inside himself. He is bowing over Kylo's sweaty skin, slamming his hips into the larger man without a single thought to beginning. Hux can hardly think, doesn't need to think. Kylo is jerking back against him, crying out with every thrust, and this is all Hux needs. He reaches a hand around to tug clumsily at Kylo's cock. He isn't going to last long at this pace, and he wants Kylo to feel at least a little of the incredible sparking pleasure he's feeling right now. 

Hux groans. His head is spinning, and all he can think about is the wide expanse of Kylo's skin spread out before him. He leans forward, bites deep into the muscle of Kylo's shoulder. Then suddenly Kylo is jerking beneath him, and Hux can feel the hot slick of Kylo's come in his hand. 

Hux, too, feels the build of orgasm deep in his spine, crawling upward. Then he's slamming harder into Kylo, holding himself there as he empties into the knight, growling against his shoulder. He's coming, spurting deep into Kylo. He finally collapses, biting a little more softly at Kylo's neck.

Kylo curls closer, spooning himself up against Hux's chest, and pulling one of Hux's arms around him. Hux sighs, but allows it. He is too tired to even think of protesting. Yet he strokes his free arm across Kylo's face, smiles. Then he's drifting off, arms tight around Kylo's waist. Time enough to think of plans and futures in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally gave in and made a tumblr. Come amuse yourselves at [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


	19. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys come back to where it all started, and the Resistance realizes the value of First Order propaganda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is... gasp... no smut in this chapter. (Or not really.) Just warning y'all now.

Kylo hardly sees Hux over the next few weeks. He's gone at least one night out of every three, leaving Kylo to sleep in their empty room, to stare out from the balcony feeling little spikes of loneliness fade through Hux's wall of ice every night they sleep apart. Hux sets him little tasks on the days he's not there, fingering himself open, working himself up and then not coming until Hux returns the next day. But it isn't the same as feeling the burn of Hux's hands stoking across his back, tangling in his hair, and Kylo can't wait for the ship to finally be ready. 

It's not even the same when Hux opens him up, slicks up a plug he's gotten from the Force knows who, and slides it slowly into Kylo's ass. Kylo moans around it, and he can feel Hux smiling against his neck. 

“Here's what I want you to do, Kylo.” Hux's voice is almost a whisper, soft and sharp against Kylo's skin. Kylo can feel the rush that means Hux is enjoying this, that means Hux wants this to make Kylo suffer a little.

“I want you to keep this in until I come back. It's just one night, it shouldn't be that hard. You can take it out to use the facilities and to re-lube every few hours. But otherwise, I want you stuffed with this till I come back, opened up so that I can just slide my dick into you tomorrow without waiting.” Kylo groans a little at the thought, then, when Hux has left, groans again when he realizes that the plug, small as it is, presses into his prostate with every shift of his body. 

It's a challenging day, to say the least.

But it's nothing compared to actually having Hux with him, to waking curled around him. It helps that he knows Hux hates this just as much as he does, wants it to be over with. Hux tries to hide it, but Kylo's gotten too good at reading the undercurrents, the subtle changes in that cold facade that mean that even Hux can't completely control himself. 

It's during what Hux says is his last visit to Resurgence before they leave that Kylo finally works up his courage, goes to talk to Skywalker. He's got to let the man know he's going with Hux. Kylo has, after all, been training with Rey, helping her work through saber forms. He's past the point where he can just leave without letting Skywalker know. Rey, herself, will be easier. They don't really talk much, beyond simply instructions and corrections of her form. Skywalker's warnings have been enough to prevent Kylo from even trying. 

But he does see them every day, does play a role in whatever training program Skywalker has devised for Rey. And while it definitely doesn't matter in the long run what he does to help, right now his mother will notice if he doesn't make at least some effort. 

So he finds himself outside Skywalker's rooms, hand poised to knock before he realizes the absurdity of the action. It's automatic, from the time when Skywalker had desperately tried to stop him from peaking into the minds of those around him. Now though, Skywalker seems to have accepted it's a loosing battle. And so Kylo reaches out, brushes lightly at the mind he finds inside. It's an odd feeling, touching Skywalker like this. He feels bright, but not like the ice that shines somewhere deep in Kylo's mind, the ice that is always there reminding him of Hux. That's slick, a slip-slide of shimmering surfaces. It's not bright like fire either. That is the burn of Hux's cigarette against his skin, the flame of his mother's mind sometimes. No, this is like a clear light thrown from a prism, fractured colors cascading around him, but never warming him.

It isn't a good feeling. 

It's clean, not the slimy feeling that sometimes seems to accompany Hux's ice. But that's about all Kylo can find positive when he thinks about it. So he only brushes lightly across it, a quick tap of his fingers to let Skywalker know he's here, that they need to talk. The door slides open almost immediately. 

Kylo has avoided these rooms. It isn't just the strange calm that seems to surround them. It isn't even that he doesn't want to be around Skywalker. It's the other way round. He can feel himself warping, bending and contorting to try to fit himself into a box that was never made for him, willing himself to be shaped into whatever Skywalker is looking for. And Kylo doesn't need that. Not anymore. 

“Kylo?” Skywalker's voice jolts against him, and he trips a little, covering it by sinking down onto a cushion. It's soft, so soft, and for a moment Kylo wonders what meditating would be like here, sitting crosslegged rather than kneeling on cold stone or the durasteel deck of a ship. He almost scoffs aloud at his own thoughts. Likely as unsuccessful as meditating that way has always been for him. The pain grounds him, he knows that. 

“I wanted to inform you that I'm leaving with the Resurgence.” Skywalker nods. He doesn't even have the grace to look surprised, only raising an eyebrow questioningly. Kylo feels a flush of heat at the back of his neck, hurries on. “I didn't think it was fair to leave without letting you and Rey know I was going.” There. That's courteous even for Hux, though Kylo has a fleeting thought that Hux might not mind him being rude to Skywalker of all people. Hux seems to have decided that concealing his own dislike for the Jedi is a loosing battle, has allowed himself to sneer at the man in public, if little else. 

“That is... surprisingly considerate.” Kylo can't stop the flip in his stomach, but Skywalker's next words quash it more thoroughly than even he would want. “Yet, I assure you, Kylo, we will be fine without you.” There's a flash of rage, Skywalker's next words doing nothing to sooth it. “You will be back where you belong, and we will be able to truly continue Rey's training.” Kylo braces himself to argue, pulls in a deep breath. But suddenly the ice melts a little in the back of his mind. There's a rush of warmth that Kylo only ever knows at night wrapped tight around Hux. It's enough to make him pause, think for a second. 

And then he realizes it. Realizes the absurdity of becoming angry at Skywalker about this. Yes. Skywalker is glad to see him leave. Yes. He will never satisfy the man. But if that fractured, cold rainbow of colored light is what Skywalker wants, Kylo is happy to leave it to him. Give him the heat and the dark, the pain and the ice. He doesn't need Skywalker, will be happier without tiptoeing around him as he has been doing these past few months. Suddenly the anger evaporates, leaving relief and a sort of burning contempt in its wake. He nods at Skywalker, rises. 

He's free. 

***

Kylo has only been aboard the Resurgence once before, just after Hux got his command, and it was nearly empty then. This time, though, the ship bustles, people directing crates that hover a few feet over the polished deck, others hurrying to new duty stations. The corridors are more crowded than Kylo remembers Finalizer's ever being, and he breaths a sigh of relief when he finally makes it inside his and Hux's quarters. 

It might also be that people got out of his way on Finalizer. 

It's odd, being back on a ship. Kylo tosses his bag down on the bed, big enough for both of them and strange because of it. He can feel something snapping into place, something that has been just the slightest bit off for months now. It's as though he's straightening, parts of him untangling themselves from the web they've contorted to while with the Resistance. He can feel himself letting go of the tension, breathing out the control. 

Kylo takes a deep breath. 

They're still with the Resistance. He can't let this go to his head. He can't damage what Hux has worked so hard for. There's a sharp rap at the door and he gathers himself, pastes a pleasant expression back on. He's still taller, more sure than he has been in months, but now he thinks he can face whoever is knocking without reminding them of who exactly Kylo Ren is (and by extension, who Commander Hux used to be). He needn't have worried. It's Kaydel on the other side, and while she gives him an odd look, as though noticing something different, her voice is its usual mixture of teasing lilt and true warmth. 

“Hux wants you on the bridge. I think he wants to show off his new toy.” She grins at him a little meanly. “Probably don't mention to him that the ship is older than General Organa.” Kylo quirks an eyebrow. “Brance may have said something along those lines a few days ago. And Hux may or may not have turned the same color as that saber of yours.” Kylo grins back. It's not often that he has a chance to annoy Hux these days. He follows Kaydel out into the corridor, walking just a step behind as she leads him through the maze of corridors. 

They finally make it to the bridge, and all thoughts of teasing Hux fly out of Kylo's mind. The bridge is smaller than the Finalizer's, the holotank at the entrance seemingly out of place. Yet there, at the end of the walkway, in front of the sharp backdrop of space, is Hux. He's in his brown Resistance uniform, but the difference isn't jarring enough to truly bother Kylo. It isn't enough to take away from the sense of rightness that floods over him at seeing Hux silhouetted against the dark of space, reading off an order to a young lieutenant whose eager salute could give even Mitaka's best a run for its money. He gasps a little, and Kaydel glances at him. But Kylo can't look away, only strides down the center walkway to stand, trembling slightly, at Hux's shoulder. 

“Kylo,” Hux nods to him, but doesn't look up from the datapad that he returned to the moment the lieutenant had left him. He's intent, scrolling fast across something that seems to hold his entire attention. Yet Kylo felt the spike in Hux's emotions the moment he stepped onto the bridge, felt the burning excitement that's just barely contained inside him. 

“Hux,” he breathes, and Hux looks up, takes a step closer. His voice is barely more than a whisper as he speaks. 

“Well, Lord Ren, what do you think of my ship?” Kylo shivers slightly at the title, glances around. No one is close enough to hear, except for Kaydel, perhaps, and he's long resigned himself to the fact that she knows everything. 

“Not as beautiful as Finalizer, but she'll do,” he murmurs back, and he feels a rush of something that might be glee from Hux. Clearly, that was the right answer. Hux steps back a foot, looks up at the bridge crew. 

“Is everything aboard? All crew and additions logged and accounted for?” There's a series of yes's from the pits, and Hux turns to Kaydel, who's gone to stand near the holotank at the back. “Signal General Organa that we're ready to move out.” 

As the stars blur into the warping colors of hyperspace, Kylo breathes out long and hard. Finally, finally, they're away.

***

Hux watches the colors of hyperspace bleed away into the flat black of the universe with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. They're finally here, hovering just beyond Lothal. There's a tightening in his sides, a sort of throbbing.

He thinks it might feel like coming home. 

Beside him, Kylo gasps, turns to stare at him. Hux keeps his face impassive. He wonders how much of what he's feeling is from Kylo, and how much is from him. There's no way to tell. Both have been a wash of excitement for the past two days, every moment spent on the ship seeming to bring them a little closer to who they should be. And now, at the beginning of all this once again, it is finally coming to a head.

Hux takes a deep breath, steadies himself. This is still a Resistance ship, and he is still a Resistance commander, in orbit above a First Order controlled planet. He has to stay focused. 

“Connix, open a channel directly to the gubernatorial building. Make sure to bypass ground control and the planetary defense coordinator's office.” Kaydel nods, and Hux strides over to the antiquated holotank at the back of the bridge. He motions for Kylo to come stand next to him. He's had Kylo dig out a cape for this, and the knight looks almost like his former self. Kaydel nods to him, and the display flickers on. In front of him is the surprised face of the secretary he remembers vaguely from their last visit to Lothal.

“This is Commander Hux of the Resistance Star Destroyer Resurgence, currently on station above Lothal. Please inform Governor Leonis that I wish to speak with him immediately.” The woman's eyes widen in shock, and she stutters a little. 

“C-commander? Y-yes. Right away.” The transmission cuts for a few long seconds, then the grey haired governor appears, looking flustered. 

“I thought it couldn't be. You're supposed to be dead, not a Resistance commander with a star destroyer.” His voice shakes as well, but his eyes are hard. Hux smiles at him, and he knows that beside him, Kylo is smiling as well. 

“Rumors often have a way of distorting the truth, Governor. Now, I know you must have many questions. But before we discuss them, and before we discuss your liberation from the First Order, I need you to answer some yourself.” Hux is banking on one thing here, hoping that he has judged Leonis rightly, hopes he remembers enough of what his father's files said about this man to read him correctly. 

“Liberation?” There's a light in Leonis's eyes that lets Hux know that he was exactly right. 

“Yes. But first: is the detachment of First Order officers still the same size as when Kylo Ren and I were last here? Two squads, thirty independent troopers, and the civil administration?” Leonis nods, eyes still bright. He must be able to see both Kaydel and Kylo, for he keeps flicking his eyes between the two, as if unable to believe what's right in front of them. 

“Well. We'll be paying them a visit shortly before you. You won't have to worry about them any more, Governor.” Hux smiles at Leonis, and the man's excited expression wanes just a little. Hux isn't surprised. This isn't the smile he's used so many times over the past few months with Organa. No, this is the shining teeth of a wolf in the darkness.

“Would you...” Leonis stammers a little, then picks up again. “I'd like to invite you and your delegation down to the surface, Commander Hux. I think that Lothal will be delighted to get to know the Resistance just a little better.” Hux nods to him, and the holo winks out. It's no less than he expected. There's no way that Lothal can mount a defense against even a Republic era Star Destroyer, and Leonis was part of the rebellion, at least in some small way. He's never been happy with First Order control on Lothal, and this gives him the perfect out. 

***

When the shuttle finally lands, Hux takes a deep breath of the fresh air. It's crisp and cool, and just as he remembers. He's had some of the troops he and Finn trained back at the base go on ahead, clear the small First Order garrison out and place them in holding cells. They'd reported back success just half an hour ago, and the proclaimed “no casualties” had made Hux smile slightly behind a hand. 

As he walks down the ramp he notices that Leonis has brought a full retinue to greet them, most of the Lothal civil authorities massed behind him. A pity Hux doesn't plan on meeting with them today.

“Governor Leonis. A pleasure to speak to you again in person. Allow me to introduce my officers. Commander Poe Dameron, our air wing commander, Lieutenant Finn, ground assault, Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, communications. And of course you already know Kylo Ren.” Hux makes sure to smile sweetly after that introduction, doesn't bother to point out the massed troops behind Finn. Leonis takes the point, Hux is sure of it. 

“Commander Hux. It is a pleasure to see you again as well. I think I speak for us all when I say that it is a much greater pleasure this time than last.” Hux feels a twist of annoyance at that, but says nothing. Better that this man be glad of Resistance aid. Hux will do them all no favors by getting offended on the First Order's behalf. Even if he finds the hypocrisy here maddening. They hadn't been too unhappy to accept First Order credits when he'd been here before. He keeps his voice smooth, though, when he continues. 

“I'm sure that you're eager to talk about why we're here, Governor. However, we're all quite tired from the journey and would appreciated beginning our talks in the morning. I think...” He pauses, glances pointedly back at Finn and his troops. “I think that the Imperial complex will do quite nicely for that.” Leonis finally breaks his calm facade at this, spluttering a little. 

“The... Imperial complex? But the First Order...” He trails off, seeing the look on Hux's face. Then he nods. “Of course, Commander. Feel free to make your own way. I doubt you've forgotten where it is. I'll have some speeders and a troop transport provided.” Hux ignores the slight bite of his words. It doesn't hurt to the give the man a little something. Instead, he turns to Finn and nods slightly. They'll be ready to move out by the time the transport gets here. 

The speeders themselves are the older models he remembers from the last time he and Kylo were on Lothal. They make good time, though, and he's greeting the ground team and Snap's fighter support at the Imperial complex within half a cycle. They seem none the worse for wear, and he's relieved that they hadn't been exaggerating about the lack of casualties. It's a good note on which to start his first active duty command in the Resistance. 

When they finally make their way through the maze of docks and loading areas to the largest hangar near the center of the complex, Hux assembles the troops that came with him and those who cleared the complex. He gives them all a proud smile, finding a box to step on so he can see everyone. 

“You've all taken the first step toward the final defeat of the First Order. We may be on Lothal some time, but don't get too comfortable here. No matter how welcoming that governor seemed, they were just as welcoming to the First Order. There may be sympathizers in places you don't expect. Stay sharp, but enjoy your time here.” He steps down, turns to Finn. 

“Have the strike team take the night off. Otherwise, three rotation schedule. Regular patrols, the works. And Connix?” She looks at him questioningly. It's been a bit of an adjustment to go back to calling her by her last name, at least in public. “Get some people down from Resurgence to set up the base. Dameron, you're off. Just keep the pilots ready in case we need them on short notice.” Dameron shrugs. Hux had been surprised when, the first night out of base, the other man had found him, pulled him alone into a small conference room, then proceeded to say that he has forgiven Hux for what happened on the Finalizer. But looking into the other man's eyes, Hux had known it for the truth. And if Dameron thinks Hux regrets that, Hux isn't going to disabuse him of the notion. 

“I'm going to inspect the base with Kylo, and then see about assigning quarters. We can rotate people down from Resurgence during the negotiations. The Force knows they'll be happy enough to get off a ship packed full with two crews.” That had been as many as they could cobble together from the New Republic remnants, fresh recruits, and long time Resistance members, and if Hux is frank, all the Resurgence can hold. He's hoping to stretch that out across two other destroyers, with the help of some droids, but he'll take what he can get. 

They all nod, and Hux turns to Kylo. He can feel the other man's excitement at being back here leeching across his mind, but all he does is gesture to Kylo to come along. There will be time enough for everything else later. 

***

It's past the start of the night shift. Kaydel knows she should be in bed, knows she has to get up at 0530 for the start of her shift. But still, she wanders through the huge Imperial complex, wondering what it was like when it was full of stormtroopers and officers, each going about their business. She knows, intellectually, that the Empire committed atrocities, here and on other planets. She's seen the burnt out ruins of a village on Delphon, listened to the stories of people whose families were torn apart by the Empire. But here, seeing this incredible construction, she can't help but feel a little in awe. 

And so she's wandering around alone through the base. Brance is back on Resurgence, coordinating communications from there. Sato isn't even with them, on some sort of fact finding mission elsewhere in the galaxy. Kylo and Hux have disappeared, looking far too happy for her to try to seek them out. 

They're an interesting pair. When General Organa had first asked her to liaise with them, she'd been a little concerned. Why would she, a junior lieutenant, be the right one? The General had smiled at her, and odd, soft smile. 

“I think you're the kind of person they'll get along with, Connix,” she had said, shaking her head ruefully. “The Light only knows that I'm not the right one.” Connix had ducked her head respectfully, then spent the next twenty four hours learning everything she could about them both from public records. By the end of it, she knew more about Hux's family history than about any person she wasn't actually friends with, but almost nothing more about Kylo.

He had been a surprise. They both had, but him most of all. For all that he is the General's son, the only similarity seems to be the quick temper, the piercing eyes. His shy laugh, the way that she's found his deadpan humor shining out, those had been completely unexpected. 

What was even more unexpected was how much she's come to like them both. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Hux that by the time they'd arrived, she was almost ready to leave the Resistance, despairing of them ever forming a functioning government. And perhaps that's also some of the reason the General gave her the assignment in the first place, the hope that it would make Kaydel feel more as though something was getting done. 

Well it had, but Kaydel laughs softly to herself as she thinks about how General Organa could never have anticipated this. She laughs even more when she thinks about how in awe of the general she had been when she first arrived on D'Qar. A general and a princess? It seemed an impossibly high honor even to get to speak with her. 

Kaydel knows better now. General Organa is just a woman, if a Force sensitive one who has a long history in galactic politics. And she's not even a leader Kaydel particularly likes. No, Kaydel has chosen her leader, and she'll follow him to the bitter end. 

Although it shouldn't be too bitter.

She grins at that. She can't deny that a little of the reason she's found the place she has is that she knows she has a better chance there than she'd ever have had as a simple lieutenant in the Resistance. She still is that lieutenant, but now she's part of something so much bigger, and she's right at the center of it. She's practically guaranteed something good after this is all over, and she can't wait to see exactly what it turns out to be. She's orbiting the center of the galaxy, and she's close enough that she shines along with it.

Kaydel never thought of herself as particularly ambitious, at least not growing up. She knows better now. With this within her grasp, there's nothing more she wants than to ride with her friends to victory. 

And they are her friends, that she's sure of. She'd wondered about Hux, about his reserve and sharp eyes, but when he'd sat her down, laid out the plan, she'd known for sure. Even Brance and Sato didn't know the plan. Only her and Kylo. 

And she sure as the Dark doesn't want to compete with Kylo on this. 

As if thinking of them has summoned her friends, Kaydel catches a glimpse of them through a doorway out onto a balcony. She takes a quick step towards them then, looking closer, pauses. They're standing, looking out over the city. Hux has a cigarette in his right hand, and as she watches, he tilts his head back to blow smoke into the night air. The other hand is on the small of Kylo's back, and he's angled a little toward Kylo. Kylo turns to look at Hux as she watches, eyes bright and affectionate. 

What really makes Kaydel pause, though, is the answering look in Hux's eyes. When she'd first been getting to know them, it had become readily apparent that Kylo was absolutely enamored of Hux. Constantly talking about the other man, following his every direction, calming himself at Hux's command, it all added up to an affection that was close to obsession. Kaydel remembers the first day she'd met them, the way that Kylo had let Hux calm him before going into General Organa's office. 

She's never been so sure of Hux. Yes, there's often a flash of something in his eyes, but it might as well be possession for all Kaydel can tell. That she understands. She's never felt the kind of all consuming desire that Kylo seems to feel tugging at him. She's never really even felt the infatuation that is written across Kylo's face every day. But the desire to keep and hold something so powerful that nothing else, no one else can rival it, that she understands. And the hand tangled in Kylo's hair, the sparkling eyes and roving fingers, those have all seemed a way to control and keep, to pull Kylo closer to Hux so he can never escape. 

She's sure now. Because Hux is looking up at Kylo, and there's something in his eyes she's never seen before. They're softer than she has imagined they could ever be. Not kind, exactly, but if Kaydel wanted to show someone what love looks like, this would be the moment she'd show. It's as though Kylo is Hux's whole world, and she's somehow peeking in from the edges, a child gazing into a panorama egg. She edges back slowly, not wanting to step loud enough to disturb them. When she's finally out of sight around a corner, she breathes out a long sigh. 

So that is how things are. It makes her feel oddly better. She wants to think that it's because she now knows Hux's one weak point, but that isn't it. It isn't because she can relate, either. She's never been in love, at least not romantically. But maybe, just maybe, it's because she knows her friends will be happy, just as happy as she is at the end of all this.

***

Kylo doesn't even really know why he's here. Well, that's not quite correct. He's here to be intimidating and to stand behind Hux like a threatening shadow. But he feels like Finn's mass of troops probably does almost as much. Of course, they aren't inside the room, and so maybe that's enough reason to be here. 

Hux is sitting at the end of a long table in the governor's palace. Governor Leonis faces him down the length of polished steel, and the members of his cabinet sit along one side, down all the length of the table to where Finn sits next to Hux, glowering. The other side is completely taken up by representatives of Sienar systems, their faces almost bloodless, each more frightened than the last. As Leonis raps on the table for order, one of them jumps, then settles back into his chair with a sheepish look on his face. Kylo can see Hux almost smile out of the corner of his eye. 

“We're here today to listen to Commander Hux of the Resistance. I'm sure you all remember him from his last visit to the planet.” He looks pointedly at Hux, and Hux gives him a wolfish smile. Beside him, Finn stirs a little uneasily. 

“Sirs, Ma'ams, Sers, I'm glad to have you all here. I hope you remember me fondly from my last visit. Although I should say, not too fondly. The last time I was here, I represented the First Order. I remember giving you a choice that time. Accept First Order control peacefully, or suffer the consequences. Along with that control I promised trade, prosperity, and safety from the Resistance.” Kylo sees some members of the cabinet nodding, but most simply look terrified. “I can't say I'm sorry to break the last of that promise. The First Order has lost its way. I always intended for those promises to be fulfilled, to bring peace and prosperity to all. They will be.” He gathers a breath, and Kylo can feel a thread of excitement leaking from him. 

“Yet they will be fulfilled not by the First Order, but by the republic which will come to be after the First Order is defeated. And let me assure you all, that republic will not be weak, will not ignore the Outer Rim, nor bleed it dry. I will not allow planets like Lothal, Arkanis, Eriadu, to once again suffer so that the Core can prosper.” He pauses, and the mood in the room seems to shift a little. There's a glimmer on many faces, an odd sort of hope, as though they want to believe. Kylo marvels, for what has to be the hundredth time, about the sheer power of Hux's voice. It's as though he casts a spell on all those listening, something conjured up in the darkness of Dathomir. 

“But this cannot be achieved without you. And you have the power to stop it from happening, as well.” Here Hux's voice changes, and the people lining the table revert to their earlier terror as he speaks. “I promise you this. If you do not aid us, give us what we need to lead the Resistance to victory, I will destroy everything you have built for the First Order. No one will be harmed, but every single one of those ships you have under construction will be obliterated. You know who I am. You know I will do it. There will be no more trade, no rebuilt Sienar Systems. Only a pile of rubble and the workers crawling over it to try to salvage the little that is left.” There's a collective shudder, and one of the Sienar Systems representatives looks a little faint. Kylo can only imagine how cataclysmic a total loss of Sienar Systems inventory would be to the planetary economy, but he suspects the people at this table know precisely the scale of that catastrophe. A thin, greying woman on the Sienar Systems side raises a tentative hand and Hux gestures to her.

“What, exactly, do you need, Gen... Commander Hux?”

The meeting goes on for two more hours. Kylo stops listening about twenty minutes in, keeps a watchful eyes on the table, and an even more watchful ear to the corridor outside. Finn's troops are stationed there, but Kylo doesn't exactly trust them, no matter how well Hux assures him they've been trained. It's incredibly dull, and even the slow burn of Hux's pleasure at the proceedings isn't enough to make him enjoy it. Finally, finally, Hux clears his throat. The table slowly quiets and he looks around at it. 

“I think we have reached an agreement. You will provide the Resistance with two fully functional Star Destroyers. Each will be as automated as possible, and will be crewable by a half staff and a complement of droids. You will convert all other ships under construction to civilian projects as soon as possible. In return we will... direct trade to Lothal. And provide work on the new ships you give us for anyone who would like to join the Resistance. We will also ensure that nothing... untoward... happens to either Sienar System's inventory, or to the planet as a whole.” There's another collective shudder during Hux's speech, but he continues on, turning to Finn without a pause. “Get Brance and the Resurgence to rotate the crews down for shore leave. We'll be here a few weeks while the ships are being finished up. I want everyone to get a fair share of time down on the planet. And Finn... remind them that we're guests here.” Finn nods, and they all stand. Before anyone can leave, Governor Leonis clears his throat as well. 

“Commander Hux, when you left here the last time, I would have been happy never to see you come back. I'm afraid I misjudged you, and I'm sorry about that.” Hux nods graciously, then sweeps out of the room, and Kylo has to hurry to keep up behind him. Hux keeps up the pace until they're back in their speeder, zipping along toward the Imperial complex. Then, in a long sigh of breath, he begins to laugh. Kylo is confused for just a moment. Hux sounds almost breathless with amusement, and he finally has to ask what exactly is so funny. 

“They're afraid of us, Kylo. Afraid of the fucking Resistance in a way they were never afraid of the First Order. And it's all the First Order's fault.” Kylo cocks an eyebrow. “Do you know what the First Order does when it takes control of a planet?” He shakes his head. He's never really worried about what happens after he comes through, lightsaber swinging. 

“We... They flood the planet with propaganda. It's subtle at first, but it builds up. With as long as the First Order has been here, the locals probably believe that the Resistance eats children for lunch and conducts raids to steal women from neighboring planets. They're so terrified of us, that they don't think to man one of their own fucking destroyers and blow the Resurgence out of the sky. It's perfect.” Hux is still laughing, and this time Kylo joins in. It is a perfect set up. Lothal will give them the ships they need, and they won't have to waste precious resources taking them. Kylo laughs a little harder, this time at himself. He can't believe he even just worried about resources. Hux must be rubbing off on him. 

They're still in a feedback loop of delight when they walk into the complex, Dameron staring askance at them. Kylo can't even find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. We got inside Kaydel's head. One of the reasons it took me so long to write this is that I'm still not quite sure what it looks like in there. I think I like where she's going, but it's been a challenge. 
> 
> Also, I started writing a series of rewrites of scenes from Hux's perspective in honor of this finally reaching 100,000 words. But then I kinda stopped. I might post it after we reach ch. 22. 
> 
> Come tell me all your Connix headcanons on tumblr @saltandlimes


	20. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo encounter a problem, and the Resistance attempts to take Finalizer as a prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys it gets a little rough here. Sorry. Just... there are bad things and heed the additional tags.

The bridge is cold, empty at this late watch. Hux finds himself looking over his shoulder every so often, expecting to catch a glimpse of Kaydel bend over a holotank in the back. But this isn't the Resurgence, and these new ships have bridges organized much like that of the Finalizer. It had been a good choice, Hux knows, transferring the command staff from Resurgence to Fearless, to this newer ship. But he can't help but miss the old Venator class just a little. There is something oddly charming about the intimacy of the small bridge, its isolation above the rest of the ship. 

He almost laughs at himself. Sentimental over a ship he commanded for less than a month. What next, bemoaning the departure from Lothal? The new ships are more powerful, better designed. There is nothing to miss. And it's not as though the Resurgence isn't still there, still gliding along beside this destroyer, understaffed but underway. 

More importantly, they finally have enough ships to take the fight to the First Order. Hux smiles a little to himself as he stares out the wide viewports into the rushing blur of hyperspace. He put the last few days on Lothal to good use. After the endless rounds of negotiations with Sienar systems, with the terrified politicians, it had almost been a relief to seek out one of his agents. Leonis might not be afraid of the Resistance, might welcome any authority other than the First Order, but it had grown increasingly apparent that he was alone among the leaders of the government. Their fear had grown less and less entertaining the more Hux had to deal with them. The cringing clerk Hux had called to the Imperial complex, wringing his hands and apologizing for the lack of reports – _But you were dead, Gen... Commander_ – seemed almost brave in comparison. In any case, Hux had learned enough from the spy that he's sure his plan can be executed with the force he has now. 

And that's yet another reason worrying over this bridge is so pointless. Soon, so soon, Hux will be back in his proper place, with the deck of the ship he designed beneath his boots. He can feel his heart rate speed a little at that, can feel the lump of anticipation that settles in his stomach at the thought. He's so lost in the feeling that Kylo's voice at his shoulder is more of a shock than it has been in months. 

“Hux, it's the middle of the night shift. Come to bed.” Kylo sounds as close to petulant as he gets now, and Hux is reminded of how much he's neglected Kylo over the past few weeks. He's honestly lucky the knight hasn't decided to start ripping up consoles in frustration. Now, though, Kylo's breath is warm on the back of his neck, and Hux nods slowly. There's nothing he needs to do here, nothing he can do until they are closer to their destination. 

“Lieutenant, you have the con.” His voice is almost too soft to catch, but the sharp acknowledgement from young lieutenant, a recent recruit Hux has trained from the first, makes Hux's chest warm in a flush of satisfaction. Then he's striding out of the bridge, Kylo just on his heels. 

Walking through the corridors of this ship, boots clicking against the polished deck, Kylo beside him with his robe flaring to either side, Hux feels more of himself than he has in months, more of himself even than bending the government of Lothal to his needs made him feel. This is who he is meant to be, and finally, finally, he can. There's an answering echo of rightness from Kylo, a rush of power that he's never felt from Kylo before, but has imagined so many times before, watching that saber slash through flesh and bone in the a million battle displays. 

Their quarters are smaller than his on Finalizer, but the bed is large and the fresher adequate. Kylo is stripping out of the tunic that still makes Hux wince each time he sees it the moment they get inside. Then he's coming over, grabbing at Hux's waist, pulling Hux closer.

Hux feels an odd spike of rage. This is too much. Kylo isn't supposed to pull him close, isn't supposed to smile into his neck on the bridge, wheedle and cajole Hux into coming to bed. This isn't who they really are. It's just a facade, just a costume they've pulled on for Organa. And now Kylo is keeping it up even when they're alone, hands smoothing soft against Hux's waist. Before he can think, his hand is flying out, the crack of his palm on Kylo's cheekbone sharp in the silence of their quarters. 

For a second they're both frozen, staring, inches apart. There's a surge of heat through Hux's stomach, ice inside shattering into a million pieces as red blooms on Kylo's cheek. Then Kylo staggers backward, shock sharp in his eyes. 

“Hux, what...” Kylo's voice trails away as Hux rips off his uniform, stalking forward in only his thin undershirt. Hux can hardly think, feels something ugly surging through him. Kylo's back is against the wall now, pressed flat next to the door to the fresher. His eyes are wide, and Hux can fell his cock fill a little at the glimmer that might be fear deep inside them. He's reaching out again, yanking Kylo's head back by his hair the moment he's close enough.

“You forget yourself, Ren. Or do you think that we are really as soft as the fucking Resistance thinks we are?” Kylo winces, but Hux isn't sure if it's from his words or from the tight grip Hux has in his hair. It doesn't really matter. “Do you think that we are some fantasy, the star crossed lovers your fucking mother wants to believe in? You don't fucking touch me without permission.” His hand is flying out again, this time considered, deliberate. Kylo gives a short cry as the force of Hux's slap spins his head around, Hux's hands still tight in his hair, tugging, pulling. 

“Hux... I...” But Hux doesn't want to hear any of Kylo's apologies. He has let this go on too long, has let them forget themselves in the play of the past few months. He thinks back to Finalizer, having Kylo at his mercy, the rush of killing that officer, the spiking lust of slicing his control into Kylo's skin. How could he have let go of that? He tugs harder at Kylo's hair, steps close enough that Kylo must be able to feel Hux's breath on his skin.

“You know better, Ren. You fucking know better.” He send one more slap flying across Kylo's face, watches as a little blood seeps from a cut high on Kylo's cheekbone. Then he steps away, yanks his discarded uniform tunic over his head. He wants nothing more to press himself to Kylo, to palm at the line of his own cock, to rub himself against Kylo, to take and take and give nothing back. But this isn't the time. Kylo needs to learn that they are still who they have always been, that Hux is the one in charge, that he will take whatever Hux decides to give him and nothing more. He's at the door before Kylo has managed to push himself away from the wall, eyes bright and desperate. His hands flutter frantically towards Hux, reaching out and then falling away as Kylo controls himself. 

“Hux, wait. I can fix this. I can do better.” Hux stalks out without a backward glance, feeling the door slide shut behind him with a sharp snick. 

***

He's half way down the hall before he realizes he has no idea where he's going. It's deep in the night shift, and he needs sleep. Yet he's just stormed out of his own bedroom, and there's no going back there, at least not right now, when rage still squirms deep in his stomach. He can feel desperation pouring through him from Kylo, a kind of panicked fear that surges dark and sweet deep inside Hux. He can only imagine what Kylo is feeling in return. 

He doesn't want to know what will happen if he goes back, what he'll do. His hands are shaking a little, and he digs his nails into his palms sharply, willing them to quiet. He's so focused on the echoes from Kylo, on what's happening to them, that the sharp thunk as he walks into something comes as a complete surprise. 

“Hux? Are you alright?” It's Finn, and Hux has slammed into him at full tilt. He's responding before he has a moment to think, mouth twisting in a sneer. 

“Watch your fucking language, Finn. That's Commander Hux.” Finn's face breaks, mistrust and anger replacing concern in the blink of an eye. Hux passes a hand over his face, sighs. Playing the part again. That's what he needs to do. 

“Finn, I'm sorry. This isn't... a good moment.” And Finn loses some of his anger, a little bit of worry worming its way back into the creases around his eyes. 

“Anything I can do, Hux?” There's the deliberate lack of his rank, but Hux ignores it. He can keep himself this much in check, hold himself back despite the enticing pull of Kylo's terror at the back of his mind.

“I don't think...” he pauses, takes a moment to consider. “Actually, Finn, do you know somewhere on this ship I could be alone for a while?” Finn nods, questions clear behind his eyes. But he says nothing, just gestures for Hux to follow him as he walks off. 

The room Finn leads him to is small, a few armchairs clustered around a sabac table. It must have been intended as a lounge of some sort, but exactly what kind isn't obvious. When Hux steps inside Finn hangs back at the door, fingers tugging at his belt loops.

“You know, Hux, if you need someone to talk to...” Hux grimaces. “Or I could go get Kaydel or something. You're friends, right?” Hux shakes his head. A friend she is, but this isn't something he can get her help on. Finn nods slowly. “As long as you're sure... I guess I'll leave you be.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Hux gets the words out as the other man closes the door. The minute the snick of the locking mechanism engages he sinks down into a chair, curling himself into the soft fabric. His cigarettes, when he fishes them out of his pocket, go on the small table, and his breathing slows a little at the familiar flick of the sparker, even if he can see Kylo's fingers wrapped around it, holding it out to Hux as he passes a flame across the end to light the damn thing. 

The first inhale calms him even more, as does the fact that Kylo seems to have devolved into what might be the emotional equivalent of a sort of small, dry sobbing. Hux doesn't know what to do. 

He can admit that.

He has no idea what just happened, no idea how to put things right, or even if he should. He thought his breaking point came weeks ago, when he stormed into Luke Skywalker's room, profanity dripping off his lips. Hux knows now he was wrong. This is the breaking point, the moment that matters. And this time, it's his fault, or Kylo's... he isn't sure. 

His breath shudders as he inhales, stuttering puffs of smoke escaping his lips. There's still a tremor of arousal humming through him, especially when he focuses on the spot in the back of his mind that holds Kylo's emotions. They're a shuddering mess, fear and shame mixing with determination. Hux traces a finger his cock as he feels at their bond, at the mess he's made of Kylo. But he pulls away after just a minute. 

Over top of the bond, overlaying everything, is the sickly-sweet tightness of regret. He can feel where Kylo's hand had settled on his waist, can still feel the warmth that he'd pushed away. He can see the shock on Kylo's face as the slaps connected, and there's a strange sickness in the pit of his stomach. But the simmering rage, the fury that Kylo has truly forgotten who they are, that is still pulsing through him, the regret that he hasn't done something sooner. 

The cigarette burns down and Hux huddles closer into the armchair. He wishes that he had his greatcoat to use as a blanket, but it's back in his and Kylo's quarters, and if he was there, he wouldn't need it anyway. He wraps his arms around his knees instead and slowly lets himself sink into a light sleep. He needs to be well rested for tomorrow. 

***

When Hux comes onto the bridge, Kaydel does a quick double take. She'd known something odd was going on when only Kylo showed up to breakfast, bolting down a protein supplement and rushing out before she could do more than say good morning. Now though, she's certain that it's something more than odd. Hux's face is grim, his uniform creased as though he slept in it. That alone is enough to worry her. The dark shadows under his eyes, the strange look deep in them, something between satisfaction and annoyance, it all makes her a little concerned on this most important of all days. 

For today is the day they take the First Order's flagship. She'd been skeptical when Hux had first mentioned it to her, wondered if he wanted it purely because it was his ship, was the ship he'd always imagined leading his soldiers to victory. Hux had laughed, a cold sound, when she'd intimated as much, and had nodded. Yes, it is his ship, and his alone. But that is what makes it such a perfect target. Hux designed Finalizer from the keel up, wrote the code that forms the lifeblood of the monstrous ship. They'll never take a First Order Star Destroyer through strength of arms alone. But Hux knows just how to bring Finalizer down from the inside out. 

And so they're prepped, ready. The only thing they need to do is get one missile through Finalizer's defenses, one shot through the outer armor of the ship. And Poe, smirking, has assured them he can do that, has does it before. 

So it has Kaydel more than worried that Hux has chosen to today out of all days to look a mess. But when she gives him a quizzical glance, he merely stares back, eyes hard. She won't be getting anything out of him. She makes a mental note to check in with Kylo later. She's not done anything that ties her to them unbreakably, but she rather likes the future Hux has painted for her, and if something is interfering with that, she'd like to fix it while she has the chance. 

Hux's voice, at least, is its usually clipped precision as he looks around the bridge, checks in with various stations. They're ready, Kaydel made sure of that the moment she came on duty. But the officers straighten a little as Hux walks past, and she sees more than a few flushes of pride as Hux drops a small compliment here and there. Then he's turning to her, and finally, finally, they're ready. 

“Open a ship wide channel, Lieutenant.” She gives him the faintest of smiles before punching him through to the internal com system. 

“Attention. This is Commander Hux. In just a few minutes we will drop out of hyperspace. If our intelligence is correct, we will come into normal space just a little astern of the First Order flagship. This ship is invaluable for our continued offensive against the First Order, and we will be attempting to take it as a prize, intact as far as possible. This is a challenging task, but I have complete confidence in you, my crew, and the crews of the Resurgence and the Valiant. You have been well trained, and well prepared. We will come out of this engagement victorious, and stronger. Now, to your stations, and may the Force be with you.” Kaydel thinks she's the only one close enough to see the slight twist in Hux's face at those last words, the only one not far enough under the spell of his voice to notice. She cuts out the intercom, steps a little closer as a clipped round of applause fills the bridge. 

“A rousing speech, Hux. I feel so inspired.” Hux gives her an exasperated look, but says nothing. He doesn't have to. Kaydel knows he enjoys these moments, the rush of power that the thrall of his voice always brings him. It's worth it to point out to him that not everyone is under his spell. He turns away still shaking his head slightly. 

“Drop us out of hyperspace.”

***

The first thing Kaydel notices about the Finalizer is that it's big. Enormous really, and the x-wings streaking towards it look like toys thrown at a giant. But then the first explosion blooms against the grey of this ship and she's knocked out of her study of the monster before them by the chatter coming through the coms. 

“A hit! I got the fucker.”

“Remember the mission, black three”

“Well, we got to blow a big enough hole to get the commander's missile in, right?”

“The commander's gonna fuck you over if you damage that ship.”

“This commander's going to ground you if you don't cut the chatter, Pava” Poe's voice has the strain of excitement it always gets when he's flying, joy and exhilaration. Kaydel tunes the volume a little lower in her earpiece, glances over at Hux. He's wincing just a bit with each hit the x-wings land on Finalizer, but he doesn't turn away from the plot, staring at the dancing shapes of x-wings and the huge ship twisting in space away from the attacking ships. 

“Keep your eyes sharp, ladies, gents, and sers. They're scrambling TIEs.” There's a telltale whir of feedback from one of the x-wings coms, and a new set of blips appear on the plot, swarming around the x-wings and streaming out towards Resurgence, Valiant, and Fearless. 

“Ready countermeasures,” Hux snaps out. “Remember we don't have a fighter screen. And we need to keep Valiant and Fearless as intact as possible.” The E.W. Officer nods, flickering boards showing the status of their various decoys and electronic countermeasures. Tac is a mess of fluttering fingers, officers deploying missile batteries and tracking the incoming TIEs. Poe is still chattering in her ear, directing the fighters in their swirling dance around Finalizer.

There's a hollow boom, and then alarms start blinking on the damage control boards. One of the TIEs has gotten a shot through, and Hux's face is steel. But there's a little cheer coming through her earpiece as well, a flurry of congratulations. 

“Patch me through to Commander Hux.” Poe's voice is steady, but the delight in it is clear. Kaydel thumbs the link that will open up fighter coms to the bridge and Poe's voice echoes out of her speakers. 

“Hux? The missile is through. You're go to begin uploading the program.” Hux turns from the tac boards, reaching for the terminal linked to the nano-droids Poe's very special missile was carrying. Then his fingers are dancing over the screens, uploading the program that he swears will bring the Finalizer to her knees. For a moment, nothing happens. Then, suddenly, every battery on the huge Star Destroyer falls silent at once. The TIEs start to mill about in confusion, as though they've lost communication with whoever was controlling them. Hux gives an almost feral smile. 

“Lieutenant Connix, hail the Finalizer.” She's already got the channel established. All it takes is a flick of her wrist, and it's open. 

“This is Commander Hux of the Resistance star ship Fearless. We have control of all the electronic systems of your ship. This includes life support, damage control, and weapons. We have no intention of damaging your ship or harming your personnel, but we will not hesitate do so if need be. You need not take my word for it, however. If your bridge crew will direct its attention to hold 3A, you will note that life support in the hold is being shut down as we speak as an example. It will stay shut down for exactly ten minutes. During that time, you will prepare to be towed to the closest inhabited system. After ten minutes have elapsed, your hyperdrive will engage. Please do not try to override our control, or we will be forced to extend life support shut down beyond 3A.” 

“ _C-Commander_ Hux?” The voice over the com is unsteady, confused. 

“Lieutenant Mitaka. Still on the coms. Please do ensure that whoever is in command understands how serious I am.” 

“Y-yes, sir!” There's a snap in the First Order lieutenant's voice that Kaydel hears in the tones of those new recruits that Hux has trained from their first days with the Resistance, a familiar tone. Hux smirks at the com, clearly knows the effect he's having. 

“And Mitaka, remind them that if they don't do as I recommend, I'll be forced to come aboard and straighten things out. With the help of Kylo Ren, I might add.”

“C-c-certainly, sir.” Mitaka's voice is no longer crisp, a streak of fear marring the military precision. Kaydel wonders at that, wonders at how Kylo's name alone can push this man from firm to terrified. But she puts it aside as Hux gestures for the com to be shut off, busies herself with something more important, namely the odd tone in Hux's voice as he mentioned Kylo. She has to get to the bottom of this. 

***

The journey to Zolan takes a little over 15 standard time cycles. Kaydel waits out her shift monitoring the occasional flutters of communications that whisper through Fearless, watching Hux out of the corner of her eye. At about cycle four, he tenses, hands flying across the board in front of him, strings of code pouring from his fingers. Then he's turning to Kaydel, face a little grim. 

“Open a channel to Finalizer.”

She flicks at her board. They could simply tap into Finalizer's internal communications systems, but Hux has been insistent that control of Finalizer be kept to a minimum, so as to make sure that any actions they do take are more dramatically obvious. She thinks they might be able to take one. 

“Finalizer command, this is Commander Hux. Acknowledge.”

“C-commander Hux. We didn't expect to be hearing from you while underway.” It's a different voice this time, a little stronger, more confident than the lieutenant's was. 

“Rodinon. Get me whatever idiot is in charge of Finalizer.” Hux grimaces a little.

“Here you go, Commander. This is Lt. General Constantine.”

“Lt. General Constantine, I appreciate your efforts to wrest control of your ship back. But make no mistake. I designed Finalizer, I wrote the code that holds your ship together. I can unwrite it in an instant.” Hux's fingers punch something on his datapad. Kaydel can hear a siren begin over the open com channel. 

“I have shut down life support on the bridge. I recommend you relocate to the secondary CIC before it becomes... chilly. This is your final warning. And Lt. General?” There's a spluttering acknowledgement from the other end of the com. 

“Next time, send Phasma to talk to me.”

***

At cycle twelve, Hux doesn't look like he intends to leave the bridge any time soon. The Finalizer crew has done nothing to undermine Fearless's control of their ship since the ill fated attempt after which Hux shut down their bridge. Kaydel sighs a little. The shadows under Hux's eyes have only deepened as time has passed, and he looks almost ready to fall asleep on his feet, despite the cups of caf he's been chugging since about cycle seven. Finally, when she sees his hand trembling enough that his datapad clatters a little against the terminal, she decides to do something. 

“Hux?” She's right behind him, her voice pitched low enough the rest of the bridge crew can't hear. “You can control Finalizer from your datapad, right?” His eyes twitch to her, and they're strained, despite how well this is going. 

“Yes...” His voice is almost uncertain. 

“Come on then. We're going to go to a lounge for a while.”

“You can't tell me to do that, Lieutenant.”

“No, Hux, I can't. But you're going to fucking fall over if you don't sit down. _I_ don't care what's put you in this state, but we have to fix it before you actually confront the crew on Finalizer.” Hux looks likes he's going to argue for a minute, but then he gives a curt nod. 

“Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in three cycles for the drop out of hyperspace.”

And then he stalks out of the bridge, Kaydel hard on his heels. She's not surprised when he heads in the opposite direction from his quarters. She hasn't seen Kylo all day, and his absence, at this most triumphant moment, is telling. There has to be something odd going on if he has not come to witness Hux take back Finalizer. 

The little lounge they come to reeks of cigarette smoke. There are a few armchairs, a sabac table. Kaydel watches as Hux practically crumples into a chair, fingers scrabbling inside his jacket. She pulls out her datapad as Hux fumbles with his sparker, takes a long drag on the cigarette perched on his lip. She's punching in a request for food to be delivered to the lounge as Hux sighs, exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

“We're both going to eat something, and you're going to relax for a while. If you want, you can tell me what the fuck is bothering you. If you don't, that's fine.” Hux glares at her. Kaydel just glares back though. She's not going to let him screw this up because he and Kylo are having some sort of spat and he didn't get enough sleep last night and refuses to relax now. She's surprised when he opens his mouth to ask a question, not berate her. 

“Why aren't you off talking to Kylo? Aren't you friends with him?”

“Yes. And I'm friends with you too. And right now, Kylo isn't needed to prevent Finalizer from blowing us up. You are. So I'm here talking to you and choking on your cigarette smoke. Force take it, Hux. How many did you smoke in here?” She wrinkles her nose at him. 

“Dunno.” Hux shakes his head a little. “Only a few, I think. The ventilation isn't that good. Bad engineering.” There's a knock at the door, and a droid skitters inside, a tray clutched tight. It sets it down on the sabac table, and bows its way out. There are two covered plates, and Kaydel stares pointedly at the one in front of Hux. He gives a little shrug and pulls it to him, stubbing out the cigarette on a corner of the sabac table. It's the calm acquiescence, more than anything else, that makes her determined to get to the bottom of this. She's never seen him this passive, and it's especially odd since he should be riding high on the success of the first part of his plan to take Finalizer. Yet she waits till he's shoveled a few spoonfuls of whatever stew fills a bowl on the tray, until she's taken a bite of the roll on hers, before saying anything. He's staring hard into stew, a slight smirk twisting the corner of his mouth. But when she clears her throat it fades away, leaving something that might almost be shame in its place. 

“You're not going to leave me alone, are you?” She shakes her head. Hux needs her. Maybe not as much as she needs him, but he needs someone who's wholly on his side, someone other than Kylo, someone who has been with the Resistance since before the Hosnian system. There's only so much he can do to her. 

“I... something happened.” He takes a long sip from one of the insulated cups on the tray, smiling a little when he realizes it's caf. Kaydel makes an encouraging noise in her throat. Hux needs to get whatever it is out before he worries himself to death over it. 

“The fucking Dark take it.” He pushes away the tray, pulls out another cigarette. She's never seen him chain smoke before, clicks her tongue in annoyance but says nothing. 

“I hit him,” he pauses, considering. “I... well, actually I slapped him. Several times.” Kaydel keeps her face impassive. It's not really a struggle. 

“And? I was under the impression this happens rather frequently.” More than frequently, if the hints she's gathered from Kylo are anything to go on. Hux looks a little flustered.

“Well, yes. But... usually it's for fun. I'm not usually angry at him... and usually he can say no” Kaydel sighs. Seriously? This is what Hux is so worked up over?

“And then what happened?” This can't possibly be the end of it. 

“I stormed out. He was.. he _is_ so upset.” A smile flits over Hux's face at that, but vanishes just as fast as it appears. It might be a look of satisfaction, but it's gone too quickly for Kaydel to parse. 

“So?” She's not sure what Hux needs here. Sure, he and Kylo need better ways to work out their problems, but given what she's gathered about Hux, what she knows about them both now, how can this be the thing that throws Hux off balance?

“So I don't entirely feel bad. And I fucking should, Kaydel. I fucking should feel terrible. But I don't.” She nods. Stupid men. Always worrying over what they should do, not what they are doing. 

“You got angry, you hit him. You're getting off on the fact that he's ashamed of making you angry. For some bizarre reason you feel guilty about that,” she summarizes back to him. Shockingly, a faint flush covers his cheeks. “Get it together, Hux. Who the fuck cares? Does Kylo even care?” Hux raises an eyebrow at her, surprised. 

“I... I don't know. I haven't asked him. I was still too angry last night. And I have better things to do than to work out my relationship with that walking disaster today.” Kaydel smiles a little to herself. That sounds more like Hux. 

“Maybe ask him after we finally take full control of Finalizer. You might be surprised at the answer you get.” Hux nods, looking thoughtful. Kaydel looks down. She's still got her stew to eat, a strange blue pudding for dessert. She tucks in. What a strange thing to worry about. Sometimes, she just doesn't understand Hux. Sometimes, it seems that he forgets who he really is in a mess of who he should be, who the Order or the Resistance want him to be. Really, being so ashamed over not feeling guilty that you couldn't sleep. How absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one of your friends comes to you with this sort of story, do not act like Connix. Just don't. 
> 
> There is now a series of [Lines on Skin outtakes/alternate scenes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/474250)
> 
> Shout out to [@greedlingtrash](greedlingtrash.tumblr.com), [@kegareta](kegareta.tumblr.com) and [@kyhlos](kyhlos.tumblr.com) for putting up with my writer wankery over this chapter. This didn't end up being quite as severe as I expected. And you guys are the best.


	21. Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Resistance acquires a new ship, Poe Dameron makes a point, and there is an incident in the lower hangar deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last chapter, guys? Just remember last chapter.
> 
> **I'm trying to name the series right now, so if anyone has any ideas, hit me up**

Hux can't help wishing for another cigarette as he stalks back onto Fearless's bridge. There's still a flutter deep in his stomach, a whisper that pulses with the slow waves of frustration-sorrow-fear that Kylo's leaking into his mind. But it's a little better now, with food in his stomach, and with Kaydel's voice echoing through his head. “Who the fuck cares?” 

It's like a mantra, and by the time he gets to the console, to Finalizer's slaved controls, all he can feel is the itch in his palms, the faint sense that having his lips pursed around a smoke would somehow make this easier. 

“We're coming up on Zolan now, Commander.” Hux nods at the navigation officer, scans the console. The entire bridge crew of Finalizer seems to have retreated to the secondary CIC. His fingers flutter, tying him into Finalizer's intercom system, this time bypassing the ship to ship communications entirely.

“Attention, Finalizer crew. This is Commander Hux of the Resistance Star Ship Fearless. I don't know how much Lt. General Constantine has told you about the Finalizer's current situation. In case he's decided to hold anything back, listen carefully to me. I am currently in complete control of Finalizer. We are rapidly arriving the neutral planet Zolan. When we arrive, you will all be given a choice. Anyone who wishes may disembark to the planet's surface, to remain there until the cessation of hostilities between the Resistance and the First Order. There will be no punishment inflicted for choosing this option. However, those who wish to remain on board and join the Resistance may elect to do so. I, of all people, will not deny you that chance.” Hux smirks a little, anticipating what comes next. 

“There are, of course, some stipulations. Any who remain agree to be vetted by Kylo Ren. I can assure you that nothing permanently damaging will happen to you... given that you are sincere in your desire to join the Resistance. However, any attempt at sabotage will eliminate this option for all, not simply those who are found responsible. For those of you who are interested in joining me, I suggest you watch carefully. Hux, out.” He slaps the console, cuts the frequency. The rush, the joy of knowing these people _know him_ , almost drowns out Ren's tremors at the back of his mind. He turns to the coms, Brance this time, and gives him a wolfish smile. 

“Open a channel to their CIC.” Brance grins back, another person who hears the threat beneath Hux's calm tone, hears and believes. “This is Commander Hux.”

“Commander?” It's Mitaka again. “We heard your announcement.” Hux sighs, hearing the question in Mitaka's voice. 

“Get me Phasma, and what is it, Mitaka?” 

“Were you serious, sir? Can those of us who want join you?” And Hux has to bite back another vicious smirk. Join _him_ , not the Resistance. 

“Of course, Mitaka. Of course. Now, Phasma?”

“I'm here, Commander.” Hux feels the cold wash of relief as Phasma comes on the com. They've never been anything more than close colleagues, but he knows her, knows where her loyalty lies. 

“Phasma, despite what I said earlier, I'd rather not rely on a nebulous group of potential defectors to protect Finalizer from sabotage. Set up whatever stormtrooper details you think appropriate to watch the most likely targets, and increase regular patrols throughout the ship.” Brance is staring at him, and Hux realizes he hasn't asked Phasma which option she will choose. He's certain, and in any case, it's irrelevant, at least with regards to defending the Finalizer against potential damage. 

“Yes, sir. And may I say, sir, it's good to have you back.” He's going to have to chide her about that later – he's not back, she is (certain now) defecting. Yet he's strangely grateful that someone understands the truth, understands who he is without being told. He says nothing though, gestures for Brance to cut the comm. 

***

Hux watches the last group of shuttles soaring down from Finalizer on his datapad, making their spiraling way to Zolan. So many trips, so many who would rather risk being stranded on a wild world known for its bounty hunters rather than join, fight against the First Order. In a way, Hux understands them better than those who are still on Finalizer. The ones who have stayed are a mixed bag. Some, the stormtroopers, the lower officers, may be genuine defectors. Some must be opportunists, people who can see which direction the wind is blowing. And some, some are like Phasma, can only have stayed because of their very personal belief in him, in his command. 

He rounds the corner into Fearless's shuttle bay, comes to a sudden stop. He shouldn't be surprised, has ordered Kylo here himself, but the tall man still comes as a shock. There's a bruise high on his cheekbone, a thin line of a cut, and Hux idly wonders if anyone has asked him about it. Probably not, as Kaydel already knows what happened, and Brance has been at Hux's side or in secondary command all day. Other members of the crew are understandably reticent to talk to Kylo.

Hux has been so collected up until now, has let Kaydel's words wash through him, has drowned in the rush to prepare the transfer to Finalizer. It's all gone in an instant, in the flood of need-sorry-please- _Hux_ that rushes through him as Kylo glances over. And somehow Hux's walls aren't enough to keep it out, and there's an answering spike in his bones, a need to go over, to stroke lightly over the bruise, to dig his nails into the cut, let Kylo spill out desperate apologies. 

Hux turns away with an effort, stalks toward the waiting shuttle. He's sealed most of Finalizer's remaining troops out of shuttle bay two, has carefully timed it so that Resistance personnel will outnumber former First Order troops from the minute the Resistance steps on board. Even with Kylo's abilities, he doesn't want to risk too much. 

Now he's in the shuttle, can feel Kylo just behind him, feel him aching for Hux to say something, anything. Hux can't do that now, though, not while he still has so much else to deal with. 

“Kylo.” It's a greeting, firm, and warm enough that the shuttle pilot doesn't look around or take note of anything wrong. 

“Hux...” Kylo almost sighs, and Hux grimaces. Now is not the time. 

“I think the easiest way to vet the First Order troops who have elected to join us is for you simply to interview them in groups. All we want to know is if they are intending to betray us any time soon. If you can manage groups of 10 to 15 it should only take a few hours at most.” Kylo nods. It will be exhausting, no doubt, but it's a faster way than waiting for some moment of sabotage, some disaster. His eyes flick over Hux's face, no doubt seeking something else, something more, but Hux has nothing to give. The telltale whir of the landing sequence echoes through the shuttle, and Hux tenses a little, eyes flying away from Kylo to the exit ramp. Here it is, after so long. 

The first thing he notices is how _big_ it all is. Even Fearless, newer than Finalizer by six years, isn't this airy, this mass of clean lines, perfectly ordered TIEs stacked up the arching walls. The second thing he sees is Phasma. 

She's in the center of the huge hangar flanked by three stormtroopers, bright hair shining in the harsh light. She's got her helmet off, as do the troopers. It's a wise move, that, especially as members of the Resistance flood off the arriving shuttles, cluster in little groups awaiting orders. With her gleaming armor, the bright white of her troopers, she can't look like anything other than what she is. Yet this way, she is also human, a face and not a glimmering warrior. He stalks forward, can feel Finn heading towards him, Kylo just a step behind. 

Phasma snaps even more upright, face impassive. Hux feels a surprising rush of gratitude that she looks at him just as she always has, the same look of cool calm as ever, despite the situation. 

“Sir, welcome aboard. I've taken the liberty to confine all defecting personnel to the C deck hold, the one with the adjoining conference room. I, myself, am ready to be examined now so that I can help the Resistance move aboard.” Hux returns her nod. Bubbling just under the surface of his skin is something new, something that's far too similar to the feeling he gets every time he takes a glance as Kylo's bruised face. It's as though a piece of himself has been missing for months, and he's just found it again. It's not Phasma, not the troopers beside her, despite being products of a program he designed, the closest to children that he's likely to get. 

No, it's the ship, the gleam of polished metal, the absolute command of this perfect piece of technology. It's the knowledge that tonight he'll sleep in his own bed, stand in his own office, look out over his own bridge. The frantic flood from Kylo has changed as well, overlaid with something that Hux might call satisfaction, or maybe comfort, a warm feeling of being encircled, held. 

“Phasma,” It's Kylo, just behind Hux, almost pressed to Hux's shoulder. For a moment Hux almost scolds him, then he gathers himself. He's still _Commander Hux_ , still the man who defected to the Resistance to try to save Kylo Ren, still a member of that same Resistance. The facade must hold. 

“Lord Ren. Do we need to sit down for this?” Kylo ducks his head, but Hux can feel the bright silvery flare of satisfaction at the title. 

“No. In fact, I have what I need.” Hux glances at him, almost surprised. “It wasn't hard. She's quite sincere in her belief in you, Hux.” Hux nods. 

“Well then. Phasma, have your troopers show Kylo to the hold with the crew.” She quirks an eyebrow at the name, but says nothing. “Captain Finn will come with us to the main briefing room along with department heads so we can get everyone situated.” Finn gives him a startled glance at the rank and Hux twitches his shoulders uncomfortably. The realization had come a little late, at about cycle twelve of the journey here. He isn't willing to demote Phasma, but Finn has to remain in charge of ground forces. This is the only way. He'll work out the actual promotion later with the man. He glances around, spots a junior officer.

“Ensign. Tell department heads to meet me at the far door, and that everyone else should start offloading gear.” As the woman scurries off, Kylo turns well, glancing over his shoulder back at Hux as he stalks off. Finn must catch the look on his face, for he glances at Hux too. 

“Everything alright, Hux?” Hux sighs. In the excitement, the rush, of being aboard Finalizer, he'd almost forgotten his and Kylo's... problems. What is he going to do?

***

Hux doesn't need to be here. 

This isn't his watch. 

He laid out the schedule weeks ago, when this mission was first approved. He knows Finalizer's workings like the inside of his own mind, and the minute the personnel lists were completed, he assigned stations, watches. There is nothing he needs to do here. 

And it isn't his watch. 

But he can't bring himself to leave, not yet. Instead he stands in front of the viewport, stands looking at the stars hanging outside. There's a hum of activity from the pits, Resistance officers getting slowly acclimated to what is either their second or third ship in a few short weeks. He's stripped Resurgence of its crew, sending it flying back to base with a skeleton crew, just a single watch. Everyone remaining has been distributed between Finalizer, Fearless, and Valiant, and it's going to take them weeks to shake down, to work out the kinks in their crew cohesion. 

Weeks they probably don't have.

But even that can't affect him now, can't wash away the rightness that pulses through his bones at every hum of machinery, every remembered creak and groan. It's a whisper in the back of his mind more calming than Kylo has ever been. 

Kylo is quiet now, almost exhausted in his corner of Hux's head. He's supposed to be talking to Dameron about the TIEs right about now, as long as he's finished vetting the First Order defectors. Hux stares harder into the viewport, wrenches his mind away from the knight. It's not the time. 

There's a whip crack, and Hux looks frantically around for a moment. But no one on the bridge seems to have noticed it. Suddenly his entire body seems to flood with cold, pin pricks along his shoulders, down to his fingertips where he's holding tight to the console in front of him. It's frantic, burning ice that flutters through him in pulsing gasps. Hux takes a deep breath, plants his feet more firmly.

Kylo.

That's what this is. It's the most overwhelming rush of Kylo's emotions that has ever overtaken Hux. It's a swirling mass inside him, and he has no idea why. There's a familiar beep behind him and he turns slowly, looking at a damage control board he hasn't thought about in months. 

“Sir! I think... it seems like... there must have been a malfunction in one of the lower hangars.” The young lieutenant seems confused, uncertain. Of all the absurd things to happen on this most perfect of all days. The cold is receding now, leaving regret-guilt-frustration stronger even than when they arrived on Finalizer. Hux sighs. 

“Just turn off the alarm, Lieutenant. I'll deal with this.” Hux doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to walk off of the bridge. But he clasps his hands behind his back, strides quickly to the elevator. He knows just where to go.

***

Kylo is exhausted by the time he finishes scanning the last group of defectors. He's vaguely gratified at how they shrink back, how they watch him as he stalks about the room. But it's a faint balm to his aching mind, to the parts of him that felt drained even before stepping back on Finalizer. 

He's trying not to think of that right now, though. Hux's voice through the coms, his request that Kylo go work with Poe Dameron on training new TIE pilots, it's a odd caress on all the raw places Kylo has just learned he still has.

He can't think about it, doesn't dwell on the rage in Hux's face, the sting of his palm, on how Kylo has made yet another mistake. He doesn't think of how he's disappointed yet another person, the only person whose standards he thought he might live up to. No, that's not what he thinks about as he heads down familiar corridors to the lower hangars, the ones not currently occupied by busy Resistance personnel facilitating the crew transfer. 

He counts breaths instead. He's been avoiding Dameron as much as possible since they started this mission. How do you treat a man you don't regret torturing? How do you apologize if you don't feel sorry? Kylo doesn't know. The only apology he wants to make is one that he hasn't gotten the chance to even start.

“Kylo!” It's Dameron's voice, deep and firm. He's inside one of the staging rooms off the hangar, Finn perched at his side. 

“Dameron. Finn, aren't you supposed to be conferring with Phasma or something?” Kaydel had offered to come along with him to this meeting, and Kylo's starting to regret not taking her up on it. 

“Finn's just here cause he needs to know how many pilots we're planning on training. That is why we're talking, right?” Kylo tenses at the waves of anger rolling off Dameron. He hadn't quite expected the man's hurt to be still so raw. 

“I suppose so...” He's cautious, doesn't have the ability right now to play games, too wrung out. 

***

The rest of the meeting goes as well as Kylo had expected walking in. Dameron is short, angry, Kylo reacts. Finn tries to mediate. Kylo isn't sure why Hux ever thought this was a good idea, can feel the frustrating building with every curt answer, every monosyllabic agreement to his suggestions. Finally, finally it's too much. 

“Look, Dameron,” and he tries to control his voice, tries to sound appropriately apologetic. “I... probably should have said something before now.” He gets a blank stare, a set mouth. “I... I hurt you. And I owe you an apology for that.” He almost chokes on the words, but it needs to be said. Dameron stands, walks to the door, Finn close on his heels. Just as he's about to leave he turns back, stares Kylo straight in the eyes. 

“Ren, you may have realized the First Order is a piece of shit. I'll believe that. I'll even forgive that boyfriend of yours for what he did. I know what it feels like to act under orders. But _I remember_. Don't try to tell me you feel sorry. I know you liked it. You can try to convince the rest of them that you regret it. You'll never convince me.” And then he's gone, Finn vanishing alongside him.

Kylo just sits for a moment, shocked. After Dameron's quick forgiveness of Hux, he'd thought this would be simple. Apparently not. It's odd, he doesn't feel ashamed, even now, with Dameron's words ringing in his ears. Instead he hears Hux, hears ever time Hux has simply accepted what he's done, accepted him. 

He stiffens, muscles freezing. Hux. Hux had told him to work with Dameron. He's expecting results, expecting them to train TIE pilots. He's expecting them to get along.

And Kylo has failed. He's failed at this, just like he failed so many cycles ago. He's failed to live up to Hux's expectations, he can't work with Dameron like this. 

He's fucked up. And Hux hasn't even let him make it right, hasn't punished him in any way but leaving, hasn't explained exactly what he did wrong. He's just...

It's flooding through Kylo now, the chill spreading across his chest as he's somehow standing at the side of the table. It's a tingle in his shoulder where Hux's name holds him tight. It's an empty pit in his stomach, a blankness at the corners of his eyes. It's the feeling that he'll never be warm again. 

There's an explosion of sparks in front of his eyes.

He knows something is burning, but there's no warmth.

He can feel smoke brush his face.

Crackle. 

There's a buzz in his hand, a familiar tremble. 

It's so cold. 

His feet move, and he can feel himself walking out of the room, legs moving faster and faster. His fingers twitch, the buzz disappears. Then, suddenly, he's somewhere else. 

The room smells old, as though the door has been locked for far too long. Some part of Kylo knows that's true, knows that no one has been in this room for months. There's a faint scent of cigarettes, a whiff of cologne that Kylo hasn't smelled since Hux ran out ages ago. 

Then he's somehow kneeling in front of the giant viewport, kneeling naked, and he doesn't know how he got there, doesn't know where the ash on his fingers came from. 

He waits. 

***

He's not sure how long he's there, cold slowly flowing out of his body, falling back to himself in spiraling arcs. But suddenly he knows he's not alone, can feel someone behind him.

He doesn't turn.

He can't risk it. 

He can't risk doing something else wrong, failing at something else. Because he has never been good enough for Hux, and he's terrified, scared in his bones that this time is the last straw, this time he's not good enough to even try to bring to heel. 

“Ren, what did you do?” Hux's voice is cold, but it's a warm throb compared to the ice that filled Kylo up earlier. He shakes his head mutely. He isn't sure. There's a sharp click of disdain from behind him. 

“Turn around and face me, Ren. Stay on your knees.” When he turns, Hux is staring down at him, face blank. “You realize you just destroyed one of the staging rooms?” Kylo nods. He's worked out that much. 

Hux is reaching out now, brushing a finger across the bruise on Kylo's cheek. Kylo almost presses into the fingers, stops himself at the last minute. He's not supposed to that. 

“At least you've gotten yourself here, laid yourself out for me. It seems you can do _something_ right.” There's an echo of something in Hux's voice, but Kylo can't read it, not really. And he's still too blank, too open to press at Hux's emotions, to get more than the thin veneer of ice. 

“You know, Kylo, I thought tonight might be a good night. I thought, we're finally back, finally where we belong. And now _this_ happens. I thought you were past this.” A boot slams into Kylo's ribs, a hint of true anger in Hux's voice. Kylo breathes into it, sighs a little. Then Hux's hand is at his chin, wrenching his face upward. “You're better than this, Ren. _You can do better than this_.” 

“Hux, I...” He can't stop himself, the words spill out before he bites them away, holds his breath so that nothing else comes flooding out. 

“So you can control yourself, even if it comes too late. Nice of you to show me _now_ , Ren, not when it would have stopped you from destroying my ship. My ship, Ren. The one I finally have back. Why the fucking hell did you have to wait till we were back on Finalizer to start ripping consoles apart? Are you really so fucking stupid?”

Kylo looks down. He can't believe this, can't believe himself. He doesn't think he's ever been so ashamed in his life. 

“Why the fuck should I even look at you anymore, Ren?” Kylo's face jerks up at that. The blind terror from before comes rushing back, a tremble through his shoulders, a fast pant of breath that he can't stop. And Hux is right. Why should he? Ren has failed, failed again. There's another kick, this time to his other side. His mind is clearing, blanking away as he stares up at Hux. Then Hux is yanking his head back, hand sharp in his hair. 

“Please me, Ren. Please me and I'll give you another chance.” Ren nods. He'll do anything. 

***

Hux knows, somewhere at the back of his mind, that he meant this to go differently. He knows he was going to talk to Kylo, to work something out. 

But now, with Kylo kneeling before him, ash on his hands and blank eyes, he can't remember why. He can't see anything except the bruise on Kylo's face, the marks that will bloom from his boots. He's suddenly frantic, yanking off his uniform, tugging at his boots. He knows the feel of Kylo in this room, can almost taste him, can almost feel him already. He throws the lube on the table, pulls out his cigarettes. 

The armchair is right where it was all those months before, and it feels like a lost companion as he sinks down into it, lights the cigarette. He has an idea. 

“Come here.” And Kylo crawls toward him, looks up at him with those oddly soft eyes. All Hux can feel from him is desperation, a panicked need. “Get your mouth on my dick. Don't do anything else. I just want you to keep it warm for me for a while. Keep it warm while I finally get a chance to fucking relax on my ship.” Kylo nods, is bowing over Hux's lap. 

Smoke fills Hux's lungs, spirals up to the ceiling as he stares out the huge viewport. He's missed this, missed the stars hanging before this chair. He's missed the low table, missed Kylo spread out naked and bruised before him, lines standing sharp out on his skin, on his shoulder. Kylo makes a tiny mewling sound around Hux's cock as Hux shifts a little, but keeps his mouth still. 

The cigarette is almost done, Hux calm and feeling absurdly good, before he says anything. Kylo is drooling, spit running down his chin under where his lips are still wrapped around Hux's cock. Hux is only half hard, but he can feel himself stiffening slowly, twitching with every choked swallow. He runs one hand through Kylo's hair.

“You can suck now, Ren.” And suddenly, Kylo is licking desperately at Hux's dick, swallowing around it as though he needs to suck it to live. Hux thinks he might. 

It only takes a few moments to get Hux fully hard, then he's pushing Kylo off, ignoring the soft whimper that curls through Kylo's lips.

“Get yourself open for me.” And Kylo's scrambling away on hands and knees, grabbing at the lube frantically. Hux strokes himself slowly as he watches Kylo fumble with the little bottle, as he pours too much lube out as he tries to coat his hand. Then he's pushing a finger into himself, a pained moan at the stretch. Hux tugs sharply for a second, has to force himself to unclench his hand, to slow the slide across his dick. Kylo has two fingers inside himself now, and he's pushing back against his own hand, opening himself up for Hux. Hux smiles, the wolfish smirk that he's held in check all these months. 

“Come here, Ren.” Kylo twists, sees Hux watching him, sees the smile that Hux knows he loves. “You're going to ride me. And you're going to get me off without touching yourself or coming. I trust you can do that much, at least.” Hux is still angry, almost blindingly so. But he's recognized something, sitting here with Ren's mouth on his cock and a cigarette between his teeth. 

It's all a facade. 

The lie they show the Resistance, the angry indifference they showed the First Order, it's all fake. There is nothing real except this, in this room, the pulse of Kylo's skin under his, the whisper of Kylo's emotions brushing his. And he will be not let himself forget it again. He will not let himself forget that they lied here on Finalizer just as much as they have ever lied to the Resistance, as much as they will keep lying. 

“Well, what are waiting for? Get on my fucking dick.” Kylo is staring up at him, eyes confused. But at Hux's words he climbs up, wraps those long beautiful legs around Hux's waist. 

The first press of Hux's cock against Kylo's ass is sharp-sweet, just a little of his dick pressing in. Then Kylo is pushing down, whimpering frantically as Hux slides into him. And Hux can feel everything, and it's like being held and caressed and his hands fly to Kylo's hips, pull him down sharply. He holds Kylo there, feels the faint throb of Kylo's heartbeat all around him, tight about him. Kylo groans. 

“We're back.” He doesn't even know he's speaking until he's moaning out the words, running his hands up Kylo's sides. When Hux gets to his ribs, Kylo makes a pained noise, a breathy gasp. Hux pushes up into him as he feels at the soft spots on each of Kylo's sides, the places his boots have ruined. 

“Fucking hell.” He doesn't think a rib is cracked, doesn't think there's any permanent damage, but it doesn't really matter. Kylo would deserve it if there was. 

“Hux...” Kylo wispers, breath short from something between pain and arousal. 

“I told you to rid me, Ren. Are you so incompetent that you can't even do that, can't even be a whore?” And Hux knows how Kylo shrinks at ever word, can feel the shivers under his fingers, but he can't stop himself, doesn't want to. And Kylo is riding him, and it's warmth-rush-slick. Hux throws his head back, pants. Kylo is heavy in his lap, hands braced as much as possible against the chair and yet a pounding weight with every slide down onto Hux's cock. Hux pulls one hand away from Kylo's side, runs a thumb over Kylo's bruised cheek. 

It's hot beneath his fingers, and he can feel the rough edge of the cut. Then he's digging a fingernail into it, Kylo's cheek ripping open a little. And it's only a small scratch, but there's a little blood on his hand now, and Hux stares at it, transfixed. 

But there's a waterfall pouring through him, a flood of arousal he can't stem, and there's frantic pleasure from Kylo, a blinding hope that he's doing well, and Hux can't hold himself back. It's slick, warmth rushing up from inside him, and he's pounding up into Kylo. Kylo groans and Hux feels himself release, feels the wash of his come as he spills into Kylo. And Kylo still hasn't come.

This, more than anything else, truly satisfies Hux. At least Kylo can follow some orders, even if they are the simplest imaginable. He smiles up at Kylo, at the man writhing on his softening cock, damp hair stuck to his forward and blood on his face. 

“Do you want to come, Ren?”

“Hux... Hux, please. I've been good, right?” And Hux can hear it, can hear Kylo begging for the confirmation that he is not completely a failure far more than for permission to come. 

“Perhaps you are not entirely without redeeming qualities. Get yourself off, if you are so desperate.” And Kylo is pumping frantically at his cock, back arched. Hux just watches. He watches as Kylo just begins to spill, coming across his chest. Then, as Kylo starts to shake, he digs his fingers into the bruise in Kylo's ribs, his other hand into the cut on Kylo's face.

Kylo almost screams. And Hux is laughing, and Kylo is curling in on himself, and Hux gets a hand in his hair, pulls the knight into his lap as Kylo whimpers. He's a shaking ball, a tear track down his face, and Hux pets through his hair lightly. He's still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being *so* sweet lately. I've gotten the best feedback about this and you're all wonderful. 
> 
> If you ever want to chat, despite my fic I'm not actually scary, and you can find me on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


	22. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance attacks a planet and Kylo resolves a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That's all I can say.

Kaydel doesn't particularly like either Poe Dameron or his lost stormtrooper friend. It's not that she doesn't know how capable he is. She does. She has heard his voice screaming encouragement a thousand times over a com, heard him call the x-wings to order in a brash swagger. She's seen the flashes of what might even be brilliance in those moments, a swirl of fire leaving broken and destroyed ships in its wake. But here, sitting in the smallest conference room on Finalizer, staring at the grease stains on Dameron's uniform and the way that Finn won't stop glancing over at the other man, Kaydel is disgusted.

That doesn't matter though. Hux has told them to work together, and so work together they will. He's seemed slightly more put together since they finally got to Finalizer, but Kaydel isn't willing to do anything to throw him off balance right now. It isn't worth it, even if it means she has to work with Dameron and Finn.

“...concerned about the ground assault. If the x-wings are tied up with the orbital defenses, we're going to have to rely on orbital bombardment alone or, worse, no air support at all.” Kaydel sighs. Finn has been obsessing about this since Hux first outlined the plan to them, almost a day ago. They simply don't have a better option. And the more she reminds him of it, the more he obsesses. But maybe, just maybe this time he'll listen. 

“Look Finn, there's nothing we can do about it. The First Order doesn't know we have Finalizer yet, but the minute they figure out, all the intelligence we've gained will be worth next to nothing. We have to strike now, and that means striking with what we have available at this moment.” Dameron nods, and Kaydel almost regrets her earlier thoughts about the man. Almost.

“Connix, I _know_ that. I was there at the briefing with you. I'm just worried.” Dameron strokes a hand down Finn's back, and Kaydel wants to retch. Why this is so much worse than Kylo pawing over Hux any time they're together is a mystery, but it is. 

“In any case, your only objective is to get Kylo, Rey, and Master Skywalker close enough to get at Snoke. Hux thinks that when we receive confirmation of his defeat, it will be easy enough to get a ceasefire from the rest of the First Order.” Dameron grimaces now, and Kaydel wonders at that. 

The meeting drags on. Kaydel knows she's here for a reason, knows that she should be grateful. Brance is on Fearless, and as the senior com officer, Hux might have decided to bring him back to Finalizer to coordinate the assault on Snoke's base, the assault that they're rushing towards headfirst. Yet he didn't. Brance is XO on Fearless, and Kaydel is in charge of coordinating the assault. 

Which puts her here, working with Dameron and Finn. And listening to another listing of all the ways Hux's plan can go wrong. And it's not that Finn doesn't have a point. He does. Yet there is also no other choice. They will never get another opportunity like this, cannot win a war solely through strength of arms. They will never win if they wait, if they try to build up a force larger than that of the First Order. They don't have the capability. 

They have to trust Hux.

They have to trust that once Snoke is dead, the First Order will be willing to start negotiations. They have to trust that Kylo can kill his former master. They have to trust that whatever happens down on the planet they're speeding towards, they will survive. And Finn certainly doesn't trust Hux. 

There's nothing that Kaydel can do about that, though, and so when the meeting breaks up almost twenty minutes later her head is starting to hurt. But she still has part of her bridge shift to complete, so there's no fixing that right now. 

***

The bridge is a bustle of activity when she finally reaches it, a strange riot of browns and blacks. There is more brown, of course, Resistance officers swarming in the pits, learning their new ship as fast as possible. But there are enough former First Order members of the bridge crew that it's a little jarring to the eye. They need to be there, though, teaching, prodding, leading. And Kaydel doesn't mind them.

“Lieutenant Connix!” She turns, and Mitaka is standing at attention, a sharp salute. She sighs again. She likes the man well enough, but he won't seem to recognize that he doesn't need to salute her. 

“Mitaka,” and she almost says something, but he's not going to stop. She is head of Finalizer's coms department, and that has somehow convinced him that she outranks him, despite the fact they're both lieutenants. “Anything I need to know?”

“I don't think so. There was some interference on the channel to Valiant while you were in your meeting with Commander Dameron and Captain Finn, but an astromech cleared it up pretty quickly.” Kaydel nods. All routine, and to be expected during a hyperspace journey. 

“Has Master Skywalker called in with his ETA to rendezvous?”

“Not yet. It should be coming through any minute.” That's that, then. The deep breath before the plunge. Kaydel only hopes that there will be air to breathe when they all resurface.

***

Hux's head buzzes with numbers as he slaps the panel and the door to his quarters slides open. His and Kylo's quarters, that is, and the shared nature is particularly obvious the moment he gets fully inside. Kylo is pacing back and forth across the sitting room, from the low backed couch to the desk and to the couch again. Hux should have expected this, he reminds himself. 

Luke Skywalker is on board, after all. 

Kylo looks up as Hux comes to a stop in the center of the room, eyes wide and staring. Hux smiles, that cruel quirk that he's been hiding all these months. He thinks back, thinks of another conversation in this room so many months ago. 

“Sit, Kylo.” And Kylo collapses onto the couch. Hux wonders for a second at the flood of bright pleasure that sparks through him from Kylo, but then he realizes what it is. It's the first time since the... incident.. that he's used Kylo's first name. It's the first time that he has been “Kylo” again, and not “Ren.” It makes Hux smile even more. This. This is what he had hoped for all those months ago, when he pulled Kylo close, comforted him as Kylo realized Snoke's duplicity. This absolute reliance, this response to every whim and every turn of Hux's thoughts and desires. This. 

He makes his own way to the couch, pulls Kylo close to him. He has his hand in Kylo's hair, fingers tight at the nape of the other man's neck as Kylo sighs into him. Hux pets lightly at him, watches the crackling anxiety be replaced by Kylo's jittering delight at having Hux's hands on him, at being allowed this touch. 

“Now, Kylo, what is going on?” Kylo makes a jerking motion, as if to shake his head, but Hux's hand is still tight in his hair, and he's held in place. Hux laughs a little. “You're going to have to tell me, Kylo, if you want me to do something about it.”

“I... Hux, it's Snoke.” Hux nods. He's not surprised that Kylo chooses this, chooses to start with the task at hand, to avoid talking of Skywalker and the girl. There's a long pause while Hux waits for Kylo to continue.

“What about him?” The nervous rush from Kylo has started up again, the flutter that twists Hux's stomach a little. He runs a hand down Kylo's chest, presses at a still bruised rib until he feel the panic ebbing in a blank wash. 

“I... Hux, I didn't even notice when he blocked me before. How can I do this now?” And Kylo sounds almost lost, strange and scared. Hux pushes harder at his side, pulls him closer and whispers into his neck as Kylo whimpers a little at the pain in his ribs. 

“Because he was afraid for a reason, afraid of you, Kylo.” He bites into Kylo's neck, bites hard enough that Kylo lets out another soft noice. There's blood on his lip when he pulls away. “You broke the fucking block, Kylo. I can feel you because you did.” 

“Skywalker broke the block.” Kylo's voice is petulant, and Hux pulls away. 

“You broke it, Kylo. You're stronger than he is, I know it. You're mine and I only keep the best.” There's a rush of warmth from Kylo, the blank satisfaction that he gets sometimes when he's around Hux. Hux smiles into the slight tear on Kylo's neck. “I would never have chosen you if you were not the strongest, Kylo.” 

And it's true, more true that Kylo will ever know. He feels Kylo uncoiling inside, feels the release as he lets Hux take control. And it's just the rush that it's always been, Kylo pushing into him, offering up his neck as Hux licks at the bite, feels the familiar warmth of Kylo's blood on his tongue. Then he's pulling away, pulling back far enough to look at Kylo in the eye. 

“You're mine, Kylo. Mine, not Skywalker's, not Snoke's, not anyone else's. I won't give up, not to Snoke, not to fucking anybody. And you won't fail me.” After everything, now when Hux still isn't sure what to do about them, how he and Kylo are supposed to fit together in this new world he's going to create, they need this. They need the reminder, more real than any line on the thin skin stretching tight over a shoulder. And Kylo is looking at him, curled around so he's gazing up, eyes full and bright. 

“Clothes off, Kylo. Now.” He needs this too, needs the feel of Kylo clenching about him, the knowledge that all the power in the universe, the power to make things right, is his, will be his because of this, because of him, and Kylo, and this unbreakable thing they are creating together. And Kylo is stripping, sliding off the couch to kneel at Hux's feet.

Hux pulls out a cigarette, thrusts it between Kylo's teeth. And this is the first time he's done this, but he whispers to Kylo to inhale, and he does while Hux flicks the sparker. The tip glows cherry red, and Hux pulls it away from Kylo's lips. Kylo's breathing out a stream of smoke, and suddenly Hux feels too warm, as though fire tickles the back of his mind. The long line of Kylo's throat is bare, thrown back. He slaps a hand around it. There's a choked noise, a gurgle. Hux's fingers come away red, and now, finally, Kylo is coughing. 

Hux takes a long, lazy inhale, watches at Kylo's breathing slows. He doesn't have a plan, doesn't know what he wants. All he can think of is that he needs Kylo to remember this, needs him to think of Hux when he faces Snoke tomorrow. They need this. Whatever this is. He hums a little, strokes a hand over Kylo's hair. 

“What shall I do to you, Kylo? What will help you remember?” And he's not really asking, because it doesn't really matter what Kylo answers, after all. “I could give you new burns,” he takes a long drag on the cigarette, “but I don't want that tonight. No. I think I want there to be something new. Something all mine.” 

It suddenly comes to him, and he stands, makes his way to the desk. And yes, the little bag of ash is still there, still tucked away in a corner where he left it all those months ago. Despite the uniform, despite the rank, this part of him is still here. 

Kylo hasn't moved, and Hux makes another contented hum. Kylo is so much better now, so much more himself here. They both are. 

“Follow me.” He tosses the cigarette into an ashtray, takes them into the refresher. Kylo shivers as Hux reaches down, pulls the little leaf shaped knife from the top of his boot. “You're mine, Kylo. You don't have to worry about anyone else. Fucking mine, and I won't let you go.” He's moving forward, pulling Kylo close with a hand wrapped tight around the back of his neck. And then his hand is at Kylo's bruised ribs. 

Kylo moans as the knife slips down between them, Hux still holding him close. And there's a flood of need, and warmth, and something fluttering, and Hux doesn't know who wants-holds-keeps more, but there's a thin line across Kylo's side, and Hux pulls back to see it. 

It's deep enough that this will work, deep enough that he can reach forward, run his fingers a little inside it. He opens the bag of ashes one handed, leans in. And Kylo is struggling to stand upright, Hux can tell, wants to hunch over the long slice. But he doesn't and Hux is suddenly so proud that this is his. 

When the ash is packed in, tight and filling the cut enough, the bandages wrapped around, Hux smiles up at Kylo. This is what they needed. This reminder for tomorrow, a twinge in Kylo's side that will scream “Hux” with every slice of his saber through sinew and bone and flesh. 

“Is this enough, Kylo? Will you remember this tomorrow?”

“Hux...” Kylo's voice is broke, aching. “Hux, thank you. Thank you.” His eyes are huge, need and something else pooling in the back of them as Hux stares. 

“Get in the bedroom.” Kylo doesn't need to be told twice. He's hurrying ahead of Hux, quick and silent despite the blood still painting his side. And Hux suddenly realizes that he's hard, aching, throbbing as he stares at Kylo's back, at the curving scar on his shoulder. He's still wearing his uniform, Resistance brown stretching obscenely across his dick. And he leaves the pants on, uncomfortable as they are, even as he strips away the jacket. Kylo looks back, and Hux feels the rush of arousal as Kylo sees him, sees Hux staring back. 

“Get on the bed, Kylo. Get on the bed so I can work you open, fuck you, touch you.” Hux suddenly needs this so badly he can hardly breathe, so much that he is at the bed in an instant, shoving and tugging Kylo where he wants him. He fumbles the lube a little as he pulls it from his pocket, spreads Kylo's legs wide. Then he's pushing a finger into Kylo, sharp and rough. 

Kylo moans. He's hot, burning, and Hux wants to feel his way inside him, wrap them together so tightly that Kylo can't think of anyone else, of anything else. He wants Kylo to be a mass of marks, his alone, and no inch of his skin that Hux has not changed into something that is only his. 

There's a second finger that he's working inside now, Kylo grunting at the too-quick stretch. But Hux doesn't stop, needs him to feel this tomorrow. And Kylo has started to babble now, “please, please, Hux” on an endless loop that echoes through the room. And it's far too quick, it's going to _hurt_ , but Hux can't wait any longer, strips off his uniform and slicks his cock. Kylo is staring, eyes locked on Hux's cock as he pushes inside. And Hux bends down, mouths back at the side of Kylo's neck. 

He bites. 

There's blood in his mouth, and Kylo is making little whimpers of pain, but he's fucking up against Hux, and Hux can't breathe, needs too badly to think. He mutters something, _touch me_ , and Kylo runs hesitant fingers up Hux's sides. They're moving together, Hux slamming forward with the buzz of fire through his veins now, soft and wet and tight, and Kylo is moaning. 

Hux licks at his neck, smiles down at Kylo with a mouth that must be painted red. Then he's got a hand back in Kylo's hair, wrenching his neck back, little drops of blood falling onto the bedspread. And Kylo has his legs wrapped around Hux, working himself upward. Hux thinks for a second about choking Kylo, getting his hands around that neck, smearing it as red as his own lips. But he doesn't, because there's pressure building at the back of his mind, his hips, his cock, and it's a flood that needs to burst soon. So instead he reaches up, coats his hand with the last blood still oozing from the bite. Then he's reaching down, caressing across the head of Kylo's cock. It's a good thing that Kylo's already leaking precome, because it's slick enough that Hux can slide his hand down, wrap tight around his dick and leave a beautiful long crimson mark behind. 

Kylo shouts.

It's harsh against the slap of their bodies together, and just right. And now Kylo is chanting his name, and Hux suddenly realizes that he's panting out little words as well, murmurs of something he shouldn't be saying, of ownership and need. There are sparks down his spine, shimmering glitters of fire. He's arching his back, pounding harder, and then it's a flood through him, he's tasting Kylo's blood on his lips.

Kylo groans long and throaty as Hux comes. He's spilling across his own chest, and Hux collapses forward, a mess of heat and need and holding tight fluttering through his mind and he curls around Kylo, pulls him close. He puts a finger to Kylo's mouth, lets him suck it clean. And then he's sharing the taste, sucking at Kylo's lips and working his tongue inside. And this is his. 

***

The shuttle is dark. And Kylo's side aches. 

***

He's having trouble thinking.

***

There's an explosion somewhere. It might be outside. There may be an outside. 

***

He can hear his own breathing. But somehow there isn't anything else around him. And time must be passing, but maybe not, because they still haven't landed.

***

And then Rey knocks into his side and Kylo's gasping at the sharp pain from her elbow in the bandage. It all comes rushing back, time speeding fast-forward until it slows, turns real again. They're in the shuttle, and it's only been a few minutes. They're speeding down to the surface of Snoke's planet, and this is the end. There are explosions, but it's the feedback from the coms as Skywalker listens, flies them down toward the inevitable fight. 

“Two minutes to landing.” Finn's voice echoes through his earpiece (Hux insisted) and he starts. Two minutes till he walks toward that room. Two minutes. 

And then they're touching down, and Kylo is running off the shuttle. There's a crackle as a stormtrooper fires a blaster bolt past his ear, a whir as Rey ignites her lightsaber beside him. Then he's swinging his own saber, slicing through armor that is too thin, blood spurting out in a screaming mess. And he's running forward, hears Finn yelling orders somewhere in the distance. There are too many stormtroopers in the trees, in the forest that surrounds Snoke's compound. 

But that isn't what he needs to worry about. The twinge in his side as he runs reminds him. Hux said to ignore them. To get to Snoke. And so that is what he will do. 

And may the Dark take anyone in his way.

***

He's covered in blood by the time he reaches the edge of the compound, waves a hand to wrench open the door. And Snoke is pressing at him, at the corners of his mind.

Rey is next to him now, a whirlwind that bats away blaster bolts as they come. And Skywalker is somewhere else. He slipped away a little while ago, when Poe's frantic voice over the com told them that he couldn't stop all the aerial bombardment, and there had been explosions all around them. Skywalker had started calling in strikes from Finalizer, from Fearless and Valiant, reading out coordinates sure and slow, helping Finn keep their troops clear. 

Kylo wonders vaguely what's happening up there. He thinks about Poe, slicing his way through the sky in a TIE. And he feels the tremor of Hux's nerves at the back of his mind, the tense pulse of sheet ice, the slow flow of a glacier. 

Hux.

It's enough to push the feel of Snoke away, to let him walk forward down a long dim corridor that he's walked too many times before. To walk without wondering about the block, because he can feel Hux humming inside him, deep and dark and cruel. And it's better than Snoke ever was.

The door is just as he remembered, black and solid. Snoke has always waited for him here, on the other side of this door. On any planet, in any place, this door is here. This compound has been rebuilt more times than Kylo can count, and he has walked through it each time. 

Rey coughs beside him.

Kylo pushes open the door – no hydraulics here – and walks inside. He doesn't look back at Rey. 

And there is Snoke. And Kylo starts to fall to his knees. Because this is what he does. He bows to Snoke. He bends to Snoke. But suddenly, suddenly, Rey is elbowing him again, and a flash of pain waves through him, Hux's pain. And he belongs to Hux, _Hux, not Snoke._

“Welcome home, my son.” It's the voice that has crept beside him since childhood. And he's straight in front of it, his mind his own. 

“I am not yours. Not now.” Snoke laughs. But under it, deep under it, Kylo can hear something. And it's a shock, bigger than a burn on his hand, bigger than the press of Hux's lips against his, bigger than the flutter from stepping back onto a balcony on Lothal. 

Snoke is afraid.

Hux told him, told him so many times. But Kylo has never believed. He does now. And it's bubbling up inside him, pushing outward as he walks forward towards the creature that made him who he is, that led him here. 

“You blocked me.” It's a statement, and Snoke's face doesn't change. Kylo can finally feel it, feel the twisting worry that hangs in the air around Snoke. 

“It was necessary. You needed to learn to break it.” That's a lie. Kylo can finally _hear_ it.

“No. It wasn't.” His voice is flat. Somewhere behind him Rey is speaking, words of encouragement muttered just loud enough for Kylo to hear. But they don't matter, are nothing in the face of Kylo's mounting understanding. 

“You're afraid of me. You always have been.” And Snoke is shaking his head. But Kylo knows now. 

“Poor boy. Is that what they've been telling you, whispering to you so you come here trying to destroy me? It won't work, you know. You are mine, Kylo Ren. I will take everything from you before that changes.” And Kylo has a momentary flash of panic. Hux. He's going to take Hux, reach out across the void of space that separates Finalizer from the surface and bring Hux crashing to his knees. 

But it's Hux. And nothing can take Hux away from him. Not Snoke, not Skywalker, not even Organa. There's a throbbing guarantee on his ribs, bright slashes on his shoulder. His boots click on the polished floor as he walks closer. 

“I am not yours. Not anymore.” He pulls off his tunic, spins. “Do you see this? I haven't been yours for months.” In the back of his mind, he wonders when Snoke will reach out with the Force, crush him to his knees like he remembers from all those long years. Yet it doesn't happen. Instead, Snoke starts to speak again, and there's shock in his voice. 

“Hux?” It's real surprise, and Kylo starts. He's never heard Snoke sound astonished. 

“You didn't know?” He knows there's shock in his voice as well, but he can't help it, can't stop himself. 

“You can still come back to me, Kylo. I will forgive even this.” It's not an answer, and this, more than anything else, makes him understand. 

Snoke is afraid of him.

Not just afraid of the planet-wide assault. Not just afraid of Rey, standing somewhere behind Kylo. Not afraid of Hux. Not afraid of Skywalker.

Afraid of Kylo. 

And Snoke always has been.

From the moment Kylo first spoke to that whisper in his mind, afraid. 

From the moment he walked out of Luke's school, afraid.

From the moment he crawled back after Starkiller, afraid.

And he has lied, and manipulated, and twisted Kylo because of it. Snoke has pushed and pulled Kylo, an ever-flowing voice that drips poison into his mind. He has warped Kylo with words, because he cannot do it any other way. 

He is not strong enough. 

And Kylo should have seen it months ago, see it when he realized the block was there. Because why block someone you are stronger than? Why worry about them? Why try to manipulate them?

Hux was right.

And Kylo can feel it pulsing through his bones. He's panting, stepping even closer. There's a warm glow about his hand, tight on the grip of his saber. But his veins are ice, the Dark. And his mind is calm, pure anger now. Snoke's face twists before him. 

This is the thing he pledged his loyalty to.

This cringing creature on a throne he has never deserved. 

He's so close now, and Snoke is saying something. But Kylo can't hear, doesn't here. Because the saber is swinging upward, and he can feel it whirring downward. There's a rush of blood, a spurting gush that sprays across him before the cut is cauterized. And...

Silence.

There is absolute silence. 

***

Hux can feel it. That last moment, he can feel it. Because there is calm in the little part of his mind that Kylo occupies, the rushing flood of emotion. Even before Rey's voice comes over the com, announcing what has finally happened, he can feel the silence. 

Snoke is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all. Thank you for reading this, for sticking with it, for sending me such incredible feedback. 
> 
> Thank you for listening to my complaints (y'all know who you are). 
> 
> Come visit the sequel [A Parody More Dangerous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7239763/chapters/16436413)


End file.
